The Transmigration Effect
by Twisted Platypus
Summary: After I died, I was born again. Is this for a purpose, or an accident? I don't know. But in this new galaxy, I need to survive to find out. Self-Insert of Mass Effect 1. Now slightly AU.
1. Transmigration

_There is no death, only a change of worlds._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect _**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

trans·mi·grate (_verb_ )

_of the soul_**:** to pass at death from one body or being to another.

* * *

You can call me Parker. I've got one hell of a story.

Let me start at the top. I was alive before.

Is that weird? I guess it must be. I don't mean it like I had some sort of epiphany, or some obscure philosophical statement. I was alive, I died, and I was born again. I've taken two first steps, said two first words. I even got the same name.

I didn't believe in reincarnation until now.

Wait, was I my own descendant? Maybe. Holy hell.

I remember my life before, most of it, but less and less over time. Like a vivid dream that's always on the back of your mind. I wasn't anyone special, nobody of particular consequence. I didn't have a family of my own, and I died young, from a virus I think. That part's pretty fuzzy. It was hard to know how I felt about my new parents, since I still considered my old parents my real parents. But my new parents were loving people, not that I knew them for all that long. Everyone I knew called me a little prodigy, a fast learner. I wasn't a fast learner. I just remembered. The school curriculum had changed since my last childhood though, probably a good thing since more than one hundred and fifty years had passed since then.

That brings me to the weirdest part of this whole thing, really. I knew where I was. Not physically, like I know where I'm sitting. As soon as my brain was developed enough to understand what the hell had happened to me, I knew. Somehow, the world in which I now lived was one I remembered from my prior life.

This was the Mass Effect universe. Yeah. Imagine my shock when I figured that one out.

But apart from memories of a past life, there was one other thing I got. Back in medieval times, this 'gift' would have gotten me stoned, drowned or burned at the stake. Now, it only meant the government offered my parents an astronomical sum for me.

I guess they weren't all that kind and loving after all.

I'm a biotic. Scientifically, that means that I am one of the tiny fraction of kids that survived being born with small element-zero nodules throughout my nervous system. Practically, that means that I can, with a thought, trigger these nerves, run current through an amplifier, and move things with my mind.

But really, it means two things for a human biotic born in 2161, aged sixteen and stuck in the hell called military boarding school. It means that the Alliance considers you a weapon with a brain, and that anyone else who finds out you're a biotic wonders behind thinly-veiled suspicion if you're about to go crazy and try to separate their head from their neck.

If you hadn't noticed, being a biotic isn't all sunshine and rainbows.

You'd think that with my knowledge of what Mass Effect was, all the races and political structures, I'd easily fall on my feet, tip my hat and be on my way to a lifetime of happiness and prosperity. Yeah, no.

It had been a long, long time since I'd played the games. Decades, even if you discounted the 150 years my soul was in limbo. Or something. I'm not quite sure what happened in that period. At any rate, I was born a mere four years after the First Contact War, so anti-alien sentiment was through the roof. Biotics were only one level higher on that ladder, and I heard more than one guy claim we were 'traitorous subversives'.

I could see why so many biotics gathered together in extremist factions. We weren't exactly welcomed with open arms. I didn't survive birth just to get lynched by a mob, thank you very much.

I kicked myself endlessly for not remembering the games properly, but how could I have known? This wasn't something that anyone could have foreseen. Even I didn't know what had happened, and I was in the middle of it.

I didn't know what was worse, really. That I was brought here to perform a great and glorious task, and save the universe at the side of the famous Commander Shepard, or the alternative; that I was just an accounting error in the endless expanse of the universe. Who knew? Maybe my karma was perfectly balanced, so I got a reroll instead of heaven or hell.

There was something I remembered, something between a dream and a memory, a hallucination and vision. In a way, it was this one thing that convinced me that my memories of a past life were real rather than a symptom of madness; this one anomaly amongst a plethora of pristine memories.

Maybe it was something I'd seen in the abyss between life and death, something imprinted on my soul in between bodies. It wasn't something I could describe with words, but I saw someone. Not a man or even a human. Not alien, either. The only way I can describe it is… a presence. Somehow, I knew that this being was not a person, more like a fundamental force of the universe. Paradoxically, the only thing I could understand about it was that it was beyond my understanding. Opposite that entity stood another, but slightly different. Lesser, but more dynamic. More alive. Closer to what I was than to the indescribable one, yet still powerful enough to shred my soul with a wayward breath. They spoke, but I couldn't understand.

The next thing I remember after that was the screams of my second birth, my abrupt return to the physical plane. It had been many, many years before I could even comprehend that much; even now the memory was nauseating, burning, like a light so bright it was painful. Who knows. Maybe I'm crazy, or dreaming.

I was still piecing together the memories of my past life together. The first thing I remembered was something about a turian and 'calibrations', although what that meant I didn't have a clue. I didn't dare write down anything that I remembered; if someone found it I'd be up for way worse than biotic military school.

The greatest source of information about this new world I'd been born into was, ironically, the world itself. All the other kids, each of them biotics, had been too young for me to really relate with. I might have had an eight-year old body, but I still had a fully mature mind, and I wanted to look into galactic politics. So yes, I changed the channel from Power Asari and Sailor Thessia to an expose on Salarian politics. Sue me.

In the end, it boiled down to this: my parents had feared and hated me enough to sell me to the government, who packed me off to a boarding school in outback Australia and promptly forgot about me.

Saint Mercy's Military School for Biotics was a unique institution, a cross between juvie hall and a boarding school. It was located in the middle of the Australian Desert, no other human settlement for kilometres around. Totally alone. It seemed odd that there would be uninhabited land in the 22nd Century, but outback Australia was truly unliveable. Wildlife that could kill you with a single agonizing sting or bite, temperatures regularly breaking 50°C before plummeting to -15 just minutes after nightfall. There was no water, and in my twelve years here I'd seen rain twice. Hell, you could drug a Krogan, have him wake up here, and he'd think he was home. Welcome to the Tuchanka of Earth.

* * *

What was I supposed to do with my life? All the skills I had were obsolete now. I had my biotics, but what was I going to use them for? I could join the Alliance. The thought was virtually shoved down our throats all through school, as if it were the only option.

It wasn't subtle either, what with waking up at the crack of dawn and recruitment posters permanently glaring you in the face. Not to mention, all of our teachers were military or former military themselves, extolling the virtue of military discipline and the control it gave biotics. Bullshit.

The lesson that was pushed the most in that hell wasn't 1+1=2; it wasn't even 'join the military'.

It was that you, yes you, biotic you, were a danger to everyone around you and your parents had made a wonderful decision leaving you in our iron-handed grip in the middle of nowhere, _little boy_.

It was that you were flawed, a walking timebomb that would without fail go off and kill hundreds of innocent people around you. Just a matter of time. So you'd better be grateful for the stripes on your back, because we're doing you a favour. You can't be trusted. You aren't a normal person. You're barely human. You're a weapon with a brain, and you'd damn well better follow instructions. Honestly, of course our control over our abilities was bad. We weren't even teenagers yet!

I got very familiar with their whip.

In the whole academy, there was only one adult that was on our side, an Asari named Erintrea Sarrasari. She was three hundred years old, young for her species. She'd been disowned from her family for taking another Asari as a lover, and when her partner died she had nowhere to go, so she came here. We were an odd pair, a young human child and a disgraced asari huntress. I think I surprised her when I told her how young she was- everyone else had called her grandma. We were friends, as much as an eight-year old can be friends with an asari who blatantly refused to enter the matron stage of her life.

In the end though, she gave me an out.

More than once I tried to rally the other kids around me, but there was a beauty to beating children while they were young; they didn't understand, but they trusted, no matter what. By the time I left school, I was the only one in my class not going directly into the Alliance Marines, convinced of the danger they posed to ordinary society. Horseshit. I couldn't do much, but I at least avoided the army. When we all left St. Mercy's School for Biotics, we were sixteen- the minimum signup age for the marines.

By now we'd all been implanted with Bio-Amps, which did more for our control than any amount of beatings. We already had brain implants, of course, from when we were little older than toddlers. Surprisingly, we had all gotten L3 implants, the best the Alliance had. I suppose they wanted their soldiers to actually do something, not just be cannon fodder. Unlike the old L2 implants, these L3s were designed so that they could be removed; if or when newer models became available.

This week was a week of celebration for me, one of the few I've ever had. I was even feeling good enough that I could nearly stand the horrible faux-military uniform we had to wear every waking hour. Almost. Graduation was in a week, and after that I'd be free!

The atmosphere was oddly subdued though; graduations are usually happy affairs, even for these brutalised kids. Then again, this year was different. It hadn't been long ago since the Skyllian Blitz, the pirate military action that had killed many Alliance marines and broken the back of the Terminus pirates. It had been a victory, yes, but a costly one. Even that was better than we could have hoped for. As for why we got away with a pyrrhic victory instead of a massacre? Shepard.

It had been my first look at the woman who would become the legendary hero. In this universe, Shepard was a female, grew up on a colony called Mindoir. I looked into it after the Blitz; it had been destroyed by slavers years ago. No wonder Shepard had wanted payback on Elysium.

In a way, despite the death and destruction caused by the Skyllian Blitz, it was the most reassuring thing to happen to me in years. Until now, I'd always wondered if I weren't insane, hallucinating a possible future just to retain a scrap of value in who I was. But if the Blitz had really happened and Commander Shepard really existed, then I was right. My knowledge of the future was real.

"Parker, ******." The voice was abnormally nasally and clean, like someone who spent so much time brushing their teeth they wore their gums away.

The voice jolted me from my reverie, and I looked up at the two figures in front of me. Erintrea was one of them, pleasantly, but the other was a lab-coated scientist with the Alliance logo stitched onto the right lapel. Human, of course. Eri was dressed in the manner of all modern asari, a high-collared floor-length dress in a pale shade of blue. Her skin was darker than most asari, and in an attempt not to stand out she'd removed her facepaint.

"That's me. Although it's just Parker, please." I went by my last name, this time around. I don't know, I just felt like I needed to do something to differentiate this life from the last. There was silence for a moment, before I cleared my throat. "Eri, are you going to introduce me?"

Eri blinked, before a sheepish look covered her face. 'Scatterbrained' was a mild way to describe her. "Right, right, sorry. Parker, this is Dr. Keith Ajah, a section head for Alliance R&D's biotics division. I put your name forward as a research fellow, and he's agreed to see you. In fact, he was already here to evaluate the graduating class, and we finished a little earlier than expected. Do you have a moment?"

That was fast. Eri and I had hatched the plan to get me out of the Marines, and this was the best we'd come up with. It was still with the Alliance, but away from fighting, so it was probably the best decision. I had a lot of things to think about in the next few years. I didn't really know why she was willing to go so far to help me, but I guess it would have been depressing, sending so many biotic kids off to die in the battlefields. We still had skirmishes all over the sector, Batarian raiders and pirates of all races. I suppose we were the new meat in the galaxy, so it wasn't all that surprising. The galaxy would change a lot before the events of the game, and if you thought the anti-humanism had been bad then, you should have seen it before we got an Embassy.

"Yes, I don't have anything on at the moment." True, actually. I'd finished my last courses, Biomathematics and Anatomy, a few days ago, so all there was for me to do was wait for graduation. And practice, of course. I knew that the shit began to hit the fan in 2183, which meant that I only had six years before everything kicked off. Not long. "I understand that you're looking into the medical applications of biotics?"

Ajah nodded, producing a project outline from his coat. "That's right. We're looking for a young biotic with good control and a desire to help people to aid us in our research. Miss Sarrasari has been a great help in the planning phase, lending her expertise to the project. However, this is a human project, and so we require a human biotic. As for your suitability, we will need a demonstration of your capabilities."

Well, with Eri already vouching for me I was as good as in, whatever he said. Besides, I was one of the best biotics in the class. Probably the least soldierly, too. Somehow I doubted a St. Mercy-trained biotic would be a very good medic. A good attack dog, maybe.

I drew a marble from my pocket, held it flat on my hand, and concentrated. Biotics were generally activated with physical mnemonics, which meant that over time, our gestures would automatically activate the eezo nodes in our nervous system and bring our power to life without us having to think about it. So the next time a biotic gives you the finger, he might be trying to throw a Warp at you. Not that I'd ever use a gesture like that… It's awfully tempting though.

For this kind of use though, for incredibly fine control and complicated use, you needed full conscious control. I'd heard how the feeling of forcing your biotics into action was different for everyone. At first, I felt like I'd had to bludgeon the power into working. Even then, it had been as subtle and fine as swinging a sledgehammer attached to a grenade. Messy. Now, though, after four straight years of nothing but control exercises, it felt like dancing on piano keys. A blue glow surrounded my body, the luminosity a reaction of imperfectly formed biotic energy draining away as it left my body. In theory, a biotic with perfect control won't even glow, let alone shine as I did. But only a Matriarch could attain that level of perfection, or so I was told. I wasn't giving up quite yet.

I danced over those imaginary keys, and the marble rose, shrouded in blue light. I played a different chord, and the marble flew, zipping around my body in perfect circles. I increased the tempo, and the marble flew faster, now barely a blur as it whirled. The melody diversified, and the marble danced, tracing patterns through the air.

Controlling something so small and light was the most basic of control exercises and impressive as the display looked it was fairly basic. That was fine though, because despite his position, I could tell Dr. Ajah didn't know all that much about the fine points of biotics. He'd needed to bring in an asari expert just to get his project off the ground, and of all the asari he'd chosen a disgraced one.

To me, he seemed like the quintessential Earth-trained, classically minded scholar, totally out of his depth trying to research something that was a mere myth when he was doing his PhD. I let the marble slow to a stop, before it sank slowly back into my open hand. "Is that acceptable, doctor?"

Ajah looked like a stunned fish, mouth open and speechless. As I'd thought, a novice when it came to biotics. At the little smirk on my face, he straightened his tie and tilted his head back a touch to he could look down his nose at me. "Practically, yes, although I am also required to evaluate your education and knowledge to accept you. Medical studies are extremely complex and it is not just anyone that can understand the subtle differences between saving a life and ending it."

Well, as much as I hated the waste of time, he did have a point. It wasn't like the games, where everything happened for your convenience. I wasn't even the main character, so I guess the high-and-mighty act was pushing it. If this guy was going to become my boss, I should at least try to get along with him.

"I've successfully passed Biomathematics, Anatomy, Physics, Chemistry and Introductory Alien Biology, all of them Credit or above. You can check my grades at the records office if you would like a hard copy." I don't mean to brag. Well, maybe a little. It was an impressive list for a sixteen year old, but when you have school seven days a week from eight to six and study afterwards, you tend to get things done. I'd also picked up History, which was easy marks since, you know, I'd lived it. Other than that, St. Mercy's had also given combat classes, just another way to push us towards the military.

Ajah nodded slowly, lost in thought. Eventually he extended a hand towards me, a smile breaking out on his face. "No, that will be quite enough. That's very impressive, Parker. I'm sure you'll be an invaluable asset to our team." Huh. Unexpected. Maybe he's interested in making nice as well? I took his hand. No sense in burning bridges, especially since any normal person in my shoes would gush and leap at the opportunity. I know better. I got burned way too many times with contracts in my last life to be eager now.

Eri stayed behind as Ajah strides off, hands behind his ramrod-straight back. I misjudged him. He's not a bad guy, better than I'd expected. I guess I'm just a pessimist.

"Eri, when did you get involved with this? I thought you'd just heard about it on the grapevine, not that you were with it from the start."

The ex-huntress grinned. She can do that very well, with a lot of teeth. I imagine that if she wished, she could be downright horrifying. Thankfully, she's never turned that particular smile on me. Can't say the same about some of the other staff though…

"Girl's gotta have her secrets. There's no point hiding another now, since you impressed him. I'm quitting Mercy's; from now on I'll be full-time staff for this project." I frown.

"They're letting a nonhuman in on a secret project? No offense, but that sounds more than a little odd. I don't have a problem with it, especially if it's you, but that's got to be a first."

Eri winced a little, and I can see her wishing I was a little less perceptive. I grin back, and her expression changes from a wince to a roll of the eyes. Ever since I got to Mercy's, Eri has looked out for me. She doesn't feel like my teacher, she's more of a mother to me than the woman that birthed me. Mother and big sister rolled into one. I trust her more than anyone else in this universe right now. And she says she doesn't want to be a matron.

"Technically I'm on staff as a consultant only;" she explained, "But Ajah could never have done this without my help. We've arranged that he'll forget to leave some documents where I can see them, it's such a shame he's so forgetful…" I snort. "What? It's an interesting project, using biotics for medical purposes. We tried it in the commandos a long time ago, but we could never really make it work. The patient's biotics kept interfering with the doctor's so treatment was impossible. But human biotics are rare, so that won't be a problem."

I nodded. So that's why. Makes sense, really; when you have a race made entirely of biotics the potential for interference would be huge.

"Plus I get to escape this shithole, excuse my Vorcha. How I've managed to put up with it for a whole fifteen years I'll never know." Yeah, that sounded more accurate. I was only here for twelve and I could think of nothing better than freedom. She pulled an envelope from her dress, handed it to me. "Tickets to Brazil," she explained before I could ask. "I've got credits and you don't, so pay me back sometime. You need to be there in four days for the project launch. I'm flying out tonight. See you there, got it?"

I slapped the envelope against my leg absently, the thought that I was getting out finally was truly sinking in to me. I was _out_. Slowly, a Cheshire-cat sized grin spread across my face. Hell yes.

* * *

Packing wasn't hard when you had pretty much nothing. A valet greeted me at the Macapa terminal, and the culture shock nearly overwhelmed me. Crap! There were a lot of people! I'd spent all my time in virtual isolation, only two dozen or so people around me all the time. If I'm gawping like this now, how the hell will I manage on the Citadel? A cloud covered the sun, and I looked up and out at the megacity. Macapa is a big place, but most importantly for me it houses a marine training facility, apparently one of the best in human space, where the research will actually happen. It's not a bad choice; to heal requires people to be injured, and raw cadets should provide plenty of injuries.

It's beautiful as well, something about summer's heat clearing the air. There was wildlife and greenery aplenty, a pleasant surprise for a concrete jungle as big as this. Then again, not much concrete here. Just steel, glass and chrome. There are people everywhere, and suddenly I'm grateful for the clothes Eri gave me before she left. The high collar of my shirt hides my bio-amp from view, even if it gives off a blue pulse every now and then. Call me paranoid. But there's a pleasure in being treated like a normal person that only the persecuted know.

The thought of the Citadel brings up something else, actually. I've been putting it off until now, but the time is approaching fast and now I don't have the luxury of procrastination: Do I try to join Shepard's team or not? I know that some people might say that it was the unseen hand of fate that I ended up here like I have, but is that really a good enough reason? I put so much effort into not joining the Marines that the thought of voluntarily suiting up to put my life on the line is nauseating. I don't want to die! I'm not a soldier! Shepard did just fine without me in the game. Who's to say I won't fuck everything up and singlehandedly doom the universe? No pressure or anything.

But at the same time, one nagging thought keeps cropping up in the back of my mind. That I'm exactly right, this isn't a game. Not anymore. And unlike in games, unexpected things happen. Things that I might see and prevent, where someone else might not. I can help; it's just whether I want to.

…Fuck. I hate my stupidly honest sense of morals. Now I remember why I didn't want to think about it. I can't even lie to myself.

In the end, there is no choice. If I can, then I am required to. I'm one of the strongest human biotics in history, and that's not bravado. It's a fact. Sure, I'm not at Jack's level, but I don't have to be the best to make a difference. With great power, comes great responsibility. Damn it, Spiderman. This is all your fault.

In hindsight, I made that decision a long time ago. Why else would I work so hard to dodge the marines, only to sign up for an Alliance Navy research project?

In the back of the car, I sigh heavily. Alright. Decision's made, what's the plan. It's 2177 now, six-odd years before Saren's geth attack Eden Prime. I've signed up for this research project, no backing out now. I highly doubt it'll take all that long, certainly not six whole years. I'll be living on a base while the project is going, so I'll make a nice little nest egg. Hopefully enough to get me to the Citadel before everything falls apart. Once I'm there, I can find a job, keep my head down, and link up with Shepard and crew just after the Eden Prime attack. Part of me wants to try and stop the original attack altogether, but it's futile. All of my knowledge of the future would be useless if I even tried that and what could I do anyway? Even if I managed to move heaven and earth to defend the colony, could it really stand up to Sovereign? Yeah right. Citadel it was.

The car pulled up at a checkpoint, and a Marine checked our identities. Alright Parker, deep breaths.

Here we go.

* * *

Under the pristine Macapa sky, the military base is a collection of drab grey. Military décor hasn't changed all that much in a century and a half, really; they just use different colours some of the time. Everything is laid out in perfectly straight lines, from barracks to briefing rooms to armouries and mess halls. It's not the most welcoming place, especially with the barbed wire that surrounds the whole base. But compared to St. Mercy's, it's a veritable paradise.

"Mr. Parker, was it? Yes, we've been expecting you. If you'll come with me, please."

My guide is a human woman, with brown hair cut short and freckles on her nose, clipboard under her arm as she walks. The quintessential scientist, even in bearing. An intern? Maybe. I remember that when I was in my first year out of college in my first life, I had to do all kinds of odd jobs for my superiors. Huh. Now I'm not even old enough to _enter_ college.

I follow her into the section of the base we've got set aside for the study; it's about the furthest building from the mess so we'll be the last to get food. Damn. I've only been here twenty minutes and I already can't wait to be out of here. Yeah, that's taking pessimism to a whole new level. Maybe it won't be so bad, right? Just day in and day out being used as a lab rat to see if I can get biotics to heal people.

Yeah, I suck at optimism.

Seriously though, I'm not sure what the Alliance is trying to accomplish here. What do they want me to do, use my biotics to do CPR from a distance? Biotics can manipulate gravity a little bit, in very specialised ways. We're not wizards, and we can't read minds. We aren't sorcerers, demons or demigods. Biotics is based in science, just like everything else. If more people understood that, we wouldn't have problems.

I'm probably overreacting, especially since Ajah seemed like an open-minded guy. Come to think of it, that's probably why they put him in charge of the project. I can only hope his staff is just as welcoming. Well, hope for the best, prepare for the worst.

The intern leads me to a room on the side of the research compound, asks if I need anything, and knocks respectfully on the door. The door swings open to reveal a middle-aged man with eastern European features, who smiles at the sight of me. He's massive, about twenty centimetres taller than me, and I'm not short. His face is framed in a short, thick black beard, which looks to have slightly more hair than the top of his head's military cut.

"Thank you, Julia, that will be all." She just turns on her heel and leaves. It's a little unnerving, actually. She kept looking at me like I was something to be analysed, completely dispassionately. I know that's what scientists are supposed to do, but not that well. Especially when they're only a few years older than me.

"Please, come in, Mr. Parker. My name is Doctor Yevgeny Kafelnikov; I am the resident surgeon on-base. Of course, most of the researchers you'll be working with will have doctorates, but the powers that be asked me to perform your opening physical. We need to know how your body is so that we can get the best results from the study."

As his appearance would suggest, the voice carries a Russian accent, although not as strong as I had expected. He speaks with a smile, too, something I haven't ever experienced from a human. Erintrea was the only one before him, actually. It's… surprising. But nice.

"You don't mind that I'm…" I wave my hand around my head and neck, pointing at my bio-amp.

Kafelnikov laughs a little bit, grins even wider. "No, not at all. We have a few other biotics here at the base, although we found that biotic soldiers make poor medics. We know you're not a demon, just a regular Joe. There are always some superstitious ones, but don't worry about them. Apparently, using biotics for fighting tends to accustom the mind to using them in a certain way, so they find it difficult to perform surgical tasks. It might be impossible, actually. Technically this project has been going since biotics were discovered, though it's gone through a number of name-changes and methods. You're the last hope, actually. We've tried everything short of non-human biotics, and we'd prefer not to hire asari to do the medical work. It'd do wonders for morale though!" The Russian laughs loud and powerfully, slapping me on the back, and I find myself smiling despite my pessimism.

It never seriously crossed my mind that there would be people who didn't care about my having biotics… It simply hadn't been a factor in my life at all. If there was a god who had had me reborn into this world, I'd cursed him any number of times since this second life started. Now, though, I felt like all the things I'd missed out on before. Maybe I can actually _enjoy_ these next few years.

"Now, let's get on with your assessment! Name… we know that, next. Height?"

"Last I measured, 179cm."

"I'll never know why Americans refuse to use the metric system like everyone else. It's so much more sensible… so about 5'11" then?" The doctor grunts to himself. I shrugged. I didn't really know the imperial system, it seemed too haphazard to ever memorize.

"Next is weight, I guess? I'm 80kg." It seems logical, and I might as well try to speed past the mundane details.

Kafelnikov sets about converting numbers again, entering 176 pounds into the system. "Not a bad weight for your height, but we can work on it. Blood Type?"

Huh. Didn't think that would be the next question. "O."

"Any history of smoking, drinking or drugs?"

He does know I'm only sixteen, right? The look I give him makes the bearded doctor break out in another monolithic grin. His accent intensifies for a moment as he speaks, "In mother Russia even the twelve-year olds drink vodka, comrade."

Looks like sarcasm will get nowhere. There goes my primary weapon.

"No, no drugs, no smoking, and I've never had a drink. Military school was pretty tight in that regard."

Kafelnikov tsks. "We'll have plenty of time to sort that one out thoroughly, my friend. Now, the next part is rather painless for you. Ordinarily I'd pull out the rubber gloves, force your mouth open and get you to say 'aah', but sadly technology marches on. So instead of violating your personal space, I'll need you to lie down in that scanner."

The machine he indicates looks like a high-tech MRI machine, and I suppose that it's a similar kind of device. At least it's padded. As I lie down, the machine whirrs to life, Kafelnikov adjusting the settings before he presses the start button. "Can I talk while I'm in this thing?"

"_Da_. You have questions?"

The machine comes to life, and circular ring that encompasses around the bed I'm resting on slowly moves towards my feet. This will take a while by the looks of it.

"Have you seen an asari around the base? Working on the research project?"

"Hm, yes I have actually. Arrived a few days ago. I tell you, you should have seen some of the boys when she got here. I even had a few of them in here after they got into a fight over her! She with you?"

"Used to teach biotic control at the school I went to. Told me about this project, actually. Is she alright?"

By now Yevgeny has found a chair, one big enough for his enormous frame. I think it's supposed to seat two, actually. "Had more than a few of the marines ask her out, she turned them down. One of them tried to push the issue, she threw the bastard about fifteen metres. Funniest thing I've seen all month! Ah, they stopped asking after that. Or was it after she wiped the floor with the top hand-to-hand recruit in the base? Ah well. Never mind!"

That draws a surprised blink from me. If I hadn't been focusing on keeping still, I would have stared. Eri did that? I suppose she was a commando before she was disowned, but it's been twenty years of inactivity and she can still wipe the floor with the Alliance's best? No wonder few live to tell of how they threw down with Asari Commandos.

"Yeah," the doctor continues, as the ring reaches my waist. "I've never seen Williams been beaten that badly. Gave me a few winces, that one did."

Wait, did he just say what I think he said? He did, didn't he? No, calm down, Williams is a pretty common surname, maybe it's someone else.

"Who's Williams?" I ask. I'm trying to be nonchalant here, just making conversation, but to me it sounds like I'm choking on a hairball. Thankfully, though, Yevgeny either doesn't to care or doesn't notice, and goes on anyway.

"Hm? Ashley Williams. She's the best recruit I've seen in a while, came from out in the colonies somewhere. Apparently her whole family's been Alliance forever."

Holy shit. If I thought that this was just coincidence, I sure as hell don't now. Ashley Williams, here? I mean, I guessed that I was only a few years younger than her, but I never really thought that we'd be in the same place! She's got to be fresh out of high school if she's a recruit. I mean, I was expecting to meet up with Shepard's crew in years, not a few days!

"Doctor, when does the research start? I got here a day early to familiarise myself with the base, didn't I?"

Now he looks at me like I'm a little odd. "Sure, if that's what it says on your itinerary. Don't bother with the 'doctor' stuff either, you'll be dealing with so many doctors you'll sound like a bad 'Doctor, Doctor' joke. Yevgeny will do."

I don't even know if I can pronounce that properly.

At any rate, the machine finishes scanning me, and a screen pops up, reading off my vital statistics in a wave of medical technobabble. Most of it I can understand, but not really infer. I did anatomy, not full-on medicine. If I was going to do that, I would have missed Shepard at the Citadel it takes so long.

"Well, you're pretty well put together, all things considered," he muses. "You had corrective eye surgery when you were young?"

This machine can even pick up things like that? I'm impressed. "Yeah, just after I got taken in by the government. Standard healthcare. Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Well, your body seems to burn energy faster than normal, but that comes with the biotics. You'll get more food than a marine would, enough so that using biotics won't tire you out immediately. Heart and lungs look good, everything in your brain looks normal. You're a healthy teenager."

"Thanks, Yev." The words come out before I really think about them, and they surprise me. I generally don't thank people all that readily. I'm a massive introvert, so I tend to go out of my way to avoid people. I guess that's what makes a good doctor, though, the ability to get on well with patients. I'm out the door in moments, head churning. Suddenly I've got a lot to think about.

Well, one thing's for sure. The next few years will be very interesting indeed.

* * *

_A/N: I'll get this out of the way here: I own literally nothing about Mass Effect, except copies of the games and a few shiny comics. I own my OCs, and that's about it. All credit to the folks at Bioware that brought this game into the world. If you love the setting, send the mail to them not me._

_Now that that's out of the way, I can talk about the story. Ah, Self-Inserts, what a love-hate relationship I have with thee. If you're reading this, then you should most definitely read the stories of **Inf3ctioNZ**,** Herr Wozzeck** and **DelVarO** since they're all far better than my inane scribblings. Honestly, I wanted to do more on my other fic, Spearhead, before I wrote something different but when it flows you go for it, I guess. Don't worry, this won't be a massively long introduction. We'll be on the Citadel in chapter three (I promise) and the action will start immediately afterwards. I know some people might be bothered at the pacing, but with a story as epic as the entire ME trilogy, you need some introduction. But yeah, please let me know what you think, leave a review or PM, it'd mean the world to me. Even if it's crap, then wheres nowhere to go but up. Until next time, see you all later!_


	2. Matriculation

_Study the past if you would define the future._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

ma·tric·u·late (_verb_)

to enroll as a member of a body and especially of a college or university.

* * *

"Kafelnikov! Do I really need to come in for this?" There's a difference between knowing Ashley Williams is here, on this base, and seeing her in the doorway. As for me, I was looking intently at her. The graphics of the games didn't do her justice in the slightest. She still had the dark hair cut short like she did in Mass Effect 1 and 2, and her armour was the basic Alliance model. She looked different from how she did in the game, though, not quite as fierce. She was what, eighteen, nineteen? Not old enough to become bitter and jaded. That's right, she had it out for aliens a bit in the first game. Will she hold that against me if I'm friends with Eri? I hope not.

I don't know how long she'll be here, but I should really get to know her before she leaves. It's about halfway through the year, so if they stick to yearly rotations she might only be in Brazil for a few more months. Not much time. Yev sends her off in just a few moments, and all I can do is gape at her. I literally can't say anything. This changed everything. When she left, I followed her.

I found Eri at the shooting range, throwing biotic bolts downrange into targets. Eri's attacks were only simple Throw attacks, but they still had enough force to shred the paper targets easily and she was leading the contest handily. She never missed, either. "Ten targets?" she asks the marine easily.

"Bring it." The marine retorts. The first targets swing into the range, and Ashley's pistol leaps into her hand, spitting rounds. Eri flares blue, concentrated dark energy whipping towards the targets. More and more targets appeared, and instead of a throw, my guardian threw out a wide shockwave, obliterating the flimsy targets in one attack. They were the last of the paper men, and Ashley grumbled at her loss, finishing off her last target a few seconds later. I applauded Erintrea, smiling. "They didn't give you a gun?"

She turned, saw me and laughed. "No, apparently I would be a 'safety risk'. Because I'm totally thinking of starting a fight with the entire base, Rambo style." I hadn't gotten the chance to see many movies at school, but the Rambo movies were ones I'd absolutely insisted on everyone seeing. Given that it was about one super-soldier kicking ass and taking names, the staff looked the other way, mostly. Eri in particular had loved it.

Beside her, Ashley took off her helmet, glaring at the asari maiden. That made it both shooting and fighting where Eri had beaten her, didn't it? Eri made the introductions. "Oh yeah, Parker? This is Ashley Williams, one of the base's top recruits. She'll probably be one of the best soldiers the Alliance has in a few years, hands down. Ashley, this is ****** Parker, a biotic research fellow who's working on the medical biotics project." Ashley looked torn between extreme distaste for Eri and happiness at the compliment, and eventually put them both aside to investigate further exactly what a sixteen-year-old was doing inside one of the biggest military bases on earth.

"Call me Ash," she says, extending an armoured hand. Holy shit, this is awesome! Then I realise I'm just staring at her hand, having a minor nerdgasm, and shake before the situation becomes any more awkward. "Parker," I manage. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're a biotic? Just how old are you, kid?"

I bristle a bit at that. "I'm sixteen, finished high school a week ago. What about you?"

She returns the look. "You're not supposed to ask ladies their age, kid. I'm nineteen. You friends with Blue over there?" one thumb points over at Eri, who smiles lazily.

I nod, aware that it might damage my chances to stay in communication with Ash. "The Alliance is my legal guardian, but Eri's the one that makes sure I get to bed on time." Totally true, by the way. You can try to hide from a huntress with two hundred years' experience, but good luck getting away with it.

She doesn't respond to that, in favour of eyeing Eri warily. I don't think I'm quite exempted from that gaze, even if she's not looking directly at me. The asari raises an eyebrow, coolly unintimidated. "Parker, I'll see you later. There are a few things I need to sort out with Ajah, and you should keep wandering around. At least find where the food is." She saunters off, purposefully giving her hips a little more sway as she does. Left behind with Ash, I have to fight off the urge to facepalm. Eri might be many things, but non-confrontational isn't one of them.

"What the hell is everyone thinking, letting an asari walk around like that," Ash mutters. "You're not a fan?" I ask.

Now it's my turn to endure the critical stare. Yeah, calling her basically my sister isn't the best way to earn brownie points. "Letting an asari just walk around a military base, without any restrictions? Giving her access to classified research and cutting-edge Alliance tech? It's a recipe for disaster." Yeah, definitely not trusting of other species. I can tell this isn't going anywhere, so change of subject! Go, brain, think of something witty!

"So um… How's it being a marine?" Apparently that's the best I can do. God I suck at talking.

Thankfully though, she doesn't seem to catch my awkwardness. Too hung up on suspecting Eri. Whew. Saved. "Williams have always been Alliance," she says firmly. "It has to be done, and we're the best at it. It's tough, but it's rewarding." The force of her reply startles me a touch, and she takes her eyes off the horizon. "Sorry. I guess it's hard for a civilian kid to understand."

I guess I was wrong about the ferocity not being there. She just hasn't tempered it yet. Plus, this is my opportunity to try and get some skills. If I were to try and get onto Shepard's team as I am now, I'd be laughed off the Citadel. Biotic or not, being able to shoot is a pretty vital one if you're going to fight Geth.

"I might not understand, but I'd like to." That sure catches her attention. "I've done some serious fighting courses as part of military school," I lie blatantly. About the only combat training I learned from St. Mercy's was how to punch someone biotically. That would be great, if it didn't take me about ten seconds to do it properly. Against a stationary dummy. "Mind if I ask for a friendly spar?"

Yes, I know the idea is suicidal. Yes, I'll probably get my ass handed to me in less than ten seconds. But I'm younger than her, obviously putting it on a bit. I doubt she'll hit too hard… I hope. Besides, after Eri crushed her ego underfoot, an easy win is probably exactly what she needs to get back into her rhythm. Wait, since when did I become such a philanthropist?

You know, actually, it's pretty common for my plans to involve pain as a necessary step. Bit of a recurring flaw, there.

"You've done some combat classes?" Ash asks, favouring that critical stare. I nod, lying again. She muses to herself "I've never fought a biotic seriously before." I watch her expectantly. "Sure, alright." Yes! I just scored a date with Ashley Williams! Sure, it'll probably end with me looking for my teeth, but hey, progress!

And hey, if she absolutely thrashes me, she'll be too guilty to object to my pestering her. Pain's only temporary, right?

* * *

Yeah. Pain might be temporary, but GODDAMN THAT FUCKING HURTS!

I'm leaning against the wall, using gravity and the plaster to hold the ice-pack in place on the side of my head. Even now my vision wobbles every now and then, and if feels like someone took a jackhammer to my grey matter. Repeatedly. And then they started singing Rebecca Black. I remember the weirdest things when I'm concussed. Wheeeee…

Kafelnikov straightens me in the chair, somehow both sighing and laughing at the expression on my face. Given that I feel like alternately writhing on the floor in agony and humming 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', I can see why. "I won't ask what possessed you to spar with her, because the answer will be stupid regardless."

I grin massively, the painkillers making everything hilarious. "You blocked her first punch though, so kudos for that." I did? Huh, curling up into a ball and covering your face works. Who knew?

It's dark outside now, so at least I don't have to worry about the sun searing my bloodshot eyes even more. "Eri? Teach me to fight please." I croak. Water would be nice, but I'm not sure I can keep it down… I'm glad I skipped lunch.

"You knew you would lose, and you still challenged her." She asks, and it's not a question. "I have no idea why you decided to do that, with how much you put into keeping your nose unbroken in the marines." Well, if I'd joined the marines, I could have been shipped off to the middle of nowhere and no chance to meet Shepard, but I can't say that. Hang on, she broke my nose. I prod my face with a finger, to be rewarded by a sharp stab of pain. Yep, broken. "Then again, I can't have you be weak if I'm the one who raised you." This part comes with a feline smile, one I know all too well. "I'll work you until you drop. Tomorrow afternoon, after Ajah needs us. Don't have lunch, or you'll puke." She winks, rises gracefully and ghosts away, somehow perfectly silent.

Yev sighs wistfully. "What I'd give to be ten years younger." he smiles.

"So, I'm alive?" I ask drowsily. Yevgeny chuckles, changing my ice pack. "Your body is fine, but your sanity is another matter. Well, I've seen worse. It's very mild, all things considered. You should be fine by tomorrow morning, provided you get a good rest. Do you need me to walk you to your bunk?" He teases. Ordinarily I wouldn't take that lying down, but I have to fight to keep my eyelids open, so I let it slide. "Nah, I've got it."

Sleep, here we come…

* * *

You know what sucks about living on a military base? Having every damn noise explode at maximum volume all at the same time as soon as one errant ray of sunlight peeks over the damn horizon. For a moment, I think the Reapers have come early. The military bed I'm in is small, so my spasm sends me over the edge, crashing down unceremoniously onto the floor. The pain wakes me up in an instant, as the stomping of military boots begins to fill the base.

Still, at least the early rise means I'll get to have breakfast. I'm not really your average wake-at-dawn guy on the best of days. Not yet, anyway. By the time I get there the mess is already full of soldiers and recruits, all eagerly shovelling food into their mouths. As for me, I show my ID to the cook, and seeing the 'Biotic' tag on it, he scoops an extra spoonful onto the plate. Whether it's baked beans or scrambled eggs I'm not quite sure, but I'm not exactly flush with options. Two cartons of orange juice later I'm chased from the counter, to make room for some tardy recruits. Well, at least I'm not last.

Unfortunately I don't have time to look for Ash, since I need to be at the research centre in half an hour. So, no time for conversation.

Yep, today's the day that I begin trying to do something that generations of asari have been unable to do, so to be honest I'm not all that hopeful. The lab is well-lit and already picking up in activity as I enter, and as soon as I walk in all eyes are on me.

Creepy.

Not blatantly staring, but watching all the same. As much as I hate to be in the limelight, I'm the part around which the entire project rotates. Without a biotic, there's no project. I can understand the attention, but it's still unnerving. This time, when Ajah approaches me, it's a lot more intimidating. I'm on his turf now, and he's infinitely more confident here.

"Welcome," the project leader says, offering another handshake, looking to the back of the room and smiling. I take the hand, trying to find what he's staring at. Immediately, one of the people in the audience whips out an omnitool and takes two dozen photos in a scant few seconds, probably catching me in the most awkward photo of both my lives. I've lived my life in peaceful obscurity, and now I'll be on the cover of some medical journal? That's a step and a half.

The journalist barely supresses the urge to jump on me in her desire to stick a microphone down my throat, but the marines on the doors seem to give her that extra hint of control. Still, a holo-cam hovers over her shoulder, and the mic on her glowing omnitool is right in my face. An interview? Right now? I knew there would be one, but I thought they'd wait until I had my feet on the ground. What good will an interview be if I'm stuttering and tongue-tied the whole way through?

"Mr. Parker," she opens, "multiple attempts have been made in the past to unify the fields of biotics and medicine, but until now no significant progress has been made. What makes you think this attempt will be any different?"

Oh, crap. I can't really say I think the project will fail, can I? Or that I'm basically mooching off the military while I'm here. "Well," I hear my traitor mouth say, "I think that I, um, well, I can-" Ajah steps in quickly, taking the question as I start to stumble. Thank God. "In the past, the other attempts to unify biotics and medicine used military soldiers, who are trained to instinctively use biotics to destroy the enemy, so completely reversing their mindset was counterintuitive to the project," he says eloquently. Hang on, isn't that what Yev told me yesterday? I could have said that!

The reporter nods, and immediately the holocam swings back to me. She knows I'm the weak link, and she's going after me like a shark with the scent of blood in the water. I can feel my face flush, and I can only hope it doesn't show on camera. "In the week since the project accepted you as their premier biotic, many critics derided you for being too young and thus not having the required experience and biotic control needed for such fine medical procedures. Do you have anything to say to your detractors?"

I can't help smirking a little bit at that. Me, young? Even if I died at fifty, that gives me more than sixty five years of life experience. Now that I'm not totally off guard, I can field this one. "Well, I believe that I can perform to the standards the research will demand. And I believe that the staff that selected me know their business enough to agree with me."

Ajah steps in, once again adding his own weight to the camera. "We believe that Mr. Parker is an ideal candidate. We've had our top consultant observe him for some time, and she has had nothing but good to say of him." He doesn't mention that their 'top consultant' is an asari, but I know who he's referring to.

"Ah yes, your top consultant," the reporter says with a smile, and now I'm really getting a predator-in-front-of-wounded-prey vibe. "What do you say to allegations of an asari deeply involved with the project, despite the considerable damage suffered to the Alliance and human civilisation as a whole as a result of the First Contact War? How can you condone letting a nonhuman access such sensitive materials, even to the point of having input into the selection of your biotic candidate?" She's smiling triumphantly, and I feel a rush of anger. That _bitch_. How dare she talk about Eri like that!? Eri has done more for me than any human has ever done, so you can go fuck your pro-human agenda!

This time Ajah falters, obviously shocked that the journalist has found out about Eri's involvement. "I trust her with my life," I'm saying before the words even sound in my head. I'm usually pretty good at the brain-mouth filter thing, but not when I'm pissed off. My voice is low, harsh and cutting. "She's been on Earth since the First Contact War twenty years ago, and if that's not time enough to prove yourself I don't know what is. End of interview, thank you." I turn my back on her and her camera, still seething. The room goes silent.

"Mr Parker," she says condescendingly, "that's not your choice to make."

I barely register the thought that triggers my biotics, but the blue glow that envelopes me is difficult to miss. It's massive, dwarfing my body. There's no way I could actually wield all the power I'm putting out, but if you don't care for control it's easy to be showy. "_End of Interview_." I growl, and this time she gets the message. She deactivates the camera and her omnitool with obvious scorn, marching towards the door with fire in her eyes. "Alien-lover," she sneers, as she passes me, and it's all I can do not to hurl her out of the building myself. I wouldn't even have to dirty my hands.

How stupid can you get? People still going on about the First Contact War, when it was two decades ago. We didn't even fight the asari. If Eri had been a turian I might have understood the racism, but an asari? People seem to forget that if it weren't for the asari forcing the turians to back down, we would have been bombed into oblivion by Palaven's fleets. Navy admirals said that they thought they could have fought the turians to a standstill, but I don't buy it. If we'd pushed the issue? They'd have obliterated us. I mean, we might be able to match the Hierarchy, if we were lucky, maybe. But the Salarians and the Asari as well? Not a chance.

Things are deathly quiet as the reporter leaves, and the glow of biotics around me dissipates. "Well," Ajah claps, and everyone jumps. "Shall we get started?" Sure, not that I know what I'm meant to be doing yet…

"Don't worry; we don't expect you to do the intellectual heavy lifting, as it were." Ajah says, as he leads me around the laboratory, pointing out people whose names fly past like a raincloud in the desert. I'll remember them eventually.

"What we need you to do is to, when we call on you, do exactly what we say to the letter. Of course, we'll be schooling you on proper medicine, and eventually you should be able to make your own decisions as far as treatment goes," he muses. "Of course, the value of an unspecialised biotic far outweighs the deficit of needing to teach, but all the same…" He snaps back to reality. "We'll need you for lab work approximately two days a week, but that will increase as your capability and control does. Miss Erintrea will be your biotics instructor. I will teach medicine. Eventually, of course, we'd like you in every day. When you aren't in the lab, we expect that you'll accustom yourself to a military level of fitness."

Well, there goes my free time. How am I meant to keep up with marines? Biotics or no, they're all years older than me. Ajah predicts that thought, of course, reading my face. I always was bad at keeping my thoughts hidden. "You won't be expected to do everything the recruits do for the moment. We'll ease you into PT, and you'll be running marathons before you know it." I doubted Ajah had ever walked a marathon, let alone run it. Nice of him to be so chipper, when he gets to stay in an air conditioned lab all day.

"Now, the first thing we'd like to do is get a more accurate, quantifiable understanding of your biotic powers. We've set up three tests so that we can get a better understanding." We stop next to what looks like a glorified handprint sensor, made of titanium. "If you would please put as much biotic power into your hand as possible, and then place it on the pad," Ajah directs. Sounds fairly simple. Activating my biotics is simple, and the familiar blue nimbus of power surrounds me, slowly being drawn into my hand alone. I push more power out, heating my amp against the back of my neck. More. The blue glow becomes everything, and I repeat the mantra that Eri drummed into me, when I first manifested biotics. _Just imagine… the whole world… gathering into a single point._

My body is screaming, my skin on fire and my hand is all but lost in the biotic flux, but it's there. I press my hand against the scanner, just holding the power, not directing it anywhere. Even that takes all my concentration. The pad beeps, and I let the biotics go with a gasp. Sweat runs down my face and my body trembles, neck burning as my amp finds a way to discharge the buildup of heat. My lungs haul in air, and it feels like I've run a mile after not eating for three days. I've never gathered that much power before, never tried. But as painful and exhausting that was, it was euphoric.

The only thing that ever felt similar was the very first time I used my biotics. A feeling of nigh-unlimited power, just out of reach. I can touch some, but the rest, the power to move planets, is beyond me. For a moment, I was an extension of one of the fundamental forces of the universe, and it feels phenomenal. No wonder so many biotics go insane. And no wonder why some fear us.

Meanwhile, Ajah and a few others are clustered around the analyser, waiting for me to catch my breath. "How did I do?" I ask weakly, sitting on the floor for stability.

"It's phenomenal. We've had military biotics in here, albeit untrained, and you nearly set the record. That was the highest reading I've seen out of an L3, and L2s only spike a little higher. You weren't quite at L2 level, but certainly well above the average L3. Remarkable. Are you ready for the next exercise?"

What, now? I can barely stand. He did say to put my all into that last test, didn't he? "Right now?"

The doctor smiles at my discomfort. "Actually, we designed the two tests to be performed together. We need to know the complete limits of your capabilities, not what you think they are." Bloody hell. He's got a point though. There is a reason people hire personal trainers, because you don't get all that far if you're running on self-motivation alone. I mean, some people can do it, but I sure as hell can't.

I haul myself to my feet, tottering a little. Mind over matter. Well, in this case, mind defining matter. "Let's do it. What's next?"

"It's simple. Just take this pin," he holds up an ordinary office pin, "and place- not throw- it with biotics on the end of that picture of a donkey." You're kidding. This is just a biotic version of pin the tail on the donkey! There's a red line painted on the floor, about ten metres away from the wall with the picture. "One rule, you can't step past that line." I get it. The last test was for power, this one was for control. Particularly control under a lot of stress and fatigue, considering even summoning the dregs of power left to me is difficult. Still, I take the pin, and under the influence of my biotics if floats serenely into the air. This close to me, I could put it within a few millimetres. Ten metres away, it's another story.

My arm stretches out, and a thin strand of biotic energy tethers the pin to me as it slowly moves towards Eeyore. Six metres away from me, the pin begins to wobble. At eight, my arm begins to move with it, from tiredness rather than any biotic feedback. Nine metres from me, the pin loses its orientation, spinning so that the point doesn't face the poster. I have to keep it going though, since letting it go would mean I never got it there again.

Focus, damn it! The world and the single point again. It keeps me going, and I right the pin. One last thrust and the point sinks into the poster, three centimetres lower and two to the right of the target dot. "Not bad," says Ajah, "but for one with no formal training, extremely impressive. Most soldiers we've trained are unable to take the first test quite so literally, so they have some power in reserve. Under the circumstances, an excellent performance. I'm interested to see how you perform when you're not exhausted." My stomach growls, despite the breakfast I had. Using biotics eats through your energy fast, that's for sure.

It's been a while doing all of the introductions and testing, so by now it's lunchtime. Thank God they aren't expecting me to do the third test right now; I don't think I could make a single light.

Wait, didn't Eri tell me to skip lunch? Damn it, I need to eat! How am I meant to fight on an empty stomach, not to mention do this last biotic test? Screw it, I'm eating. I just hope I don't taste my words later on… Yuck.

* * *

Like breakfast, lunch is a quick hour. In keeping with the base's Spartan regime, the lunch hour is only forty minutes, and it goes by in a flash. Apparently Ash's unit was made to skip lunch after one of the recruits mouthed off to the drill sergeant, so no bonding here either. I get the feeling that I'm going to have to go out of my way to meet up with her, rather than rely on chance meetings. Oh well.

Back in the lab, Ajah already has the final test set up. This time there are two of the handprint scanners, far enough apart that I can only touch them both at the same time with a full stretch. "This test is the most vital one for soldiers, and really we're just doing it for completion's sake. We don't expect it to be all that vital." So I need to do well on this test if I want to fight well. He might think it's a waste of time, but in the long run it won't be. "What do I do?"

"It's called a Biotic Reflex Test," Ajah explains. "You need to touch both pads at once and alternately put biotic energy into one hand at a time. Left, right, left, right, like that. You keep going for two minutes, and see how many times you can do it in that time. Are you ready?" I nod. Ajah takes a stopwatch from his pocket, and looks up at me. "Ready… go."

Immediately I do as requested, pushing against one pad at a time with biotic power. It's hard work, and I'm ridiculously happy I didn't skip lunch. This is hard enough as it is. It's reminiscent of the punching drill we did at St. Mercy's, and I failed abysmally at that. I hope I can do better here- "Time." What? Already?

This time, Ajah looks underwhelmed. "Thirteen," he says. "Just as well you're not looking to be a soldier, really," he adds. Hey, I didn't do that bad, did I? "A professional biotic soldier will score between one to two hundred on that test." Oh. Shit. I really suck. "Even fresh recruits usually manage sixty or so." Double shit. I really suck. By now my arms are shaking again, although they're the only parts that ache. They should be fine in a few minutes. Well, unless I get incredibly better on that test before Eden Prime happens, I can kiss my dreams of joining Shepard goodbye.

"Well, maybe we'll try again later," Ajah says, trying to cheer me up. It isn't working, but thanks for the effort all the same. "That's all we were hoping to get done today, so we'll see you in a few days? In the meantime, please do your best to keep up. I know it might be a hard schedule for a teenager, but, well, it's only for now." Really, that's it? I'll survive? I can think of a better compliment than that.

Eri's waiting for me outside, leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed. "How'd it go?" I'd like to say 'great', but she'd see through me in a second. She's known me too long. "Some parts I did well, others not so good." She nods, like she hadn't expected anything else. Et tu, Eri?

"Still want to learn how to fight?" Her eyes bore into mine, studying my tired face. I've never pushed myself as hard as I did today. But I square my shoulders, stand a little more upright, and brace for the worst. Pain's only temporary, right?

"Yes."

Satisfied, she pushes off the wall and beckons me to follow. We walk for a moment, into the bush at the edge of the base. I was expecting to go to one of the sparring arenas, where my fight with Ash went down. The further we go, the more my curiosity grows. Finally, we stop in a natural clearing, out of sight of the main base. There are still two and bit hours of daylight left, and something tells me I'll be here until nightfall. "Ground rules." Eri says as we finally come to a halt." Rule one. What I'm about to teach you can never be taught to someone else, deal?"

Now I'm really confused, but I want her to continue. "Deal," I affirm. She nods in acknowledgement.

"Rule two. You can never tell another sentient that you know this, or that I taught it to you." Again, I reply to the affirmative. For a second she hesitates, then commits.

"Alright. The martial art I'm about to teach you can only be learned by biotics, although a non-biotic version is practiced as a tournament sport on Thessia," she explains. "We call it 'Rurubu', and while there's not a direct translation, the closest I can do is 'Flowing Dance'. It's the martial art the Asari Commandos use, and me teaching it to you like this is a massive violation of the rules." Holy shit. Seriously? This is massive. "Rurubu uses timed biotic pulses to inflict massive damage to the enemy, while retaining the use of your barrier as much as possible. Grandmasters of Rurubu can break your neck when _you_ punch _them_, so it's extraordinarily deadly."

"Timed biotic pulses?" I ask, a little dubiously. "I don't think I get it." Eri sighs, squares up against a tree.

"I guess it has to be demonstrated, rather than just told." Her fist flashes out, striking the tree in a military jab. I don't see anything special, or feel any biotics. "That was a normal punch, nothing extra. Here's the same punch, with Rurubu." Eri punches again, and this time there's a massive crack and half the tree sways backwards, a basketball-sized crater in the trunk. Splinters shower everywhere, and I jump back with a yelp of surprise. I still didn't feel anything different… what was that? "What the hell?"

"I could have done the same thing with a regular biotic punch, but this was developed specifically so I don't have to. This kind of fighting was developed to fight other biotics before Asari even achieved spaceflight, when you were always fighting someone with biotics. Alright. Put up your barrier," she instructs. With a thought my barrier blooms into existence like a blue flower. Weak, by her standards, but fairly normal for a human civilian.

"Good. You can call this basic form. Now, say you were going to give something a biotic punch, what would you do? No, don't tell me, do it." I punch the air, after I finish adding power to my fist. I really need to get faster at that. "Slow," she comments, "but it'll do. That kind of punch you just did, we call it a Gyo punch, don't ask me to translate. Just like Rurubu, there's no direct translation. I guess 'Focus' would be the closest? Oh well. Anyway, that kind of punch is great and all, but when you're fighting another biotic it's not enough to put them down in one hit, especially if they've got training. So, asari fighters developed a different kind of punch, which we called Ko, or 'temper'. Watch."

Erintrea concentrates for a moment, her barrier becoming visible as she slowly demonstrates. Over the course of a few seconds, every piece of power from her barrier flowed into her fist, leaving her body unprotected. That looks kind of similar to what I did for the first test.

"Ko gives you enormous hitting power, but the downside is that the rest of your body is unprotected. So, it's not a very useful technique in most situations. Really, it's just a step further than the four biotic key skills, remember those?" I think every biotic knows. I list them off by rote. "Retain, which creates a barrier around your body to protect you. Surge, when you draw out all of your power. Silence, which stops all biotic energy from escaping your body. Finally Flow, when you focus power to a part of your body."

My teacher smirks. After all, she taught them to me. "Very good. Ko is an application of all of them at the same time. Get it?" Um, actually I don't. "How can you do Surge and Silence at the same time?" Eri sighs.

"Most trainees, I'd applaud that they're paying attention. Since you're getting one-on-one tuition, I expect a little more. Watch again." Her barrier shimmers into existence again, and she explains, "Retain." The barrier shifts, being drawn into her fist. Still, though, the barrier protects her, weakened but still there. "Flow." Then the rest of her barrier disappears, and the power in her hand grows, like a hose with the nozzle half-blocked. "Silence on all of the body except the fist." I get it. That's the part I missed when I was doing the first test. The power in Eri's hand is already massive, and there's only one step left. I swallow in anticipation. "Lastly, Surge." Surge is impressive enough when it's spread over the whole body, what will happen now?

The biotic power in Eri's hand explodes, doubling and redoubling in a split second. She shouts as she slams her hand into a boulder, crushing it to powder in a single hit.

"That is Ko. Now do you get it?" Holy hell. If you hit a person with that there wouldn't be anything left but stains on the ground, armour or not. I nod dumbly, overwhelmed.

"Now you try. Go slowly, it makes it easier." She takes a step back, not wanting to be near me if I mess up. Fair enough. This feels like I'm playing with dynamite. Barrier up, Retain. Move power to my hand, Flow. That's what I do for a normal biotic punch, but this is more. Silence is next, but it proves harder than I'd thought. Moving power around is fairly easy once you practice. But completely shutting off everything but that one place feels like trying to stand in front of a fire hose, rather than simply move it around. Eri watches me struggle, and eventually I fall to my knees, unable to force the biotics to obey.

"About what I expected, honestly," she says, offering me a hand up. "It's only one in fifty recruits that can manage Silence on the first go, and that's with asari who are born into biotics and have a good fifty years' experience. With you humans, I'd be surprised if it were one in two hundred. Still, I hoped you'd be the lucky one."

"Wait." I go again, Retaining my barrier and Flowing it into my hand. This time, I do what I did for the first test, skipping Silence and going straight into Surge. The first time I didn't pull everything out, since I didn't really know what I was doing. This time, I do. My amp burns again and it feels like I'm eating myself from the inside out, but a roaring flux of power bursts into luminous life around my hand. Now I know why Eri shouted; this much power can barely be contained. I let out a war cry, lashing out at the tree behind me, power fading as I lose control. I overbalance and miss the trunk, falling over. Eri catches me before I hit the dirt, sitting me down.

"Skipping Silence and going straight into Surge," she mutters. "Crude, but it gets a result." She feels the back of my neck and my amp, snatching her hand away as the heat scorches her hand. Her eyes go wide, her manner becomes frantic. "Fucking stupid _idiot_," she snarls, taking a water canteen and splashing it over my neck. The hissing sound of vaporised water reaches my ears, and I wince. That was really painful.

"What the hell were you thinking? Trying to Flow a Surge like that, you'll blow your amp out! That's why you do Silence first, in case your genius mind hadn't considered it!" She's furious. "Fucking hell, of all the stupid things to do. At least tell me before you decide to blow yourself up!" That bad, huh? The wayward thought reaches me that I really should be taking this more seriously, but a rest would be so nice…

* * *

For the second time in as many days, I wake up in the clinic of the one and only Yevgeny Kafelnikov. "You know," he says, seeing my eyes flutter open, "If you ever leave this base, let me know where you go to live. I'll start a private practice, make a mint. How are you feeling?"

Well, my head is aching, my fist throbbing, and my neck feels like I went to sleep on a hotplate. Other than that, fairly normal, to my surprise. Did they give me painkillers? "All in all, not bad," I manage. Hopefully he'll let me off. Then I see the look on his face. Guess not.

"I ran a diagnostic on your bio-amp. You were a few seconds away from overloading it completely, and then you would have had soup for a brain," he says heavily, earlier humour gone. "You're lucky Erintrea found you when she did. What on earth were you doing?" And now I have to lie, since I promised Eri I wouldn't tell anyone about her teaching me.

"I was just trying the first test again, what's wrong with that?" Nope, seems that won't cut the mustard either. "Out in the woods? Alone?" I nod, knowing that it's a bad story, but I have to stick to it now or it'll be obvious I'm lying. "Nobody told you not to try that again?" Now Kafelnikov looks away, this time turning his gaze on Ajah, standing on the other side of my bed. Ajah shakes his head slowly. "He was exhausted after he did that test. I didn't think that a warning was necessary."

Yev sighs, and with him there's enough exhaled air to fill a circus tent. "Parker, what you did in the lab was under the supervision of about a dozen medical and biotic specialists, and state of the art facilities nearby in case someone got hurt. You, alone, out in the woods, is not a good place to re-enact that test. Do you understand?"

My head feels like someone's running sandpaper along the inside of my skull, and I can barely feel the fingers in my right hand. So yes, lesson learned. Biotics are dangerous. "I got it," I croak, and the doctor hands me a glass of water. It's clumsy drinking it with my left, but I manage without spilling. I suppose I could have just used my power to hold it, but the thought of using biotics now makes me feel like throwing up.

For the first time, I notice just how acutely painful my neck is. "Any other damage, Yev?" I guess he understood the inflection behind the words, because there's another gargantuan sigh and a moment of silence before he speaks.

"You had second-degree burns all over the back of your neck where your amp tried to discharge heat. We did a skin graft to try to heal the damage, but you'll have a scar. Hopefully it'll remind you not to do anything like this ever again." Yev holds up a pair of mirrors, and shows me the back of my neck. There's a ragged patch of skin, about ten centimetres long and six high, in a flattened diamond that shows up a stark white against the rest of my skin. In the middle is my bio-amp.

"Skin graft?" Don't those take time? "How long was I out?"

"Thirty-two hours," Ajah's insistently precise voice takes over from the Russian doctor. A whole day and a half? Damn. That's… not good. Worse than losing a day, though, is Eri. One day is going to do nothing to cool her temper.

"Is Erintrea here?" Might as well face the music.

"She asked to be notified when you woke up. We paged her when your brainwaves picked up, so she should be here any moment." He looks over at the door as it sweeps open. "Ah, excellent timing."

Eri walks in and just one look is enough. She's not pissed, she's utterly furious. Thankfully I'm lying down, or she'd kick the crap out of me. "Any raw neophyte knows not to play with power they can't handle yet, and you're still as subtle as a newborn." Her voice is cold and sharp. Guess the meds were still working if I was that detached. "You're lucky to be alive, you idiot! Next time, think before you act! Or did you forget that biotics can kill people? I just- aaargh!" She throws her hands in the air in frustration and storms out, slamming the door behind her. So angry she can't speak? That's new. I'm in horribly deep with this one. The next few days might be a good time to go see Ashley then. For a few moments, silence reigns. I cough, more to get attention rather than any medical issue. "Am I allowed to go?"

The two doctors exchange glances, before Yev finally breaks the silence. "We finished testing before you woke up and found no permanent effects, so technically yes, but we'd like to keep you in observation for the rest of the day."

I turn my best puppy-dog eyes on him, and he flinches. "I won't go anywhere; I'll be in sight of the base staff every second. No physical activity, no biotics. I promise. Anything happens, I'll come straight back. Can I please go?"

The Russian grumbles. "Now I remember why I didn't do civilian doctoring," he mutters. "I never could say no to kids. Fine, go on, get out of here." I give the big man a smile of gratitude, and Ajah speaks his piece. "If you feel sufficiently recovered, we'd like to have you in the laboratory the day after tomorrow. Will that work, Dr. Kafelnikov?" The Russian strokes his beard in thought, as I get changed into my normal clothes behind a screen. Hospital gowns still aren't a good look, not even one hundred and fifty years into the future.

"I don't think it'll be a problem. The patient has the final say though. Parker?"

Honestly, I'd like more time to try and connect with Ash; it'll help when I run into her on the Citadel. Then again, the sooner I get back to work, the sooner it will be that I can get Eri to start teaching me again. Some teachers might refuse to teach after something like this, but Eri was a commando. She knows accidents happen, and that half-knowledge is more dangerous than no knowledge at all.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then?"

He nods, and I'm out the door. Time to find Ash. Dinner will be served in half an hour, and there's no chance of me finding her before then. Might as well wait here for her at the mess hall, and actually keep my promise to Yev. More time to think about what Eri managed to teach me before I nearly killed myself, now there's a happy thought. How senseless that would have been… all my work and I end up accidentally killing myself with my own biotics.

Still, though, Ko was absurdly powerful. I mean, I had an imperfect version, but I'm pretty sure that if I'd hit the tree I was aiming at it would have fallen over. Or at least cracked. It would be hard to use in a fight, since it totally strips my barriers, but there were ways to compensate. Letting energy flow evenly around my body is easier than forcing it into one point and it takes me time. A full five seconds without any kind of barrier in a firefight? That's a one way ticket to an early grave, and I don't think I'll reincarnate again.

Eri's Ko was in a whole different league, though. Who exactly is she? I'd never seriously asked before. I know she's an ex-commando, but apart from that?

I spent the next half-hour trying to figure out the enigma of my teacher, to no avail. Former mercenary, runaway? I don't know. I trust her, but all the same I feel a bit left out.

I catch Ash as she walks into the mess hall with her squad. They're all laughing and joking, and it doesn't make much sense until Ash explains that they won a mock battle heavily favouring the other side. "At least mention who it was that led us to victory, Williams!" Yells another of the marines, overhearing our conversation. Ash grimaces, shooting a glance at the other cadet. "I led them," she admits, "but they were the ones who won the battle."

"That's still really impressive, though," I shoot back. Well, it is! I thought that Garrus and Shepard were the only ones with a knack for commanding, but apparently Ash has it too. Did she lead her unit on Eden Prime, or was she under orders? I guess it doesn't matter. "So what did you want to say to me, kid?" There we go with the kid stuff again…

"I was thinking I'd challenge you to a rematch in a few months, so don't get too soft! You'd better keep up the practice or I'll beat you this time."

"You wish. I can't do that, though. I ship out for zee-gee training in a few days, and after that I'll be a full marine. I'm not coming back here if I can help it." Her squad gives a cheer, one of them throwing her beret into the air. On the other hand, my face falls. She must have seen my expression, though, and for a moment she looks soft. "Don't worry, I won't forget. You remind me of my brother, so how could I? I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

And then she leaves, taking pride of place at her squad's table, the dozen of them raising their glasses in a toast. So that's it. I've lost my chance.

* * *

The next few days go by peacefully, most of my time resting and trying to get a good look at the discoloured skin where the graft was applied. It only seems like minutes later that I watch her shuttle disappear into the sky, off to some orbital platform where marine recruits learn to fight without the aid of gravity.

Was I meant to do more?

Have I failed already?

* * *

_A/N: First of all, wow. I can honestly say I didn't expect anything like what I got in reaction to chapter one, I'm so honoured! You guys are amazing. Made me want to write, that's for sure! Now that it's safe (as in, I won't tarnish their names by association), I'd like to send out a massive thanks and tribute to **Inf3ctioNZ** and **DelVarO** for helping me fix some bugs (and giving me the courage to post) both chapter one and this story in general._

_I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, and like I promised, next chapter will see us on the Citadel for events of canon. Please recommend and review if you like reading the story, and I promise the chapters will keep coming! The plan is for me to release weekly, barring special events like Christmas and exam periods. Unless, of course, my procrastinating turns into chapters. In which case, releases will be on schedule! Haha. Shoutouts to ElDani, Gavoon, Jeremy Pine, Avai, Razor, Darthjohn, Nidhunter, N7warrior and TheOnlyVoice for reviewing, particularly TOV for giving me my very first review ever. Your reviews and encouragement make me want to write and dance at the same time. It's phenomenal! I will try to reply to all the reviews if I can. Biggest thanks go to my beta reader and co-editor **the extroverted recluse**, because without her this story would be so very much worse. Until next time!_


	3. Chronology

_The instant is not in time - time is in the instant.  
_

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

chro·nol·o·gy (_noun_)

the arrangement of dates, events, etc, in order of occurrence

* * *

So far, the Macapa base has been my home for nine months. Research into the medical application of biotics is slow, but there are signs that there's progress to be made, we simply haven't found it yet. It's been nearly two years since I got my first look at Annelise Shepard, Child of Mindoir, Saviour of Elysium. So, it's a colonist/war hero femshep then. At least I remember all of the terminology. Not that that'll help me when Geth are trying to put hypersonic rounds in my head.

I had a chance to meet Ashley Williams as well, while she was doing her basic training at the base. Unfortunately, I injured myself and was out of action for a few days, so I didn't make the most of that particular opportunity. I've had plenty of time to think over my mistake, what with Eri blanking me for months. I only got her to restart my lessons in biotic martial arts a few weeks ago, and she's still steaming. Not only that, she rebuffed my questions every time I asked. I can tell she's still furious, because we skipped the rest of the offense lessons and went straight to defense. It didn't sound that bad, until she explained.

She stood in front of me, in that forest clearing we practiced in, hand glowing with the entirety of her barrier; the same Ko that turned a boulder to powder. "This is how I'll attack you," she said, with just enough maliciousness to make me sweat. "You will block and defend, dodging is forbidden. If you dodge, you will get no more lessons from me."

The threat was serious coming from her; there were no other teachers I could turn to. Eri was teaching me the Asari Commando martial art, which only biotics could use. It was a closely guarded secret, and she could get into all kinds of trouble for even explaining it to me, let alone teaching it willingly.

"Nervous?" she asks with a little smile. "You should be. You saw me shatter a boulder with this punch. Your body shrouded in a barrier has heightened defences… but a Ko-punch is far more powerful than that. Even if you block normally, you'll get seriously hurt, and you could still die. Tell me, what do you do?"

"Umm, use Ko to defend?" I know she already knows her answer, but she lets me stew for another few seconds.

"Let's say you're half right. Unless your enemy is far stronger than you, a properly executed Ko will protect you. On the other hand, if he hits you anywhere else, you're dead."

I scratch my head. "So, use Ko for the whole body? That sounds kind of contradictory." Eri nods.

"It does, but you're right. _Ken_, or 'fortify'. Envelop your body with more biotic aura than usual, creating a far stronger barrier. Even better, it gives you a ready pool of biotic energy for other attacks. It's not as powerful as Ko, but it's the most practical solution. I think the Alliance soldiers train to do something that's basically the same, magnify their barriers for a short time. Of course, their version is simpler, and doesn't provide energy for your own attacks. If you didn't have outstanding control, you couldn't even learn this. Now," she holds up her fist. "Prepare."

I obey, flaring my biotics for a moment. Almost immediately, the power recedes. Surge is only a momentary thing, after all. Eri examines me quietly, checking my amp both visually and on her omni-tool. "Looks good. The new military-spec amp we fitted last month has taken, and this time you should be able to handle this so long as you don't go and redline yourself again. Now, Ken is maintaining a Surge. Stay that way, and block my punch."

My barrier shimmers into being, packed to the limit with as much power as I can force into it. Unlike the last time, when I nearly turned my brain to mush, the even distribution of power stops the amp from overloading. Eri's fist moves towards my face, slow enough that a tortoise could outrun it. _So slow…?_

Then her fist hits me, and blows me halfway across the twenty-metre clearing.

I'm on the ground, stunned, blood pouring out of my nose as Eri stands over me. The asari reaches down, grabs my collar, and effortlessly hauls me into the air. "You relaxed because it was slow," she admonishes coldly. "If you'd lost your Ken as well, I'd have smashed your face in." She drops me back to the ground, watching blood pulse out of my nose in time with my heartbeat. My face feels like it's on fire, and my nose is certainly broken, for the second time. "That's how it feels with Ko alone," she snarls. "Imagine it with the speed and power of the fist behind it, that attack would have turned you into a red splatter on the ground. I'll hit you slowly again, but I won't say when. Don't relax." Yep, she's still absolutely livid over me nearly killing myself.

The pain is enough of an incentive to restore my Ken. Barrier up, I guard my face, holding tightly to the power. Eri's fist hovers centimetres from my face, that terrible concentration of power overriding everything else. It's not long, though, until I can't take it anymore. I collapse, power spent. Eri raps me on the head with her knuckles, thankfully not with any biotic power. "Just under two minutes," she tells me.

"I never knew… how hard it was to keep a barrier up like that!" I gasp out. Eri isn't very sympathetic. "If you want to fight anyone who matters," she says matter-of-factly, "You need to be able to maintain Ken for at least thirty minutes. So, you'll need to practice until you can do Ken as well as _this_," she punches the air, and for a split second I can tell she placed a huge amount of biotic energy into the punch at the moment of impact. "Flawlessly. Right now, you're slower than an asari newborn."

Well. No time like the present.

* * *

Three months later, one year after the study began, a marine rushes into the lab where I'm trying to extract shrapnel from a dummy soldier using only biotics.

"Hey! The Alliance launched an attack on Torfan! Retaliation for the Blitz! You've gotta come see this!"

The distraction causes me to lose focus, accidentally crushing the dummy's 'arteries' in one ham-fisted move. Damn. Another failure. Is this really important? Torfan was for Ruthless Shepards, wasn't it? Shepard in this universe is a war hero, not ruthless.

"You'll never guess who's leading the ground forces!" the cadet keeps shouting. I don't know him, so he must be new. They rotate new recruits on and off the base every six months, so it's not that surprising. "Shepard herself! They made her Commander, too!" That can't be right.

_Really? _I ask myself. _And just why not? This isn't a game, remember? People can do whatever they want. If Shepard wants to save Elysium and obliterate the slavers on Torfan, who are you to say otherwise? Slavers killed her whole colony. Could you not take revenge against them, if you were in her shoes?_ It's a hard question and a little unnerving, because I know exactly what I'd do. I'd burn every one of those fuckers to ash if I thought it would help, regardless of whether it was right or wrong. I'd like to think otherwise, but I know myself too well.

* * *

Eighteen months into my stay on the base, Eri watches my form as I hold Ken for twenty-five minutes. A new record. Doing all of the physical training with the recruits has helped as well; now I don't collapse whenever I run low on biotic energy. "Good enough for now," she says eventually. "You're getting better, but you're not there yet." I know. The goal was thirty minutes and I can only manage twenty five, just. "Five more minutes," I agree.

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about that. Haven't you ever wondered why military biotics have stronger barriers than civilian biotics?" I shrug.

"I always thought they were just stronger." Eri shakes her head.

"Not really. They're just used to using more of their power on short notice, all the time. They have the same capacity as anyone else, they're just better at using it. When you put up a barrier, you have about 40% of your total power into it. That's your casual limit. Any more than that and you have to consciously power it up. Military biotics use at least 60%, without thinking. If you really want to fight, not just hand-to-hand, you need to get up to that level. So, we're adding a new practice regime. You will hold a barrier a little above your casual limit, and do it for the entire day, until you get to 60% without any effort."

I sag against the tree I'm leaning on, already bone-tired. Even more? Asari Commandos are harsh taskmasters.

* * *

Three years since I started living in Brazil. I'm nineteen now, old enough that I have to worry about shaving and most of the new recruits think I'm one of them. I let my hair grow a bit longer, to differentiate myself from their buzz-cuts. I'm not the flabby teenager I was when I moved in, either. Maybe not quite as cut as the sergeants or the gung-ho recruits, but not bad either. If I do say so myself.

Ajah taps me on the shoulder, distracting me from my journaling. "We need to talk, Parker. The biotic surgery simply isn't working." He holds up a hand, forestalling my protests. In the three years I've been here, my control, power and speed have all increased by a level of magnitude. With just a little more, I'm sure I can get it. "We're not canning the project, but we are shifting its emphasis. Instead of surgery in med centres, we're looking at trying field treatments, first aid. Gunnery Sergeant Ellison tells me that you can spar competently with most of the recruits without biotics, so we'll make this a frontline medic research, rather than traditional medicine. Can you handle that?"

Actually, it sounds like a godsend. Stuff I'll be able to use in the field if one of the squad gets injured? Hell yes. Still, I'm not on the squad yet. First things first.

* * *

Four years in, and Eri finally gives me something new to work on. Live sparring. Now that my Ken and basic barrier are decent, we can focus on speed. The year is late 2181, so it's not a day too soon. Eden Prime will happen sometime in only two years, and I need to be ready. I'm not, not by a long shot.

"Alright," Eri says, with that attention-getting handclap she's mastered. She's picked up a lot of human mannerisms, and if you were blind you'd never suspect she was an asari with three and a half centuries behind her. "Ken is an even split between offense and defense, whereas Ko is all or nothing, making it impractical. So, if two parties both fight using Ken, assuming they're close in power, neither of them will be able to hurt the other. What do you do?"

I think for a minute, and I can see Eri nodding. She would prefer a slower, thought out answer rather than a quick, incorrect reply. "Use Flow." She smiles, her blue skin catching the sun. "Exactly. From an even state of Ken, you use flow." She demonstrates, putting some of her barrier into her fist. "This is right fist 70%, body 30%. I strengthen my offense, and as a result my defense goes down. But now I can hurt them, even if they have Ken."

I copy the move, not as quickly or as elegantly, but it works. She nods. I'm a hell of a lot faster than I was when I did that reflex test years ago. Unfortunately, I need special-forces level ability to even contribute to Shepard's team… The bar's insanely high. "Use Flow to adjust your level of offense and defense to fit the situation at hand. This is the basics of Rurubu." I just gape at her. Basics? I've been learning this for four years and now we're just getting to the fucking _basics?_ I mean, I knew Asari would train slowly and steadily, but four years for groundwork alone? Seriously? Four years probably passes in the blink of an eye for a species that can live for millennia. It's a big deal for me, though! Damn it; don't smile at me like that!

* * *

Four years and nine months in, my 21st birthday rolls around. I've started doing some training with the biotic recruits, although none of the instructors are nearly as good teachers as Eri. I don't often have time with them, but I don't need to cram all of my learning into six months. Mostly they're teaching the basics: Throw, Warp, Shockwave, and Lift; stuff I can figure out myself if I need to. There are advanced classes for Singularity and Stasis, but for now those are out of my reach for me… I can really only manage a competent Throw and Lift. There's also a special class for heavy-duty Barriers, but apparently I've already passed that one, thanks to my training with Eri. I'm now Alliance-certified for using pistols and light armour in combat as well, even if there's nothing official.

There was one skill I picked up, kind of a mixture between offensive and defensive biotics. An original trick, if you will. It took me a while to figure out, but all of the research team helped, considering prevention is better than any medicine. Provided the target isn't too big or moving too fast, I can anchor a barrier around someone or something else; protecting it just like it was me. It drains directly from my own strength, so I'll be mostly useless while I'm using it. Still, it could mean the difference between life and death for a friend of mine.

I'm acutely aware that time is running out, and I'm still stuck on Earth. It's now June 2182, and I'm fairly certain Eden Prime was in 2183. If I'm wrong, then I'm in all sorts of trouble.

"Ah, it was a good party," the big doctor says fondly, pounding me on the back in his way. "It'll be a shame when you leave. You and the young researchers really put some life into the place."

I might be hung over and squinting, but I know I'm missing something. "When I leave? What do you mean?" Suddenly there's no more humour in the Russian's eyes.

"Ajah didn't tell you?" The look of confusion on my face is evidently answer enough. "Cock and balls. They're shutting down the project in a few days. Game over. Looks like it just can't be done." What? The project's ending? _Now?_ That sobers me up in a second. Hungover or not, I need to start getting ready. Thankfully, someone dropped off spare set of fatigues, so I have something to wear other than my birthday suit.

Ajah is outside the door as I open it, hand raised to knock. "Parker," he says sadly. "We need to talk." I wave him off, a little pissed that this was all kept from me.

"Don't bother. I already heard from Yev. The project's ending."

He hesitates, nods sadly. "We've explored every possible avenue. Conventional surgery requires too much control for any normal biotic to do, and almost anything we could do with biotics during first aid can be done with medi-gel. There's just no future in it."

"I think I could do the surgery," I shoot back hotly.

"Maybe you could," he snaps, my tone penetrating his disappointment and triggering his anger at the failure. "But you're an outlier. We're trying to make something that any biotic can do, given practice. You've been training under an asari ex-commando for nearly five years, your control was already extremely good, and you can only _maybe_ do it? You, with nearly flawless biotic control? That's not good enough." He takes a deep breath, mastering himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You've done all you can, and if anything you were too good. If you were average, then we might have seen the futility of this whole thing years ago. We ship out in three days. As for you… it's your choice."

I turn to leave. So that's it. My time on Earth is over. I thought I would be happy, but I'm just bitter. I feel like I _could_ have done it, that I _should_ have. I was so caught up in Eden Prime, in Shepard, that I failed here. And now, because I couldn't get the job done, soldiers will die in combat since biotics that could save them don't have the knowledge. I'm just… empty. Maybe it was impossible.

"Parker," Ajah says again, this time fondly, for all I'm turning my back on him. "Yesterday's misdemeanours aside, the last five years have been a pleasure and an honour. Thank you for all your hard work. Sometimes, things just don't work out." Then he's gone, leaving me alone on the sickbay's doorstep with nothing but a throbbing headache. A headache which is only enhanced when Eri raps her knuckles against my head, sending me swaying. Unsympathetic as always.

"What will you do now?" I ask her, sitting against the side of the building for support.

"Depends," she replies, tapping out a drum beat against her leg. "I don't really have a reason to stay on Earth. What about you?"

I know what I'm going to do. I've known for years. "I'm going to the Citadel."

It still gets a raised eyebrow from Eri, though. "The Citadel? It's been a few centuries since I've gone, but it's what I was thinking, too. Guess we'll be together again." She sits next to me, leaning into me and sighing contentedly. That's another change that's happened in the last few years; Eri was always flirty, but never with me. That changed after my twentieth, and now I'm subject to her rampant flirtations as well.

Most guys would leap at the chance, but I've known her for nearly two decades and she's the closest thing I have to a mother. Way too much squick to ever even _try_ to picture that. Besides, it's as much of a habit to her as breathing; she doesn't mean anything by it.

I still sidle away from her.

"Have you ever even _seen_ a turian?" she asks. "What about a salarian? Elcor? Hanar? Krogan?" I shake my head at each in turn. Turians weren't the most popular species on Earth, even twenty years after the First Contact War. I knew there were turians on the planet, but none of them had any business in a recruit training depot. Perhaps if I'd gone out for the nightlife a little more, but I don't think I'd stepped off the base more than half a dozen times in nearly five years. I was content where I was.

I had food, water, mental and physical challenges aplenty. The break room even had a collection of video games, which was restocked with surprising regularity. I didn't need to leave, and besides, I wasn't very good at partying. Biotic study was more than interesting enough to monopolise my attention.

Hell, the galaxy was going to be invaded by omnicidal cthulhu robots in three years. I didn't have time for partying.

"Come to think of it, Macapa is the biggest city you've ever been in, isn't it?" Eri continues, inching ever closer once again. It was the biggest city I can remember, but apparently I was born in Melbourne. By now, her proximity has got me standing and backing up, as she looks up at me and grins provocatively.

"Say, 21 means that humans are fully mature, right?" she asks, displaying every ounce of that sinuous grace that qualified her for the Commandos. "I know you've never gone after the girl recruits, or the guys, either. Do you want me to teach you," she smiles coyly, sidling closer. "All about asari?"

"Ineedtogopack!" I yell and sprint away as fast as I possibly can. Don't give me that look. There are some battles no man can fight.

* * *

There's not much to pack, but it's a good excuse. Thankfully, shuttles leave from Earth to the Citadel every day, so we don't have long to wait. An even greater blessing is that the shuttle is packed to the brim, so I don't need to worry about a horny asari trying to crack on to me for ten hours. Erintrea doesn't care about public opinion and I doubt she ever will, but the press of bodies and seats makes it difficult to, in her words, 'get freaky'. If she wants to find a partner, let her do it on the Citadel. I was already mentally scarred once by biotic military school, I don't want to be molested by my foster mother/sister as well. I don't think I could recover from that one.

I had to return the military bio-amp, since I had only been allowed to use it for the purposes of research, but since I didn't need to spend any money, the modest pay I got as a participant in a research study gave me enough to buy it back, and have enough left to live on, for a while. The long trip passes quickly, mostly because I go to sleep between movies. The shuttle isn't entirely full of humans; there is the occasional asari, salarian and one turian on board. I know it's rude to stare, but Eri was the only nonhuman I'd seen in more than two decades of life.

The salarian was similar to the way I'd imagined, vaguely reptilian, with skin that reflected light in the right colours. They were always moving, eyes always twitching around to see everything and everyone, fingers fidgeting. I can see why they would be brilliant infiltrators and saboteurs, their quick body supported by an equally fast mind.

Of course, it was the turian who captured most of my attention. After hearing stories my whole life of Turian gunships raining down fire on Shanxi and the tensions between Hierarchy and Alliance, I had to get an impression for myself. For want of a better phrase, turians looked scary. Twin mandibles, sharp teeth and a hard physique that stood a full metre taller than an average human made them imposing, but it was the sheer focus in the eyes that was overwhelming.

It was both frightening and intriguing to leave Earth, and its 97% human population, and travel to the heart of the ruling body of the galaxy. Humans were a minority here, and I couldn't help feeling out of my depth, yet strangely excited. This was really happening.

I'd begged Eri for a window seat, and after toying with me for a few minutes she gave in. I'd never been off Earth, and the sight of the tiny Mass Relay slowly growing larger was enrapturing. The blue glow it gave off, like the power of a million clustered biotics, seemed to work its way into my soul and calm me beyond any rational explanation. Then it was in front of us, so huge that I wondered how anyone could ever mistake it for a moon, even from as far away as Earth. The Charon Relay reached out to us with a single blue tendril, and we vanished from Sol in an instant.

* * *

I'd wondered in the past why I wasn't born on the Citadel, or why I didn't just wake up there. It would have saved a lot of time, but it hadn't happened. Eri caught up with me in the terminal, bag slung over her shoulder. My own was rolling along the floor behind me, and the pair of us stood still for a while as everything moved around us.

"So, what will you do now?" she asks me. It's a good question, actually. Eden Prime might not happen for another eighteen months, and I need a way to stay alive until then. "Get a job, keep practicing biotics," is about all I can say. It would be horribly stalkerish to say I was waiting for Shepard, but the look on her face might be worth it. Hmm.

"What, no hobnobbing with the rich and famous, getting close to rich people and marrying them? You just wait until they die and get all their money. It's great. No? Oh yeah, you don't live all that long. Still, no chasing A-listers? It's practically a sport around here."

"I might if Commander Shepard turns up."

Eri cocks her head. "So you are interested in girls… I was getting worried." Not this again. I don't have anywhere to run! Thankfully, she looks like she's happy to drop it. "Where are you going to live?"

I frown. I'll figure out something. "Don't know yet. What about you?"

"Details," she says airily, waving imaginary dust away regally with her hand. "Besides, I've got enough money to buy a fucking mansion on Illium. An apartment is nothing, especially if it's the Wards." She wrinkles her nose. "The Presidium is too boring." Really? I didn't know she was that loaded. She hasn't used that gold-digger plan of hers before, has she? "First, I've got some old contacts to look up. You have any idea where to find a job?"

"I was thinking a medical clinic," I say. "You know anywhere that'll still be around after a quarter of a century?"

She shakes her head. "Not really. You won't have that much luck on the Presidium, though. The wards would be your best bet. Probably more work for medics there, too." Then that's what I'll do. She looks at me again, this time calculating. "You know, you could just live with me, right? My shout."

It's a tempting offer. Life was so much easier before hormones decided to take an active role in my decision-making, like they are now. Not having to pay for board, and living with the person I trust more than anyone else in existence? Not to mention we'd never get robbed. All for the price of enduring Eri's attempts to seduce me.

I should really be honest. There were times I was more than willing to give in, regardless of whatever relationship we have. The thing that stopped me wasn't the unease, it was fear. Not for me; but during melding Asari can read the memories of their partner. If that happened, she would be able to see all of my memories, memories of a past life, including memories of playing Mass Effect. I couldn't allow that to happen.

The sacrifices I make for the sake of the galaxy.

* * *

"Occupation?" the turian C-Sec officer asked wearily, obviously bored out of his mind.

"Medical orderly," I reply, not quite sure if it's the right answer. But it's what I want to do, so I guess I'm splitting hairs. I wonder if this turian knows Garrus. Probably not, but they're both in C-Sec, right?

"Ever been to the Citadel before?"

"No, officer." It seems odd to call the turian officer, but it sounds like the right phrase. For the last five-odd years, officers were the ones with the shiny boots who delighted in sticking their feet up your ass if you slacked during PT.

The turian grunts noncommittally. "You have questions while you're here; ask an Avina or an officer. Expected duration of stay?"

"No more than two years," I say. If all goes to plan, I'll be on the Normandy in two years. If not, well, I won't want to be on the Citadel when the Geth come calling.

The turian fills out some forms, pushes them through his little window at me. "Working visa lasts two years. Don't break the law, don't do anything shady. Enjoy the Citadel. Next."

* * *

I don't know how much money exactly Eri has, but it's a lot. The apartment she got for us is enormous, almost uncomfortably large for only two people to live in. It even has a room we reconfigured for biotic sparring, although the fights don't last longer than a few seconds. We've got separate bedrooms, something I insisted on, much to Eri's irritation. Some days I'm not sure if she's teasing me, or if she actually means it. Either way, she doesn't give up easily.

I couldn't care less though, right now. The Citadel is unbelievable. Sure, it seems like most nonhumans don't particularly adore my presence, but the sheer scope of the whole thing sweeps that under the rug. I know the reputation humanity has, that we're bullies and the most aggressive thing since krogan, even if nobody does anything out in the open. In some ways, I have to agree. Humans are domineering, aggressive, bold, audacious and can be complete and total assholes. But humans can also be loving, tender, warm people, who are an absolute pleasure to know. So I endure the occasional mistreatment, since fights only cause more fights. Better to set a good example, turn the other cheek.

One batarian was obviously trying to start a fight with me; I just let him insult me and humanity as a whole at the top of his voice until he was out of breath. Then I smiled, said thank you for your time, and walked off. The look on his face was more rewarding than any violence I could have meted out.

It's been a week since we moved in, and I just got back from another tour of the wards, trying to find a job. As I walk in, Eri throws a bottle of three-thousand year old asari wine full force into the wall, shouting "Happy Housewarming!"

The exploding bottle sends glass and wine everywhere, including towards me. "What did you do that for?" I yell, only just getting my barrier up in time to deflect the razor shards.

"Isn't that how humans christen something new?" she asks innocently.

"That's for ships, not houses! What, do you think we do that for everything? Pelt infant children with glass bottles?"

She thinks for a second. "Huh. You're right." Then she tosses a second bottle, grabs a third. Both of these are empty. "Eri, you aren't drunk, are you?"

She's still as fast as ever, at least. In a second she's next to me, arm draped over my neck. "Housemates are honest." She says firmly, almost glaring at me.

"Um, yes? Why?"

"Do you think asari are sexy?"

I'm halfway through an apple, and I can't do anything but spit it out before I choke horribly. "_What_?"

"Do. You think. Asari. Are sexy?"

I really hope she's drunk. "Well, yes, I mean, _maybe_ sometimes- why am I even answering this?"

She pouts. "Housemates are honest," she repeats, and now I can smell the booze. Good, she's drunk. Now hopefully she won't remember any of this.

Time to be Parker the caretaker then. "Yes, asari can be sexy. Just like human women can be sexy. Or quarians. And no, I'm not only interested in humans. I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. Do you understand?" I don't have time for a relationship right now. I'll be on the Normandy soon (I hope), and fighting Geth isn't the most conducive environment to long-distance relationships. I'd prefer not to be running through Virmire thinking about someone a few hundred light-years away.

She seems to digest that for a while. "Oh. Why?" The tone of voice makes it clear that she's never even considered not being in a relationship, and that I'm stupid for making the decision.

"I'm just not." Not paying rent, I can get behind. Attempts to seduce me I can endure and it's nothing if not good for my ego. Playing nursemaid for a drunk every second day? That's where I draw the line. Unfortunately, she could still kick my ass no problem, even drunk. Damn that commando training.

* * *

Three weeks in to our lives on the Citadel, I get a job. A medical clinic, just like I'd hoped. When Eri starts to plan a celebratory party, though, I out my foot down. She parties enough without me giving her extra opportunities. She's never brought anyone home, thank God, but she's been out overnight more than a few times.

"So, who's the poor fool who hired you?"

"I think my sides are splitting," I shoot back caustically. "Not far from here, actually, near the Presidium access. A woman named Chloe Michel, just opening a clinic."

Eri's eyes narrow dangerously. "Is she attractive?"

"Oh?" I tease, finally getting one back after eighteen months of one-way ribbing. "Getting jealous, are we?"

She breathes out violently, breaking eye contact. "No," she says vehemently.

Hang on. Wait. Is she actually jealous? "You are!"

"Never!"

"Well, if you're not jealous, then maybe I should ask her out then."

Eri's eyes swing back, filled with rage. "Oh, so you'll ask out a human, but not me?"

I sigh. "Eri, I can't have a relationship with you."

She throws the closest thing she can find at me, thankfully only a couch cushion. "Why not?!" she demands, bounding to her feet, facing me.

I've endured her taunts and teasings for a long time, and finally my frustration boils over. "Because you're basically my sister!"

"So what?!"

Now we're both shouting, "You can't have a relationship with your sister! That's disgusting!"

Suddenly she deflates, just a bit. "Is this a human thing?"

She might have backed down a bit, but all I can see is red. "Just a human thing?! I should bloody well hope not!" Then it hits me. Asari reproduce through scrambling their own genes, so aside from the stigma of mothering a pureblood, sibling relationships would have no negative impacts on the child. Anger is swept away in a second, replaced by nausea.

As the anger leaves me, the desire for confrontation does as well. Now I have to explain why incest is bad to an asari… Shepard never had to do this! "Inter-family relationships between humans are forbidden by law, and the social response would be similar to having a pureblood child."

That point strikes home for Eri, who was effectively disowned for taking another asari as her lover.

"Why?" Two decades of life on Earth and she still hasn't picked up the subtleties of human interaction. Only the ones that suit her, actually.

"We call it 'incest'." Do I _really_ need to have this conversation? "Children who are born as a result of incest have a high chance of mental and physical disability, as well as lower intelligence. It's just really, really bad." Keeping it strictly scientific helps… a little.

Eri doesn't reply immediately, but I have to get out of here. "Look, I'm going to work. I need to help Dr. Michel set up the clinic. Talk to you later, ok?" Please don't give me that sad face…

* * *

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Mr. Parker." the French-Canadian's voice comes, slightly muffled by the box she's prying through. "I read the file you sent, of course, and I must say I'm intrigued. Why here? Why not Earth?"

"Earth might have been easier," I admit, looking through my own crate. I don't know how Dr. Michel got the money to finance this place, and rumour has it that she was kicked out of her old job for giving away free medical supplies. It was one of the reasons I applied to her fledgling clinic, rather to one of the bigger hospitals. "I only really know human anatomy well enough to do anything serious. Other levo-amino species I can do some things, but dextro-amino patients I don't really know at all. I should be the one thanking you for taking me on. And it's just Parker, by the way." That doesn't seem to satisfy her, so I continue.

"Well, it's a massive galaxy, with all of these different species. And they're all different, all with their own strengths and flaws, and the Citadel was the best place to experience that. I mean, before I came here, I had met one asari. One. I step off the shuttle, and there's barely a human in sight. It's amazing. What about you, Dr. Michel?"

Having finally found the medigel dispenser inside the box, she turns to me with a smile. "Oh, it's just Chloe, thank you. I just want to help people. It sounds like a horrible cliché, but it's the truth." She smiles, looks out the window at people passing by. It really is incredible," she says with shining eyes. "And I agree. They're all so amazing. Turians especially." Inter-species relationships are something I'm going to stay well away from for now. Especially after that conversation with Eri.

"One thing I have to ask, though. I'm a biotic. How do you feel about," I hesitate, scratching the back of my neck around my amp, where my scar is, "people like me?" I glance at her uncomfortably.

In the end though, the question is dismissed in short order. "It doesn't particularly bother me. All asari are biotics, so they're really not that uncommon on the Citadel." She looks a little closer, leaning in for a better look at my eyes, searching for a hint of deeper understanding. I look away. "Was it a problem on Earth?"

"It could be. There were some people who would have lynched me given half a chance, and some people thought I was an alien spy. I spent most of my time on a military base, so I didn't get as much fire as I might have. Although when I was there, biotics were weapons, not a productive member of society. It was tough. School was hell compared to that, though." Most people say school was hell; mine actually was.

I don't think I'll ever quite forget the unique combination of hatred, fear and violence in the chief taskmaster's eyes when he struck me with that hickory cane he always carried.

"People fear what they don't understand," she said sadly. "It's a shame; there are so many wonderful things to be discovered out there."

We continue to set up the clinic in silence, aside from the delighted laugh Dr. Michel lets out when I assemble a bed in a few seconds with biotics, individually controlling each nail, screw and board, fitting it together perfectly. Yes, I was showing off, but it was a relief to find someone who thought I could do some good, rather than maim and kill. I wonder if there's much market for that. Biotic Constructions, ltd. Hmm…

* * *

Both Eri and I agreed there would be no shoes on the carpets, so as I kick my shoes off, I don't bother to look up. When I finally do, the sight that greets me is both a dream and a nightmare. Erintrea Sarrasari, skintight commando uniform on, tosses me an extra pair of gloves. Damn it, hormones. "Sparring room. I've still got something left to teach, you've got a hell of a lot more to learn. Now."

This is how she vents stress, but she's never gone to length of getting out her old military gear.

The sparring chamber we set up has padded walls and is totally soundproof, one level below the rest of the apartment. You can get slammed into a wall and sink into soft cushion, without a single injury. Trust me, I know.

"Free-form sparring, no holds barred," Eri calls, baring her teeth. We both know how this goes, especially since I've picked up the attitude from her. In a fight, all combatants are genderless and raceless. There are no advantages or disadvantages, except anything granted by your physical body. Krogans and Turians, I'm looking at you. Some might say it would be chivalrous not to hit a girl, but it wasn't an attitude I agreed with. If someone came at you in a fight, you put them down hard before anything could happen. There were millions of things that could go wrong in a fight; an errant puddle to slip in, a misfiring weapon, faulty armour. Give them one chance to surrender, and if they don't comply put them out of their misery.

Both of us flare up our Ken at the same time, and the fight begins. Her right leg comes scything for my head, and my elbow immediately goes up to block. It looks like she's put about 80% of her Ken into this kick, so I divert enough energy to my elbow to withstand the blow. It still stings and aches to block, but I can fight. At least I don't go down to her first attack anymore. I jab, forcing her back, as she chooses to dodge instead of block. She's still going easy on me.

With the speed she has, she could have hit me before I put enough power into the block. I'm getting closer to her level and I'm certainly military level now, at least in hand-to-hand. But there's still that razor edge that would eventually overwhelm me, even when she's holding back. We trade blows furiously, each trying to get an advantage. She tries to bait me into attacking her side, by faking a bad blocking habit, but I don't go for it. Anything offered that blatantly has to be a trap. Conversely, I fake a slight limp, hoping to draw her in. Then, fast as lightning, she swoops in, looking to go under my guard and hit me in the gut. If I were actually limping, I wouldn't have been able to get away in time. I leap back freely, and the punch is short. I go for my counter, but something batches me, blowing me across the room and into the heavy padding. _What the…?_

Disoriented by the massive blast, I try to stand, but she's already there. "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess," she intones clearly, one fist glowing with Ko as she straddles my body, pinning my arms at my sides, aiming that unnatural concentration of biotic power straight at my defenceless head. No chance. "I submit," I say, and she steps back, a smile on her face. "I thought we agreed no projectiles," I grumble, hauling myself off the hard metal floor.

"That wasn't a projectile. That's my own little trick." The look on her face is pure glee, but after nearly two decades with her I know what buttons to push.

"Yeah, right," I scoff. "You were going to miss me with that punch, so you cheated. You won. I get it."

Her eyes flash. "As if I'd need to cheat against a child like you. If you move biotic power around your body fast enough, you can slingshot it outside the body, give yourself a bit of extra reach." She clenches her hand conjuring that famous blue aura. "There isn't much you can't do with biotics. Like this."

A rising wave of power shoots out from her in all directions, knocking me off my feet once again and sending me sprawling.

"It would take hundreds of years to learn even half of the tricks you can do with biotics. I'm just teaching you the basics. If you really want to excel, invent something new. Combine it with other things you know. There is no one answer, so go and find your own."

"Like my Barrier Gift?" She nods.

"Yeah, that's a neat one. Oh, I nearly forgot." She reaches into a pocket of her leathers, pulls out a data chip, and throws it to me. "This is everything there is to know about Rurubu. Keep it safe, and don't let anyone else so much as touch it. Be sure to keep up your practice, alright? Then come to Thessia. It would be a bit of fun if a human entered a Rurubu tournament and won. A nice fuck-all to the Matriarchs."

I finally make the connection between the packed bags at the front door, and Eri's words. "You're leaving?"

She nods. "I'm going back to asari space. I've been away from my people for a long time, and it's time I went back." She drops her bags for a moment, standing oddly formally. "When we send new commandos out into the field, we see them off with an affirmation of their ability." Her voice takes on a sombre tone, but full of warmth.

"Parker," she says, "you have learned well. You have listened and understood, and your skill is a testament to your study. You have mastered the strong barrier, the heavy fist, the biotic dash. You are strong."

I don't know what to say. My heart swells with pride, and happiness. _I have something to offer_. "Eri, I-"

"I know. I've got a lot to think about, now that you turned me down. Who knows, maybe I'm finally growing up." She gives one last wry smile, helping me to my feet. "Hey, maybe when I get back you'll think differently about me and you getting together."

"What, five years off? Maybe. You did drop a bit of a bomb on me, you know. I always thought you were having a go at me."

She laughs. "Maybe at first I was. You had more to offer than anyone at that base though, so I thought I'd try my luck. I'm leaving the apartment to you, actually. Enjoy the Citadel, see the sights, all that." She injects some joviality into her tone, getting in one last shot. "You know what? Screw it. If you see me as a sister, then fucking grow up some. Live on your own for a bit. Stop clinging to me halfway across the galaxy." She grins. "See you in, well, a while. Good luck, Parker."

Before she can leave, I have to know. "Eri. Asari don't get disowned just for mothering a child with another asari. What really happened?"

She smiles. "That was what happened… but it wasn't why I left. I was offered Spectre status, and I turned it down. I didn't want it, that kind of life. My family didn't understand. They tried to force me to accept for their own agenda. So… I left."

For a second she looks torn, but she takes her things and vanishes out the door, leaving me alone. She's just… gone. Just like that.

* * *

For the next year, life went on. I worked, I helped people, and I saved lives. It was good. Rewarding. I understood why Mordin chose to open a free clinic on Omega as a way of penance for the Genophage. The feeling you get when you helped someone, prevented their life from ending, was pure satisfaction. That's really the only way I can describe it. The knowledge that your life matters, and that you've left an indelible imprint on them for the rest of their life, is phenomenal.

I got a message from Eri, too. Turns out she was accepted back into the commandos on the orders of a matriarch, so that's good. Time really does heal wounds. Maybe not all, but this one at least. I wonder if I'll be able to see her after Shepard's finished kicking Saren's ass from one end of the galaxy to another. That would be nice.

I don't use biotics in the clinic unless I have to. Biotic medicine is still untested, regardless of my belief that I could do it. I still practice in the basement room Eri had left me, of course. But my twenty-second birthday passed without incident, and the Citadel continued to turn.

All in all, I was happy, for one of the first times in my life. Healing people might have just been a way of getting by at first, but it was becoming more. A lifestyle. One that I would soon have to abandon.

Because then came the fateful day when Eden Prime was razed by Geth.

* * *

_A/N: Here is chapter 3. Whew. Next chapter is, of course, the events of ME1. We meet Shepard and the rest of the crew, not to mention Ash again. How many of you guessed Eri's past, I wonder? haha. My university schedule's starting to really pick up, which includes three essays due over four days. bleh. Anyway, shoutouts to everyone who reviewed, you're awesome. Again, massivest thanks to **the extroverted recluse**, my beta/co-editor. She's awesome. And good at the edits. Unfortunately she also got a little sick, so this chapter might not be up to the editing standards I'd like... but releasing consistency is a little more important to me, since I can edit (yay!). Yeah. So, please recommend and review, since it means the world to me and it makes me write faster! _

_As always, chapter 4 will be out exactly one week from now. As for where the story goes, I'll try not to make it exactly similar to canon, since that would be a little boring. Where do you think the biggest change will happen? For that matter, what's our first destination? Therum, Feros or Noveria? You'll have to wait and see! Until next time, keep being awesome. Because awesomeness can cause evil people to go blind from SHEER OVEREXPOSURE TO AWESOME._


	4. Acceptance

_A small group of thoughtful people could change the world. Indeed, it's the only thing that ever has._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

ac·cept·ance (_noun_)

The action of consenting to receive or undertake something offered.

* * *

_A/N: Considering that Mass Effect 1 and the Homeworlds comic series tell slightly different stories about this exact part of canon, I'll be going with the game version instead of the comic, since it's the primary medium. _

"Parker, did you hear? It's horrible!"

"Hear what? What happened?"

"Eden Prime was attacked by Geth! Nobody really knows what happened yet, but _Geth_! Nobody's seen them in three centuries. What if they declare war?"

Chloe Michel is a good doctor, but a poor military forecaster. She thinks she's wired up to the grid, and in a way it's endearing. In others, it's downright irritating. Geth wouldn't declare war, just like the Salarians wouldn't. It's not smart to warn your target you're about to drop a warhead on them. Besides, she speaks like everything's going to happen at once. Eden Prime is on the edge of the Attican Traverse, right next to the Terminus Systems. From there, it would take at least a full day of non-stop full speed FTL to get to the Citadel, and that's not counting all of the outposts along the way. Unless, of course, you had a Mass Relay that linked straight to the Citadel, but that wasn't viable yet.

She's right, though. This is it. The beginning of it all. By now Shepard will have touched the beacon, received the Prothean warning, and be on her way here. I don't have much time, maybe two days to get my affairs in order. It shouldn't be hard. I've been preparing for this for years.

"That's… horrible," I cringe, pretending I hadn't known it was going to happen. This might be harder than I'd thought. "I… Doctor, do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? I need to see if some of my friends are alright." It's already late, and I doubt we'll get another patient at this hour.

Chloe Michel's eyes widen. "You had friends there?"

Not a single one. "Yeah." I'm getting better at lying, and it feels like I'm stomping all over the goodwill I've built up. I don't like it, but I'll do it.

"Please, go. I doubt you can help people with your mind dwelling on it. Oh, Parker, I hope your friends are alright." Compared to Eri, Chloe is hyper-emotional. It's taxing at times, and I definitely preferred Erintrea's self-sufficiency.

Rapid Transit gets me home in a blink to the pack I'd prepared for Shepard's arrival. A set of combat fatigues from Macapa, a handful of credits, some biotic extra-energy ration bars, and the Alliance-issue heavy pistol I'd bought a few months ago. It wasn't the most powerful weapon, but I wasn't planning on doing most of my damage with guns. I activate and deactivate it a few times, watching it expand and contract in my hand. No armour, I couldn't find anyone to sell me a set. I could have gotten one anyway, but I didn't want C-Sec's attention right now. Last chance. Can I really do this? I've got no evidence to think that this is the right thing to do. I might just make it worse. I could go back to Earth, wait for this whole thing to blow over.

Then I remember what happens in Mass Effect 3, and my mind is made up. The Reapers will return; it's just a matter of when. Sticking my head in the sand and hoping that Shepard solves the problem makes me no better than the Council for blatantly ignoring the time bomb they're sitting on.

I guess I'm on my own, but I think I've got a good chance. After all, I've planned it for six months now.

That sounds really stalkerish.

After thirty minutes of pacing, trying to think of details I've missed, I settle down to sleep. An early night will do me good, at least calm my nerves. It might not even be tomorrow, it could be the day after. Or the one after that.

Whichever day it is, though, it'll be an interesting one.

* * *

The atmosphere on the Citadel seems subdued, even more than it usually is at 6am. By now everyone has heard, most of them in high definition and surround sound. Everyone's on edge, despite the fact that it was a human colony that got hit. Volus merchants are running their records doing financial damage control; C-Sec officers are watching with eagle-eyes for the smallest misdemeanours. Nobody knows if it's war or not, and it's like everyone is holding their breath one way or another.

Dr. Michel is there before me, a rarity. I guess she couldn't sleep, either. "Parker!" she calls, as soon as she sees me. "Are your friends alright?"

Ah yes, my imaginary friends. "I don't know. I couldn't get through. I hope so. But I can't let that distract me, we have a job to do." Or I do. Today I've made the precaution of bringing my gun to the clinic, stowing it in my bag under my lunch and change of clothes.

The next few hours pass quietly, a few patients, but nothing of consequence. It's the waiting that's going to kill me, I swear. Will the first sign of my failure come from the vidfeed in the corner, showing a proud Commander Shepard becoming the first human spectre?

More to pass the time than anything else, I sit up on the small ridge that separates the atrium from the treatment area. "Did anything happen after I left last night?"

"Yes, actually. I was quite surprised." Oh, something actually happened? That night was usually quiet as the grave.

"A Quarian came in, with a gunshot wound of all things. It was really quite distressing." What? No, nonono… "She said she had evidence that a Spectre was treasonous, and something to do with the Geth, and I had no idea what to do, especially when she said she wanted to get in touch with the Shadow Broker! Thankfully, I remembered that Fist, the leader of all those men at Chora's Den, is an agent of his. I sent her off to see him." Oh _shit_. Tali was here? Last night? And I missed her?! "I mean," Michel continues, oblivious to my horror. "If it's that kind of information, I'm sure she'll be fine."

My mind is working as fast as it ever has, but no words come out. I missed such a golden opportunity! "Was there anything else?" Please, let there be nothing else…

"Well, she did look like she was running from someone, although she wouldn't tell me who had shot her. It was all very distressing, really. I didn't even learn her name." Yeah. It's definitely Tali. I slide down the little divide, sitting against the ground. Not good.

It's going on right now, and I'm going to miss it. Shitshitshit, I have to do something!

The clinic door opened, and four humans walked in. I was lost in thought; I didn't notice until they were inside. All of them were wearing the same outfit, which set my warning bells ringing. Muscle tees and combat trousers that practically screamed 'thug', especially with the cheap earpiece/visor combo they had going on. The one at the rear started to reach around to the back of his waistband, hand holding something. My own pistol was out of reach, still in my bag across the room.

"Fist sends his regards," the lead thug is with Michel now, and the silly woman still doesn't realise that anything's wrong. I can't tell if they have shield generators, but if anything they'll be civilian-grade. Even in the Wards, it's hard to smuggle anything heavy-duty under C-Sec's eyes. As a biotic, I don't have to worry about that.

My biotics flare up, barrier snapping into place more on habit than anything else. Only one has his gun out, the one at the rear, bringing it to bear on me. I can take a few of those shots, even from this distance. If they're coming from Fist, they'll want to know about Tali, so they should need Michel alive. Still, I can't take that chance. The one nearest the doctor catches my Throw to his chest, hurling him across the room, cracking the glass on the far side of the clinic.

Return fire comes immediately from the other three thugs, and I gather enough power to lift another of the thugs into the air, the one who'd had his gun out first, slamming him with a biotic fist. As I guessed they do have shield generators, so the one I hit will live, but he won't wake up for a while. The thug I threw against the window is starting to regain his senses, so I grab Chloe and haul her towards me, taking cover in one of the patient-partition spaces, as close to the exit as I can. The three thugs take up an opposing position at the end of the short room, cut off from the main entry.

Barrier recharged, I step out into the walkway, into the line of fire. I've been training my barrier to take the full-power blows of an asari commando, and the tiny pistols they're firing might as well be popguns. Bullets ricochet off my barrier, wild shots that miss as much as they hit. Without my gun, my best chance is close combat, depending on my heavy barrier to protect me. Charging into the muzzle of three guns isn't a smart move by any standards, but I don't have another plan. Diverting power to pull one out of cover would leave my barrier too weak, and then I'd be dead.

My supercharged barrier barely falters against the weight of fire and despite the barrier catching the bullets, the force of the impact sends me into cover, one partition short of their position. No good. The thug on the other side of the low wall stands, aiming his gun into my head from less than a metre away. I might survive the first shot, but my barrier's not something I want to stress-test.

I draw back my arm, ready to Throw him into next week, when a gunshot rings out from behind me and splatters his brains against the far wall. Garrus Vakarian storms up the aisle, pistol spitting fire and death as he forces the other thugs back into cover. Damn, he's good. I never realised he'd come in.

My turn. One vault over the partition, and I'm facing one of the two remaining thugs, the one I tossed into a window at the start of all this. His eyes are wide, hands clenched around the stock of his pistol. He's trapped and he knows it. The muzzle of his gun comes up, but I'm faster. Wreathed in biotic power, my right straight crashes into his chest, throwing him off his feet and across the room. I can feel his ribs crack under my fist, and by the way he slides down the wall I know he won't be getting up. Ever. One thug left, and he's dead. The killing is only a formality. Power curls out from my left, Pulling the thug towards me, before my right fist comes crashing down, crushing his head against the floor with the force of a charging krogan, splitting it like an egg.

I… just killed two people. The first time I use biotics in a real combat situation, and two thugs die. I would have probably killed a third, if Garrus' headshot hadn't spared me the trouble. Speaking of which, Garrus still has his pistol out, and I literally have blood on my hands. I come out from my cover, hands up in the universal sign for surrender, to find the C-Sec agent warily aiming his gun at my face. "Who are you?" he asks, his voice giving away nothing. Cold. He just killed someone as well. Does that mean nothing to him?

"My name is Parker. I'm an orderly here." It might be a touch hard to tell thanks to the blood, but I hope the medical uniform I'm wearing will do something to clear up the confusion. Garrus doesn't seem convinced.

"Orderlies don't often turn people's heads into paste with one punch." Very true, an excellent point. Damn, I still can't get over how awesome his voice is.

Finally, Dr. Michel comes to my defense. "It's true, he works here. He saved my life." That's right, they know each other, don't they? A little bit of an exaggeration on the life-saving part, though. They weren't going to _kill_ her. I think. Finally, the turian holsters his pistol, and I gradually let my hands down. Isn't Shepard meant to come in about now?

As if on cue, the door slides open, and the most gifted soldier humanity has ever produced stands there in snow-style camouflage armour, Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko at her sides. She's quite a bit shorter than me, although the armour brings our heads closer in height. Red hair falls just short of her shoulders, and a few freckles are scattered across her nose. She might be the default appearance female Shepard, but I doubt someone could come up with an appearance that suits her more than this. Her green eyes widen at the carnage, darting from one corpse to another, finally to the still-breathing thug at our feet.

"What the hell happened here?" Jennifer Hale's voice, as well. So long as I don't go blind from overexposure to sheer awesome, I should be fine. Hopefully. "Vakarian?"

"Commander," he replies. "You're a little late. We've already cleaned up here."

Shepard glares at me, still cautious. "We?"

I swallow. The moment of truth. "My name is ****** Parker, I work for Dr. Michel. I'm a biotic, and I've done some combat classes, so I helped Mr. uh, Vakarian in taking care of the thugs."

Now Ash steps forward, staring at me as soon as I give my name. It's been five years or so since I saw her at Macapa, and I wonder if she'll remember me. "Parker?" she asks, shocked.

Now I have to make a big show of being surprised that she's here. I wish I could just do this the normal way… I tilt my head in surprise and take a half-step forward. "Ash?"

Finally Shepard intervenes, stepping into the middle of everyone. At least she's put her gun away. "Williams, you know him?"

She nods, still staring at me- well, the blood covering my hands. "He was on the same base as I was, when I did my recruit training in Macapa. Years ago. Training to become a biotic medic or something, right? So much for the Hippocratic Oath."

"The medicine thing didn't pan out like I'd hoped, unfortunately. Purely traditional is the best way to go, it seems."

"That would explain the fighting skills," Garrus murmurs, wincing a little as he examines the decapitated thug.

Shepard shakes her head, as if asking what the hell was going on. "We can deal with that later," she states firmly, and looks across to Dr. Michel. "Dr. Michel? What happened here?"

The Swiss wrings her hands, her gaze nervously flicking back to the bodies in her otherwise-pristine clinic. "These men came to threaten and kill me, shut me up. They didn't want me telling anyone about the Quarian." So she's pieced that much together, at least? About time. "My assistant and Garrus saved my life."

Kaidan leans in. "The Quarian? Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?" Garrus nods, and now I remember why he came here in the first place. Even though his investigation was over, he couldn't just let it drop.

"She said she had information about the Geth. She wanted to get in touch with the Shadow Broker, so I sent her to Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Not anymore," Garrus interjects. "Now he works for Saren. The Broker's not very happy about it. But for it to be big enough for Saren to cross the Shadow Broker, it has to be big. She must be able to link him to Eden Prime." He's excited now, almost vibrating with the desire to go after Saren. "The Council can't ignore this!"

Michel looks at Garrus with wide eyes. "Wait. Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid even for him."

Shepard just nods. "Let's go have a talk to Fist then." She turns, goes to leave.

"Shepard!" Garrus calls, and the N7 operative turns back to face him. "This is your show, but I want Saren as much as you do. Let me come with you!"

I put my piece in too. "Commander, I want in on this too. The rumours I've heard about Saren… the guy won't just stop at one colony. If you're going after him, you'll need all the help you can get."

She thinks for a moment, sizing us up, and nods. "I won't turn away help when it's offered, but I can't guarantee your safety. Anything else?"

Just like that? I'm on Shepard's team. I did it. I have to fight off a massive smile, instead focusing on the upcoming firefight. "Thank you, commander." Chora's Den will be filled with mercenaries and thugs, all of which desire to give our heads extra ventilation. That sobers me up pretty quickly.

Shepard gives me a stare. "You aren't Alliance, so don't bother with ranks. Call me Shepard." Awesome.

"There is something else," Garrus says, checking his pistol. "Wrex, a krogan bounty hunter, was seen making threats towards Fist. He should still be in C-Sec headquarters; we can pass through there on the way to Chora's Den."

Shepard nods. "We saw him when we were looking for Harkin. Let's go."

I reclaim my pistol, making a note not to have it half-way across the room the next time a fight breaks out. Shepard goes over to grab some medi-gel from the dispenser, and I use the time to wash myself clean of blood, at least as best as I can.

The five of us leave the trashed clinic as a unit, heading towards C-Sec.

"Sorry you had to see that," I remark to the turian, and he appraises me as we move.

"You were acting in self-defence." He reassures me, somehow without looking at me. Is that C-Sec training or something? "You shouldn't have killed them, but they were armed and you weren't. It's done. You really want to be paying attention when you're talking with a krogan, or he'll put you through a wall. Parker, was it?" Not the answer I was expecting from a cop. No condemnation for killing someone who was already beaten? If I hadn't let the battle overcome my logic, I could have spared him. I didn't have to kill.

"Yeah. Officer Vakarian? Or Garrus?"

He shudders. "Officer Vakarian was my father. Garrus, thanks."

Following Garrus, we're inside in no time. Wrex is there, massive and looming. He's _huge_. A veritable mountain of armour and skin that looks like it'll turn a knife away. No wonder the krogan are treated so warily. In the game they were just collections of polygons, but here the menace the game tried to convey comes through. The way the floor shudders as he steps, the sound of his armour. The primal warning that tells you to fight or run the hell away.

"Do I know you, human?" His voice even sounds frightening, like a carnivorous mountain that decided it wants its dinner. For her part, Shepard is unmoved. Damn. She's a girl, and she has more balls than I do.

"My name's Shepard. I'm going after Fist. Heard you might want to come along."

Wrex lets out a rumbling hum, his jaw moving in a way most disconcerting. For heaven's sake, even his teeth look like miniature tombstones! "Shepard," he says, like he's rolling the word around in his mouth. "Commander Shepard. I've heard a lot about you. We're both warriors, so I'll give you fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist."

Shepard smirks, all five foot nine of her. "If you think you can beat me to it, be my guest." Wrex smiles, his red eyes lighting up.

"Enemy of my enemy," I sigh quietly, and the krogan's head snaps towards me. He heard that? What _can't_ this guy do?

"That is one of our sayings," he rumbles. There's really no other way to describe it. He would be a hell of a ventriloquist. "Shepard is my ally, not you, weakling."

Shepard cuts the conversation off, luckily for me. What am I going to do? Glow prettily? He's a biotic with centuries of experience. Makes you wonder why Shepard even agreed to take me on, actually. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

* * *

"How do you want to do this, Commander? Forced entry through a choke into a prepared enemy isn't often fun." Kaidan asks, pistol out as we rush for Fist's fortress. Garrus' sniper rifle and Wrex's shotgun leave no questions as to their preferred style of combat, and she looks at me. That's right, she never saw me fight, did she? All the thugs were dead by the time she arrived.

"How do you fight, Parker?" She asks.

That's a good question. I've only been in one, and it ended in two deaths. But, one experience does not a professional make. "I can support, or do assault at a pinch. I can use throw and lift, and my barrier is a lot stronger than you would expect, and so long as I'm not getting shot at myself I can give other people an extra layer of protection. Don't expect me to kill all that many, unless I can get into a fistfight."

Kaidan looks at me askance. "Give an extra layer of protection?"

I nod. "Like a remote barrier, I guess. I can anchor it to a person, give them some more defense. It siphons power directly from me though, so I can't be aggressive while I'm doing it." He's still suspicious, so I motion to Ash. "Like this." My biotics flare up, and even though I'm using them, the glow surrounds Ashley rather than me. Shepard frowns, does a light punch into Ash's shoulder.

She shrugs. "Didn't feel a thing, commander." Shepard whistles in approval.

"Alright, this is how we'll play it. Williams and Wrex will go in first, you're the assault team. Parker and Kaidan behind them, you're supporting them. Assault team, your job is to put them on the back foot, flush them out of cover, get them moving. Parker, you keep the Assault team alive. Kaidan, ferret out anyone hiding behind a table. Garrus, you and me will go to town from range. She winks, drawing a sniper rifle of her own from her back. So she's an Infiltrator then? That's going to be really useful, especially once Tactical Cloak gets invented.

Shepard smirks at Garrus, motioning to his weapon. "Care for a little contest, officer?"

The turian grins, his long rifle extending into its full length in his hands. "If you think you're up for it, commander."

Kaidan just sighs, and Wrex grunts. "None of you will beat me," he declares. Hey, they can have all the glory. I'm just happy to be on the team.

"They'll be waiting for us," Garrus warns, as we halt outside the door. "Everyone ready?" Shepard asks.

I've got my gun out, full-strength barrier already in place. Ashley's in front of me, fingering her own shotgun. Shepard herself is behind me, rifle ready. On the other side of the door, Wrex growls softly in anticipation, his own barrier already in place. On the subject, his barrier would look more at home on a dreadnought than a single krogan. Kaidan is behind him, omnitool glowing and blue lights coruscating around his hands. Finally, Garrus stands behind him, visor glowing. "On my mark," Shepard says softly. "Three… two… one… mark."

Such an innocuous word. Such overwhelming destruction.

Ash and Wrex charge in, firing their shotguns into a veritable swarm of mercenaries. These ones look more prepared than the ones in the med clinic, most of them are wearing armour. Not that it helps. Four drop immediately, courtesy of Ash and Wrex's shotguns. Bullets immediately fly from the thugs in retaliation, catching both the soldier and the krogan in the narrow choke point. Wrex's barrier handles the shots easily, but Ash's shield starts to falter. Wrex either doesn't notice or doesn't care, running for the cover of the bar. I reach out, coating Ash in a protective shroud of biotic energy, urging her on. "Go!" I shout, not even knowing if she can hear me over the gunfire.

Kaidan and I take cover behind the small walls that lead out from the door, and immediately one of the thugs moves around to get a clear position to fire on us. My own barrier is immensely weakened now that I'm protecting Ash with most of my power, but Kaidan knocks him to the ground with a throw and the combined firepower of our pistols kills him before he can stand. Yeah, I shot someone who was on the ground. All's fair in war, right? There are still more than two-dozen thugs left, far more than there ever were in the game.

Then Shepard steps in, and I know why the extra enemies are there. In the game, Shepard was only as good as the player. Here, she's unstoppable. Sniper rifle braced against her shoulder, she leans into the doorway and executes all three men standing on the top of the bar with three lightning-quick shots. In comparison, Garrus only has time to fire once, killing one thug that was pressuring Kaidan.

Shepard doesn't even bother to wait for her rifle to cool down, catching three clustered mercenaries with an Overload, frying their shields. Wrex rises with the roar of a blood-frenzied krogan, shooting two into bloody chunks and beating the third's head in with an enormous headbutt, sending bloodied chunks of skull flying. Holy hell. I'd thought my biotic punch execution in the clinic was bad, that was downright horrifying.

Then Shepard is back, rifle cracking three more times and executing a triplet of mercenaries with a trio of perfect headshots. Bullshit. Nobody's that good of a shot… But Shepard apparently is. Ashley breaks away from Wrex, running around the opposite side of the bar, trapping the remaining mercenaries in between the rampaging krogan and her own armada of weaponry.

Time to put myself in the fight. Kaidan apparently has the same idea, as the two of us push up, hurdling the bar counter and catching the foe in a three-way pincer. Wrex to the right, Ash to the left, Kaidan and I in front. A second later Shepard crashes into the cover of the counter next to me, sniper rifle traded for a heavy pistol. She nods, and the three of us pop up, guns blazing. There's no cover left for Fist's men, and they don't stand a chance. Wrex's shotgun overheats, and if anything it spurs him on to even more brutal kills. He Throws one into the far wall, and everyone hears the thug's neck snap as he hits the wall face first at what must have been sixty km/h. He kicks the leg of a second, sending him sprawling to the ground. This one he just _steps on_ without a look, crushing his ribcage under four hundred kilograms of roaring krogan battlemaster.

The next in his path turns to flee, but there's nowhere to run to. He gets one step before Kaidan's overload strips his shields, and Shepard puts a slug in his brain. One tries to storm his way past me, the only unarmoured one out of the six of us. Dropping my gun, I bend as he dives to tackle me, spinning him over my head and slamming him to the deck. Just like the thug in the med clinic, I raise my hand for the execution. The merc is wearing full-body armour, helmet included. He smirks at me, confident in the power of his armour. I smile back.

By now, Ash's shields have recharged, and I have no more reason to shroud her. The full extent of my biotic power returns, only to disappear into my fist. "Ko," I say, focusing my will through the word. Wreathed in every ounce of my biotic power, my fist blows his shields away, crushing armour, flesh, bone and brain with one overwhelming hit. The floor even buckles under weight of my punch, and the body sags. There's not even that much blood; with the heart stopped, gravity has to do all the work.

By the time I look up, everything's over. Thirty-odd mercenaries litter the floor, glassy eyes staring endlessly as a foul soup of blood and brains starts to spread across the floor. Ugh. Yuck. Wrex stares at me with appraising eyes, at my white medical uniform now almost fully dyed red. Specks of blood are on my face too, and I have to focus just to avoid gagging. "Not a bad kill, human. Though if you can only get one kill out of this lot, you're weak."

Shepard nudges Garrus, a smile in her eyes. "I bagged ten, Vakarian. How'd you go?"

The turian looks caught between admiration and sadness that he's not the best sniper on the squad. I guess Shepard is always going to be Garrus' mentor, no matter what. "Five. You win, commander."

"I'll say. How can you shoot like that, Shepard?" I mean it, too. Learning how to fire a pistol with consistent accuracy was hard enough. But she was barely aiming when she popped those mercenaries.

"She got that call sign of hers for a reason," Kaidan chuckles. I don't get it. Apparently, Garrus doesn't either.

"Call sign?"

"Commander Annelise 'Häyhä' Shepard, best shot in the Systems Alliance military," Kaidan elaborates. Upon seeing my look of confusion, he goes on. "Simo Häyhä was a sniper in the Winter War, way back in 1939. Best marksman in human history, killed five hundred and forty-two Reds in three months, in temperatures between -20 and -40 Celsius when the sun was only up for a few hours each day. He was so deadly, the Soviets sent in a whole team of commandos to kill him. He killed them all. Eventually, they just carpet-bombed the whole area, because no matter what they did, they couldn't kill him. He survived. They called him the 'White Death', thanks to the snow camouflage he wore."

Shepard shrugs, and suddenly her white-and-grey armour makes a lot more sense. "Best thing about Häyhä?" Kaidan continues, even though I'm looking more than a little bored by now. I get it. She's like him. "He was a conscript. No military training at all. And he didn't use a scope, just ironsights. People took one look at her shooting," he motioned to Shepard, who by this point was resting her face in one hand. "And declared she was the second White Death."

"Thanks for the history lesson, Alenko," Shepard drawls, obviously having heard the story a million times. "Can we please go find the Quarian now?"

You know, I almost feel sorry for Fist. Almost.

The narrow corridor beyond all the bodies is thankfully free from the spread of blood on the main floor, not that anyone else seems to care. They're all wearing armour, stomping through the muck without a second thought. I'm wearing sneakers. I'm hopping gingerly from one clear spot to another. These shoes are going in the bin after this, no matter what. I really need some armour. A new amp too, now that I think about it. Mine is five years old, and I'm sure with a better bio-amp I could do more in fights. Why didn't I think of that earlier?

There's another little room through the end of the corridor, and two humans stand there, pointing their little pistols at the mass of sentient ass-kicking that is Shepard and Wrex. Not enough guns to cover all of us, I guess. "Don't move!" one of them yells, voice cracking from fear.

"Dock workers," Garrus says quietly, watching their hands shake, their faces white with fear. "All the real guards must be dead." They aren't even in any kind of cover, despite all the crates lining the walls. I doubt these two could handle a grumpy volus, let alone Commander Shepard.

She spins her own pistol on her finger, an idle display of skill which causes one of the workers to swallow nervously. "Why don't you go and find somewhere else to work," she says softly. The pair of them trade looks, before dropping their guns.

"I never liked Fist anyway," one mutters. Wrex growls at him as he tries to walk out confidently, causing him to shriek like a girl and run. So, this Shepard is a paragon? That's great, but I have to wonder whether she can make the hard decisions. Some situations just don't have a happy ending.

"Pathetic," he mutters. "It would have been easier to just kill them."

"Shooting isn't always the answer," Garrus retorts, and Shepard smiles. I wonder if there's going to be anything between them? Garrus was a romance option in the second game, after all.

"Shame, that," I mutter, drawing a chuckle from Wrex. I like simple solutions, and there are few things simpler than death. Yeah, that's only a little morbid, Parker…

Now there's only Fist himself left, and the six of us group up in the same formation we used to storm the front door, before Williams swipes the door open. "Do I have to do everything myself!?" Fist roars, as Garrus and I rush for the far cover. Two machine turrets pop up, tracking the six of us, and we all shy back into cover. Damn it, my pistol will barely scratch these things! I could probably do some damage if I could get in close, but with Fist toting a shotgun, there's no chance. Even without the crime boss himself those turrets would tear me to shreds in a second, no matter what kind of barrier I put up.

"Garrus!" Shepard yells, pointing to the left turret, then to her, omnitool glowing. I can see over his shoulder an Overload primed and ready to fly. A good tactic, especially if we get both turrets at once. As one, they step out and blast the electronic guns, stripping their shields bare, and stopping them from firing for a few seconds. Wrex and Ash don't need any more invitation, stepping out and opening up onto the guns. Fist takes the opportunity to pop up from his own desk, tracking Ash as she fires into his sentry gun.

"Not a chance," I growl, sliding into the open and unleashing a throw that knocks him on his ass, gun flying. It's over.

"Don't kill me," he whimpers. Shepard stands over the fallen criminal, her pistol firmly in his face. "Where is the Quarian?" she asks, and Fist flinches.

"She's not here, I don't know where she is!" He shouts, but I don't think any of us are fooled.

"In that case, he's no use to us. Can I kill him now?" Wrex rumbles, and Fist blanches.

"Wait, wait! I don't know where she is, but I know where you can find her! She said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself!" So… you don't know where she is, but you know where she'll be at this exact time? What exactly is the difference there?

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker in person," I say, beating Wrex to the punch. "Even I know that."

"She didn't. I set up a meeting. But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

Shepard's voice goes from cold to subzero, putting her pistol away only to extend her enormous sniper rifle and force Fist's head onto the ground with the barrel. "Where?" she growls, and Fist starts talking fast.

"Here on the Wards! Back alley near the Markets! It's happening now! You can make it if you hurry!" As in, if we don't spend time pondering over whether to kill you. Wrex takes the problem from us, unholstering his massive shotgun and obliterating Fist's torso with a single point-blank blast. Shepard recoils in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" She roars.

"The Broker paid me to kill him," Wrex answers, totally unperturbed. "I don't leave jobs half-done."

Shepard looks like she's ready to go off at him, but Kaidan interjects. "Commander, if we want to save the Quarian, we need to go now." Shepard grimaces, eyeing Wrex sternly. "Never do anything like that again." She orders, briefly looking over us to make sure we're not wounded. "Let's go. Double time, people!"

* * *

Some of the mercenaries that survived the shooting gallery have managed to limp back to their feet, but even those that had the good fortune to survive seem to think that the way we blew through three times their number was a fluke. Unfortunately, we're on a clock. Shepard and Wrex tear through the weakened mercs like a hot knife through butter, and Garrus leads the way. He's got the best knowledge of the Wards out of all of us, and right now getting lost would mean Tali's death.

We must have looked like the start of a bad joke, four humans, a turian and a krogan, looking for a quarian.

The sound of gunfire echoes from the alley around the corner, and we exchange glances. Not good. Are we too late?

Shepard reacts the quickest of all of us, grabbing her sniper rifle from her back underhanded, leaping into a combat roll that takes her past the corner. As she rolls, she tucks the rifle to her chest, extending it into combat form as she moves. Shepard rises fluidly from the dive, coming to rest on one knee in perfect firing position, as the rest of us round the corner.

Tali's there, crouched behind a worn dumpster, already under fire from three assailants, two salarians and a turian. She won't last much longer, and none of us have a chance to come to a stop and line up a shot. Except Shepard.

I see her take a breath and hold it, eye peering down the scope with the intensity of a bird of prey. The rifle cracks once and the turian goes down, a single spurt of blood jetting from his head. The pair of salarians look up in shock and see us, turn to dive for their own cover. She only has time for one more shot before they reach it, despite her preternatural speed. Still holding the first breath, she re-sights and fires, drilling a round straight through the closer salarian's bulbous helmet. The bullet flies straight through, kicking off sparks against the second salarian's cover as he reaches it, and he instinctively recoils back. A twitch later, Shepard's rifle sings its deathly song and the last salarian dies. No fucking way. Garrus hasn't even gotten his rifle up yet!

Thankfully there aren't any civilians around. I suppose that's why it was picked for this kind of meeting in the first place.

Tali hears the three gunshots, snaps up with her shotgun to return fire, only to see three corpses instead of targets. Shepard strides down the stairs, rifle in the crook of her arm, fuck-yeah grin all over her face. "Fist set me up!" Tali calls, sounding angry as hell. I can't really blame her, considering that three people just tried to assassinate her. "I knew I couldn't trust him!" That sounds kind of silly, actually. Why did you agree to a meeting entirely on his terms if you didn't trust him? Oh well. All's well that ends well.

"Are you injured?" Shepard asks, and Tali's anger seems to abate a bit.

"No," she says, "I know how to handle myself." I raise an eyebrow at that one, looking around at all the carnage. I'm not the only one. Ash doesn't look impressed, Wrex guffaws and even Kaidan looks dubious. If we hadn't stepped in, the galaxy would have been short one Quarian. Well, if Shepard hadn't stepped in.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help," she covers hastily, wringing her hands. "Who are you?" Shepard finally swings her rifle back into its magnetic clips, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm Commander Shepard, looking for evidence that Saren's allied himself with the Geth. I heard you might be able to help me on that one."

She nods, finally relaxing. "In that case, I have a chance to pay you back for saving my life." She looks around, "But not here." Garrus nods, examining the blood on the walls. "C-Sec will be here soon, and it would be better if we didn't involve them. We should go somewhere else."

"The ambassador's office," Kaidan suggests, and Shepard nods. "It's safe there, and he'll want to see this anyway."

Agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

So this is Udina. I don't remember all that much about him, just that he was the resident obstructive bureaucrat that nobody likes. Anderson, on the other hand, looks much friendlier, despite his being a soldier of near-Spectre quality in his prime.

"You're not making my life easy, Shepard," he says sternly, but already I don't like him. I guess I'm biased, but not even looking at us as he's talking? That's just rude. And pretentious. "Fire fights in the Wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-" he finally turns around, and is immediately shocked into silence at the sight of a krogan warlord, a turian C-Sec agent, a juvenile quarian and a bloodstained medic in addition to Shepard's Eden Prime team. "Who in blazes are all these misfits?!" Misfits? I'm insulted.

"These are all elite Spectres, here to help us fight Saren," retorts Shepard in an impossibly cheerful voice. How she can be so energetic when confronted with the life-sucking politician is beyond me. "They're interested parties who've helped in the investigation, obviously."

Udina grimaces, and I get the feeling that he's trying to look threatening, but all he manages is constipated. "You're trying my patience, Commander. What's going on?"

Shepard sighs. "We're making your day, ambassador. This Quarian has information on Saren that proves his guilt."

It's about the only thing that penetrates Udina's determination to be pissed off, no matter what. "Really? You'd better start at the beginning, miss…"

Tali fills in the blank, which means that I finally can stop pretending I don't know her name. I swear I'm not a stalker! "My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Even after Shepard's assurance, Udina still looks like he's tempted to brush her off. We give him a traitor Spectre on a silver platter, and he's thinking about passing it over… how did this guy get in office again? "We don't get many quarians out here. Why did you leave the Flotilla?" Hooray, more exposition. There's no skip button in real life, and this is one of the things I do remember. After all, Tali being awesome means I remember more about her.

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood."

"Never heard of it before," says Shepard, and I have to stop myself from waving my hand in the universal sign language for 'get on with it'.

"It's a custom among my people. We leave the Fleet, our family and friends. Alone we search the stars, only returning once we have found something of value. In this way, we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood." Shepard nods, and I think she approves of the tradition. At lease we'd get less idiots that way.

During my travels, I heard of Geth activity." Tali continues. "Since they drove my people from our home world, the Geth have not ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious. I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one of them to be separated from the group, and then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

"I thought the Geth fried their memory when they died," Anderson interjects. "Some sort of defence mechanism."

Tali nods, but continues without need for prompting. "My people created the Geth. If you're fast, skilled and lucky, small caches of data can be saved. Most of the memory I stole was destroyed, but I salvaged something from its audio banks." She engages her omnitool, inputting a command.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The Beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

Anderson sucks in a sharp breath, excitement growing in his eyes. "That's Saren's voice! This proves he was involved in the attack!"

"Wait." Tali says, and all eyes are riveted to her. More? "Saren wasn't working alone." The omnitool begins to speak again, repeating Saren's voice. This time, she lets it play.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." I shiver involuntarily. Benezia's voice is so calculating that it's frightening. Saren I can handle, his desertion was at least in part a decision of passion. But Benezia's sheer focus is chilling. If I didn't know better, I'd have said she masterminded the whole thing.

"I don't recognise that other voice, the one talking about Reapers," Udina says. Thanks for nothing, mate.

"Reapers," Shepard says, "I think I've heard of them before."

Tali fills in the blanks. "According to the memory core, the Reapers were an advanced machine race that existed fifty thousand years ago. They hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then vanished. That's what the Geth believe." Wait for it, here comes the typically political response…

"Sounds a little far-fetched," Udina remarks dubiously. I should be a political newscaster. Just saying. Shepard, on the other hand, looks like a ton of bricks has just fallen on her.

"The vision I had on Eden Prime," she breathes. "I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

"Sounds like the Geth want to be the Reapers," I murmur.

"They revere them as gods, actually," Tali corrects me. Huh. Remembered that one wrong, then. "They think Saren is a kind of prophet, and that he knows how to bring the Reapers back." Okay then, without my admittedly limited memory that one sounds far-fetched. An organic prophet for synthetic gods?

"The council is going to love this," the politician deadpans.

"Whatever the case about the Reapers, the audio files prove Saren is a traitor." Good on you Anderson, always keeping the conversation on the ground. Time enough for the Reapers later.

"The Captain's right. The council needs to see this." Wow, Udina agreeing with someone? I never thought I'd see the day.

"What do we do about the Quarian?" Ash asks, and Tali shoots her an irritated glance even through her helmet.

"My name is Tali," she shoots heatedly. She turns to Shepard, who evaluates her, much as she did Garrus and I. "You saw me in the alley, commander. I can handle myself. Let me come with you!"

"What about your Pilgrimage?" Shepard asks.

"The Pilgrimage is to prove that we can give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My Pilgrimage can wait. Besides, if you'll be fighting Geth you can use my expertise."

Shepard nods. "I'll take all the help I can get,"

"Thanks," Tali says, standing a touch closer to us. "You won't regret this." So that's it. We're about done on the Citadel, at least as far as I remember. We've got the evidence to convict Saren, do we need anything else?

"Anderson and I will get this set up with the Council," Udina says, and Shepard nods. The two of them don't waste any time, or Anderson doesn't. Udina's a few steps behind. "Meet us at the Citadel Tower when you're ready." He favours her with another of his disapproving glares, which really isn't all that intimidating. Especially if you've got the original Commander Badass with you. "Two attendants will be sufficient." Wait, _attendants_? Are you fucking kidding me? I've got the urge to drag him along with us, stick him in the battlefield and see how he likes it. Attendants my ass. No wonder humanity hasn't got a seat on the council yet with dicks like Udina in office.

"So… I'm a Spectre, am I?" I ask slyly. "Didn't know you were either, Wrex. Or you, Garrus. Deep cover, is it?"

The big krogan chuckles and so does Garrus. They look at each other for a second, and immediately glare daggers. So much for bonding. "Compared to him I might as well be." Wrex rumbles, shaking his head at the politician. "If I had to put up with him, I'd kill him." To be honest, I would be tempted as well. Shepard gives a laugh, waving Tali into the rough circle.

"He is rather unpleasant," Tali adds, looking nervous under everyone's gaze. Well, she did just make this whole game possible. I suppose she doesn't come into her confidence until Mass Effect 2.

"Who do you want with you, Commander?" Kaidan asks, killing the group mood we have going on. Oh well. It was good while it lasted.

"Garrus, you and Kaidan are with me. Udina might have wanted two humans, but screw him. You were C-Sec, you know how to handle yourself, and it shows diversity. Ash, can you show everyone to the Normandy? Give them the tour and all that. Tali, you'll want to check in on Engineering I assume?" She nods fervently. "Parker, you can check in with Dr. Chakwas, our CMO. The rest of you, go get settled in. We'll be with you soon."

Hell yes, the Normandy! "Yes, commander." Ash salutes, and Shepard leaves with her chosen crew. "I didn't sign up to be tour guide leader," Ash mutters, leading us towards the docking bays. I step to the front of the group, admiring Shepard's tact. Not only does taking Garrus increase her standing with the Council, it pisses off Udina and stops the turian-krogan feud from cropping up immediately. Not to mention, she gets to evaluate him as a romantic interest… I think. The woman's got brains as well.

"So, Ashley Williams," I say, looking at her pink armour. Not what I was expecting, but there are more important things to focus on. "It's been a while. Six years, right?"

"Something like that."

"I never did get that rematch."

That finally gets a glance from her, and a double take at the blood spatters on my white orderly's uniform. "If you're using biotics that's cheating."

"You're no fun. So, how did you and Shepard end up together? Lucky chance?"

She hesitates at that one, just for a moment. "No. I'll tell you later. It's a long story."

A moment of silence passes, as we wait for the elevator to rise and meet us. "It's good to see you, at any rate. Eden Prime must have been rough."

"It was. Thanks, Parker." She obviously doesn't want to talk, so when the elevator finally arrives I take the chance to stand next to Tali.

"Tali'Zorah? My name's Parker. Good to have you with us." We never finished introductions; I was the only one she didn't know by the time we got to the embassies. We shake hands, although she looks a little confused by the gesture at first. "It's just Tali, please. I'm sorry for asking, but you don't look like a soldier. How did you join up with Shepard?"

"You're right, I'm actually a medic. I joined up with Shepard when she came around to investigate the clinic I worked at. You remember Dr. Michel?"

She tilts her head, but she won't remember me. I left early that night. "Yes, she helped me a lot. Without her, I'd probably be crippled by infection or worse right now. Is she alright?"

She'll find out sooner or later. "Actually, Fist sent some thugs around to silence her. Luckily, I'm a biotic and Garrus was there. Between us we sorted it out. She's fine," I reassure her when she starts to look nervous.

The elevator finally reaches the bottom, and we step out.

There it is. The SSV Normandy SR-1.

It looks like a space faring raptor, sleek and deadly. No wonder Joker treats it like it's his personal possession; it's unlike any ship I've ever seen. Other military ships look bulbous and blocky, designed for practicality. The Normandy is simple and sharp, designed for flight in and outside of atmosphere. This is my new home.

Oh, this I can handle.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 4, and also the start of the main story. I don't know, it feels like a big deal. I think I just realized what a big undertaking, and the level of interest (which is, for the record, beyond anything I could have hoped or dreamed) just adds to the sense of foreboding. But in the end, it's more exhilarating than daunting. It's thrilling and absurdly honoring to have gotten such a response, and I've only just started! Well. Thank you, if you're reading this, your interest sustains this story as much as my typing does._

_I'd also like to recognize that I have over 50 people following this story, which is insane. Thank you all for your feedback._

_In particular, I'd like to say something about canon and canon derivations; I know this chapter is pretty much 100% game stuff, but in order to set up the events of the future this was a conscious decision on my part. Canon derivations will start on Therum, but for the moment, the reason for the decision I made to stick closely to canon here is that there are some people, like my co-editor, who either don't know the ME universe well or haven't revisited it in a while, a refresher is a good thing. To those people like me who felt this chapter was a little tiresome I apologize, but I feel like it needed to be done. I also felt like this chapter was a little rushed compared to the previous chapters; there's really no excuse for that except that I'm now neck-deep in university essays. I'm sorry if you were disappointed, and I promise I'll do my best with chapter 5. _

_Finally, I'd like to extend a great thanks to my beta and co-editor (as ever) __**the extroverted recluse**__, since without her this story wouldn't be nearly as good. She didn't even know what Mass Effect was before she started editing this! Now she's correcting me on Geth physiology. That's one awesome woman right there._


	5. Palaver

_It only takes a minute to make a decision that will change the rest of your life, but it will take a lifetime to determine if that decision was the right one._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

_pa·lav·er_ (_noun_)

Prolonged and idle discussion.

* * *

"Welcome to the Normandy," our host says, his perfectly-pressed Alliance uniform worn with military precision. "I'm Charles Pressly, chief navigator and new XO, since Captain Anderson is stepping down. Commander Shepard asked me to give you the tour." There's the slightest hint of disdain in his voice when he speaks to Garrus, Tali and Wrex, which is of course absent when he speaks to Ash and I. I don't think I'll ever understand people who judge by species. Yes, it's racist and rude and unpleasant, but most of all its just illogical.

I can tell Garrus picks up the subtle difference in tone, and his eyes narrow fractionally. Wrex probably notices it as well, but I doubt he cares. Shepard approves of him, and that's all that really matters. There are times where I wish that kind of simplicity was enough for me. "This deck is the CIC, Bridge and Briefing Room," Pressley continues. The softly swirling galaxy map pulses in its holo-bed, and a quick tilt of the head shows Joker's silhouette working through his pre-flight checks. This is unbelievable.

"Nice ship," Garrus comments, taking in the command deck with wide eyes. I have to agree with him and even Pressly smiles a little at the compliment.

"The Normandy is the best ship ever built," he says proudly, obviously enjoying the prestige his new position gives. "If you'll follow me, the next level down is the Crew Deck. It's where most of the crew spend their time, and it's also the location of the mess." Wrex grins at the mention of food. "It also houses the medical bay and the captain's quarters, so if you need to talk to the Captain, this is where you come." He walks over to the elevator to continue the tour, although we end up waiting in front of the indicator for a _long_ time.

"Is this normal?" I finally ask. "Is it broken?"

"Looks that way," Tali agrees, firing up her omnitool to run a diagnostic as the elevator finally opens. "Oh. It's just very slow."

The navigator coughs, not saying anything at our comments. "The elevator goes to the Garage, Engineering and the Armoury. It's the most spacious area of the ship, and we don't have enough beds for everyone, so you'll have to bed down there." Wait, what? We have to sleep next to the Mako? I really should have remembered that. The non-humans I can understand, since there aren't any beds for them on a human ship. But me? I'm sure I can find something.

I still step in, since I need to speak to Ash, and she's headed down to the armoury. She ignores me the whole way down, even when we filter out of the elevator. Tali rushes off to engineering with an audible squee, Garrus to the Mako with just as much enthusiasm, while Wrex seems content to just watch. Ashley moves to the weapons bench, with me standing right behind her.

"Ash," I say, and she doesn't respond. "Five years, and you barely give me the time of day? Sure, I only spoke to you once or twice before you left, but still. You can't be sore that you lost a fight five years ago, to an ex-commando of all people."

The accusation of pettiness gets through to her, and she finally turns to face me. She's grown up a lot, and now she has that look in her eyes that she didn't have in Brazil. Or maybe it's a light that she no longer has.

"As if I could care what happened at Macapa." I run my hand along my nose on reflex, feeling the scar tissue under the skin. She might not, but I do. "You have no idea what happened."

I give a heavy sigh. Word games. Did I mention I like simplicity? "Then tell me."

There's a flash in her eyes, anger this time. Then it dims as she remembers... something. I don't know. I wait. Finally, she starts to talk, eyes downcast. "My whole unit died on Eden Prime. Every last one of them. Then I get promoted? To fill another dead man's shoes. _This_ is how I get promoted? I should have saved them."

Ah. Survivor's guilt. I guess I can understand, but there's something that stops me from empathising. Survivor's guilt is such a pointless complex.

"So you're guilty because you were better than them."

The fire of anger comes back, this time an explosion rather than a spark. Her mouth drops at my callousness, but it's the truth. If they were better shots, better fighters, they wouldn't have died. Mourn their passing, but don't let their death kill you too.

"They died," I say, and she swings at me. Rage-fuelled, emotional. A wild haymaker she'd never throw if she were thinking clearly. It's easy to block it despite her armour, the additional power of biotics reinforcing my body. "You didn't." I hold her wrist so she can't punch again, staring relentlessly at her.

"And you know how this feels, do you?" she hisses.

I do, actually. Everyone from my old life is dead. I found their graves. But I can't say that. That's the most painful part of it. "I do. I was the only one in my class not to join the marines. All but two of them are dead. You don't think I wondered if I could have saved them if I were there?" It's a lesser example, but it gets through. The pressure against my arm fades, and I let my biotics go. "What happened on Eden Prime?"

"Eggheads dug up a Prothean Beacon," she replies, obviously remembering the day. "It was incredible. I mean, Mars jumped us forward so far. A beacon could give us the best tech in the galaxy. Everyone was raving about it, so I guess it was bound to get around to the wrong ears."

"And the Geth attacked," I finish, "on Saren's orders. To bring back the Reapers."

"Yeah. And a lot of my friends died."

I didn't know how to deal with that one. I guess that's a good lesson; it's never simple to deal with death. She turned back to her guns, started to clean them again. "Parker." She said, not looking at me anymore. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Chief." I smile back, patting her shoulderplate. "Anytime."

Wrex watches the whole spectacle from his wall, and he watches me as I walk away from Ash.

"Something interesting, Wrex?" I ask, a touch of hostility in my voice. Then again, it's probably a happy greeting from a Krogan point of view.

"A soldier who can't deal with death is dead weight," he rumbles.

"How well you can deal with death doesn't define how good a warrior you are," I reply. If Wrex went over and said a choice few words to Ash right now, he could probably get her to do anything he wants. She's too vulnerable right now.

"She's too soft," he snorts, looking disdainfully back at her. "So are you."

"Just because we didn't grow up on Tuchanka doesn't make us weak, Wrex."

This time he leans down into my face, and exhales. My hair gets blown away from my face. It takes all the will I can muster up not to turn away, but I felt like if I look away, he'd kill me. Desperation, not bravado. "So you know the name of my homeworld," he finally grunts. "That supposed to impress me, human?"

"No. But maybe you should swing past my birthplace sometime. Ever heard of Australia?"

Is that a grin I see on his face?

"One of my clanmates mentioned it. Said it was soft like the rest of your world."

"Then he didn't go into the outback. Innumerable creatures that can kill you with a single sting? Infested with fourteen-foot lizards, dingoes that make varren look like pussies, and sandstorms that bury you in seconds? Days that boil you alive, nights that freeze you in your sleep? Everything you see having some way to kill you horribly?"

The battlemaster's eyes narrow at me. I raise an eyebrow, inviting scrutiny. It's all true. "You really grew up there?" He finally asks.

"In the middle of it."

Wrex harrumphs. "I guess that's not bad… for a human."

I suppose that's all I'll get. "Just don't stand under too many trees," I warn him. Time to have some fun. "Drop Bears will rip your face off."

I can see his eyes light up. "Interesting."

I smile. Is that a new friend I've made? "Wrex," I say, as I turn to leave. I it worked for Shepard…

"Weakling," he waves me goodbye. That asshole!

Garrus looks up from the Mako, having watched most of my conversation with Wrex. As I get close, he drops his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Are drop bears actually real?" I can't help but laugh on the inside. After the internet gained popularity, the word's gullibility in regards to Australian legends decreased. Now, finally, we have new people to terrorize with stories of baby-eating dingoes, bunyips, and drop bears. I mean, we could terrorise people with stories of real creatures, but where's the fun in that?

"Just hope you never find out," I warn him, somehow effecting a solemn look despite nearly combusting from internal giggles. "Mate of mine went to sleep under an old gum tree for five minutes, got his whole face ripped off. It was horrible. I swear, I'd rather go ten rounds with a saltie than one with a drop bear." My accent intensifies as I speak, slipping deeper into the Australian stereotype.

Garrus just looks confused. "Saltie?" He asks, frowning. Or the Turian equivalent to a frown.

"Saltwater crocodile," I elaborate. "Biggest reptile on Earth. They can get up to nine-metres long; they never get sick, and more than two tons of bite force." I cackle internally at the worried look he gives me. "They can chase down a man on land, and they're three times as quick in the water. Their claws will go through armour without much trouble, if they get a good swipe. They can see underwater, hold their breath for half an hour or so, and wait without moving for days. Good bit of fun." I finish happily. I love describing our killer wildlife, especially to people I can scare. You aren't Australian if you don't.

"I could take one if I had my rifle. Good luck with teeth and claws when I'm giving you extra assholes at two kilometres." Touche, Garrus. "But I thought sharks were the worst thing on Earth?" Garrus asks with a suspicious look. I wave the suggestion off.

"We have a saying, in Australia," I tell him. Well, it was a saying when I was alive before. "If there are no sharks at the beach, it's because the crocodiles have eaten them all."

"That's interesting, I guess." Garrus says. "I guess I'll stay in fresh water then."

"That's probably a good idea. Freshwater crocs are more aggressive, but they're smaller. I'm sure you can handle them." I relish the look of surprise on his face. I would have been happier with horror, but it's hard to scare a badass like Garrus. Spoilsport. "Yeah, Salties can go in fresh water too, so really you want to hope for the freshies." Ah, I guess it's time to put him out of his misery. "I guess I'm exaggerating a bit. Crocodiles aren't really the biggest worry, after all. Sharks are pretty bad."

Garrus exhales, a grin forming on his face. I can't do it, this is too much fun. "No, crocs are bad, but it's the jellies you _really_ need to watch out for."

"What, jellyfish? Like the Hanar?" Very good, Garrus. But not quite.

"Well, we have Box Jellyfish off the coast. You get stung by one of those; you'll die without hospital treatment in ten minutes. Even if you get treatment, it's not good odds for you. Oh, and they're transparent." His eyes widen. "But a box jelly is a mercy compared to the Irukandji. Little fingernail-sized jelly." By now, he's got his face resting in his hands. "A sting by one of those won't kill you." That brings his face back up, a look of confusion on it.

"No, you'll just wish you were dead. See, their sting does nothing but inflict pain. A lot of pain. An Irukandji sting is the single most painful thing that can happen to you," I recite happily. "Here, let me show you." I open up my omnitool, bringing up a video to show him. Two humans are lying in beds, seemingly asleep. "These two got stung," I explain. Then I unpause. Each of them begin screaming, an unending shriek of agony that only stops when the screamer needs to draw breath.

Garrus' eyes are wide, looking at me with abject horror, obviously wondering how I can smile at this sight. Huh. That's a good question, actually. I guess I'm a bit messed up. Oh well. On with the video! "Why don't they give them the antivenin?" the former C-Sec officer asks angrily.

"There isn't one," I explain. "This is them after they've been given the highest possible dosage of painkillers. Any more would kill them. They'll be fine in two days or so."

He just stares at me. "Two _days_?!" I nod. "Spirits. I'm staying away from the water when I'm on Earth," he mutters.

"Probably a good idea," I agree, "considering your skin. I mean, the land's not all that much safer."

"What." He says flatly.

"Oh, we've got spiders that like to hide in your bed; they can kill you with a bite. Funnel-webs, we call them. Fangs will go through boots, too. We've got nine of the ten most deadly snakes, and the one we don't have is the tenth. Wombats, kangaroos, dingos, yeah the land isn't all that safe."

"How does anyone survive in this place?" He nearly asks. "It sounds like _Tuchanka_."

"Actually, some people call it the Tuchanka of Earth. But the cities are pretty safe. I mean, so long as you kill any bugs in your bed before you sleep, have an anti-insect net around you, never go swimming the Northern Territory, never go swimming above the Tropics in the wet season, always wear long pants, thick socks and heavy boots, clean out your clothes and knock out your boots before you put them on, keep a good forked stick and a first-aid kit on you all the time, never be alone, and live within a ten-minute helicopter ride to the nearest hospital, you should be perfectly fine. Probably."

For a few seconds he tries to figure out if I'm joking. I'm not. "I think I'll stay on the Normandy," he says.

"So," I ask brightly, and he winces. Ah well, I guess that's enough of the Aussie wildlife. "What do you think about Shepard? The first Human Spectre. It's a big deal." It's happening right as I say it, and I can't resist streaming the event live on my omnitool.

Looking relieved at the change in topic, Garrus nods. "It is. I'm quite expectant to be working with a Spectre," he says.

"Because they don't have to follow the rules?"

"Yes. There was so much red tape at C-Sec, we barely got anything done. It was good work, but when the rules get in the way of you helping people then something's wrong. What was it like working as a medic?"

"Different," I say slowly. I want to get this right. "I was working at a private practice, so there wasn't all the bureaucracy that hospitals have to go through with. Still a lot of rules and paperwork, but not unmanageable. Because of that, though, we had a few… altercations. A few shady deals. Nothing to write to C-Sec about, but I wouldn't have been surprised if something like that happened eventually."

"Hmm. Well, I should really get back to getting this Mako working, but thanks for the perspective all the same." His face clouds. "I think."

I grin. Ah, my mission here is done. "Can I recommend one more thing?" Garrus says as I turn to leave. "Change your clothes." I look down, and he's right. I'm still wearing my orderly uniform, with the dried blood all over the arms. I'd forgotten.

"I guess I should. Talk to you later, Garrus." I was going to go and check in on Tali next, but since right now I probably look like the galaxy's most affable serial murderer I'd better go change, and see Shepard about getting some armour.

I get changed quickly in the bathroom, but Shepard's still not quite back apparently. Well, there was one place I did really want to go and see. I knock on the door, and it slides open before I can finish the cadence. Doctor Karin Chakwas looks amused by my knocking, and motions me in. "I'm ****** Parker, sorry for the intrusion."

She smiles, rising from her own chair. "Nonsense. I like a man who finds out who mothers him when he's sleeping off bullet wounds. Shepard called to say you might be coming. I'm Doctor Chakwas."

I can't help smiling back. "Actually, I've done some medical work myself. I was wondering if you need any help. God forbid any of us get hurt, but if we do I can help you with the med work. I'm more of a field medic, though."

"So, what medical experience do you have?"

"Did you hear about the medical biotics study the Alliance sponsored a few years ago?" She nods, simultaneously pulling up the specifications on her omnitool. "I was the premier biotic of the program. After that, I worked on the Citadel as an orderly for two years or so. I'm rated for minor surgeries, as well as all forms of basic treatment. I specialise in trauma."

"Yes, I'm impressed," she says distractedly, reading through the project details. "Mundane surgery?"

"Yeah. We could never really make the biotics work reliably, unfortunately. I'm proficient with first aid and medi-gel as well, so again, more of a field medic."

The doctor smiles, leads me over to the operating suite. "I'm grateful for the help, actually. I wasn't sure how I'd cope with the new crew that Shepard's bringing in. It's a weight off my mind. Now, let me show you what we have here."

The tour and explanation of the shipboard hospital is extremely detailed, but it has to be with the sheer amount of tools and information that's been packed into the small frigate. By the time we're done, the ship VI announces that Shepard's retuned. More specifically, it says "Captain on deck." Anderson must have officially stepped down. The crew knew it was coming, but now it's actually happened.

Shepard's voice comes over the ship PA, and I can _hear_ the distilled purpose in her voice.

"She's amazing," I remark.

"Indeed she is," Chakwas smiles. Team mother indeed. "It's good to have another biotic on the ship," Chakwas says, thinking out loud. It piques my curiosity

"Why is that?"

"Well, Alenko was the only one until now. He's an L2, so there are a host of complications he has to deal with. It will be good to have someone for him to talk with."

I tilt my head. "What do you think about biotics?"

"I'm grateful to have you, really. Biotics are sadly mistreated." Ain't that the truth. "As long as they are properly managed, I don't think there needs to be a problem. All the other races have integrated biotics fairly successfully. I'm saddened that we haven't done the same yet."

"Maybe that's _because_ all the other races have integrated that we haven't," I muse. Humanity can be extremely xenophobic. "What do you think about the crew that Shepard's building up, anyway?"

"I'm curious to see how they perform. I think it's a step in the right direction, of course. Co-operation is the key to the Alliance, or it should be."

I still need to go see Shepard about getting armour, I remind myself. I'd better do that before I forget again. "That's a good position to take, I think. I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but I need to go and see Shepard about a suit of armour."

Chakwas chuckles. "Of course. Do you know where you're sleeping?"

I frown. "No, not yet."

"There's a room behind here you can have if you'd like," she says. That's great! "You'll be on hand if there's a medical emergency, as well."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Doctor."

Shepard's easy to find, exploring her new quarters. "Parker," she says as she stands to greet me. "What can I do for you?"

A good leader looks out for their subordinates, and I'm already convinced that Shepard has the gift of leadership in spades. "Actually, I was looking to see if you could help me get my hands on some armour. Fighting in regular clothes isn't my first choice."

"I can understand that," she grins. "Come on, I need to go down to the garage anyway. I'm sure there's a spare set there you can use. Was there anything else you needed?" Good thought.

"I think my pistol's fine for now, but I could use a better bio-amp. My one's nearly six years old, but I didn't need the extra power until now."

"Kaidan has a spare, but I doubt you want to use that one," she teases. I wrinkle my nose. That's disgusting. I'd rather share unwashed underwear than share amps.

"I'll buy one of my own, thanks very much. I didn't really have time before I came here, though. Everything kind of happened at once."

"The requisition officer will have some for sale. Even if he just has the base Alliance model, it'll be better than the one you've got now."

Phew. There's one worry off my mind. "Thanks, Shepard," I say as the elevator reaches the garage. I move off to see the requisitions guy, while Shepard looks for a suit of armour I can wear. The only one he has is the Alliance standard model, an Adept I. It's not brilliant, but it's leagues better than the one I've got now. I duck in behind the Mako where nobody can see me to change it, although I'm not really sure why. It's just awkward changing amps in front of other people.

Shepard finds me after I come back out, throws me a collection of tan-brown armour pieces. "This should fit you," she remarks, one eyebrow arching wickedly. "Need me to help you get it on?" My face goes red. First Eri, now Shepard's taking digs at me. Am I that easy a target?

"No, thanks, I'm sure I'll be fine. Garrus might need a hand though." I watch carefully for her reaction, and there's a tiny start of surprise. She hides it well, though. Undetectable unless you'd been looking for it. I give her my own wicked grin. I knew it!

"I should go," she mutters, backing off. I grin even more widely. There's the Shepard line.

"Of course. I'll see you later, Shepard."

She shakes her head as she walks off, towards Ash. Shepard noticed her reticence as well, of course. She's too involved not to, really.

For my part, I head off to Engineering. "Tali!" I call, and she turns to face me, omnitool light reflecting off her visor. "How are you settling in?"

"Quite well, thank you, Parker," she says happily. "This ship is amazing! I had no idea humans possessed such advanced technology!"

"Neither did I, to be honest." I grin. "What makes it so amazing?"

"The size of the drive core, for one. I can't believe the Alliance managed to fit such a large core on such a small ship! And the silence! On the Flotilla, anything this quiet probably isn't working."

"Life was very different on the Migrant Fleet, then?"

She nods emphatically. "On the Fleet, there's no room, everything is so tightly controlled, even space. All of our ships are so old, and we're always repairing them in some way. A new ship like this is almost unheard of. Even when we find new ships, they're mostly second hand. It's been like that for three centuries, so it's really all we know."

I look at the pulsing core, and compare it to the blue glow I form around my hand. Tali takes in a sharp breath at the sight. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were a biotic."

"Don't worry about it," I reassure her. "Using eezo for space travel is different from how I use it, I guess."

"I don't really know much about biotics. What do you mean?"

"I don't know ships, so we're even. I have element zero in my nervous system, or near enough. All biotics do. That's why we can do what we do."

The Quarian nods sagely, peering at me like she's trying to see past my skin. Wait, what if she has an X-ray feature on her visor and that's what she's actually doing? I subtly move my hands to the front, and clasp them in front of my crotch. Priorities, people.

"Interesting," she says. "Quarian biotics are very rare, because we always wear our suits. I think there are three Quarian biotics in the whole fleet." That would make sense, since Quarians live on ships and if you've got eezo floating around on a ship then something's incredibly wrong. Not to mention that their suits would stop the exposure, so no biotics for you. Before they left their homeworld, though, there must have been Quarian biotics then.

"Well, biotics is just a system you use like any other. Technically, even a synthetic could be biotic, if they had the eezo. Biotic Geth would be more than a little hard to deal with."

Tali just stares at me.

"Never say that ever again. The Geth are problematic enough without having the ability to manipulate dark matter."

Theoretically speaking, it could be done. You couldn't implant eezo nodes into living beings because it would kill them or seriously mess them up, but Geth had no such concerns.

"Right, got it. Since we're going to be fighting Geth and your people created them, what can you tell me about them?" Might as well get something out of this.

For the first time in the conversation, Tali lets her omnitool go inactive. "The Geth drove us from our home," she says flatly. "What more do you want to know?"

Ah, great, now she thinks I'm a Geth sympathiser or something. "Not like that. How do they fight? What can I expect?"

"Oh," she says, looking a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, I thought… never mind. Um, the Geth are a gestalt consciousness. The more Geth programs there are in an area, the smarter they get. It's more complicated than that, but that's the most simplified version, and they favour different physical platforms for different tasks."

I do remember that Geth get smarter the more of them there are, but more than that is pushing it. Come to think of it, that's probably why there are no biotic geth. The sheer computational power required would be enormous, so the Geth could only field them in army-scale battles. "When you say they get smarter in large numbers, how does that work?"

"It's difficult to explain to someone who doesn't know all the tech," she apologises, "but it's like they can free up more space for higher-order thinking when they're together. It's not a hive-mind," she says hurriedly, forestalling my question. "It's based on redundancy."

"So, there are basic things that need to be done all the time, and when there are a bunch of programs together, one program can just do all of that menial stuff, and let the others get into the higher thinking?"

She beams at me. It's kind of cute, actually. "Yes! Exactly. Wow, I didn't expect a human to understand like that." Well, I have had a long time to think about it. Decades, actually.

"So, if I was to shoot the platform that was doing all the menial processes, would that cripple all of them?"

Her enthusiasm fades a touch. "No, unfortunately. Not in terms of measurable difference. The moment one program went inactive; another would step in to take over, so there wouldn't really be a difference. Maybe a tiny pause, but a ten-thousandth of a second. Not something to exploit."

Fair enough, I suppose. "When your people made them, they did their job too well."

"Yes," she agrees sadly. "Much too well, and they've had three centuries to perfect our design. I wish I could say more, but who knows what they've managed to do in all that time?"

I nod. "Well, even that much information is helpful. Thanks, Tali." _Know your enemy, know yourself; and you need not fear the result of a thousand battles._ "I hope your people get their homeworld back soon."

"I… Thank you. That means a lot to hear a human say that. Most people think we're just thieves."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Most people think humans are aggressive bullies with no sense of tradition. I like to think they're wrong. If a race conformed totally to stereotype, I'd hesitate to call them a real race. More like a collection of clones."

"That's… an interesting way to think about it," she concedes, "But I think I'll focus on destroying Geth. What are you doing now?"

She's got a point, actually. Garrus is calibrating the Mako, Ash is managing the armoury, Tali is helping in Engineering, Shepard and Kaidan are planning our next move. Wrex is really the only one not doing anything productive.

If you want to be the one to tell Wrex to get off his ass and help, be my guest. I like my head where it is.

"I'll be helping Chakwas if someone gets injured, but for now I should go and see Kaidan, I think. It'd be good to know what there is to do being a biotic on the ship."

Tali nods, and seems to smile behind her visor. I think. "Glad to be of help," she says, going back to her diagnostics. "Good luck on the next mission," She says as I leave.

The words stop me short. "What do you mean?"

"Shepard told me she wanted you on the mission to find the Matriarch's daughter," she says, looking a little confused. "She didn't tell you?"

No, she didn't. Therum is our first stop, then? Well, that suits my purpose anyway. It's hard to make a difference if I'm left on the Normandy, after all. "No, she didn't. Thanks again, Tali." If I'm coming, who else is? There's no reason to be confined by an arbitrary squad limit, but I can't see Shepard leaving the Normandy without some kind of protection. One or two people, at least. Food for thought.

It's not hard to find the L2 biotic, eating something in the middle of the small mess space.

"Lieutenant!" I call, sliding in to the seat opposite him. Food sounds really good right now. That's the thing about biotics; we need to eat all the time. But because we burn it all off manipulating dark matter, we never get fat. It's great. We don't get hung over, either, unless we really get hammered. "What does a biotic have to do to get some food around here?"

"Get your own," he fires back, leaning over his plate protectively, albeit with an undertone of humour. Then he sees my focus on him, and relents a bit. "Something you wanted to ask me?" He's quicker than I'd thought. I'll need to watch myself around him.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to know how you felt about biotics. Your story, I guess."

"I guess that's fair, as long as you tell me yours," I nod. "OK then. You first." Oh, come on.

"Yeah, but I bet yours is more interesting," I whine.

"Maybe. I'm also eating."

"Gah, fine… Well, I was born in Melbourne. Big city in Australia's south-east. Didn't live there for long, though, since the government showed up in suits and all of a sudden I was a few hundred miles away, in the Outback. Kind of hard to escape when if you run away you'll die."

"You didn't go to Brain Camp?" Kaidan cuts in.

"Nope. I'm only 21. BAaT was apparently winding down when I was growing up, so they never sent me there. On the other side, Ascension hadn't started yet, so I wasn't there either."

"You're from the Missing Generation," Kaidan says in between bites. "Interesting."

I haven't heard the term before. "Missing Generation?"

"It's a military term for biotics who didn't get sent to Brain Camp, but were too old for Ascension. Most of them never got any kind of training."

Makes sense, I guess. "I did. A bunch of ex-military guys started up a school for biotic kids in the desert. Saint Mercy's Military School for Biotics, they called it. It wasn't fun. More superstition than any real training. Lots of beatings." I can see him wince.

"I'm surprised you can use biotics at all if that's what it was like. And weren't you in some kind of biotic study?"

"They did one thing right," I nod, "hiring a former Asari commando. She took me under her wing, actually taught us instead of quoting the bible while laying into my back with a belt." The belt wasn't the worst punishment, though. Not by a long shot. I closed my eyes for a moment. Better not to remember.

"You were taught by an Asari _commando_?" He asks, a little shocked.

"More or less. After that I went to Macapa, did the study, which lasted for about five years. Erintrea, the asari, she moved with me, kept teaching me. After that, I went to the Citadel, got a job as an orderly, and been living a normal life ever since. Like I said, your story is probably way more interesting."

"Maybe." He begins his own story. "I was a bit like you; guys in suits came for me when I was young. Unlike you, though, I got sent off to Jump Zero and Brain Camp. It was pretty tough, totally off the grid. We all got really close. I guess it was like that for you, too?"

I hesitate. I was a loner all though my schooling; but I'd never really tried to interact with the other kids. I was too mature, or they were too immature. Take your pick. "Honestly, not really. Most of the kids at Mercy's with me were pretty close, but I didn't want to be just another marine, so I didn't have that much to do with them. The Alliance was pushed as the only option for us, really."

"I know what you mean. Military was pushed on us too, but not forced. I took a long time off after I graduated before I joined the Alliance. When I did enlist, it was because I wanted to."

We settled into silence for a few minutes, thinking back over our lives. We'd both had to work to get to where we were. I don't know if Kaidan was proud or regretful, maybe both.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you want to be on the Normandy?" Kaidan asks. "If you didn't want to join the marines, why do you want to fight now?"

Like I thought, he's quick. "Honestly? I just don't like being ordered around all that much. I don't mind fighting, so long as I know it's for a good purpose. Not so I can screw over another race and give humans another chance to expand. There's enough empty space in the galaxy that we don't need to tear worlds from other species."

Kaidan shifts in his seat, and I realise I just insulted him and everyone he works with. Whoops. "Look, I guess I just wanted to fight on my own terms. I know war is necessary sometimes, but, well, I guess I'm just not that much of a fan of humanity in general."

That gets an expression of surprise from him. "You're not a fan of your own race? Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I know a few humans who are amazing people and I wouldn't be where I am now without them." Yevgeny, Ajah, Michel, even Ash to an extent. But they're the only ones. "I was pretty much raised by an Asari because the teachers I had at St. Mercy's were too focused on beating me into a soldier. Eri did and has done more for me than any other human, when humans should have been the ones doing the job. I can't help but hold a bit of a grudge against the institution."

Shepard swings by the table, cutting our conversation short. "Parker, Kaidan. You two are on the ground team when we go to find Benezia's daughter. That's our first stop. We don't know if she's hostile or not, so I want the two of you around. A biotic to handle a biotic."

Kaidan gives an "Affirmative, Commander," while I give a more informal response.

"Got it, Shepard. Who else is coming with us?"

"The three of us, plus Tali, Garrus and Wrex. You two for biotics, Garrus and I for range, Tali and Wrex for close-up work."

"Sounds good." I nod. "How long until we get to Therum?"

The moment I say it, the room goes silent. They did know it was Therum, didn't they? They had to, right?

"Where did you say?" Kaidan finally asks.

"Therum," I repeat weakly. Why do I feel like I've just made a huge mistake?

"We only knew she was in the Artemis Tau Cluster," Shepard says. Oh, shit. I wasn't supposed to know the name of the planet yet! "How do you know that's where she is?"

Excuse, please be good. "Well, we're looking for Prothean sites, right?" Both of them nod. "I remember doing a bit of research on Prothean ruins a little while ago, and I remember there were a bunch of ruins on Therum, so I just assumed-" Shepard holds up her hand, and I shut up instantly.

"You seem to know a lot, Parker. How to fight, trained by an Asari commando. Medicine, taught by an Alliance project head. Now Protheans?"

"If you aren't learning anything, then you're forgetting," That sounds so corny it's cringe-worthy.

Instead of busting me, Shepard just gives me a long look. Then she puts a hand to her ear, and speaks. "Joker, put the Normandy on a course to Therum." What? She turns back to me. "Which system did you say it was in?"

"Um, Knossos, I think." Am I actually going to get away with this? Thank God for min-maxing paragons, I swear. I will never complain again.

"Knossos," she reiterates to Joker. "About two hours, he says. Be in the garage, armed and armoured, by then."

That was way too close.

* * *

"Energy signatures match a dig site, Commander. Looks like this is it. Still a few minutes out, though."

"You were right, Parker," Shepard says. Being in armour is strange, especially for me, since I rely on my biotics to protect me more than armour. Speaking of biotics, though, I'm feeling amazing. When I was fighting on the Citadel, my amp was six years old and even though I was putting my all into it, it was only about as strong as Kaidan's barrier. Now, with a modern amp, my fortified barrier made Wrex do a double-take. Sure, I couldn't use a Throw or a Pull without weakening it, but I could keep it up for hours now. Practicing every day was definitely worth it.

Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Wrex, Kaidan and I are all around the garage, in full armour. I've got my pistol hanging off my waist, a few frisbee-like grenades attached to some combat webbing, and fifteen kilos of armour weighing me down. It's not a large amount, but all the same I'm grateful for the training I did to keep in shape. If this is light armour, I don't want to know how much Wrex's suit weighs. Probably more than I do.

"Do we know how many Geth we're up against?" Shepard shakes her head, sending the little blue visor she wears reflecting light into my eyes. It's just like the one Garrus wears, not that I look at it. I guess she didn't expect to need it on the Citadel.

"At least one dropship." She replies. "But the dig site is on the horizon, so a battalion of Geth could be just out of sight and we'd have no idea." Lovely. "You're getting on well with all the nonhumans, though. I'm happy, but is there a reason? Most people would be a little mistrustful." Like Ash, she means.

"Have you been to Earth recently, Shepard?" She shakes her head no. "It's tough for biotics there. We aren't trusted. We're feared. Some have even been killed. There's none of that with non-humans, or a lot less at least. I guess that's why."

Joker's voice interrupts the moment, as always. "Alright, I've got a drop vector for you. Geth look like two dropships. I guess you wouldn't need all that much for one dig site. Drop in 120."

Two minutes. We all pack ourselves into the Mako, and I have a deja-vu moment .Unexplained fear, just for a second. Weird. Something about the Mako sections in the game? I'll figure it out. I've got more important things to do right now. I end up squished in the back, next to Tali on one side and Garrus on the other. Tali looks like she's wearing armour plates all over her regular suit, and I wonder where she kept them all. More than that, I wish her elbow wasn't stabbing me in the stomach.

"Has anyone ever done something like this?" Shepard asks from the driver's seat. Wrex is in the passenger seat, manning the gun. It's about the only seat big enough for him. As one, Garrus, Tali and I shake our heads while Kaidan shrugs.

Shepard smiles an oddly disconcerting smile. A paragon shouldn't smile like that, right?

"This is gonna be fun," she says.

* * *

_A/N: So, the Citadel is over and done. Next up, Therum. For those wondering about how closely this story will be focusing on canon, it will be rooted in it, at least for now, but events will be subtly different. To see just how, You'll have to wait a week! haha. That's kind of cruel. Sorry guys._

_On a side note, it's freezing. I might need gloves when I type. Seriously. The pains of authors. Totally worth it though, to share this with all of you. As ever, a massive shoutout to my bate a reader and co-editor **the extroverted recluse**, because she's awesome and a much better editor than I could ever be. Seriously people, get editors. They make you look so much better than you really are, and they stay out of the limelight. As far a I'm concerned, they're all saints. If you're an editor. I tip my hat to you. Well done._


	6. Baptism

_The best training is to play by ear: trial by fire._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

_bap·tism_ (_noun_)

an act, experience, or ordeal by which one is purified, sanctified, initiated, or named.

* * *

I really don't like the way she says that.

"Drop in 20," Joker calls, and the Mako VI starts a countdown.

"Um, question," I say, with more than a little sense of foreboding. "I can't help but notice that we're practically still in orbit. So, when he says 'drop', he doesn't actually mean…?"

Shepard just smiles angelically. Kaidan smirks. Wrex looks over with the most trollish expression I've ever seen on a Krogan. I get my helmet on, fast.

I hate rollercoasters.

Before I can protest, the countdown hits zero. The magnetic clamps around the Mako disengage and courtesy of Newton, the tank shoots forward. For a split second I can see open air and a looooong fall ahead. Then my stomach drops out. We fall. Fast.

Mass Effect technology or not, this is still scaring me shitless. My mind knows that when we hit the ground we'll have virtually no mass, but the knowledge doesn't communicate well to my body.

The next fifteen seconds are pure, gut-wrenching horror.

Soon, though, the tank's VI hits the afterburners, using its eezo core to reduce our mass to a fraction of normal. The bulbous wheels hit the ground hard, and we'd all go flying if we weren't locked into place. My heart is racing faster than a machine gun, and every ounce of my willpower is devoted to the singular task of not crushing the seat in front of me as my hands lock into a biotic death-grip.

I screamed the whole way down, even if my helmet captured all of the sound. Wrex and Shepard start up conversation almost immediately, but all I can do is try not to suffocate as I suck in as much air as possible. Holy hell, that was something I never want to do again. Despite knowing full well that I have at least another three or four Mako drops to go.

I think I'm going to throw up.

"Parker, Garrus, Tali, you alive?" Shepard calls.

I swallow. "No."

If I'm petrified, Garrus looks like a kid in a candy store. Or a Turian in a gun store. Same thing, really.

"We should do that again sometime." He grins widely.

Thankfully, I'm not the only one incapacitated. "Keelah, I hope not. Never again," the mechanist groans. I'm in full agreement on that count.

I've got to think about something else, or I really will hurl. "How far away are we from the dig site?"

"Not far," Shepard replies. "How's the armour?"

Now that I have a chance to catch my breath, I realise this is the first time I've worn full armour in the field. The hardsuit VI continually uploads a stream of information to my HUD, tagging the Mako and everyone in it as friendlies. A blue glow around everyone corresponds to their shield strength, Kaidan and Wrex's barriers tinged biotic blue against the lighter kinetic shields of the rest of the squad. When I focus on them, it gives me their weapon and basic medical status, even heart rate. My HUD also has my weapon details and heat level in the upper right corner, bio-amp diagnostics in the upper left. Barrier level and medi-gel supplies are at the bottom, next to my radar and comm information. Not bad at all.

I was rated for light armour at Macapa, and despite not wearing any kind of armour for years I can still divide my attention properly between HUD and the rest of the world without getting nauseous. Like riding a bike, I suppose. The first time I'd used a helmet like this, I'd done what the marines called 'filling the vase'. Not pleasant at all.

"Uplink's good," I tell Shepard, shifting my head from side to side. "A bunch of handy features I didn't expect. Very nice."

"We're counting on you to keep us alive, so I hope it's working," Kaidan retorts.

"I'm counting on you not to get shot," I fire back. "Heaven forbid I would actually have to do the job you were paying me for. Oh but wait, you aren't paying me." Wrex chuckles.

Kaidan opens his mouth, but the Mako lurches and jolts, forcing him back against his seat. Everyone else rolls around as well, apart from the battlemaster who has nowhere to roll to. Apparently Shepard got fed up with the banter and just floored it, sending our little hover-tank bouncing across the rocky terrain. After one particularly large jolt, I can't take it anymore. If this keeps up I'll look like a black man by the time we see any Geth.

"Wrex!" she calls, before I can say anything. "Big Geth thing! Shoot it!" Well, what do you know? The steering wheel gets another wrench sideways, and the four of us in the back seat are all flattened against the wall thanks to Shepard's aggressive evasion.

"A second Armature!" Tali calls, and the Mako does another wild turn to avoid the incandescent ball from the walker. Wrex fires the main gun as often as he can, and soon both walkers explode in a shower of fire and shrapnel. Holy hell. I thought rollercoasters were bad, this is horrifying.

Driving around like this, continually sandwiched between Tali, Garrus and Kaidan, there's absolutely nothing I can do. My survival is quite literally in the hands of Wrex and Shepard, which is something I normally wouldn't be all that worried about.

It's just… Shepard's driving really sucks. When she's going in a straight line, it's bearable. But she never goes in a straight line. Even though the canyon is straightforward, she insists on following the objective marker our VI gives us as the crow flies. More than once we nearly end up in molten lava, and that would have been the end of it. I really don't want to think about it. In the end I just closed my eyes; there's nothing I can do and keeping them open will make me sick.

* * *

"That's a lot of turrets, Shepard," Garrus says with just a touch of worry. I can't blame him. Shepard's eyes are as wild as they could possibly be, and at this point I wouldn't say it'd be a stretch for her to try to ram the gate down.

"We should go around," I suggest, and even Wrex agrees. Shepard looks crestfallen.

The Mako's high-calibre cannon takes out the Geth guarding the back entrance with no problems, and when Shepard says we have to go out on foot to release the other gate I'm not arguing. Solid land under my feet would be the best thing that's happened to me recently. Garrus, Tali and Kaidan volunteer to stay behind, Garrus and Tali to calibrate the guns and shields respectively, Kaidan because he apparently doesn't like walking. Wrex and I follow the commander, guns up as we cover the short distance to the gatehouse.

Inside is a single Geth trooper, rifle trained on the door. It's my first look at one in real life, actually. Sinuous muscle that looks almost organic in nature makes an odd combination with the immaculately polished metal plating. The glowing of the robot's head mounted light makes it almost look cuddly, if you discount the gun.

Then again, it's a single platform against a Krogan battlemaster, a spectre, and me. Not that I add much in that regard, but still. Wrex grins and charges at it, his barrier effortlessly shrugging off the Geth's fire. It takes him two seconds to cover the distance, and he's still picking up speed as he slams into the android.

Unfortunately for him, by the time he hits it, it doesn't have a head. The Geth goes flying into the back wall with the force of Wrex's charge, but a smirking Shepard already has her pistol raised, my HUD telling me that she's fired three shots. "Hmph," Wrex grunts, kicking the corpse as he passes it. "Worthless." The commander spins the pistol on her finger, slipping it back into its place on her hip with a fluidity that any Wild West gunslinger would envy.

I didn't even have time to take a step away from the door before the fight was done, let alone use biotics. Shepard is already working at the gate terminal, hacking through the encryption the Geth threw up when we attacked. It doesn't take long, given her technical expertise. Sure, Tali probably could have done it quicker, but not by much. I've got the oddest feeling that we're missing something, though. There's definitely something we missed. Loot? Information? I should stop her before she opens the gate- "Got it," she announces triumphantly, pounding her fist onto the 'open gate' button. Obediently, the gate slides open, revealing three Geth heavy turrets on the other side.

Exactly what we'd come around the back to avoid.

There's a squeal from Tali back in the tank, and the Mako floors it in reverse as the first salvos from the big guns tear into the dirt, metres from the speeding tank. "Shepard, you opened the wrong fucking gate!" I yell, sprinting for the door.

For her part, the commander just looks confused. "Did I? I was sure this was the right way."

Kaidan's voice cuts over the airwaves as he tries to steer the Mako away from the deadly turrets. "You let Shepard direct you? Why did you do that? Her sense of direction is worse than useless!" The commander flushes indignantly.

"It is not!" she replies, but given what just happened, I'm siding with Kaidan.

"I knew," said Wrex easily. "I just wanted a good fight."

Lord, save me from battle-lusting Krogan.

The sound of the Mako's own turret begins to resound through the refinery; evidently Garrus figured out the interface. A round from the Geth guns catches the Mako in the side, but the shields regenerate with surprising speed. "I can't do that many more times!" Tali yells. Shepard draws her sniper rifle out, ready to roll. Wrex already has his gargantuan shotgun out and ready, as do I with my pistol. It looks… kinda pathetic compared to their behemoths. If gun size has anything to do with prowess in bed, I'm screwed.

We're in a good position, though. The refinery was built so that the turrets couldn't be turned to fire on the main buildings, so we can take all the potshots we want from here. Under our opportunistic gunfire and Garrus' cannon shots, the turrets go down fairly quickly, much to my relief. This time, when the gate needs to come down, I make sure I'm the one to do it. I shoot our great leader a withering glare all the way over, modelling it on how I saw Chakwas glare.

"It's not my fault!" she protests. Yeah, right.

Then we're back in the Mako again. Did I say I like Therum? I hate Therum.

* * *

"I'm sure I can fit it through there…"

"For the last time, Shepard, no you can't."

It's been nearly five minutes now that Shepard's been trying to fit the Mako in between two rock formations, despite the fact that the objective marker is only a few hundred metres away. "Just one more try!"

"We can walk, you know. It'd be quicker than trying to force our way through a gap that clearly isn't big enough for us."

Eventually, after taking a 5:1 vote, we all get out of the Mako. Not that the vote was the deciding factor; Shepard got the Mako stuck in the rocks. I don't even know how she did that.

"Who's taking point, Häyhä?" Kaidan asks. Well, this is a military operation. I suppose it's standard procedure to use callsigns.

"Wrex will," Shepard says immediately. "You want a callsign, Wrex?" The battlemaster grins at her.

"Do I look like I need one, Shepard?"

She smiles back. Hell, 'Rex' means 'King' in Latin. That's basically a callsign in itself. "Tali, Garrus, Parker, you want callsigns?"

Tali declines, but Garrus doesn't seem to mind and I'm interested to see what she comes up with for me. Annie Shepard stares at Garrus for a few seconds, lips clamped together in thought. "Turians were descended from birds, and you protect everyone in the team. How about Archangel?"

"Not bad, I suppose," Garrus says. Oh, come on…

I thought Archangel was just a name the Omega natives gave Garrus? I guess not. Still, it's pretty cool that Shepard would be the originator of the Archangel legend.

"Parker, what to call you. Well, you were raised by an asari, you learned a kind of military life, but you're not military. 'Irregular'?"

That's strangely appropriate, actually. I'm not from this world. I am, in every sense, an irregular existence.

"What do you think, Twinborn?" Shepard asks the lieutenant.

I hold back a snort. Kaidan's nickname is 'Twinborn'? "If Kaidan got Twinborn, I'm happy with Irregular," I cut in before the sentinel can say anything.

"I think it's a good name," Kaidan says, wounded. "You know, biotics and tech. Twinborn."

"Whatever you say, lieutenant."

"This is great and all," Garrus drawls, "but it's not getting us any closer to the dig site."

Wrex brings his shotgun to his shoulder, advancing through the tiny gap between the stuck Mako and the rocks. "Follow me if you want to live," he grunts, with an eager grin.

Tali slips through the gap with barely an awkward step, despite the fragility of her suit. Kaidan follows, me behind him. Garrus follows me in, Shepard next to him.

"Radar's jammed, Shepard," Wrex grunts without a backward look.

"Acknowledged," she murmurs. "Parker, boost Wrex. Spring the trap, then break it."

My biotics flare up, covering Wrex's already-formidable barrier with my own power. I couldn't imagine anything breaking through that barrier short of a tank round to the head. Garrus and Shepard take up covering positions, while Tali and Kaidan protect me, since I no longer have a barrier.

Wrex charges down the little hill, roaring furiously. Immediately, the Geth spring up out of their concealed positions, ambushing the lone Krogan. It's pretty foolish, actually. The five Geth trooper's shots patter harmlessly from Wrex's hypercharged barrier, the two rocket troopers firing wide as Wrex slides into cover.

Shepard and Garrus begin their own counter-ambush with Shepard nailing one of the Geth troopers, blowing out its flashlight head with one expert shot. Garrus fires at the other rocket trooper, shredding its shields and sending it staggering, but still alive. He growls, sends off an Overload and drops it to the ground for good. Tali and Kaidan rush into the breach while they fire, their own overloads flying out and blasting the pair of rocket-toting troopers to sparking wrecks.

Then there are three troopers versus Wrex, which no betting man would put money on. One creeps too close, taking a full-strength shotgun blast that turns its pristine chestpiece and circuitry to pulp. The other two keep their distance, circling round to flank the battlemaster. Wrex obliterates one with a Carnage before calmly holstering his shotgun and bursting the last down with his assault rifle.

The final part of the short battle is my power flowing back to me, instantly recreating my barrier. I hate being defenceless like that, but the payoff is undeniable. "That wasn't very smart," I remark. "They shouldn't have jammed us if they were trying to ambush."

Tali pokes through the remains of Shepard's kill, the most intact of all the Geth corpses. "These are single-program platforms. Seven programs are rather dim, but I don't think they were any more than a recon team."

"Probably thought we couldn't do anything on foot," Garrus suggests.

"Either way, this is a smash-and-grab mission," Shepard says, already moving through the canyon. "We get the matriarch's daughter, we get out. No overstaying welcomes."

She's right. Time is of the essence, so there's no time to sit back and debate.

"That's a nice trick with the barrier," Wrex concedes to me. "Don't know why you thought of it though. I'd want to be fighting, not hiding in the back like a little bitch."

"Holy fucking hell, Wrex." I snap, a little pissed off. Why does it matter to him so much, anyway? "I'm a bloody medic, not a soldier!"

He tilts his head towards the pistol in my hands, the slightest superior tone in his voice. "You're holding a gun. You're a soldier."

"When you get shot, you'd better hope I'm a medic, or you're getting squat from me." Not that he'd need the help. Bastard has two nervous systems and three hearts, for crying out loud!

"Looks like a great ambush spot just ahead, Commander," Kaidan says, cutting our tirade short. He peeks around the corner, hurriedly jerking his head back as a sniper round sends chunks of rock showering around his head. "Yeah, definitely a choke point."

Shepard scowls. "They're just trying to buy time," she spits, disgusted. "On the other hand, that could mean that T'Soni isn't working for Saren."

"Looked like a pair of snipers in that nest, I think," Kaidan remarks. "I saw a lot of other Geth on the low ground, as well. Three rockets, four normal? Maybe more."

"Can you tag them?" Shepard asks.

"Sure." Kaidan nods. He sticks his head back around the rock ledge, a foot lower than the first time. Almost immediately, two red silhouettes come to life on my HUD, the snipers in the tower.

"Garrus, you and I will cover the snipers. Put them down or get them to take cover, either one. Tali, Kaidan, Wrex, you've got a rocket trooper each. Parker, keep the commons back, protect anyone who needs it. Go."

That was a fast briefing. No question time? I guess not, because Shepard rolls around the corner, already sighted thanks to her targeting visor, firing at the two snipers. Garrus steps out and joins her, but I don't have time to examine the results of their shooting. A rocket trooper lines up a shot at Shepard as she aims up at the tower, but Tali drops a sabotage and the rocket detonates in the launcher, blowing the platform apart in an impressive blast.

Kaidan's overload stuns the second rocket trooper, and he sends it flying with a biotic lift until Shepard can spare a shot and blow out its hapless flashlight head. Wrex chooses the simple method for his kill, turning the Geth into charred rubble with a carnage shot. Shotgun smoking, he pulls out his assault rifle and keeps firing.

The six Geth troopers react with an alacrity I haven't seen in Geth, loosing precision bursts from their pulse rifles at the whole squad. My barrier strength dips dramatically, and I dive for a rocky outcropping before it gets dangerously low. My heart hammers in my chest, and I'm panting. I did ten times this work in training without a sweat, but this is totally different. The time on the wards? An alley brawl that happened to occur in a med clinic. Chora's Den? A gang scuffle. Even the encounter just before had a different feeling. This is a real fight, and suddenly I feel very inadequate.

There's really nothing like a real fight. I'd talked myself onto a war-game or two in my five years at Macapa, but that's all they were. Games. On the surface there's not much different about this fight, but something in the atmosphere, the certain knowledge that a mistake means death fogs the mind, dulls the limbs. Throws off your aim, hinders your judgement.

"These aren't regular Geth troopers!" Tali shouts over the roar of gunfire. "They're shock troopers!"

Shepard's sniper rifle rings out, but this time her shot only penetrates the android's shields, forcing it to ground. "Garrus, you done with your sniper yet?" She growls.

"Just now!" He shouts back, switching his sniper out for an assault rifle, wading in to give us some much-needed backup. Even Wrex looks pressed, leaning out from behind a pillar to return fire. The six Geth move in perfect harmony, one of them finally going down as Shepard catches it in the open with an overload before coring it with her rifle.

My pistol won't do a thing against these Geth with my sporadic accuracy, and their shields will protect them from the runt of my biotics. I feel… helpless. I put years into this, but I'm still fucking useless! Shit! Kaidan has the unfortunate position of being the furthest forward of the squad, and the remaining shock troopers are stalking forward with their clicking language, looking to flank the sentinel. He can't even stick his head out with all the fire his position is taking, so he can't see the impending trap. "Alenko!" I call, sending my power to boost his barrier. "Get back!"

He moves on my word alone, despite knowing that if I were wrong, it could mean his death. He goes just as the Geth converge on him, and the five of them concentrate their fire on him as he retreats, angry mechanical screeches following him. The combined fire shreds his barrier in seconds, my own power only protecting him for a little more. A spray of blood jets from his bicep and forearm, and he shouts in pain as he finally dives back into cover next to me.

The rest of the team leans out and opens fire, now free from the Geth suppression. The shock troopers, realising their overextension, try to pull back, but not before one of their number takes sustained fire from half the squad, shields shredded, body falling in a heap. Shepard picks off another one as they retreat, bringing their number down to three.

Garrus, Tali, Shepard and Wrex push their advantage, overwhelming the three shock troopers much like how they'd planned to surround Kaidan. With half their intelligence lost, the three Geth can't formulate a proper defense, falling to the squad's co-ordinated attack in short order.

"That's all of them," Garrus remarks, looking around the battlefield.

While all this is happening, Kaidan is on the ground in front of me, blood leaking from three bullet wounds, maybe more. One on the left bicep, two on the left forearm. His face is screwed up in pain, despite his armour's automatic administration of medi-gel. I administer my own dose, and the bleeding finally comes to a halt.

"You conscious?" I ask. He nods, face a little less drawn than it was a few seconds ago. "Good." I feel his forearm, projecting a little biotic field. He roars in sudden pain.

"Your forearm is broken in at least two places," I mutter, mostly to myself. "You didn't think it would hurt? Upper arm is broken as well." Truth be told, Kaidan is my first gunshot patient. Not that I tell him that.

"Parker?" Shepard asks, fearing the worst.

"He'll live, commander." She visibly relaxes at the news. "Probably won't do all that much fighting for a while, though."

By this time, she's kneeling down next to me. "Sorry, Commander," Kaidan manages.

"Shut up," I tell him. The quieter he is the better right now.

"What's the damage?" Shepard asks.

"Short version?" I frown. "Both radius and ulna broken, total of two breaks and a fracture below the elbow. Another break above the elbow in the humerus. Looks like the bullets hit bone and ricocheted off, exiting cleanly in the upper arm. Lower arm is worse; one of the bullets went out clean off the bone, the other came off and fractured the bone again. That one's still in his arm. The bullet's not radioactive or chemical, so that's not actually a problem for the moment. The bigger dangers are the bone fragments. They're close enough to his tendons, and they're sharp. If he's not careful, he could be out for months."

Shepard blinks. "How did you figure all that out so quickly?"

I wave my glowing orange arm around a bit. "Diagnostic omni-tool program, and a biotic field. I make a very small lift field that has virtually no power. By the feedback response, I can tell what's there without actually moving them. In the lower arm, one bullet, two breaks, one fracture, and five bone fragments."

She takes a deep breath. "What's your recommendation?"

"I can't treat him here. He needs proper surgery, back on the Normandy."

Shepard just presses her lips together. "We're too exposed out here. There's no way we could do a medical evac with the Geth ships around."

"Then we'll have to bring him along, despite the injury," I say. Not my first choice or even my twentieth, but we can't space the manpower and the mission is too important to delay.

"'He' is right here," Kaidan retorts, more than a little irritated.

"I said be quiet," I shoot back. I'll take ribbing most of the time, from a patient is not one of those times. "I can splint his arm, kind of. It'll be totally immobilised."

Shepard nods. "Do it."

Kaidan just glares at me, but he doesn't object.

My body flares blue as power flows into my hands, before flying out and congregating on Kaidan's arm, forming a barrier that prevents all movement. The sheath extends up to the wounded arm's shoulder, leaving it totally numb and immobile. I know. I tested it on myself, after all.

"A form of stasis?" Kaidan asks.

"Yes. Don't use biotics, or you'll break it. Don't try to move the arm, and it'll last longer. It'll hold everything inside the arm in place as well, so you should be fine. Whatever you do, don't get shot. It won't stand up to that."

"You said on the Citadel you could only use lift and throw," Shepard comments, examining the shrouding.

"I'm still working on a proper Stasis," I explain. "My stasis right now would last a second or two, and using biotics or bullets breaks it instantly. Not quite battle-ready yet."

"Keep working on it. It'd be nice to have some more control available." Kaidan might not have gotten shot, she means.

"I'll get on it, Shepard."

She turns her attention to Kaidan, who's practicing his one-handed draw. "Ready to move?"

"Yeah. I can't feel my arm, probably a good thing. My omni-tool is on my left though, so I'm down both tech and biotics. Sorry ma'am."

"Can't be helped. Stay close to Parker, if the two of you concentrate pistol fire you should get somewhere. Let's move."

The rest of the climb is uneventful; did we get all the ground forces in that last fight? I think the game had one more fight, but this isn't a game. Maybe I'm wrong, and those shock troopers were the last things before the ruins themselves. There comes a mechanical whine from everywhere as we reach the mine entrance, and Tali breaks into a run. "Geth dropship!" She yells. "Move!"

That's all it takes to get me moving. There are a few meaty crates nearby, and Kaidan and I slide in behind one. Shepard and Tali get behind the other, Garrus and Wrex behind smaller structures and rocks. Searing plasma bolts spit towards us, thankfully all short. Then there's a silver glint from the gunship's underbelly, like an arrow fired from heaven. What the…?

The metallic shape unfolds into a fully functional Geth shock trooper, rifle raised. Son of a bitch. Isn't surviving a drop from high atmosphere a little overpowered? More silver glints fall from the sky, and a pair of quadruped Geth crawl out from behind the dig site's main entrance.

Then there's an earth-shaking boom, and an armature slams into the ground, only metres away from us. I can feel myself go pale as it stands to its full four-metre height.

"Parker!" Tali yells, tagging one of the quadruped Geth with her helmet system. "It's a sniper! Grab it!"

Yeah, I remember these. Potentially the most annoying thing in the whole game. One of the Hoppers leaps onto the catwalk above us, and before it can leap away I snare it with a lift, sending it spinning freely through the air. Shepard kills it before the field wears off, while Garrus duels with the pair of snipers. Wrex picks out the lone shock trooper, and annihilates its shields before it can reach cover with a Carnage shot. Kaidan and I add our own fire, the combined power of our heavy pistols at close range shearing through its armour plating and dropping it lifelessly to the ground. The armature returns fire, its massive plasma blast flying high over Shepard's cover as she ducks back into her shelter with a curse.

More fire comes from the other Geth on the ground, but unlike the last battle, I'm prepared for it this time. The bullets feel like mallets hitting my armoured body, but the lethal force is captured by my barrier. I can endure the gunfire for a couple of seconds, but not much longer. When my barrier level drops below a fifth, I'm back in cover, trying to calm down so I can re-establish it quicker. That's the difference with making your own defences; the speed they come back is totally dependent on your mental state. Fear is, quite literally, the mind-killer.

The armature's turret begins to glow a second time, and we shrink back into our cover. The coruscating bolt blasts into Wrex's cover, but the prothean ruin withstands the blast, even if it does look half-melted.

The second hopper leaps straight past us, but not fast enough to escape my biotic grip. Instead of grabbing and holding, I push it even faster forward, until it splatters over the rock it had thought to land on, leaving a trail of white fluid. Physics, bitch.

Last time, the Geth were the ones in an entrenched position, but this time we have the terrain advantage. The Geth break on us like water on a rock, picked off individually before they can get to cover. Now there are only two Geth and the armature left, one sniper and one that looks like it's got a prototype cloak.

Tali blasts the Geth Ghost with an overload, shorting out its cloaking and allowing her to blow it apart with her shotgun. Wrex cleans up the last sniper with a sustained assault rifle burst, leaving just the armature. Once again it's ready to fire, a massive bolt that finally destroys Wrex's cover, sending him sprinting across the field to join Shepard before the armature's twin pintle-mounted rifles can break through his shields. It might have been a close thing if I hadn't gotten a barrier on him in time.

Shepard fires off her own overload at the Geth beast, but so strong are its shields that Shepard's attack barely knocks them down by a fifth. Sabotages, carnages and sustained gunfire do nothing to slow its approach, or even to get through to its hull.

The armature fires again, this time targeting Kaidan and my cover. Our crate takes the impact well but flies away a smoking wreck, leaving us exposed to the machine's withering fire. Shit. I take a deep breath, forcing my barrier back to full strength and then further. _Ken_. Even that won't save me for long, but it might give Kaidan enough time to reach safety. I might not like the guy all that much, but I'll be damned if I'll leave him to the synthetic's mercy.

The two little guns train their sights on me, and the only thing I can do to escape their fire is to dive forward, confusing the armature for the briefest of seconds. Shepard and Tali half-drag half-support Kaidan to safety while the mech's attention is on me, my own barrier failing as I dive for the android's leg. Without smaller Geth to support it, the walker's lack of speed and manoeuvrability makes it easier to evade at close range, something I take full advantage of.

This will probably kill me, but right now any chance of survival is appreciated, so it's not a hard choice. Right fist, 80%. Even more than the concentration of power, I shape the aura into an auger, a chisel that will focus the entire impact into one point. I slam my fist into the armature's mechanical foreleg, crushing the exterior plating and smashing the hydraulics system behind it. The armature's shields were never meant to stop fists, and it shows. The right leg buckles, and the walker sags slightly.

Immediately, the armature's head swings around, blue ball charging up directly at me. Until that moment, I doubted I had even registered on its threat algorithm. I lunge under the armature, beneath it to its other flank, leaping up onto its back to avoid the main gun. There isn't any time for thought, no analysis of odds of survival or even wayward comment on just how absolutely ridiculous this is.

_Ko._

From on top of the armature, I smash my fist down where its neck meets its back, where I can see the armour is weakest. The plating parts beneath my fist, and the charging plasma shot jerks high and fires into open space. The armature sparks, but the flow of electricity doesn't penetrate the biotic field covering my hand. Despite its wounded leg the armature tries to throw me off, but armatures were never built for speed or alacrity. Shepard and the rest of the squad stay in cover, unable to fire at the walker without hitting me. Since my entire barrier is concentrated around my hand, even a single stray shot could kill me easily.

Again I punch, breaking the armature down with repeated impacts. The guns are the first to go, their housings broken and shattered. Then the back, where I can vaguely hear Tali say the main processing circuits are. Finally, as the walker slumps, I smash its head to the ground, sliding down the corpse's neck.

"You just killed an armature with your bare hands," Tali reiterates, dumbfounded.

"I could have done that," Wrex sniffs. Can Krogan sniff?

"Um, yes. Yes I did." There's not much else I can say, really. That… I don't think I could do that again. My head feels light, and I know I'm swaying in place. "Just… give me a second." I don't so much sit as control my fall, dropping my back against the remains of Shepard's charred cover.

"Are you alright?" Shepard asks, visibly concerned. We haven't even gotten into the ruin itself, and having both the biotic support and the medic down would be a real worry.

"Just exhausted. Have you ever tried punching out a mecha? It's hard work." I grin up at her. Forget 'Irregular', my callsign should be fucking Lordgenome. "Give me thirty seconds."

Nobody tries to hurry me, not even Wrex, although he looks like he's on the verge of sulking. Aww, did I out man-mode him? He's jealous. Poor little lamb.

…I need more rest before I stand up.

* * *

"Ready, Shepard."

Shepar nods, puts a hand to her ear. "Joker, be advised, ground team is entering the dig site. We're going after T'Soni. Be ready for a fast evac if we need it."

"Roger that, commander. Watching the skies."

I reapply the covering to Kaidan's arm, since he's refusing to stay behind. The shaft door groans open, and Shepard waves us forward. "Let's go."

* * *

_A/N: Originally I wanted to do Therum in just one chapter, but it proved to be too large, and so it shall be split into two parts! For this reason this chapter is a little shorter than the preceding chapters, but were I to post them together it would have been much too long for one sitting. Anyway, I know this chapter is rather canon-focused, but if you really look there are a few indicators that not all is as it is in the game. Canon will change, don't worry. A week of trust before I post Chapter 7 is all I ask~_

_In other news, this story hit fifty reviews, with CreatorZorah's review! In the same week, Transmigration Effect also his more than fifty favorites, which is utterly mind-blowing. I didn't expect to have fifty reviews or favorites in twenty chapters, let alone five. I'm speechless, in such a good way. To everyone who is reading this story, you are a marvel, and utterly amazing. Thank you all so much, I couldn't have done it without you. Wow. I'm still in kind of shock. _

_Therum will end next week, and things will not be all well aboard the Normandy. Until next time, and may it come soon. Have a wonderful week, everyone! As always, the biggest thanks go to my beta reader and co-editor, whom I will never cease to thank, **the extroverted recluse**. She's awesome._


	7. Paradox

_If you refuse to believe you are lost, how can you ever be found?_

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

_par·a·dox_ (_noun_)

_A seemingly absurd or self-contradictory statement or proposition that when investigated or explained may prove to be well founded or true._

* * *

I don't know why anyone thought this massive phallic shaft was a good entryway into a mine, but apparently they did. There's no cover going down, which makes me more than a little nervous. Still, no Geth come rushing up to meet us, no booby traps spring to life and seal us inside.

I feel a little underestimated, actually.

The tunnel slopes constantly downwards, into Therum's crust. It's definitely warmer down here, a quiet reminder of the massive power of the volcano this mine digs into. That's another thing, actually. I'm all for clean energy, but active volcanos? Really? I suppose fifty thousand years ago the volcano might not have been here, but still. You'd think the daughter of a matriarch could pick a better vacation spot.

The six of us move as one, guns up, radio silence. Kaidan's biotic cast seems to still be working, which is certainly a good thing. As the shaft opens up to the main mine, a trio of Geth run towards us, rifles up and firing. They're already close, and Shepard trades her sniper rifle for her pistol with a disappointed frown. I only get a brief look at them, but from this distance it's easy to identify them as two shock troopers and a sniper. Tali gets a brilliant overload, catching all three of them in one electrical burst. Shepard and Garrus follow up with their own Overloads on the stunned synthetics, the triple-shock easily ripping through their shields and internal systems with ease, exploding them in a shower of shrapnel that patters off our shields. Damn, we're good.

None of us stop moving, grim despite the easy victory. Geth are already in the mine. That means that it's almost a surety that they've already got Liara, and then this turns into a hostage situation. Ugly. Unless of course, she's working with Saren, which I know she's not. I can't just tell them that though; I already nearly blew my cover by knowing the location was Therum instead of just somewhere in Artemis Tau, so I'm keeping my mouth shut.

Still, it means Liara's in danger. She was fine when you found her in the game, but like I've realised so many times in the last few days, this isn't a game. It's real. Things go wrong. And not everything's exactly the same, either. Ashley Williams has a brother, which is different from the canon I remember. Well, it's not an important change. Other things might not be so little or so harmless.

It's only a short walk to the steel elevator, something that would have looked more appropriate in 19th century England than a Prothean ruin, but I'll take what I can get. The space is lit up only partially; obviously the mining team's lights have failed in places, but the sporadic lighting makes it impossible to go to night vision and call it done. Lights blink on and off randomly, sometimes dim, sometimes blinding. It'll make fighting hard, at the very least. Not nearly as much effect on hand-to-hand fighting, something I'm more than happy about. Shepard even has me back up Wrex for that reason, since we're the most competent fist-fighters in the team.

It's never completely dark, of course. The ever-present, almost pervasive blue light illuminates ceaselessly, regardless of the lights the diggers installed. The Prothean security field, of course. I'm impressed by the longevity of Prothean tech, actually. Almost as if they deliberately tried to leave traces of their civilisation behind, in case they were wiped out. Knowing the big reveal kind of spoils the anticipation, really.

I hope I'm making the right decision not to speak up.

I mean, I don't think anybody brought me here. Nobody tapped me with a magic wand, wished me good luck and sent me to this universe. No massive tornado lifted up my house and dropped me here. I was born here. So I have to make my own decisions. No safety blankets, no advisors.

Some people would have played it safe, trust in Shepard, not change anything from canon. Honestly, I don't think that's a bad choice. The game ended with the Reapers losing, albeit at a heavy price. If you didn't care so much for the fallout, it was even a good choice. Then there was the option to go balls-out-crazy, change everything. Claim you were a prophet or something and give out everything you knew onto Omnipedia. That could work, but then you're placing all of your faith in human nature. Sentient nature I suppose, since it wasn't just humanity. Honestly, that was what I wanted to do. I didn't want to carry this around alone, save the galaxy through want-of-a-nail stuff.

But what if you changed too much? What if the Reapers saw they were busted, secret was out, and invaded early? Everyone would die. Those two years in between the first and second games were absolutely vital in preparing the galaxy for invasion. I mean, the Collectors were bad enough. If the Reapers decided to call early and sandwich the Council in between Collectors and the Reaper Fleet? Game over.

Even if the Reaper's didn't come early, changing everything would invalidate just about all of my precise future knowledge. I wanted to keep that, thank you very much. Without that, I'd be just another guy.

In the end, I'd decided on a compromise. I'd try to change events, but not shout my knowledge. Little changes that would hopefully turn out to have a big impact. If I could change little things, make people a little more ready, maybe we could tip the scales in our favour. Cure the Genophage a little early maybe, or try to expose Cerberus.

Save everyone on Virmire.

It wasn't even that far away. Rachni on Noveria; the Thorian on Feros. That was all the time I had. It looked so far away on Earth, and now it was just around the corner. I mean, I have a few ideas, but nothing like the immaculate preparation I'd had in order to get onto the Normandy if Shepard had turned me down.

But before any of that happened, there was the rest of Therum. I didn't like it. The elevator was slow, like every other elevator in the galaxy, but it was old and creaky. It felt like it could fall apart at any second, not a feeling I particularly enjoyed having when the result would be an impromptu lava bath.

I guess I was still getting used to the fighting and killing part. Death by malfunctioning elevator into lava had to be a pretty low chance to actually kill us. You know, compared to all of those Geth who might be taking advantage of our being willingly trapped in a steel cage by shooting us in the head. Fun times. I couldn't have been the only one thinking it, but nobody talked as the elevator made its laborious descent into the deeper regions of the mine.

Finally, though, the elevator groaned to a halt, and we moved out without a word, eyes open for any kind of ambush. As if in response, half a dozen hovering drones floated up next to the luminescent blue security field, little underslung guns blasting away. Honestly though, it was a nuisance rather than a serious concern. Shepard and Garrus knocked one each out of the sky with well-placed rounds, Wrex caught one in the scatter pattern of his shotgun, Tali fried one with an overload and dropped a sabotage on another, blowing it out of the air. That left just one left to deal with, of the original six. It tried to turn tail and run, weaving in evasive patterns, but it died like the others.

We piled into the second elevator, a little bit of a squeeze but we managed. Where were the ghosts? The destroyers? Primes? Hoppers? Rocket troopers? All we'd had to deal with since coming into the mine were a shock trooper or two and a sniper. Sure, that could be trouble if they caught us unawares, but charging recklessly towards us isn't exactly the epitome of stealth. With all the armatures, rocket troopers, everything on the surface, there had to be more Geth down in these tunnels. The fact that all we'd run into were dregs and stragglers was arguably more unnerving than if we'd just been ambushed in the beginning.

Then again, everyone else looked like they were out for a Sunday stroll, even Kaidan with only one good arm for heaven's sake. Tali was the only one who looked a little uneasy, but even that was concealed almost totally by her suit. Shepard had gone for radio silence, so I couldn't even say anything. I mean, I trusted Shepard because I knew both what she had done and what she would do. If I hadn't known that, I don't think I could have kept quiet.

It just didn't make sense. All those armatures on the surface, the forward base at the refinery, so many resources committed to defense and recon. Either they knew we were coming and expected intermittent armatures to kill us all, or there were just as many Geth under the surface as there were on top of it. I mean, what kind of commander sends most of their fighting power to stop interlopers that might not even arrive? Just get the job done, and get out. Something was wrong. You didn't send everyone you had to perform a delaying action, because then you had nobody left to do the thing you came to do.

It's like watching a horror movie, and you just know that someone's going to wander off on their own. There is absolutely no rational explanation for it, and as much as you scream about it you know it's coming, and you know it will be horrible.

But this wasn't a movie. The pretty teenager wasn't going to be gruesomely murdered by the masked killer; we were going to wander into a wonderful killzone, caught in the crossfire by every kind of synthetic horror imaginable.

The second elevator shudders and sparks, crashing to an unceremonious halt about half a metre above the platform. On second thought, the Geth could just leave us here, trapped in an elevator until we all died of old age. There was a pleasant thought.

Thankfully, we have a Krogan on our side. Wrex steps forward with a grunt of annoyance, forces his hands between the old steel bars, and hauls the metal bars open as if they are made of plastic. Damn. Sure, I'd killed an Armature, but that casual display of strength is more than I'd be capable of. I admit it, for a few moments after the Armature died I'd thought I was maybe Wrex's equal in close combat.

Not even close. I might be able to match him for the first punch, but I'd fall behind in the next second by just a bit. A little more on the third. Wrex would wear me down, never stopping. Ever. I had a suspicion that the battlemaster could fight for days without slowing down, always moving at that steady pace. Sure, it wasn't fast, but nothing could stand in front of it.

He leaps from the elevator, smashing into the third-floor deck with a booming impact. Well, if they didn't know where we were, they certainly do now.

There's something different about this level. It takes me a while to figure it out, which is pretty bad. I mean, this is the third level, just after the malfunctioning elevator, on Therum. A pretty important moment, right?

The blue field is missing. Not just damaged. Not intermittent. Gone. The terminal behind it is still glowing. Active. Big tear cut into the wall next to where the field should have been, like a plasma torch.

The prison-sphere Liara had been in is gone.

The elevator behind the terminal is gone too.

She isn't here. Oh, fuck.

Everyone starts to move on like nothing is wrong, which for them is true. I have to do something, and do it now. Screw radio silence.

"The blue field. It's not here," I hiss. The team stops, a few glances thrown around. "Something's different about this level," I insist. "Why is that terminal active?"

For a second, I think I might be ignored. Shepard favours me with a long, critical stare, just like when she evaluated me after I name-dropped Therum. "Garrus, Tali, check it out. Tali, you look at the console. Garrus, do your detective thing."

The Turian looks a little affronted at his career being called 'detective thing', but goes along with it anyway. The rest of us take up defensive positions, and I get a glance at the elevator shaft. The elevator platform is at the top of the shaft. The sense of shit-about-to-hit-the-fan goes into overdrive.

"There's nothing I can do, Shepard," Tali admits reluctantly. "I can hack Geth, but I can't read Prothean. I don't even know where to start."

Wrex fires his shotgun, a booming retort that dwarfs the silence with its reverberating echo. The rest of us drop low instinctively, and the Geth that had tried to sneak up on us let loose with an extended barrage, ambush foiled. I sprint back to the edge of the Prothean superstructure, snatching a glance at what it is that has Wrex firing his shotgun as fast as it can cycle.

Two more shock troopers are rushing up the sloping ramp, firing alternately to keep up the suppression. Their fire increases in accuracy as they get closer, and with a snarl Wrex is forced back into cover. Either that, or lose an eye. The rest of us huddle in our own positions, each silently cursing the exposed design of the area. There's not a shred of cover in the blue corridor, and metal ramp offers virtually no protection, and there's an empty elevator shaft behind us. Not exactly a good tactical position.

"Damn it, Parker, this is all your fault!" Kaidan yells. My fault? How is it my fault?! Wait. I made everyone stop here, didn't I? Oh yeah. Whoops.

"Don't let them contaminate the evidence!" Garrus cries out. Is that really the most important thing right now? Once a cop, always a cop I suppose.

Shepard gets frustrated. "Alenko! Gun! Parker! Barrier!"

Kaidan manages an awkward toss with just one arm, but Shepard catches the flying pistol with barely a glance, my biotic power coating her in a protective shroud. One massive pistol in each hand, she snaps up, firing away with lethal accuracy while her barriers, both biotic and kinetic, absorb the Shock trooper's fire.

If there's little cover for us, there's none for the onrushing troopers. They'd kept us pinned down with supressing fire, but with Shepard's supercharged shields she barely cares. The shock troopers re-align their arm, transitioning from suppression to kill-shots, but by then their shields are gone. A bare second later, so are their heads. Shepard discards the smoking pistols, leaping over the barricade onto the small ramp, face to face with the Geth sniper. It had been leisurely following along with its partners, rifle covering the rest of us.

It goes to shoot the N7 in the gut from point blank range, but an empty-palm sweep from Shepard knocks the barrel off-line, the bullet burrowing harmlessly into the rock wall. A quick backward roll takes her out of the way, and allows Wrex and Tali to obliterate the synthetic with shotguns from close range.

I'm sorry but I don't know why there was ever any doubt that Shepard is Spectre-quality. "Sniping, tech, pistols, now hand-to-hand as well?" I ask, mouth agape.

"N7 snipers have to take hand-to-hand courses." She shrugs. "We're not allowed to have weak spots."

And she doesn't. Holy hell, this woman is ridiculous.

"Garrus, what do you have for me?" She asks, pressing on with the mission. Like I should be. Right, get jaw off the floor first please.

"Definitely someone here very recently, Asari too. Not sure why, but there are little sweat drops on the ground here, Asari DNA. Some clothing fibres too. One hour ago, at the very most. If it's not Doctor T'Soni, I'd say she knows where to find her."

Thank god. But if we didn't free Liara, then who did? And why? The Geth couldn't get past the barrier in the game.

That might not be the case here.

Shepard's thinking long the same lines, apparently. "Any signs of a struggle? Or traces of Geth?"

"Sorry commander." Garrus shakes his head. "Not that I could find."

So Liara went willingly. "Alright," Shepard asks, arms crossed in thought. "Then where did she go?"

"Probably up the enormous elevator shaft just behind us," I supply, not without a touch of sarcasm. "T'Soni is a Prothean expert. She would be able to manipulate a terminal like this, no problems."

"What's the call, commander?" Kaidan asks. "Go after this asari, or keep looking for survivors down here?"

I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it," Shepard says at length. "All these Geth, just to distract us? And then this unbreakable barrier somehow gets broken, and whoever it was protecting leaves willingly? I'm starting to think that the good doctor and her mother are very close." She relents, just a touch. "Maybe she was taken unawares, without a struggle. But I still don't like it. Back to the surface, double time."

The end of her sentence is cut off by a titanic blast, a resounding roar that fills the lower reaches of the cavern. A wave of fire shoots up the mine, angry tendrils clawing hungrily at the rock face. The team sans me dives to the floor, covering their heads as the explosion fades. The shock-wave knocks me off my feet, sending me sprawling awkwardly compared to everyone else's stable crouch.

"Booby trap?" Kaidan grunts, shaking pieces of broken rock off his back.

"Seems like it." Shepard shakes her head, wiping dust off her visor. "But why now? You'd think they'd blow any bombs when we were actually in the blast radius."

The roar of the blast fades, followed by an ominous rumbling.

"I don't think the bomb was meant to kill us, Shepard." The rumbling intensifies, and Wrex growls at the walls, as if daring them to keep making noise. "I think it's to destroy the ruins. We're on top of a volcano, after all."

Shepard goes white. "Remember I said double-time? Now would be good." As one, we bolt for the elevator shaft.

* * *

The walls continued to shake and groan, sending little trickles of rock dust sprinkling down on our heads. The broken elevator had looked like it would trap us here at first, but being the mechanical genius that she is, Tali had it up and running in no time.

The moment we break out into the open air, Joker's voice comes across the airwaves.

"-mmander, I repeat, if you can hear me, get the fuck out of the mine! Sensors say the geology is going off the charts, and if you stay in there you'll get more than a little warm!"

"Roger, Joker," Shepard says calmly. "We were blocked off by the Prothean tech, but we're in the open now. Reading you five-by-five. What's your status?"

"Keeping those two dropships off you. Persistent motherfuckers, as well. Get back to the Mako, Shepard. That mine's about to be more melted than a snowman in high summer. Oh yeah, that refinery you passed through? Looks like a shuttle landed there a little while back, just before the dropships started picking a fight with me."

Shepard swears under her breath. That's how they're getting Liara out. But they don't have a skycar or any other transportation, so they will have had to walk. Even with their hour long head start, they haven't escaped yet. We're still in this.

The Geth plan makes sense now, as well. The reason so much of their forces were sent to delay us was because they'd already secured the objective. I don't know how they got Liara to open the field, but I don't know how else they could have gotten past it. (Revise!) Nor do I have time to draw up a chart, because moments after we squash back into the Mako lava plumes burst from the mine, drenching everything around it in superheated magma. Damn. I'm glad Tali didn't take longer to repair that elevator, or that would have been us.

"Joker! What's taking so long with those dropships!" Shepard yells as she drives. The rest of us just rattle around.

"Bastards are playing it smart," the pilot's voice comes back, obviously strained. "They can't do much to me at range, but if I go too far into atmosphere it'll kill my mobility. So I'm stuck up here. They're putting you guys behind them, feinting strafing runs. If I miss, then I'll kill you instead."

"Yeah, don't do that," I mutter.

Wrex grunts in agreement. "If he kills me by accident, I'll kill him."

Nobody bothers pointing out the logic. Don't feed the trolls, people.

"If I break station to flank them, then they actually strafe you. Then you die as well, unless you happen to have a starship-class gun down there. Come on, little more…"

A massive boom sounds out, like Wrex's shotgun times one million. There's a titanic explosion in the sky, and chunks of metal rain down on the little tank.

"Got one! How do you like me now, you son of a bitch!?"

"Try not to kill us with the fallout, Joker?"

"Uh, right, commander. Sorry about that. I'll try to make my kills more clean for you? No promises though."

Shepard floors the Mako again, coming down from a particularly large jump. Thankfully, Kaidan feathers the vertical thrusters, so the crash isn't quite as heavy as it might have been. Shepard shoots her co-pilot a dirty look.

The dropship makes another flyover, dispatching an armature that unfolds, spewing blue fire at us. Wrex mans the turret ably, and Shepard barely slows down, ramming the Mako straight through the damaged Geth walker, sending synthetic scrap flying across the landscape. "Looks like some more calibrations for you, Garrus."

The Turian looks incredibly saddened from this, and despite the direness of the situation I have to fight hard to hold back a smile.

"Getting close to the refinery now!" Shepard shouts, the only way to be heard over the roar of her driving skill, or lack thereof.

"Got 'em," Wrex grumbles, staring down the turret's magnified view. "One Asari, one Krogan. Shuttle looks like it's just waiting for them to leave. Bad day for them."

The Mako's cannon fires, sending a booming slug down the turret's mass accelerator barrel, linked electromagnets accelerating the one-kilogram slug to supersonic speeds. The mass of hardened metal nearly liquefies as it leaves the barrel, superheated by air friction and electromagnetic currents. But it retains its shape, crossing the distance between the tank and grounded shuttle in less than a thousandth of a second. By the time we hear the cannon's retort, it's all over.

The shot catches the little transport dead centre, immobile and dead to rights. It might have been able to survive glancing it with its shields, but not this kind of direct impact. Shuttle shields were designed to hold off small-arms fire from infantry, not tank cannons. Its primary defense is mobility, and without that it's nothing but an expensive paperweight. The shuttle fails to explode, but the shot throws it across the ground, kicking up a dust cloud all along its five-metre slide. The right flank is completely blown away, jagged metal framing a hole bigger than Wrex is. The rest of the shuttle is warped from the massive force of the impact, wrenching around its thrust vanes and shattering its windscreen. That shuttle's going nowhere.

Shepard swings the Mako in across the refinery's open gate, stopping any large enemy from leaving. It will funnel infantry into a choke as well, so that will make it hard for the Krogan and his pet Geth to escape. If they try to storm us, then we can easily gun them down as they try to fit through the gap. Numerical advantage or not, we'd slaughter them.

"Everyone out!" Shepard yells, matching actions to words. The Mako comes under fire as soon as the external hatch opens, but Wrex's overdeveloped trigger finger comes to life, blazing away with the Mako's anti-personnel cannon at the squadron of Geth emerging from the ruin of the escape shuttle. He stops them shooting, but most of them get to cover before he can bring them down. The unlucky ones lie on the ground, riddled with fist-sized holes. The size of my fist, not of the one we put in Fist. Just checking.

I give a yelp of surprise, dropping back into the Mako to avoid a bolt of biotic energy that threatens to take my head off. The attack is fast, but not fast enough to hide the identity of the attacker. That Krogan is a biotic, just like Wrex? Fucking hell. I hate forgetting those little things, especially when the little things are killing me. Shepard's sniper rifle puts the enemy battlemaster behind cover, and the rest of us scramble out of the Mako before the enemy can stick their heads out of cover again.

"That's definitely Doctor T'Soni." I hiss to Shepard, who has one eye glued to her scope. "What are we up against?"

"Lots of Geth. Twenty platforms or close enough. The Krogan and the Asari. Remember, we need her alive."

Yes, Shepard, I remember. You said it enough. I agree though, it would be quite a shame to kill Liara accidentally. I got a glimpse of her as we were all rushing to cover, and it's definitely her. "What's the plan, Boss?" I can sense more than see everyone else lean in just a bit, wanting to know.

Shepard smirks. "We've got them trapped, cut off their escape and their only aerial support is doing everything it can just to stay alive." As she says it, the dropship in the distance loops around as if for a strafing pass. But a titanic explosion on the ground beneath it, like you'd get from a frigate's main gun, forces it to break off. Thank God for my helmet sealing itself to protect my ears, otherwise I'd be deaf by now.

"They have no heavy arms, no reinforcements. It's a siege, and we've got all the cards. Well, there are those massive turrets on the other side of the gate, but they can't do anything unless someone opens the door."

As she says it one of the Geth makes a break for the gatehouse, but sniper shots from both Shepard and Garrus tear into its body, killing it instantly. "And that's not going to happen anytime soon." She turns to me, as Kaidan shrugs his one good arm. "Want to practice your Lift?"

* * *

Grab, lift, hold, wait. It's pretty simple, really. "Pull," Shepard grins, as she and Garrus lift their rifles to their shoulders, ready. I extend a biotic hand, grabbing one of the Geth troopers, hauling him into the air. I can feel the enemy battlemaster and Liara try to fight my lift, but I have the advantage of surprise and there's not much you can do to protect an individual out of nearly two dozen. The trooper squeals as it rises through the air, Shepard's rifle sounding the barest second before Garrus fires, taking the Geth's head off in a shower of shrapnel.

Garrus groans and Tali tosses a credit chit to Kaidan.

"I make that three-one, Vakarian," Shepard gloats, leaning her rifle on her shoulder. Behind the Mako, there's no chance that any of the enemy can get line of sight on us, but there's an open sky for the two snipers to duke it out. "Three-one and you started with a handicap. You're getting better though. Maybe one day you'll actually get one off me."

The Turian growls, but even I can see there's no venom behind it.

"Any movement?" Shepard yells, and, Kaidan Tali and Wrex shake their heads. The last time one of the Geth tried anything fancy the unit died before it could get three metres from its makeshift barricade. That one Garrus managed to pick off, but only because Shepard was trying to find out if she could shoot her initials into a lifted Geth's chest. The Lift ran out while she was finishing the 'S', so we'll never know. "What about you, Joker?"

"Give me a minute, commander. I nearly got the bastard a minute ago, but only clipped his shields. This time for sure." The Normandy's main gun rings out again, muted by my sealed helmet. The impact on the ground isn't, though, sending a billowing cloud of smashed rock and pumice into the air. The Geth dropship hits the ground a second later, crashing powerlessly into a lava flow, slowly melting away to nothing. "At first I thought I needed to get the direct kill, but with a volcano planet like this I can just put him on the ground and it's fine. I think Williams is going stir-crazy though. How's your day been, commander?"

"Pretty slow, considering how the morning went," Shepard complained.

"It's your fault, Shepard," Wrex says, "If you hadn't set up such a strong position we could have enticed them out sooner."

A resounding explosion echoes through the valley, and the six of us look towards the Geth position. Nothing. "What was that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Sounded like a rocket impact," Garrus muses.

A second explosion and a third comes right on the heels of the first, and the far refinery gate explodes open, revealing three smoking turrets, barrels aimed at our position.

Shepard sums up the mood aptly.

"Mother of shit-dicks."

As one we sprint from the Mako, as the three turrets pour rocket after rocket at us. The Mako explodes in a blue flare, eezo dust flying away on the breeze. "Fuck!" I roar, trying to shield Tali from the debris. I can handle a flesh wound, she can't. Especially from eezo debris. There's a reason that stuff is hermetically sealed when it gets transported.

"Joker!" Shepard calls, not playing around anymore. "Shut down those guns! Now!"

"Understood, commander." Joker says, voice immediately professional.

The Normandy swoops over, big cannon firing just one shot. The three turrets explode in showers of angry flame, tearing futilely at the frigate's underbelly. The explosion and massive impact sends all of us on the ground sprawling, but we were in position, braced against the refinery wall. The Krogan, Geth and Liara all tried to storm our position the moment the Mako exploded, and the shock wave knocked them off their feet. The enemy battlemaster is the quickest to recover, scrambling behind a manifest of crates while our precision marksmen pick off the Geth troopers, one by one as they recover. By the time the situation normalises, there are only three Geth left, plus Liara and the Krogan. Not only that, the Geth are separated from the enemy Krogan and Liara, so we have our chance.

"Parker!" Shepard calls, switching to her pistol. This is it, then. "You take the doctor. Knock her out, shoot her in the leg, whatever. Alive! Wrex! You've got the big one. Everyone else, kill the Geth, help Wrex and Parker if you can. Geth first. Go!"

You know, I really like question time. Shame Shepard never gives us any. Me and Liara, is it? A biotic to handle a biotic, indeed. I'm armoured and she isn't, so I definitely have the advantage. Not that that's a reason to slack off. The enemy Krogan sees where I'm headed, and brings his shotgun to bear on me. Wrex interrupts him with a monolithic throw, forcing the enemy Krogan back and by that time the two of them are locked together, stuck in a battle to the death. No guns, no subtlety. Pure Krogan brawling.

Liara flares blue with biotics, and I supercharge my own barrier to take the hit. Her eyes go wide at the blue threads of power floating around my body, but it's too late for her to change her attack. Her throw only staggers me for a second, and then there's no time for fancy throws and warps and lifts. Sorry, Liara. I send my biotically empowered fist at her midsection. To my surprise she slides away, a biotic dash powered by her barrier. Very nice. Looks like Benezia passed on some lessons. She strikes back, not any kind of Rurubu punch but a simple straight. I'd expected her to be timid, but instead she's aggressively striking. Must not have been the first time she's had to fight on an expedition.

I duck under the punch, power flowing to my foot as I kick out her legs. She's already going for her gun, expecting me to back off with her punch. Unfortunately for her, I've been taught too well for that. My kick sends her to the ground, gun flying from her grasp. This is normally my killing pattern; put them on the ground and then pound them into submission. This time though, I don't want to seriously hurt her. I hesitate. Liara kicks like a mule, slamming her foot into my belly with enough force to wind me, despite the protection of my barrier. I stagger back, and she climbs back to her feet, eyeing the fallen gun.

"I don't want to hurt you," I reassure her, not that she believes me. Her eyes are wild, panicked. I can understand that. If all the missions are going to be like this, I'm having a talk with Shepard. "I'm here with Commander Shepard, a Spectre. We don't want to hurt you," I repeat.

"There are no human Spectres!" Liara shouts back. Well, at least it's a response. I suppose I can't exactly blame her for not being up to date with the news.

"She's the first! Look, if you'll let me explain-" I duck a wild haymaker, trying to frantically remember where an Asari's vulnerabilities were. Some kind of pressure point that would knock her out? Damn it, I didn't think I'd need my anti-Asari plans ready until Noveria!

"You're here to kidnap me! That's why my mother got this krogan to get me to safety!" She goes for her gun again, and I'm forced to go back onto the offensive. I punch the gun from her hands stomping it into pieces on the ground.

"Is that what you think? Then why the hell are you getting backup from Geth? That's just a little strange, don't you think?" Now I'm shouting as well, both of us watching the other warily. I can beat her in a fistfight pretty convincingly, with the training Eri gave me. On the other hand, I don't want to seriously injure her and Rurubu isn't designed to take prisoners.

"Those are custom security mechs, not Geth!" That's what they told her? And it worked? I mean, I knew she was sheltered, but that's just ridiculous.

I gave up on trying to talk her around. If she was going to choose to be dense, that was her prerogative. I send another kick at her legs, and Liara crouches down, taking the impact on her thigh instead. My real attack, an elbow to the side of the head, whistles over her hair-tentacles, missing uselessly.

I rush back enough power to protect my ribs as Liara punches me hard in the chest. I'll bruise from that one, for sure. She's even better than I thought.

I'm ending this now, before something really bad happens.

I rush toward her, punching straight forward. Liara steps back just enough to dodge, and I pull my trick. Biotic energy flows through my body swiftly enough that it slingshots out into a kind of throw, just a dozen centimetres. But that extra hand of range is all I need. The Asari tumbles head-over-heels on the red ground, and by the time she stops tumbling I'm standing over her, and this time I drive my elbow into her temple, and she goes still. Breathing, but most certainly knocked out.

And now I feel horrible. Great.

"T'Soni's unconscious, Shepard," I report, carefully picking the prostate Asari off the ground. She never really deserved this. If she's still been in that sphere-prison, none of this would have happened. On the subject, why did any of this happen in the first place? When she wakes up I can say for sure there's going to a hell of a lot of questions.

"Nice work, Parker. Looks like Wrex is nearly done as well. All the Geth are down."

Wrex and the enemy battlemaster are still locked together, guns discarded long ago. Both Krogan bleed from massive wounds, alien blood spraying off arms and faces as each brutal punch connects. They barely even try to block; just wind up the most devastating punch they can and let loose. Wrex drives one enormous, bloodied fist into his foe's head, and the Krogan recoils, clutching his eye and screaming.

Wrex strides forward and belts the enemy in the gut, doubling him over, slamming another megaton punch into the bounty hunter's bowed head, finally driving the enemy to the ground. Wrex stands over the downed Krogan and roars at him, enforcing his dominance in the most primal way possible. The sound fills the air, and I shiver. Thank Shepard he's on our side. Wrex delivers one final kick, and the enemy Krogan dies.

"I only saw half of that and somehow I'm glad about that."

Shepard laughs, coming over to examine our captive. "Don't worry, I recorded it. I think Wrex will want to watch it a few times when he gets old. So this is her?"

With the added strength of my armour and biotics, it's easy to carry the unconscious Asari bridal-style. "Yeah. I don't think she's actively hostile though, more misled. Still, probably better to keep her contained when she wakes up. Afraid biotics generally don't react well to strangers."

"We'll deal with that back on the Normandy. Joker, bring the Normandy in for pickup, please. We're done here." Shepard stretches her hands above her head, rolling her neck. "Long day."

"Long day?!" I sputter. That's it?

Kaidan laughs. "Welcome to the Normandy."

* * *

_A/N: I feel like making some epic quote about there being no going back. Canon is not irrefutably changed. But that would be ridiculously grandiose for a story not even in its tenth chapter, so I'll go with the understated approach instead. Yeah, new chapter. Cool._

_But yeah, canon is different. What does Liara now represent; a successful mission? Is she indoctrinated too? One little change, so many potential implications. I like to think that if I change canon, it ripples out to change so much, so I'll try to stick mostly to canon, changing things that will have more subtle repercussions. As for what happens next, well, you'll have to wait a week to find out! Guesses are more than welcome, both in terms of the next mission and personal interactions. _

_As always, I'd like to thank my co-editor and beta-reader **the extroverted recluse** for her amazing hard work and clearing up my appalling tense. Seriously, I'm much more used to writing in third person. She's a lifesaver. Until next week!_


	8. Inquisition

_We balance probabilities and choose the most likely. It is the scientific use of the imagination._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

_in·qui·si·tion_ (_noun_)

A period of prolonged and intensive questioning or investigation.

* * *

The three holograms glare down at us all sternly, while Ashley makes faces at them from outside the camera's range.

"Commander Shepard," the Asari Councillor begins, fixing the N7 Infiltrator with a hard stare. "When we ordained you as a Spectre we hoped your first action would not be to destroy a priceless ruin over fifty thousand years old. Was there no way to save the site?"

"Unfortunately not, Councillor." Shepard replies easily, not at all fazed by the ire of the three most powerful individuals in the galaxy. "The Geth had set the charges before we arrived, and we were lucky to escape."

"And the Matriarch's daughter?" the Turian councillor interjects. It's hard to tell, but I think under the hood the Salarian Councillor leans a little forward.

"She was taken by the hostile force, although they were routed and wiped out. We recovered Dr. T'Soni, although as of yet we've been unable to determine her allegiance since she was knocked out in the conflict." Shepard's voice is clipped and succinct, arms behind her back in a textbook parade attention.

The three councillors exchange a look, one that I can't decipher. I'm not so good at Salarian expressions yet. "We look forward to reading your full report, Commander. Council out." The hologram disappears. For a moment, silence reigns over the briefing room until Joker's voice blares from the overhead speakers.

"What a bunch of dicks."

Shepard chuckles, and the sound wakes Wrex from his nap. "They're politicians; isn't it to be expected?" Ash asks sarcastically.

"I think politicians transcend race," Tali mentions sourly. "They all look out for each other."

Shepard laughs, blowing away the melancholy that had begun to fill the room. "Maybe so. Good thing we're thousands of light-years away, right? Parker, would you mind relieving Chakwas? She's been on duty for twelve hours, and it's not a good idea to overwork her. Kaidan might need some attention, as well. As for the rest of you, take a break. You've earned it."

* * *

You know, if I had to describe Shepard, I think I'd go with 'stupidly Paragon'. Not 'N7 death machine' or 'First Human Spectre', because they're accolades and skills. Who she actually is? She wants to say yes to everyone. No wonder I got onto the team so easily. I mean, top secret Alliance R&D stealth frigate, shakedown run completed only days ago? Sure, let's just invite one of every prominent alien race to come and stay aboard for months. No strings attached. Plus a human you have very little idea who he is apart from a routine background check. Apart from being the single most deadly being I've ever encountered, Shepard's also the most trusting. I guess you can afford to be so cavalier with trust if an entire fleet of Batarians can't kill you.

Well, she has the very slightest trace of Asian features. Maybe her great-great-great grandmother was Nao Kanzaki. Or something.

Annelise Shepard… I can't help but wonder if she can make the decisions she has to. She'll rush off to fight the Collectors as soon as the crew gets taken, no doubt about that. But that's a long way off. Will she be able to order the bomb set on Virmire, knowing that she's leaving someone behind? Not like this. It'll tear her apart.

Lucky me. Now my job in Virmire isn't just to save both people at risk, it's for Shepard's sanity and maybe the whole mission as well. To say nothing about all of the Morton's Forks in the third game… I don't know. It's an exquisite torture, really, to know and not be able to tell. In the end, no matter what I do, I'm not the one who has to close all this out. Shepard is. All I can do is try to set her up for the best chance at succeeding. If that means I have to be a demon or a saviour, so be it.

Kaidan was resting; he hadn't stirred since we'd come back from Therum. Chakwas and I had extracted the bullets and bone fragments, and given him a proper cast. Back in my first life, that kind of injury would have put a soldier out for months; now it was a matter of a week.

The door to the med bay slid softly open, admitting Shepard into the cramped room. "Shepard. What brings you here?"

"Well, I had some questions. Do you mind?"

My heart rate shoots up, though I do my best to maintain at least a veneer of calm. "Sure. Anything in particular?"

Shepard pauses before speaking, eyeing me softly. "Ordinarily I wouldn't really mind since it got results, but I was reminded that I'm not just a squad leader anymore, so I have to change some of the ways I do things." She grimaces. "Before, you knew Doctor T'Soni was on Therum, and then on the surface you deliberately broke radio silence to stop us in the exact location we needed to stop. How and why did you know that?"

I kind of expected this, a little. Especially after I so obviously forced everyone to stop where Liara's prison should have been. "I know you lied about how you'd heard of Therum, as well," Shepard continues, sniper's eyes staring unflinchingly at me. I swallow. "Therum isn't mentioned in any texts for its ruins. It was discovered relatively recently. You couldn't have just 'known' about it."

Ah, shit. I don't know how my excuses will fly… or that I even want to use them. I want to tell her the truth, not that she'd believe me. "If I was right, does it matter?"

Shepard surveys me for a long time with those piercing eyes, before giving a sigh. "You probably saved Kaidan's career, which you could have easily failed to do without drawing suspicion. So… I'd like to know. But I don't need to. You've earned that, at least for now."

I hesitate. I didn't know what to do with that kind of leniency. When really, her telling me that only made me want to rise to her expectations, and give her more.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I wish I could tell you. But I can't. Not without putting lives at risk." If the Reapers come back early, we're all dead. That's my greatest fear.

Shepard takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Very well then. I understand. As you were, Parker." She turns to leave.

"Shepard." I say, and the commander stops, looks back. I can't meet her eyes. "I'm on your side. If not yours, then nobodies. I can't tell you much, but this I can say. Whatever happens, I'm behind you."

"Thank you." Shepard smiles, just a little. "As for Therum, well done." She swipes the door from 'locked' to 'open'; she must have locked it after she entered. I didn't even notice. "Doctor, you can come in now." Chakwas entered with a curious look at Shepard, obviously wondering what was so important that it had to be discussed in private.

"You have questions too, Doctor?" I deadpan with a smile, but the doctor nods.

"Yes, more to pass the time than anything else. It may be important in the future, however."

Liara still hadn't woken up, making me feel more than a little guilty for how hard I'd hit her. Until she came to, I didn't have all that much to do. "Sure, why not."

Shepard sits on the unoccupied bed, apparently deciding not to leave. She is the captain, she does what she wants. "Actually, I was the one who asked the doctor to bring this up," Shepard supplies. "You killed for the first time on the Citadel, didn't you?"

Just saying it brings the feeling back in a heartbeat. Yes, the feeling of punching another sentient being hard enough to rupture their organs and break their bones, feeling that warm dripping spatter. Yes, I killed. Geth were easy in comparison; living beings another matter altogether. "Yeah," I manage.

"How are you coping with it?" Chakwas asks softly. What a question.

"How do you think? I feel like crap. I'm doing my best not to think about it. But I… don't regret it. Feel like I should though."

"Soldiers and policemen often get extensive training in how to deal with killing, and even then some of them can't handle it," Shepard takes over, lacking Chakwas' delicate conversational art, cutting right to the heart of the matter. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I shake my head. I don't really care how other people deal with it, all that matters to me is how I can deal with it. "I'm fine. It won't bother me."

"Did you get training when you were at Macapa?"

"A little, I didn't finish the course though. I just… retreat into myself, I guess. It's hard to describe."

Chakwas frowns at my words, bringing her hands up to her chin in thought. "Can you do that now?"

Now it's my turn to frown a little. "Sure, I guess. One sec." I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, gathering up my loose thoughts, exhaling them. I'm totally calm. Alone. Every higher process moved to the back, bringing my most basic self to the fore. It's a form of safety, a protection. Instincts honed by thousands of years of hunting and gathering protecting more vulnerable and unnecessary sensibilities.

There is nothing, was nothing, and would be nothing. Absolutely nothing that has substance and meaning. I sink deeper, to that point where 'truth' and 'morality' are nothing more than abstract concepts to be examined and dispassionately dismissed. A shiver of cold ran through me as it always did. Alone. Separate. Isolated. Untouchable. My body relaxed, devoid of tension, before huddling in on itself for protection. Finally my eyes open, gazing languidly at the two women.

"Commander Shepard. Doctor Chakwas." It's still my voice, but it's somehow different. Chakwas gives a start, minute but identifiable. Expected. "What do you wish to know?"

"This how you dealt with killing?" Shepard asks bluntly.

"Yes. Killing is nothing more than a physical act. There is no need to be conflicted over something so insignificant."

"No objections at all?" Shepard looks a little surprised. Not unexpected. Many people are unable to see the shackles they submit to.

"Of course not. Morality is nothing more than the binding of majority-mandated social system. I reject that killing is unethical, and therefore have no qualms."

There was a brief but potent silence. "You just switch off everything. All emotion," Shepard finally says.

"That is correct."

"So, you're absolutely terrified," Shepard summarises.

The words pierce the barrier I'd put up, and despite my best efforts, I'm jarred back into reality. Everything I'd been supressing returns in a furious, hot rush and this time I can't stop these stupid tears from running over.

I was scared?

The concept sounds almost ludicrous, in the last moments of that hyper-logical state. But I can't refute it. For the first time, I realise that she's right. Damn and fuck, but she's bloody _right_. How does she only know me for a week and know me better than I do?

I can't help it. I'm crying silently in front of her, and I can't help it. I'm scared shitless every second. Of failing. Of dying. Of killing, of getting used to killing. Of being alone. Of never having anyone to share these secrets with. Of being rejected. I have more fears than I know what to do with. And I can't ignore them.

It's been a long, long time since I've cried.

I'd like to tell you that it was manly and clean and an occasion that you could paint as a way of extolling the virtue of honesty. But it wasn't. I'm a messy crier. I hiccup, try futilely to stop, sniff and start all over again. To their credit, Shepard and Chakwas just stand, not saying anything, just waiting for me.

Finally the shudders stop, and I raise tear-stained eyes to meet theirs.

"Haven't cried in a while?" Shepard asks quietly, softly.

Longer than she could know. "The first time I've really cried in this life," I murmur. Infant squalling aside, from the moment I became self-aware in this body I never cried. I told myself I was being strong, but I wasn't. I was making myself a martyr. "Feels better."

"I know," Shepard smiles. Of course she does, she's practically omniscient at this point. "I cried for an age after Elysium and Torfan." Her smile wavers for a moment, before she rallies. "I never thought I'd stop crying after Mindoir."

Nobody says anything for a long while. Just silent contemplation and appreciation. Finally Shepard pushes herself off the wall she'd been leaning on, clapping her hands loudly. "Alright, enough of the sad shit. If there's one thing you convinced me off, you're not a spy or a plant. Well, if you are, you're the best actor I've ever seen. Just don't lose it on missions."

"I think I'll be fine on the job," I think out loud, "It's just when I'm alone in the aftermath that I might struggle."

"Take a break, Parker," Chakwas says kindly. "I'll stay on here. Perhaps see how our Asari in the brig is doing? It looks like she's about to wake up."

* * *

I wasn't prepared for anything like this. We need Liara; she's rather important.

And she's giving me a death-stare intense enough I'm surprised the bulkhead behind me isn't melting.

"Like I said, we have no intention of hurting you. At all. In any way." The red around my eyes isn't gone yet, but I doubt Liara will know the significance.

The asari doctor stares at me, much like she has done for the last thirty minutes. "That would explain the pain in my head, would it?" she spits vehemently. "What do you want? A ransom? To blackmail my mother? I haven't seen her in decades."

The asari in question is in the brig, underneath the garage. It isn't used much since nobody goes against Shepard ever, but it's the best we've got to hold a potentially aggressive and extremely skilled biotic for a while, as long as Kaidan, Wrex or I'm there to keep an eye out.

"You were trying to kill me. What did you want me to do, die for the cause?" She doesn't respond to that one. "Look, do you at least believe me now about Commander Shepard being the first human Spectre?"

"There's very small possibility that the large volume of extranet articles I read were fabricated, so I do, despite my sincerest wishes. That does not alter the fact that you have assaulted and kidnapped me away from my work and killed the agent my mother hired to keep me safe. Spectre or not, you make a rather poor impression."

Ah yes. Just another reminder of the massive clusterfuck Therum turned into. It was supposed to be easy, but no. "Let's go back to that. How do you know that Krogan was sent by Matriarch Benezia?"

"He gave me a code phrase that only she would know. Designed specifically for an instance like this, I might add."

That made a surprising amount of sense, actually. An indoctrinated Benezia would do everything in her power to get her daughter away from us. "Which she gave you decades ago when you last saw her, I assume?" Asari might live for millennia, but they're the most social people in the galaxy. Probably all the sexual subtext. There's no way it's been decades since Liara and Benezia have seen each other. "Of course it was. And the synthetics that he brought with him? Those were Geth. I really doubt he intended well for you."

Liara favours me with a condescending glare. "Geth haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil in three centuries. What makes you think that those were Geth?"

"Well, for starters, Eden Prime. Geth showing up and razing an entire human colony is pretty hard to miss."

The asari archaeologist's expression changed from condescension to confusion, her lack of understanding plain. Holy hell, she has no idea about Eden Prime? Just how introverted is this woman?

"You know, Eden Prime." She has to know. It was everywhere! "Researchers find a working Prothean beacon, Geth show up to kill everyone. Really? Nothing?" Her face changes from anger to blankness in a heartbeat.

"Did you just say… a working Prothean beacon?" she whispers. I smile. Hook, line and sinker.

I bring up Eden Prime videofeed from Shepard's team on my omnitool, and Liara collapses onto the cell's bed at the end. "Goddess."

"Hey, Shepard," I say into the tool, "I think the doctor wants to talk about the beacon."

"I'm on my way down." The response comes immediately.

"Who are you all?" She asks, still looking dazed. "Geth appearing, working Prothean beacons, human Spectres, what's happening?"

I don't think she'd use the opportunity to break out, not when she's trapped on the ship. Not because she's too tactically clever, but because she wants to hear about the beacon first. I sit down in front of the cell door, resting my legs. "Well, my name is Parker. I'm a medic and a biotic, trained to fight by an ex-asari commando. Probably why I was the one chosen to bring you in, and why I'm here now. The rest of us are either volunteers or the crew of this ship, the SSV Normandy SR-1. It's an Alliance frigate, developed jointly with the Turian Hierarchy. The Geth are being led by a rogue Spectre called Saren Arterius, and we're going to stop him. That's the five-minute version."

"My mother mentioned Saren before," she murmurs, but her train of thought is shut off when Shepard walks into the room. Liara's eyes are instantly fixed on her, scientific mind at work.

"Doctor T'Soni." Shepard greets amicably. "Are you well?"

"As well as can be expected, Commander." She replies warily.

"Parker tells me you're interested in the Prothean beacon unearthed on Eden Prime."

"Are you certain it was functional?" Liara asks immediately. Shepard's eyebrows shoot up, the expression on her face answer enough.

"Very."

"Then that would be why he Geth attacked. A working beacon, even a badly damaged one, is worth almost any risk. Was it recovered?"

"No. Unfortunately, it was destroyed. I activated it accidentally before that, though."

The scientist rocks back again, another look of stunned amazement on her face. "Activated it? But those beacons are set to send the encoded information directly into the mind of the user. They are only compatible with Prothean physiology."

"It was jumbled and extremely difficult to decipher, but I got the message. It was a warning. The Protheans were wiped out by a race of hyper-advanced synthetics, which they called the Reapers."

"Goddess. But I've never… You're sure?"

"Completely. Saren and the Geth are working to bring the Reapers back, for reasons unknown. That's why we have to stop them. Do you know anything about a Prothean relic called the Conduit?"

Turns out this is the same as in the game. "No, I'm sorry." Liara says eventually. "I know it was connected to the Prothean extinction, but I don't know what it actually is, or what it does. Or where it is. Do you think my mother is involved in this? She would never condone the destruction of a colony like that."

Shepard and I exchange a glance. We both knew the score. Benezia wasn't just involved, she was the second-in-command. "Unfortunately, we have evidence of her conspiring with Saren." I fill in when Shepard looks increasingly uneasy. She's so paragon she even hates breaking bad news.

"I… see." Liara says haltingly. Poor girl. Rescued by a murderous Krogan, thrust into a battlefield without a moment's warning, knocked out and kidnapped, and now informed that her mother is actually a traitor working with a race of omnicidal AIs. Not a good day for her.

Shepard sighs. "We'll drop you off on the Citadel, Doctor. I'm sorry your work was interrupted." Disappointing for us as well. Shepard had hoped to get the inside track on the Conduit, but it turns out there was nothing to gain.

"Commander, wait. Will you meet my mother in this mission of yours?" I immediately think of Noveria. It's hard not to.

"It's likely," Shepard says calmly.

"Then I want to stay with you. You'll be visiting many Prothean sites, will you not? And my biotics could be very useful." She's obviously clutching at straws, but right now I'll take any chance to get back to canon. I don't know what will happen if we veer off too far. Then what would be the point of knowing at all?

"Having a Prothean expert could definitely come in handy, Shepard," I weigh in. "There's always the chance she could find something about the Conduit in our travels." Liara smiles hesitantly and Shepard is definitely considering the possibility.

"However. Let me tell you this, Liara T'Soni," I add, rising to my full height, half a head above her. "I don't trust you. For all I know you're a plant. You probably don't trust or totally believe us either, and that's fine. But I won't hesitate to kick you out an airlock if you threaten this ship or anyone aboard it. Even Alenko. Do you understand?"

She blinks in surprise. "I… yes. Alright." She turns to the commander, looking a little worried. "Can you guarantee my safety?"

Well, mutual distrust is fine for now. We'll see where we all stand on Noveria, but until then, Vigilo Confido.

"On the battlefield, no." Shepard says honestly. "From my crew, yes. Anyone who threatens you or raises their hand or talon or whatever against you without due cause will answer to me. How's that?"

"It will suffice, commander." The Asari shoots me another glance, before shying away. Shepard opens the brig cell door, and Liara walks out, stretching her legs.

"Doctor T'Soni." I say, holding her back. "I wasn't lying when I said I have no intention of hurting you. Hell, I even like the way you handled yourself on the ground and in the cell. I don't want to be your enemy, and I don't want you to be mine. I'm just aware that you can like someone and still have to kill them. I'll be very sad about it, but I'll do it. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it's turned out this way."

Liara studies me for a moment, much like how I imagine you would gaze at a confusing test result. "You present an interesting paradox, Mr. Parker. Am I correct in assuming you will show me all courtesy despite placing me on a zero-tolerance policy?" I nod, and Liara forces a small smile. "Then we have an accord."

For the first time in a while, I break into a genuine smile, opening the brig door. "All right then. Let me give you the tour."

* * *

"There's the matter of where you'll sleep, but before that I think Doctor Chakwas should have another look at you." Since I took your bed.

"Thank you, but the pain has mostly subsided. I should be fine in a day or two. I am quite hungry though."

Now that she mentions it, I could go for some food as well. It's about lunchtime, so that's not surprising. In my former life I could easily skip a meal, but having biotics makes you eat like a horse. Seriously, if you ever want to torture a biotic, just don't give him food. Introductions were made in short order, and despite a few aside glances, nobody says anything. I guess Shepard brought them all up to speed. Tali trades seats to sit next to me, drawing a curious glance.

"Parker, can I speak to you after the meal? It's rather important."

She looks awkward and shy, unsure. The visor and suit conceals her emotions most of the time, so it's not just a touch of unease. "Sure." Ash takes care to elbow me in the side, a deliberate prod hard enough to have me shoot her a glare. She pointedly glares at Tali, and makes a face.

What, does she think that Tali was confessing to me or something? That's silly. Not only have we known each other for less than a month, our DNA structures are polar opposites of one another. I don't have a problem with inter-species romances, but I don't think I would ever go for it. Especially with quarians or turians, no matter how their hips sway. It can only end badly if you're dating someone who you could literally kill with an exchange of saliva.

Asari I can see myself in a relationship with, if only because there's a chance of everything you would have with a same-species romance. Physical contact, intimacy, children.

I roll my eyes at the gunny chief, turning back to my meal. Some people see relationships everywhere. Who in their right mind would get onto a super-secret mission of galactic importance, and spend it trying to get some? Seriously. I never understood that abut the games. Speaking of that though, Shepard and Garrus look awfully comfortable with each other…

Tali leads me towards the escape pods, assuring me that there aren't any bugs here. I figure there won't be until Cerberus redesigns the Normandy, but whatever. Tali's still wringing her hands, looking around to see if anyone's watching. "I wasn't sure who to bring this to, and I still don't know what to do. Keelah."

After the day I've had, I'm not really in the mood for cryptic word games. "What is it, Tali?"

She takes a deep breath. "I intercepted a outgoing transmission from the Normandy. I thought it would be a good idea to set up a communications net around the Normandy, since we have a captive. But the transmission I intercepted was from an Alliance Intelligence operative."

Makes sense. Actually, I'd be more surprised if there _wasn't_ an intelligence officer on such an investment. "So, what's the problem?"

"The message spoke about removing 'undesirables' on the Normandy by any means necessary." The words come out in a rush, like she doesn't know how else to say it.

"'Undesirables'"?

"Non-humans, according to the message. I don't know what to do. I heard you said you didn't like humans all that much, but since you are human you might be able to help."

"Tali, I'm a medic. I'm not Alliance. I have no idea if there's an intelligence officer on board, or who they are. But I know Shepard wants you on board, and that's all you should care about." The message was bad news, though. Especially that part about removing nonhumans by any means necessary.

The Alliance Office of Naval Intelligence was a clandestine organization, as were virtually all intelligence groups. Unlike most military intelligence agencies, however, the AONI had proven itself to be devastatingly effective in protecting the interests of humanity across the galaxy, especially since the Skyllian Blitz and retaliatory strike on Torfan. They hadn't foreseen the invasion of Eden Prime by the Geth, but nobody could have done that.

On the other hand, their reputation for success was only equalled by their absolute ruthlessness. Nobody dealt with the AONI candidly, even other human groups like Terra Firma. I had my own theories, but I was certain that the AONI at least was completely infiltrated by Cerberus. It would certainly explain how Cerberus was able not only to recreate the Normandy, but upgrade it significantly.

I guess I just didn't like spies all that much. AONI were the best spooks humanity had to offer, and could play any role flawlessly. In all, they were a troublesome group, and I felt perfectly happy staying as far away from them as possible. But if they were planning on turning the Normandy into a human-only ship… That would be a very bad thing.

At this point I feel like I should curse at things not following canon, but I'm over it. Shit will happen.

Tali's still looking up at me, hands working against one another like she wished she had something to fiddle with. "Alright," I finally say. "I'll help you, but I don't know what exactly you want to do. What's your plan?"

She relaxes all at once, which makes me feel like I couldn't walk away now even If I tried. "Thank you so much. I thought you would be a good person to come to since you weren't Alliance so you wouldn't be the spy and I needed to tell someone." She finally takes a breath, focusing herself. "I think the first thing we need to do is find out who the spy is. After that, I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Shepard would help us, I think," I muse quietly. There was a chance that she was the operative, but I doubted it. She was too open-minded. Besides, she was the commander of the ship and the ranking officer. She invited everyone. "Did the message you intercepted give us any information about the agent?"

"It used the male pronoun," Tali said. "I think it is 'he' in your language?"

"Alright. So it's a guy then. Anything else?" She shakes her head. "So, a male human on the Normandy. Could be someone on the ground team, could be a crew member, an engineer. Hell, it could even be Joker. He's been Alliance long enough. Likely it's someone highly-placed, given the importance of the Normandy and since seniority would give an agent more freedom… That's not a sure thing though."

"I'm not used to things like this," Tali says quietly. "On the flotilla, everyone works together. We don't have this kind of suspicion. We can't afford to."

"Well, humans are a pretty diverse bunch of people. We've squabbled and warred and spied on each other for millennia. We're a lot more used to it." Even at school, there was an art to escaping punishment, and escaping grasses. I guess I'd perfected it. "As a species, we've probably fought more than five hundred wars just with ourselves. A bit different from you guys."

"We've fought one war," Tali whispers. "One. And it nearly wiped us out. I can't imagine how humanity has survived." Sometimes, neither could I. "Where do you think the spy is?"

How did I become the brains of this operation? Oh, right, because all humans are sneaky and treacherous. Even people who don't stereotype like Tali can get caught up in them. Just because we sucker-punched the Turians at Shanxi doesn't make us all diabolical, dammit.

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's not on the ground team. Much as I don't like Alenko, it's too risky. Plus, spooks tend to be away from the front lines. Someone on the permanent crew, with some pull would be my bet."

"You mean someone like Engineer Adams?" Tali squeaks nervously.

"Could be. How well was the message encrypted?" Adams was a pretty tech-savvy guy, if he were AONI he'd definitely know how to make his messages all but unbreakable.

"I only broke this one with some luck," Tali admits. "The encryption was applied incorrectly. I doubt I'll be able to do it again. It was very impressive. In fact, if I brought that encryption key back to the Flotilla, they might even accept it as a pilgrimage gift." That good, huh?

"So… what do we do?" The Quarian asks nervously.

"I guess we'll have to talk to people. Ask them about their history, why they do what they do. Maybe we'll find out something." I wasn't hopeful though. An AONI wouldn't give something away if they were on their game. Still, it was better than nothing. Besides, getting to know the crew was a decent idea all by itself.

"Talk to everyone?" Tali squeaks. "But he'll realise we're looking for him!"

"Alright then, I'll talk to everyone. You can work on breaking the encryption." If espionage is about putting up a front to fool people and nothing else, I'm dead. But I'm still an unknown. Nobody on the Normandy knows me well enough to differentiate my behaviour yet. At least, I hope not.

* * *

"Hey there, Joker." I approach the pilot from behind, careful to place my hand on the chair back, not his shoulder. Vrolik's Syndrome was nasty. "How's life?"

Seth Green turns to face me. Man, that's going to take some getting used to. "Fine, I guess. Um, sorry, but who the hell are you?"

"I'm Parker, I'm working with Dr. Chakwas. You know, medic, joined up on the Citadel, does field stuff. Point is I'll be working in the med bay, so I thought I'd get to know the most regular patient." He scowls. "And also the one who gets us from A to B. The one who makes sure we don't die by flying into supernovas at FTL speeds."

Joker puffs out his chest and grins at that, finally taking his eyes off the instruments for a second. "Damn straight. What would you guys do without me?"

"Whatever we do, we wouldn't let Shepard drive." The pilot lets out a braying laugh, shaking his head.

"Good call. I shudder to think what would happen to any ship with Shepard at the helm. So what, just a quick meet'n'greet? Or looking for something else?"

"First, thanks for Therum. Kind of redefined 'hot pickup'. Second, ulterior motive. I've got no idea how to fly anything, even a shuttle. Sounds like something that might be useful on this trip, and you're the master. Give me some tips?"

This time, he spins the whole chair to face me. "It's not something you can learn in a few days. I'm not a great teacher, either. Flight School not offered where you trained?"

"I overspecialised. Field medic was about all I could handle."

Joker sighs, tilting his head back. "All the lessons won't help if you've never been in a pilot's seat. I mean, shuttles aren't that hard. You could probably learn to fly a Kodiak in a week or two, unless you want to fly through a firezone. That's another few weeks of training. But it's not something you can just do."

I grimace. "I figured that might be the case. Still, better to ask. So, what made you want to become a pilot?"

The cocky, flyboy grin returns "What, are you kidding? Flying is fucking awesome. Why wouldn't you want to do this?"

"Rub it in, why don't you. I mean, Vrolik's is serious business. You could have been like a motivational speaker or something. Why a job where death is an occupational hazard?"

"Hey, you wanted to be a doctor. Why not do that on the Citadel?"

Because I don't want to push little bottles of pills all day? "I wanted to help where it mattered."

Joker chuckles. "Don't you moral high ground me. Like hell that was your whole reason. For me, the Alliance was the one who offered to pay my treatment. That was huge. And I liked the job, loved flying. So I stayed."

There's a moment of contemplative silence. If I don't know what to say, I generally say nothing. It's safer.

"So," Joker fills the gap, "what's it like getting disability payments for being able to move stuff with your mind?"

What? "I don't get any disability payments. Technically I'm not even Alliance. Plus I'm not an L2. And the only shitty thing about being a biotic is that idiots try to burn you at the stake. It's pretty cool for the most part."

Wait, does he think that he's disadvantaged because L2s are campaigning for official reparation? Ah, insecurities. "Don't worry, Joker. You can be the only handicapped badass on the ship."

"Golly gee mister, really?" comes the deadpan reply. "As if I'm not already."

"You never take anything seriously, do you?"

"Hell no. Now buzz off. I have shiny buttons to watch." He grins. "Maybe I'll press one. Hm…"

I give a smirk and one last slap on his chair back before leaving. Ladies and Gentlemen, the one and only Joker Moreau.

* * *

"So, what's the next move? Are we going back to the Citadel? We do need a new Mako."

I think Garrus is the only one apart from Shepard who actually likes that infernal contraption.

Shepard looks up from scarfing her casserole. It's a pleasant change from the gruel we'd been having since I came on board, being the first thing that Shepard decided to change with her captain's privileges. I believe her exact words on the matter before were along the lines of 'serve that to me again and I'll execute you. I'm a Spectre. Deal with it.'

"We will," she says, "but we've got one more thing to do in Artemis Tau. One Rear Admiral Kahoku approached me after my Spectre inauguration, asked me for a favour. There's a missing squad of marines one system over, we're going to have a quick look for them."

"If we need the Mako's firepower?" Garrus asks cautiously.

"We call in a Normandy airstrike. That should handle just about anything." Shepard replies easily. That's doesn't really comfort me, not after the last one. Everyone else looks similarly wary.

"As long as you take me with you this time." Ash grins. "I need to get out more."

"I don't think we'll need a large ground team," Shepard ponders. "Kaidan is out, but you can come if you want. Liara, what do you want to do?"

"Oh. I think I will stay behind. I have quite a bit of analysis to on the last data from Therum. Is that acceptable?"

I would say Shepard smiled, but she's always smiling. "Sure, no problem. Wrex, your wounds look pretty bad as well. You'd better sit this one out, too."

Good grief, Shepard, learn some subtlety. It's so ridiculously obvious that all Shepard really wants is to have someone to keep an eye on Liara- the gouges the Krogan left probably don't bother him at all. "As you wish, Shepard." Wrex grunts.

"So, how do we know where they are?" I ask. "Distress beacon? Who are we even looking for?"

"One of the Admiral's elite reconnaissance units. Apparently they were going through the cluster looking for Geth, and they stopped responding. Not even a message."

"Commander. If the human military is anything like the Turian military, then recon squads go off the grid all the time. What makes this different?" Garrus speaks for most of us, I think.

"Normally, I'd agree. Although I think that I should get one thing straight first; they weren't using a distress beacon. They were using an all-clear beacon." Seeing my look of confusion, she continues. "Basically, it's the opposite of a distress beacon. When it's transmitting, everything's fine. When it stops, you get the cavalry. Deep recon teams have been using them for a while, but apart from that they're pretty rare. So it's not that we got a distress signal, it's that we haven't got a clear signal for a few days."

Is this a sidequest? I don't remember anything specific, barely anything outside the main plot. What if I'm just as unaware as everyone else? What if I miss something? I bet I could stay behind, tend to Kaidan, keep tabs on Liara. That would be the safe thing to do, right?

It would also be the stupid thing to do. What good can I do if I just stay safe?

It really does suck when you can't fool yourself.

"Count me in," my traitor mouth says resignedly. After Therum, I realised something quite important: I don't like fighting. Maybe that's because I'm not all that good at it yet, but so long as I can keep everyone alive, that's all I need.

Ash cracks her knuckles expectantly; grinning like it's the end of school. "Hell, it's about time."

* * *

_A/N: Well, it's a touch later than I'd have liked, but it's up. We will indeed be doing a sidequest next chapter, but fear not it will be of some importance to the overarching plot. I'm sure most will guess what sidequest this is given the information in this chapter, but in the game it's straightforward and boring so I'm changing it. _

_I haven't really got much to say right now. Huh. As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited, you people are beyond awesome. Also, I broke 100 followers! Hooray! Seriously best moment of my week. Hey, don't look at me like that. I do so have a life. Most of the time,_

_See you all next week!_


	9. Dirge

_There is no hunting like the hunting of man, and those who have hunted armed men long enough and liked it, never care for anything else thereafter._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

_dirge_ (_noun_)

a song or hymn of grief or lamentation; _especially_ **:** one intended to accompany funeral or memorial rites

* * *

"I'm sure I just misheard you. We can't be jumping out of the Normandy at twenty-five thousand feet without parachutes."

She's kidding, right? Oh she's not kidding.

"Hey, we don't have a Mako so we're going to have to HALO the drop. You do know how it works, right?" Shepard gives me a look as she fits her greaves on over her fatigues, stretching out her legs in the process. Beside her, Ash looks totally at ease, ignoring the massive expanse of open sky hanging out only a dozen metres away.

"I know the physics. That doesn't mean I can actually jump out of a spaceship!" I manage through clenched teeth.

Theoretically, The Normandy will reduce our masses to a value so close to zero that when we actually touch down the impact will be as soft as a feather. I know I can actually do this better than most people, because I can add my own biotics to the anti-mass effect.

It's still jumping out of a freaking spaceship without a parachute.

"Might want to seal your helmet, not much air up here," Garrus comments, sealing his own equipment.

He's right. I'm getting out of breath. The thought of jumping into near-orbit is bad enough; the added prospect of leaping into vacuum isn't helping. "Look, Parker," Shepard finally says. "I won't force you to go. If you haven't been trained, I know it can be daunting."

That doesn't make me feel better. Dammit Shepard, don't play the emasculating card! You suck.

I hesitate, and Shepard raps her armoured knuckles against my helmeted head. "Alright, I guess you can sit this one out. Wrex, you come to see us off?"

The Krogan shrugs his enormous shoulders. "You're the ones leaving from my spot. I couldn't care less."

Shepard gives her own little shrug in return. "Well then. Tali, Garrus, Ash, ready to go?" Even Tali's more prepared to do this than I am. They all nod, and take a step towards the open ramp. "See you groundside," Shepard crows, and falls into the void with a wild whoop. In succession, Tali, Ash and Garrus all follow, and I can't help tiptoeing over to the edge to see them fade into specks in the distance.

"Long fall, huh," Wrex comments next to me, also watching them descend.

"Yeah," I agree, trying to get some moisture back into my mouth.

I see him move back a step, "Oh, you motherf-" is all I can manage before his ironclad foot smashes into my backside, sending me flying out the Normandy's garage and into the abyss.

He… he just kicked me out! Holy shit! That asshole! Above me, the Normandy becomes smaller and smaller, a kilometre away in mere seconds.

"I'm gonna die." I whimper, feeling the slipstream tugging at my limbs.

"Oh, you decided to join us after all?" Shepard's voice sounds in my ear, cheerfully at odds with the gut-wrenching terror that rules my body. "Wrex understands me so well," she continues happily.

"That was your idea? Holy fucking hell, Shepard!" I roar back at her, temporarily distracted from shrieking in terror.

"Relax, it's easy. Just spread your arms and legs and don't land on your head. Should be simple, since the Normandy's projecting a field to keep us on course."

Sure enough, it's remarkably easy to get my arms and legs into the traditional skydiving pose, despite the wind tearing at my sealed armour. "Not an excuse, Shepard!"

"All's well that ends well." The ground is approaching extremely rapidly, and I have no means of slowing myself down. At all. An altimeter pops up on my HUD, helpfully telling me that I am less than five hundred metres away from a very messy, very swift death. Five hundred metres at a terminal velocity of approximately fifty-five metres per second means time remaining until impact is a fraction over nine seconds.

Nine seconds of life left. Puts everything in perspective, really.

"Now, use your biotics to reduce your mass." Shepard orders, having already landed. Right now, I don't need encouragement. My whole body glows blue, wisps of biotic power curling out from everywhere, dropping my mass to a fraction of its ordinary amount. The Normandy's drive core tugs on me suddenly, further reducing my effective mass to the point where landing on the barren ground feels like a feather landing on felt.

I still land on my face.

"Nice of you to drop in, Parker," Shepard comments. Ash groans.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that," Garrus remarks flatly.

"Oh, she did," Tali drawls as I clamber to my feet.

Shepard ignores us all, apparently content to get her abysmal pun off before turning towards the sky. "Joker, you read me?"

"Loud and clear, commander. All boots on the ground?"

"Roger, Joker. How close are we from the last known position of the Admiral's recon team?"

"You had a drift of about 70 south so just keep going north. Nothing I can see from up here."

Shepard frowns. "Well, something happened to the recon team. Stay in touch, Joker. I don't like this."

"Roger that, good hunting. Normandy out."

I don't even know what planet we're on, or if it has an official designation. The planet is rocky and windy, kicking dust and dirt up in momentary windstorms. No life. No movement. I guess this is what the first humans on Mars had thought, exploring a completely lifeless world.

Knowing that despite the endless expanses of whipping winds, something close by took out an elite Alliance Recon team is not a good feeling. A Thresher Maw? Certainly a possibility. If so, how would we kill it? No Mako, no Wrex, no heavy weapons. Not a happy prospect.

The ground is uniformly red under a uniformly yellow sky and a blue sun, and the only sound I hear is the rattling of sand bouncing off my armour. There is no way to tell if you are about to walk up a hill or into a crevasse, no way of knowing if you're seeing the horizon so far away or a wave of dirt picked up by the wind bare metres from your face. The only points of reference I have are my squadmates, and the first time Tali, at the front of the group, disappears into a ditch I jumped in fright. She emerges perfectly fine moments later, but the shock stays.

"See something, Parker?" Shepard asks tersely, sweeping the rear with her sniper up. I guess nobody is immune to the sheer barrenness of the place, even Shepard.

"No, Shepard. Lost sight of Tali for a second. Elevation's hard to tell here."

"Seconded, ma'am." Ashley's voice comes from the other side of our diamond formation, rifle ceaselessly scanning her flank. "Visibility's down to almost nothing."

Tali disappears again, but this time she's the one who calls to us. "Hold on. I've found something." Sounds of scrabbling and shallow digging, while the three of us keep on watch for ambushes. "Oh, Keelah," Tali's voice says into my ear. "Commander, I think we've found the recon team."

Shepard frowns behind the reinforced faceplate of her helmet, sliding down the near-invisible hill to where Tali made her find. "It's the recon team, all right," she says heavily. "We were too late."

Come on, I came on this trip specifically to treat wounded marines. They'd better not be dead, or I got kicked out of a spaceship for nothing!

Then I see the bodies, and I can't do anything but agree. They're gone. The eight armoured figures are badly burned, armour and flesh alike. Dark green and brown armour, camouflage patterns, scorched black and pitted with debris from an explosion. Their helmets are cracked, air supplies shattered. No colour remains on their charred faces, and their eyes are boiled away. I drop to one knee, omni-tool flaring to life. No wild creature did this.

"Armour looks like it's taken explosive damage, at least the parts that aren't burned to hell," I mutter, feeding in input data. Tali crouches next to me, bringing up her own omni-tool. "I can't identify the detonator. Never seen it before."

"Neither have I," Tali says worriedly. "Close-range blast, looks like sustained heat as well. Alliance armour is supposed to be fireproof, isn't it?"

An old history lesson comes to mind from Macapa; the marks almost looks like napalm burns. "A clinging flammable agent?"

Ash shakes her head. "Something like that would leave a familiar trace, right? You'd be able to identify it."

"Unless it burned perfectly," Garrus adds.

"That only happens in lab conditions," I argue. I grab a DNA sample from what I can find that isn't destroyed, out of habit I guess. At least I can get a name. Then I freeze as the omnitool beeps at me.

A bad beep.

"That doesn't make sense." Shepard looks up at me, but I'm still staring dumbly at my omnitool.

"What doesn't, Parker?"

I take a deep breath. "According to this blood sample, this woman wasn't burned to death. She was poisoned."

"Poisoned? By what?" Ash asks dubiously.

"'Unidentified pathogen'." I read off the screen. "Never seen it before, either. It's a post-mortem sample, already used. There's no way to tell what an active strain would look like."

Tali's still digging away, uncovering the complete bodies of the deceased. "Shepard." She calls, voice carefully neutral. Even so, there's an undertone of disgust in her voice that she can't suppress. "There's one that's pointing. Due west."

Shepard stands to her full height, eyes blazing. "Let's go. These soldiers deserve to be avenged. And I'm in a mood to oblige."

* * *

"Is that…?" Ash calls, coming to a surprised stop. I can't blame her. It's so out of place it almost seems comical. But I recognise the emblem on the side, a black and yellow design emblazoned on the shuttle's flank.

Cerberus.

Besides the shuttle, there's a large tower, almost invisible in the constant dust storm. A beacon? A communication relay?

Shepard steps up to the white Kodiak, staring hard at the logo. "Anyone know what this is?" She growls.

"Cerberus," Ash and I say at the same time. She falls silent, and I continue. "Human supremacist terrorist group. Political roots. Highly xenophobic, led by 'The Illusive Man', real name unknown." Because I can't tell them he's Jack Harper, either.

"Humanity would be the species to kill its own in cold blood," Shepard mutters. I don't know if she's ashamed, angry or sad.

Next to the tower, a hatch in the ground opens, previously camouflaged by its external covering. A single scientist in a transparent bubble-suit appears from an underground tunnel, carrying a box of what looks like personal effects. He drops the crate with a squeak, diving for the cover of the shuttle as all four of us train our guns on him. The Cerberus logo on his shoulder is proof enough of his allegiance, and a powerful desire demands that I end his life right now.

"Start talking," Shepard grunts, rifle close enough to his head that she couldn't miss blindfolded.

In response, the unarmed scientist sprints the five steps to the tower, pulling down a black lever with a frantic effort. Then he bites down hard, face turning blue in seconds, and collapses. None of us really have a chance to intervene or examine him though, because as the lever falls, so too does a massive iron weight at the top of the tower. It falls straight down through the black structure, smashing into the ground with a concussive boom big enough to bowl us all over.

It's not a communications tower. It's a Maw Hammer. Shit.

I scramble back to all fours, grateful for the solid plating of my armour. Thanks to that, my eardrums are still intact. The scientist is dead, bubbles of spittle issuing from one corner of his mouth. Suicide pill. I rip the omnitool from its slot on his forearm, tearing apart the fragile spacesuit in the process. He won't be needing it anymore.

Ash, Tali and Shepard are all standing around, the former two wobbling a little as they get their balance back. Using the scientist's tool, I pop the shuttle's doors open. "Everyone inside!" I roar, convincing the three of them by sheer force of purpose. "Shepard, you can fly this thing, right?"

She grins. "Can I fly it," she scoffs.

"Then get us out of here!" I yell at her. I'm yelling at Shepard. A little part of my brain notes that I'll be lucky to survive. The vast majority screeches back that if we don't leave pronto, that won't be an issue.

"Why the rush?" Shepard starts to ask, before the ground trembles and explodes, twenty-metre Thresher Maw rising into the sky with a primal bellow. "Oh," Shepard finishes. "Got it."

"Now would be good!" Ash screams. The enormous predator reaches the pinnacle of its journey upwards before arcing down, looking to crush our flimsy shuttle against the rocks before dragging it underground. Shepard floors the engines, sending our stolen shuttle shooting forward the instant before the Maw's screaming mouth plunges down onto the pad.

Shepard exhales heavily. "Close call. Nice reactions, Parker."

"Thanks," I reply breathlessly. That really wasn't good. Way too close for comfort.

* * *

"Cerberus, huh?" Kaidan mutters. "Figures. You going to tell the admiral now?"

Shepard nods from the head of the mess table, our unofficial debriefing lounge. The four of us have cleaned up, Shepard's hair still wet from her shower. We could use the official debriefing room instead, but the prospect of being gazed on by the galactic council was a little stuffy.

"Never seen one of those worms before," Ash shakes her head, and I shiver a little at just how close we came to being devoured. "Never want to again."

"Thresher Maws are supposedly native to Tuchanka," I explain. "They sense prey through feeling vibrations in the ground. Just as well we didn't have the Mako, or it would have attacked sooner."

"Yeah, how did you know it was coming?" Shepard cocks her head and waits, hanging on Ash's question.

I shrug. "It was summoned by that big Maw Hammer. It sends a massive vibration underground, which draws them in." A few odd looks come my way. "I'm Australian. You expect me not to know about dangerous wildlife? I think Maws are pretty cool." When they're not trying to eat you, that is. I look around at the incredulous faces around the table, suddenly self-conscious. "What?"

"That was a pretty small Maw though." Wrex chuckles. "I'm surprised you didn't try to punch it to death."

"Maybe you'd like to lead by example," I mutter back.

"Already have," Wrex grins smugly. "Your turn."

"Um, yes, well, I've broken the encryption on the Cerberus files," Tali remarks, cutting through the accumulating testosterone. All eyes are on her immediately.

"There wasn't much, unfortunately. He was apparently a very low-level person. The project is codenamed 'Scourge' and is attempting to create a bioweapon of some sort. I would presume that this is the poison that Parker identified as killing the Alliance reconnaissance team. There is no information on the explosive, unfortunately."

"What about the recon team?" Garrus asks. "Is there anything about them?"

Tali consults her log. "According to the base's security details. There was a signal jamming field that Cerberus used to contain sensitive information. The reconnaissance team's beacon was shut off by that field, bringing them to the attention of Admiral Kahoku. Apart from the scientist who triggered the Maw Hammer, the rest of the base's personnel were evacuated. The base itself was likely destroyed by the Maw's rampage."

"Do we know where the rest of the cell is?" Shepard asks.

"Unfortunately not."

Shepard closes her eyes for a moment, weariness or disappointment I'm not sure. "I'd better contact Admiral Kahoku. He needs to know what happened to his squad."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Admiral. The team was wiped out before we arrived. We recovered proof of identity where it was intact, but the bodies were unrecoverable." There's something about Shepard's voice, whenever she's the bearer of bad news. She's devoid of her usual cheer, replaced by the emotionless voice of the perfect soldier. It feels… wrong.

"Cerberus," The admiral remarks heavily. "The bureaucracy has been little help, so I've turned to alternate channels to get information. Commander, if you are willing, I would charge you with the destruction of Cerberus' Project Scourge. A lot of aliens out there don't like humanity, and we can't let a group of idiots prove them right."

"Agreed, sir." Shepard says through gritted teeth, a new fire burning in her eyes. "We'll crush them."

"Thank you, Commander. I'm uploading the information now. Kahoku out."

The hologram disappears and Shepard turns to us, standing around and trying to be inconspicuous while we eavesdrop. "We're back in the game." She cracks her knuckles, and suddenly the cute, charming Shepard is replaced by a deadly serious N7 infiltrator. "Let's kick some ass."

* * *

"We're going in heavy. Everyone got armour?" Liara nods, still reaching around every now and then to make sure her new set of armour is on properly. It's the first time I've seen Shepard really pissed off, to the point where the entire ground team is coming besides Kaidan. Shepard, Ashley, Garrus, Tali, Wrex, Liara and myself. I almost feel sorry for Cerberus.

"Here's the plan." Shepard begins, drawing us all in. "According to the admiral's information, the base was abandoned because they're planning on testing the poison in a live setting. We're going to find their ship and seize it. If we can't, we'll shoot it down. The ship's name is the MSV Odysseus, last seen headed towards Union space. Spectre offices on the Citadel are searching now, so be ready for ship-to-ship action at any time."

Ship-to-ship fighting. I've never done it before, never got a lick of training about it. It could be incredibly awkward, with the constant risk of depressurization and loss of gravity. Not to mention the issue of maybe crashing into a star.

Everyone retires to their own spots, suiting up. The Normandy is one of the fastest ships in existence, so I have no doubt we'll catch Cerberus. Just that I'll be able to fight properly when we do. It'll be my first combat since breaking down in the med bay, and this time versus organics. I've never premeditated killing before.

Does Cerberus need to be stopped? Of course. Will people die? Most definitely. By my hand?

Ah. I don't know.

If I need to kill to save, then I will. I know that. That's not difficult. But can I really kill someone just because he's barring my way?

I guess I should admit something; I'm not worried that I'll freeze up or anything. I'm worried that the moment I pull the trigger or beat someone to death, I'll only feel satisfaction. Even happiness.

* * *

"Shepard," I ask, knocking on the doorframe. It's a habit. Doors in Mass Effect make it really hard to knock politely. "You have a moment?"

"Sure, what's the matter?" Shepard doesn't lift her head, instead poring over the disassembled sniper rifle before her. Come to think of it, this is the first time I've been in Shepard's cabin since she took over as captain. It's obvious what her hobby is. Guns cover almost every wall, firearms of all descriptions. New guns, old guns, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles. All pristine, of course. An M-1 Challenger, the first human gun to use Mass Effect technology. An old blunderbuss, even a musket. Holding pride of place above the bedside table is an old WW2-era Winchester rifle, oiled wood gleaming.

"Nice collection."

"Many thanks. Not a patch on most Turian collections though."

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you a question about fighting."

Shepard puts down her magnifying glass, carefully placing a small spring into its place on the table. "Go ahead."

"When you shoot someone and kill them, do you ever feel a kind of satisfaction?"

"How to kill remorselessly," Shepard chuckles to herself. "A lot of the brass have different ideas on this, but I'll give you my thoughts. When I kill someone, I do get a little exultation. For me, it's a matter of pride. I'm proud of my skill, and I don't think it's wrong to be proud of the effort you've put in. For you it's biotics, but the principle's the same."

I mull over her words quietly, and the commander smiles. "That's not what you're really asking, is it? You want to know if it can go further than that, when your moment of pride in the heat of combat isn't pride at your biotic skill, or sniping skill, it's just skill at killing." Her voice tapers off near the end, growing ever quieter, but just as resolute.

"Yeah." I manage equally quietly.

"It's hard, no doubt about that." Shepard looks down at the disassembled gun in front of her, suddenly melancholy. "Honestly, I can't give you an answer. It's something you're going to have to figure out on your own. Don't believe the crap about not being able to fight it, because there's always a choice."

I open my mouth to speak, and the redheaded commando gives me a glare. "If you're about to say something angsty like 'you don't know what it's like', I'll kick you in the balls."

I shut my mouth.

"Here's what I think," she continues. "The moment you stop fighting for your humanity, you lose it. Those people who give in, who don't make an effort to be better than they are, they're the biggest cowards out there. Sure, it's hard, but what isn't? If you aren't willing to fight for that, what are you willing to fight for?"

"Fight a battle that you can never really win, for the sake of fighting," I summarise wryly. "Fight not to like killing."

Shepard's terminal begins to blink with an incoming call, but she gazes up at me. "You can handle it."

I take a big breath. Grow up, Parker. Kids don't survive on the battlefield. "I can. And I will."

Shepard smiles. "Good man." Then she turns to her console, pushes a button. "What've we got, Pressley?"

"Commander. We've got them," he remarks in his perpetually unhappy voice. "The MSV Odysseus was last sighted en route to the Pilum Relay, along the borders of Salarian and Asari space. Logged destination is a deep-space research station, delivering food, water and other necessities." And poison, I thought.

"What's our ETA?"

"About forty minutes. If the sims are right, we'll be intercepting them just before they dock. It'll be close, ma'am."

"As long as we're on time. As you were, Navigator. Pass the message along to the rest of the assault team. Well done."

His tone lifts a little. "Thank you, commander."

* * *

I spend the next twenty minutes shadowboxing in the garage, just thinking. Wrex, Ash, Tali and Garrus all snatch glances from time to time, Wrex blatantly watching from his spot. I still haven't forgiven him for kicking me out of the Normandy, Shepard's orders or not. That bastard had been all too happy to do the deed.

"Don't tire yourself out before we get started," Tali reminds me. I know, but I still need to burn off the nervous energy. Some of it, at least.

"Did you talk to Adams?" I ask, pulling my helmet off to dab at my red face with a towel.

She hesitates. "I did. I'm sorry, but I don't know. I don't know what to look for in humans and I've never done this before, and," her voice fades to nothing. She stands defensively.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. We'll find him." Especially if AONI is really controlled by Cerberus, which it probably is, there's no way this will all go so easily for us. Unless it's an honest-to-god Alliance spook who hates terrorists, but then what if it is Cerberus and he's just helping us to maintain his cover, or any one of a hundred possibilities swirling around my head.

Did I ever mention I liked simplicity?

"What do we do?" Tali asks worriedly.

"For now, we take down the Odysseus and stop Cerberus from killing the entire population of that research station," I reply, wiping sweat from my eyes.

"Oh." She responds softly. "Right."

* * *

With a flicker of pseudomotion, the Normandy flits into being. Joker immediately finds the Cerberus freighter, blowing it up until its image fills the entire viewport. "That's it," he says, lacing his hands behind his head. "The MSV Odysseus, a modern-day Trojan Horse." It's a large ship, much larger than the sleek Normandy. The Cerberus ship is angular and boxy, more like a gigantic cargo container tugged along by a series of little engines than one complete entity.

Ahead of the freighter is its destination, hanging at the system's second Lagrange point, the furthest Council station from the Citadel. Named 'Deep Contact', it is jointly crewed and operated by the Salarian and Asari governments.

Trust the Asari to name their space station 'Deep Contact'.

Shepard motions for silence, while Joker flips a switch and nods. "MSV Odysseus, this is the SSV Normandy. We require that you come to a complete stop and power down your drive core immediately."

There's a minute of silence, before Shepard repeats her demand again. Finally a response comes back, a human voice brimming with self-entitlement. "Unidentified Vessel, this is Captain Christopher Stenson of the MSV Odysseus. As you have no authority over us nor reason to delay us, we will not comply with your request. Good day."

The transmission cuts off abruptly, but Shepard just smiles a wolfen smile and motions for Joker to reopen the channel. "Captain Stenson. This is Commander Annelise Shepard of the Systems Alliance Navy, Captain of the SSV Normandy, and Council Spectre. I demand that you come to a complete stop and power down your drive core immediately. If you refuse to comply, we will destroy you."

Silence reigns while everyone stares at Shepard for a good five seconds, including me. "What?" she says, grinning. "What's the point of being a Spectre if you don't do stuff like that? Plus it probably gave Cerberus a heart attack."

"And if Cerberus just decides to hit the self-destruct when we get on board?" Garrus asks.

"They'd need to have their core powered up to use it. Trust me; this isn't my first time boarding a hostile ship."

The voice returns, shaky and afraid. No wonder. "S-Spectre Shepard. This is Captain Stenson. We will comply."

"Very good, Captain," Shepard says easily. "Stand by to receive my boarding party."

Joker chuckles as the line goes dead once more. "I think you made him piss himself a little, commander."

"We can only hope," Shepard murmurs solemnly, trying to hide the little grin on her face. "Team, let's go. Time to kick some ass."

* * *

The Kodiak's pretty cramped with all of us inside, and Kaidan's still in the med bay. To be fair, Wrex counts for two. "So," Ash asks, assault rifle held in between her knees. "What're the odds we're walking into a trap?"

Shepard looks back at us from the co-pilot's chair, thinking. "If they think we're just doing a routine surprise inspection, there won't be one. If they think we're onto them, probably as soon as we step on board."

"Council Spectres don't do surprise inspections, that's way below their pay grade," Garrus points out. "If I were them, I'd smell a rat."

"True," Shepard admits. "Wrex, Liara, Parker, you're on barrier duty. Anything looks like it's going to have a crack at us, you're the defensive specialists."

Our pilot, one of the Normandy crewmen, guides the shuttle into place next to the Odysseus' docking cradle. The shuttle's door slides back, to reveal an empty airlock. Shepard lowers her sniper rifle, eyes scanning every corner for threats.

"Shepard, this is going to be a close-quarters fight if anything. Why did you bring a sniper rifle?"

The commander looks at me, affronted. "You should always bring a sniper rifle," she states, like it should be obvious.

Garrus nods sagely, hefting his own. "Wiser words have never been spoken." He smiles at Shepard, and she smiles back.

Good grief.

The airlock door behind us cycles shut, cutting us off from the shuttle in order to pressurise the space. A grey gas begins to filter into the small, sealed chamber, spilling in through vents in the ceiling. We all back away immediately, only Wrex and Shepard stepping forward to get a better look. "Guess we found the poison," Shepard replies happily. She's happy? About being trapped in with a deadly poison?

A fleck of the grey dust lands on Tali's arm, and she feeds it into her omnitool's analyser suite. She sucks in a deep breath, pulling Shepard back into the corner where the grey gas hasn't reached yet. "Shepard," she says carefully. "That's not just a poison. It's an explosive."

Wrex tactfully steps back into the safe zone, which is quickly shrinking. I concentrate, flare blue and act, throwing up a barrier between us and the explosive gas. The blue shield flickers, and I forces myself to calm down. Ken. I force the power out, and the wall stabilises.

Liara focuses her own will a second later, adding her power to mine. "Need a hand?" She manages, the words clipped with strain. Constantly holding back something like gas was incredibly tiring, deceptively so.

"Hmph," Wrex grunts, stepping forward. "Looks like you always need the Krogan to bail you out." His titanic body radiates biotic power and the barrier strengthens and shines, powered by the will of three biotics in unison.

A harsh rumbling grows in the space above us, drawing closer fast. The explosion. The Cerberus assholes that have trapped us in here have ignited the gas at their end, and the fireball is burning everything in its path, growing ever stronger as it consumes more fuel. The torrent of fire rushes into the airlock with the fury of a roaring titan, devouring the massive amount of gas in a heartbeat, exploding with horrific force. The wave of force hits our barrier like a giant sledgehammer, and I can see the strain in even Wrex's body as the three of us fight to hold back the tide.

But the force has to go somewhere, and the fire chases the path of least resistance. Turned away from our unified shield, the explosion blows out the external airlock door, spewing flame into the empty void. The flames die in an instant, robbed of anything that could sustain it. I start to rise as their airlock's gravity fails, only to be pulled down again by Shepard, quickly activating the magnetic clamps in my boots to stop myself from just floating off in vacuum. Our shield is dispersed by lack of air and the abrupt release of gravity, so I recreate my personal barrier at full strength. There could still be debris floating around.

"Everyone alright?" Shepard asks, her own feet magnetically secured to the floor. What was left of it, anyway. Ashley was clamped to the ceiling above me, blown away from the floor by the explosion.

"A little worn, Commander," Liara replies, flexing aching hands.

"You should be asking the human," Wrex grunts.

"I'm fine," I say, windmilling a little to keep my balance. Zero-gravity is weird.

Everyone else calls in, without incident. "Well," Shepard intones calmly. "I think they've figured out we know who they are."

You think, Shepard?

The interior airlock door slides open, admitting a space-suited Cerberus technician. The logo plastered over the shoulder is a bit of a giveaway, admittedly.

The technician realises the lack of dead people in a bare second, and his body goes stiff. Garrus steps forward quickly, snatches his gun from his hip and tosses it to Shepard. Everyone watches from their places on the walls and ceiling, very much alive and pissed as hell. "You goofed," Shepard points out mildly.

"H-how did you survive?" the technician squeaks, eyes wide.

"Fuck you, that's how." I smirk.

The techie bolts for the door. Idiot. He doesn't even have a shield. Liara reaches out and pulls him back with her biotics, into my waiting fist. One biotically-enhanced punch cracks his armour, spewing air out into space in a white mist. Then the momentum of Liara's throw takes him out of my reach, limbs flailing wildly as he vanishes into space.

"You were just going to leave him hanging in space forever?" I ask the Asari. Liara gives a little shrug, eyes hard.

"He did try to kill us all," she answers. "I was going to shoot him."

"I've been meaning to ask," Garrus interrupts, "how does your punching actually work? I mean, biotics don't make you physically stronger."

"I swore to my teacher I wouldn't give out the details. Sorry, Garrus." I've already said too much that Eri instructed me not to say, but I'm sure they would have figured it out anyway. They're a canny bunch. I want to tell him that it's actually a very simple skill, vastly increasing the mass of a fist in the moment before impact. Force equals mass times acceleration, so when I punch someone it's effectively a truck's worth of mass hitting them instead. Plus, with so much mass, it's almost impossible to injure yourself if you hit right.

"Why would they make the gas grey?" Shepard asks softly, mostly to herself. "That's just giving warning."

"I think the gas is normally colourless," Tali remarks, still checking her omnitool. "The number of solid particles in that gas was unusually high. I would guess that when the substance is a solid, it is an explosive. In gaseous form, it is a poison. Ingenious."

That's one word for it. I was going for 'insidious', myself. "What's the usual crew size on one of these things?" I ask out loud, not really sure who would have the answer.

Surprisingly, it's Wrex. "A freighter this size, about thirty." Only thirty? I suppose you wouldn't need many people to haul foodstuffs. "But if you wanted to smuggle warriors, you could have at least eighty."

"Sorry, but how do you know that?" I ask, shooting him a sceptical glance.

The Krogan smiles. It's very unpleasant. "Experience." He chuckles, turning away from me. "This is going to be fun."

At worst, eighty Cerberus troopers. I don't think there are that many, but even half that number is a lot to deal with. I can see why they would bring a contingent of soldiers though; an airborne poison wouldn't kill everyone on a station that size, not with airtight bulkheads, airtight spacesuits and air cyclers. You would need a team of soldiers to clean up the survivors afterwards.

"What's the matter, human?" Wrex grins. "Not up for it?"

I sigh again. "Not looking forward to patching up your sorry ass when all this is over."

"Hah!" Tali shouts, punching a fist into the air. "I'm into the system. Take that, you Cerberus bosh'tets. I can see them on the ship's internal network. They're all headed to the cargo area, where the containers are. The bridge is relatively unguarded."

"Nice job, Tali. Lead the way." Shepard waves us all forward, Tali's instructions guiding us at every turn. In no time, the bridge door is ahead of us, up a flight of stairs. Four Cerberus guards stand at the doors, armour sealed and watching for any sign of us. Shepard nods at Garrus, who collapses his assault rifle, drawing his sniper in one fluid move. The two of them step into line of sight, and instantly the guard's rifles chatter to life, spewing slugs at them. But the twin snipers sight and fire simultaneously, blowing out the back of their target's skulls, shields or not. At this range, shields would only slow down a sniper rifle. Stunned at the speed of their comrade's demise, the remaining two guards are caught helpless against the onslaught of rounds coming from everyone else. They go down with more holes than Swiss cheese.

"And you thought I wouldn't need a sniper rifle," Shepard taunts me. "Let that be a lesson to you. Snipers are always the best weapon."

"Well, what would you have done if they had sniper rifles as well?" I rebut.

"Sniped them," Shepard remarks easily.

"What if you didn't have a sniper rifle?" I press.

"Trick question," Shepard says, assuming a lofty air. "I always have a sniper rifle."

I think Garrus is in love.

Wrex and I smash the doors apart with biotic fists, Tali and Ash helping out with judiciously applied shotgun blasts. Despite being reinforced to withstand vacuum, it isn't able to withstand the ongoing assault of biotics and bullets, and eventually succumbs. Ash is first in, shotgun at her shoulder, assault rifle ready if need be. Bullets from the meagre bridge crew's sidearms patter off her shields, and she ducks behind a terminal with a muttered oath before they can deplete. "Put down your weapons!" Shepard shouts over the roar of gunfire, and eventually the clamour ceases. "We have you at our mercy," she continues, "and if you continue to resist we will do to you what we did to your door. Are we clear?"

The Cerberus troops surrender. It's kind of hard to find a comeback for something like that. Captain Stenson watches us with a white face, expressive jowls trembling, pistol discarded.

Garrus and Ashley hustle them all to the bridge escape pods, usher them in at gunpoint before launching them into space. Cerberus should be along to pick them up, eventually. The Normandy doesn't have room for many captives, or resources to keep them alive. Stenson remains, of course. We want to question him.

"What've you got, Tali?" Shepard asks the machinist, who has comfortably settled herself into the captain's chair, calling up the ship controls.

"Another level of encryption, unfortunately." She looks up at the commander, eyes wide behind the visor. "It'll take a while to crack."

"Down!" Wrex yells, tackling the closest one to him, Ash, to the ground and behind a partition. Machine-gun fire rips out from behind the wrecked bridge doors, tearing into all of us not fast enough to react. The high-calibre bullets come fast and furious, tearing through my barrier from behind and opening up a bloody hole in my abdomen, pitching me over behind a little wall. I clamp down on a scream of pain, grateful that my fall took me out of the line of fire. That's what I get for focusing my barrier forward.

Next to me Liara is strafed as well, her own barrier lasting a shot longer than mine did. Her own leap almost takes her to safety, but for the tell-tale trickle of Asari blood. Shepard leaps almost instantly away from the shooter, taking the first couple of shots on her shield but escaping unharmed. Tali is sheltered behind the bulbous captain's chair, apparently bulletproof from behind. She continues to type, trying to bypass the encryption despite the torrent of gunfire. "I didn't see any heat sources approaching!" She screams at everyone and no-one.

Garrus gets the worst of it, caught in the open between the escape pods and the captain's chair. Two of the four ceiling-mounted machine turrets focus solely on him, cutting through his barrier in a second before drilling into his chest. It looks like his armour holds up for the first few shots, but then the rounds punch through. I snag him in a biotic field, shove him away. The guns lose their tracking, and Shepard yanks the Turian to safety.

The four machine turrets keep up a constant stream of fire, seemingly unlimited heat capacity allowing them to just keep hammering at us. Shepard is screaming at Garrus, who is nodding drunkenly, scaled face pale.

Despite her wounded leg, Liara rises on one knee and unleashes a Warp, tearing one turret from its ceiling mount with a primal roar, shields or not. Damn. I sure as hell couldn't pull that off. Wrex rises as the remaining guns shift onto the archaeologist, blasting away the shields of a second. That one starts to retract into the ceiling, but Ashley pops up alongside Wrex and blows it apart before it can retreat and recharge its shields.

Then Shepard steps forward in a rage, overloading one of the remaining turrets. Before it can even try to pull back, a sniper round catches it in its swivel joint, perfectly severing its connection to the ceiling in a single shot. She doesn't pull back though, continuing to attack the last turret. It tracks towards her, firing with enough force to deplete her shields in a second.

"Motherfucking Cerberus," I grunt, levering myself up, one hand covering the hole in my armour. Holding my escaping lifeblood. That really, really hurts like hell. Don't think about it. I get enough force together to lash out a throw, knocking the turret's barrel off course. That gives Shepard an extra second of time, and with it she brings the gun down.

Finally the medi-gel injected by my suit takes effect, stemming the bleeding. Gut. Not a good place to get shot. Holy hell, but that hurts a lot. It feels like someone drilled into my skin with a red-hot poker, and then kept going. The medi-gel takes the pain away, enough for me to stand and stagger, if not walk. I have to help Garrus.

He's in bad shape. Three shots penetrated his armour, and a few more left heavy dents. Medi-gel is the first thing I do, pumping it directly into the wounded area. In the background, Shepard's flitting everywhere like a distressed butterfly. Liara's lost a toe. She'll be fine. Garrus might not.

He gives a hacking cough and I pull his helmet off, letting him spit out the blood. One of the shots punctured his lung wall, according to Garrus' suit diagnostics. The bullets are still in his body, but right now that's of little importance. They're not doing any more harm. Medi-gel will stop him from bleeding out, so that won't be an issue. Thank God Cerberus isn't lacing their bullets with anticoagulants.

My armour has a whole host of useful pockets. I grab a spray bottle from one of them; jam the nozzle into the bullet-hole. One vaguely avian eye looks up at me questioningly, that's a good sign. He's still lucid. I give the bottle a good few sprays, and he coughs as the heavy mist settles in his chestplate, solidifying in seconds. Almost immediately, his breathing stabilises. Thank god.

Shepard is kneeling beside us, thankfully keeping her mouth shut. I don't need any more distractions. When I rock back and give a sigh of relief, she does too. "What was that spray?" She asks softly.

"Turian military designed it." I explain, eyes shut. Pain. Treating Garrus might have reopened my own injury. "Bottom line, it hardens into a patch over a puncture wound. Used to fix combat vehicles and engines but it works as a temp measure on Turian skin. Stop the bleeding first though."

The Cerberus captain watches everything shakily, curled up in a ball on the floor. The guns had spared him. Of course they had; he'd activated them. For a moment, I want to kill him. Sure, he didn't kill us. But he sure as hell gave it his best shot. Funny, that's just what I want to do.

"I'm in the system," Tali says softly, without any of the earlier exuberance. "I couldn't leave the hack or I never would have gotten in. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Shepard says tiredly, "Where's the rest of Cerberus?"

"I've sealed them in one of the cargo containers," Tali says, fingers flying over the console's holographic keyboard. "Also, I've extracted virtual samples of the explosive and the poison. We don't need the physical sample."

"There air in the cargo containers?" Shepard asks.

"There is."

"Jettison them then. Along the same heading as the escape pod we fired earlier."

A muffled thump runs through the ship, and Tali looks up from the console. "Done."

Shepard squats down in front of the Cerberus captain, pristine grey-white armour all but sparkling in the light. Of course it is. Nobody ever gets close enough to get their blood on her. "Captain. You'll be coming with us." The officer whimpers, trembling. He knows what he did. "You will be imprisoned on the Normandy, and when we return to the Citadel you will be handed over to an Alliance official to face trial."

Stenson's whole bearing changes immediately. Oh, he tries to hide it, but the man is a cretin. He's gone from trembling to all but totally calm in a single second. Raw loathing coils in my gut, because I know why. He relaxed the moment Shepard had said he would stand trial in an Alliance court.

Now why would a terrorist be happy about going to an Alliance court? Even the most corrupt jury would have no choice but to convict with Shepard doing the arresting.

But he'd never face that jury, because Alliance intelligence is tantamount to Cerberus. No wonder the Alliance has never made any headway.

"Very well then, Commander," Cerberus captain Christopher Stenson says, a moment before I draw my sidearm and shoot him in the temple.

* * *

_A/N: I have to give a shoutout here to **The Naked Pen**, the author of my favorite fanfic ever (Mass Effect Interregnum) for that line about always having a sniper rifle. I loved that line so much, in fact, that I had to put it in here. Because his whole fic is that awesome, and if I can channel even a little bit of that I'll be happy._

_Also, I can now officially say that I have more than 9000 views! Unfortunately I don't have Chris Sabat or Lanipator's voices, so I can't scream Dragonball Z references at everyone. Oh well._

_Oh yes. And people got shot. Quite a few people, actually. Hmm. Well, as far as update news goes, next chapter will be exactly one week from now! I haven't had a schedule slip yet, and I'm not planning on one. Also, my lectures finish this week, and happily I only have one exam this semester, so plenty of time for writing! I used to have a buffer of chapters, I should probably try to build up another one. The first buffer died a horrible death during my weeks of assignments._

_Again, thanks to **the extroverted recluse** for the editing and beta-reading, without which this story would languish in obscurity and crappiness for ever._

_Anyway, until next time. TTFN, ta ta for now!_


	10. Convalescence

_In the end, no man may prove he is not the devil._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

_con·va·lesce _(_verb_)

to recover one's health and strength over a period of time after an illness or operation.

* * *

You know, I'm really getting a new perspective here. The cells in the Normandy's brig are a lot less comfortable than they look.

I guess it was to be expected. Not exactly proper etiquette to execute a prisoner of war who's just been told the terms of his imprisonment. In my defense, the guy was an asshole. Immediately after I'd blown Stenson's brains out, Shepard decked me. Not a soft punch, either. It broke my helmet.

"Care to explain what happened?" Shepard asks.

"I thought I explained it on the Odysseus," I reply. Not antagonistically, just tiredly. My stomach still hurts like hell, although nowhere near as bad as it did when we returned to the Normandy. The painkillers are wearing off, I guess.

"Run it by me again. I've turned off the recording equipment in here, if that helps," she says, a little crossly this time.

I just sigh. "As soon as you mentioned being tried in an Alliance court, the terrorist's – Stenson's – outlook changed dramatically. He stopped being frightened immediately and almost looked relieved." Garrus, Wrex and even Ash had all backed me up in that observation, despite Garrus' condition. Probably the reason I got off with just a punch, in hindsight.

"I took a look at the footage and you were right about that. What that doesn't explain though, is why you chose to shoot him on the spot, instead of telling me or questioning him in any manner!"

"Could I have changed your decision, Shepard?" There's the crux of the matter.

She frowned mulishly. "No. But you didn't even try." She sits down heavily, grimacing. "I don't understand you. You don't fit. You're a civilian, volunteering for a dangerous mission without asking for pay. So you're an idealist or a philanthropist or something. You don't like killing but you'll do it if you need to, so you're pragmatic and decisive. Then you do stupid stuff like this.

"Ordinarily I'd say you were stupid or irrational, but I know you're not. We had that talk about the result of killing, so I know you have an underlying moral code and a sense of justice. You know things you really should have no way to know, like Therum. But you declined to share how you know, and do things that could be interpreted as treasonous or even a war crime; killing a prisoner of war to prevent questioning. You tell me you're on my side, no matter what. Prove it; tell me what the hell is going on."

The recording equipment is off, so it should be safe. "The Alliance Office of Naval Intelligence is compromised by Cerberus," I tell her flatly. "Worse, there's an agent on board. Planning some pretty nasty things, I'd guess. Tali has the evidence."

Shepard thinks for a few seconds, trying what I'd told her against other pieces of information. "AONI is almost infallible on catching other terrorist groups. But they can't find anything at all on Cerberus?" I ask, telling her all I can. "Cerberus might have a political agenda, but the Cerberus manifesto was drawn up just after Shanxi. There's more than just a link to the armed services."

Shepard swears under her breath. "Innocent until proven guilty," she repeats to herself. "So tell me exactly why you killed him. In your words."

Well, isn't this the moment of truth. "I killed him because if he was given over to the Alliance, he never would have faced trial. Because if we brought him back to the Normandy with the intention of trying him on the Citadel, he would be dead after one night, and it would have looked like a suicide. Finally, I killed him because of what he did to Garrus, Liara and me."

Shepard sighs. "Nothing about this is simple, is it," she remarks. "That doesn't chance the fact that you killed someone I promised would be safe. I don't care if he was a murderous bastard; you made me break my promise. Never, ever do it again." She stands up, dusting off her legs. "You can stay in here for the time being."

"Shepard," I call, before she can leave. "How's Garrus?"

She hesitates. "He's going to be fine. Because of you, he won't even be in the med bay for more than a few days. For that, thank you."

"Has anyone ever told you you're too nice?"

That catches her off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I mean you can be too lenient. What if he'd had another set of remote guns? You let him live, but maybe that was a mistake. I know it would have been against the rules, but if it made sure we were all safe, isn't that worth it?"

"The rules are there to be followed. If I don't who will?" Later, I'd remember her voice being brittle. At the time, I didn't notice. I was more than just annoyed.

"Did you follow the rules on Torfan, as well?"

Her hand slams into the bars I've been leaning on, knocking me back into the cell. Her eyes are wide, furious and wet. "Never talk about Torfan like that." Her voice is cold and sharp, tough as iron. Weak as iron.

I hold her eyes until she looks away. It's a long time. "Shepard. Do you know what they did to rule breakers at my school?" She says nothing. "We were locked up in solitary confinement for a day. Sure, it's bad, but not the end of everything. Then, one year, when I was four years old, someone new arrived. And he changed the way it worked. From then on, we were locked up in a white room. The room was lit from every wall, the floor and the ceiling too, so you were always bathed in light."

Still nothing.

"We were forced to wear white clothes, from head to toe. There was nothing in the room of course, just white paper and white pencils. At first, it wasn't too bad. But then you realised you couldn't shut your eyes. It was so bright that it blinded you even when you scrunched your eyes closed. It was impossible to sleep. Time was nothing- every minute felt like an hour. You couldn't even see yourself, just endless white."

"That's…" Shepard says softly, but nothing else.

"It's a recognised form of torture. But to them, we biotics deserved nothing less. It's been years since they forced me into that place, but I still can't sleep with any light. It still scares me shitless. Too much light can burn, Commander. It's unnatural."

More silence.

"Every light casts shadows. If he'd survived, he would have appeared again. He would have known how to better fight you. Some people you can reform, but some you can't. And no matter what you feel, that decision's not up to you. It's up to them. I guess I killed him to protect everyone."

Shepard leaves. The cell's light glares down with halogen fury. Then it switches off, leaving me in blessed darkness. I guess she heard me.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaidan appeared. He'd glared at me the moment he came in. Not all that unusual, really. He and I ever really hit it off. He blamed me for what happened to his arm, saying I didn't warn him in time. On top of me saying I didn't like humanity all that much, we don't really see eye to eye.

"Finally got my cast off," he remarks, "and it looks like you're about to leave. About time. This isn't a job for civilians."

"Did you come in here just to say that?" What a waste.

"No. I saw Shepard after she came out of the brig. What did you say to her, you bastard?"

I regard him for a while. His anger. His dislike of me. His refusal to accept any other outcome. "Forget it," I say. "You wouldn't listen even if I told you."

His fists clench, despite the bars separating us. I lean in. "I'm not Alliance, Kaidan. I'm a civilian. I'm not a recruit for you to order or boss around, I'm not overawed by the shit you went through at Brain Camp. Yes, it was probably horrible. But you know what? Life is horrible for everyone. Shit happens. Living, really living, not just plodding along, is hard. Sometimes we all need a reminder of that."

Ash enters, carrying a tray of food. She sizes up the two of us, cocks an eyebrow. "Hey, lovebirds. Do I need to come back later, or are you done?"

"I'm not finished," he grunts through clenched teeth.

I raise my own eyebrow. "You actually want to be down here? I'll trade, you can have my spot." Ash covers a grin. "I'm ready for food – if that's for me."

Kaidan looks between us, glares at me again, and leaves. Ash sets down the tray, sliding it through the gap at the bottom of the bars. "So, what's happening upstairs?" I ask, in between bites.

Ash shrugs. "Garrus is resting up, not that he's happy about it. Tali's fretting over something and Liara's in with Garrus. The way she's carrying on, you'd think she lost a leg rather than one toe. You just saw Shepard, and hell if I know what Wrex is thinking. Admiral Kahoku gave his thanks to all of us, since that wasn't technically an Alliance operation we pulled off."

"Does that mean that since it wasn't an official thing, I shouldn't actually be in the brig?"

"Well, Shepard's a Spectre, so as far as that goes she could kill you and nobody could do anything about it. Be lucky you're just in a cell; she was spitting when you put that asshole down." She takes a furtive look around, but we're the only ones here. "Off the record, I think you did the right thing. Timed it a little wrong, but anyone who threatens the Commander like that needs to be dealt with. Honestly, I didn't think you had the guts."

I shake my head. "It wasn't a question of guts. Just necessity."

Ash waits a bit. "Still struggling with killing?"

"Everyone knows about my little episode, don't they?" She nods. "Should've known. You lot are worse than a bunch of old women."

"Hey, we're not gossipmongers, we're soldiers," she says, mock-offended.

"Exactly my point," I retort. "But seriously, I don't think so. Once I got over the fact that I was never going to be perfect, it got a lot easier to deal with. Not perfect, but you know. Manageable."

Ash waits as I finish eating, demolishing the small meal with speed. "You know Ash, you're a lot nicer to me all of a sudden. You alright?" She looks offended until she sees my expression.

"Kind of hard to be a bitch to a guy when he's in the brig for doing something you approve of," she says. "I don't know about the LT though. He's pissed as hell at you."

"I gathered. I don't really care, so long as it doesn't affect mission performance. I guess he doesn't approve of my not agreeing with Shepard, and therefore him, at every turn." Kaidan did come across as the galaxy's biggest Shepard fanboy. "What's the next destination?"

"Place called Feros. Geth attacked another colony, and we're going to stop it."

Feros, and its sentient evil mind-controlling plant monster and zombie children. Lovely. "Do we know what they attacked it for?"

Ash gives me a funny look. "Well, we're at war with them. It's a human colony. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't think so. I mean, the Geth only attacked Eden Prime for the beacon, right? They were looking for something. And they lost quite a lot of stuff taking Eden Prime. The beacon might have been worth it, but it was still a risky move. If they're going to attack another human colony, then there has to be something important there."

Ash thinks it over. "You might be right. Commander did say that Feros was almost covered in Prothean ruins. Could easily be something down there."

"Well then. When am I getting out?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. Shepard didn't say."

I guess she's still pissed.

* * *

My next visitor is Wrex himself. I shudder to think what apocalyptic event actually convinced him to leave his favourite spot. "Human."

"Wrex. What brings you down here?"

"Shepard was talking to the Turian. Idiot talked his way out of bed. Didn't want my teeth to rot. Less people down here."

They were that sweet, were they? Well, not that it was any of my business. "I told you about my home. Tell me about yours."

One reptilian eye sweeps over me. "You won't shut up?"

I give a shrug. "Not much else for me to do."

Wrex grunts. Talkative fellow, Wrex. "Tuchanka's a shitty hellhole. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Got a drink?"

The Krogan blinks, and then chuckles. "Not one you'd survive." He reaches into a pouch on his armour, draws out a flask and takes a drink. "That was a good thing you did," he finally says.

"Killing the Cerberus leader? I know."

"You beat me on the draw. Anyone that smug in front of Shepard has something up their sleeve. Better to shoot them." I let silence be my answer, leaning my forearms on the cool metal. "Haven't lost a draw like that in years," the krogan muses. "Must be getting soft."

"I wouldn't have minded if you got to him first. Somehow I think it would have been a bit harder for Shepard to stick you in the brig rather than me." Perhaps because the bars in the cell wouldn't last five seconds against Wrex's biotically-enhanced strength.

The Krogan lets slip a hint of surprise, examining me more closely. "You couldn't break out?"

Cells like the one I'm in have two layers of protection; metal bars and a kinetic barrier. "I probably could, but I doubt Shepard would look favourably on me busting up the Normandy because I got sick of being cooped up. Better to just grin and bear it. At least she didn't leave the force field on."

Wrex looks dubious. "Your choice." He shrugs, taking another drink.

"Where did you get that, anyway? I didn't think Shepard would let you bring ryncol on board."

"Krogan on Therum had it. I killed him, so now it's mine."

I shift position, grunting as the motion strains my stomach. Wrex notices the reaction despite the drink in his hands, appraising me. "You humans are so squishy. Sometimes I'm amazed you survive at all."

"It's not actually a bad wound." Chakwas stripped my armour off as soon as she saw the blood, but it turns out the round just cut through skin and muscle, missing any organs. Probably why I'm down here, instead of in a comfortable bed. "I'll be fine to fight the next time we're groundside."

Wrex grunts again. I suppose my wellbeing isn't exactly a high priority for him.

"At least you're not just calling me 'weakling' all the time," I mutter. Wrex hears it. I keep forgetting he hears everything. He's just too good at playing the dumb bruiser all the time.

"You're not as weak as I'd thought," he gives out reluctantly. "Still very squishy though. I'm quite interested to see if you'll keep surviving."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint," I remark wryly.

"You want to die?" Wrex asks, feigning surprise. Bastard. "See you later, human."

For a big, armoured Krogan, he's remarkably silent as he leaves. Even that little amount of conversation makes me feel just how tired I am, so I drift back to sleep once more.

* * *

Liara is sitting patiently in front of my cell when I wake. Of course she is. What could be better than watching me sleep? Privacy concerns have changed a lot since I was alive last.

"What can I do for you, Dr. T'Soni?"

"Well, I haven't had much experience dealing with humans. The Commander, the Lieutenant and Chief Williams are all military, and I thought to form a more complete view of humanity I would need to talk to a civilian as well."

So she doesn't really want to see me - I'm just a convenient resource to be exploited. Like a cat with a scratching post. Come to think of it, a lot of Asari mannerisms remind me of cats. Ordinarily being treated like a blob of information to be extracted would piss me off a little, but from the inside of a cell any distraction is a pleasant one.

"Sure, why not. Go ahead."

The archaeologist smiles in relief face lighting up. "In that case, how do you feel about non-human species? Asari, for example?"

"I don't have a problem with nonhumans, really. I guess Batarians are mostly an uncertain for me and Vorcha are generally all psychopaths, but that's kind of true. If you're going to keep asking questions, you should know that I'm not exactly a 'normal' human either. I'm a biotic for one, and the one who raised me was an Asari. Hell, I enjoy hanging out with Asari more than I do humans, for the most part."

Liara blinks, somehow conveying surprise. "You said earlier that you were trained to fight by an Asari. She raised you as well?"

"More or less. I don't know if she legally adopted me, but either way she was the one who taught me just about everything when it comes to biotics."

"That's… very unusual. What do you think about your own people, then?"

Isn't that the ten-million dollar question. "To be honest, I don't really know. I used to think that humans were all jackasses, but Shepard changed that view. I guess humans have jerks and saints, just with more variance. More extremes. Humans can be the most sadistic things in existence, or some of the most virtuous. So, what I think about humans is they they- we- are unbalanced. Not unified enough. We're disparate. I agree with the stereotype that humans are may be too aggressive, I don't see anything wrong with taking things slowly."

Well, I would agree more if there weren't a pack of Reapers, 200 strong bearing down on us.

Liara puts the datapad down, evidently not taking notes. "You aren't what I expected, Mr. Parker. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, as it would seem that there are no ordinary people on Commander Shepard's crew. What do you think of Saren's goal?"

"Saren is a madman. He needs to be stopped," I reply firmly. "I don't know what made him want to invite in the destroyers of all sentient life, but it isn't the answer."

"Then you believe that the Reapers destroyed the Prothean civilisation?"

"I do. What else could have obliterated such a dominant culture so extensively that we know very little about them even now?"

Liara makes no noise for a long minute, wrestling with a question, perhaps. "What about my mother?"

"Matriarch Benezia. I don't know why she joined Saren, but she did." Another lie. She was indoctrinated. "Maybe if we find out why, we can do something. But until then, what can we do about it?"

"Yes. We will indeed have to see." With that, Liara stands and leaves.

Not before I see the first tears well up in her eyes.

* * *

The rattling of cell bars retracting rouses me from slumber some time later. There's no way of knowing when exactly. With the light turned down permanently, night and day don't exist. Shepard and Chakwas are standing outside my cell doors, waiting patiently while I rub the tiredness from my eyes. "Am I being let out?"

"Temporarily," Shepard says, expression inscrutable.

"We need to bring you up to the med bay to check on your wound," Chakwas explains. "The whole ship is decontaminated, but we still need to check routinely. It shouldn't take long."

The elevator ride up to the crew deck is slow as usual, but uncomfortably awkward. Chakwas doesn't seem to notice, or at least doesn't let it bother her. "Commander, if it helps, I'm sorry."

Annie Shepard turns to look at me. "You basically said I wasn't the right person for the job and by extension that the Council, Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina made a mistake in making me a Spectre. Sorry doesn't fix much."

"Shepard, I don't think that." I guess I can see how she could take it that way, though. Why didn't I think? I'm such an idiot. "I do think you're the only person fit to be the first human Spectre. It's just, Spectres have to make really tough decisions, right? Make sacrifices that ordinary people can't? I guess I always expected Spectres to be a bit more ruthless."

"If you don't like the way I do things, then leave. Nobody's forcing you to stay."

"I'm sorry I disobeyed an order. It won't happen again. But… you know that you can't save everyone, right? You're only human. Even you need help."

Shepard takes a breath. Calming or rallying, I don't know. "I refuse to believe that."

I keep quiet. Because in that refusal, she's admitted that she knows. Even if she didn't believe.

The elevator reaches the crew deck, and Shepard strides wordlessly up the stairs to the combat deck. Dr. Chakwas and I make our way to the med bay, where Garrus is still lying. He looks a touch pale, but far better than he did the last time I'd seen him. "I heard you talked your way out of here," I say in place of greeting.

Garrus grumbles. "I did. Shepard brought me back."

"We're keeping him in observation," the doctor explains. "As long as he doesn't aggravate himself, he should be back on his feet in no time. He'll be recovered by the time we reach Feros."

"I'm fine," Garrus insists. "At least let me have my rifle. I've got nothing to do."

"You don't look fine," I say frankly, "and what would you need a gun for?"

"I'm Turian," he whines. "It's my cultural heritage." Despite herself, Shepard laughs.

Chakwas doesn't join in, just glaring at the calibrations specialist. Before the fury of the Chakwas Glare, Garrus instantly capitulates, shutting his mouth and lying placidly on the bed. I can't help but laugh a little at his instant submission, but the sound dies a swift and bloody death as the doctor turns the gaze upon me. "You." She says, so quietly that it frightens me. "What were you thinking? How are you to treat these clumsy soldiers if you get shot yourself? Shirt off, now."

"Right away, ma'am." The wound is covered by a bandage and plaster under the fatigues, and Chakwas sits me down on the second bed, pursing her lips critically as she surveys the wound. The round passed through my side just under my lowest rib, tearing through skin and muscle before exiting cleanly. My own experience makes me think it's fairly minor as far as bullet wounds go. Of course, a single inch to the left and it would have been a vastly different story.

"You've reopened it a few times since you came back to the Normandy despite the stitching," Chakwas remarks, shooting her glare up at me. "No evidence of infection though." She replaces the stitching, the pain of the needle going through flesh more or less insignificant compared to the pain of the wound itself. Shepard stays to watch, and staring at her makes for a much more pleasant time than watching a sterile needle sewing my gut together. Finally the doctor finishes, applies a fresh plaster and bandage, this time pulling it a little tighter to stop it opening. I can't quite suppress the gasp of pain, and the doctor looks up at me without sympathy. "If you hadn't opened it, I wouldn't have needed to pull it tighter."

She commands me to lie down, and I comply meekly. Garrus at least has the advantage of metallic skin. I don't have anything. As Wrex would say, squishy. "What now?"

"No movement for the next hour. Even moving back to the brig is unacceptable." Shepard steps forward, apparently looking to contest. But Chakwas glares at her and it seems that even the first human Spectre can't withstand the doctor's gaze. She mutters something beyond my hearing, and leaves.

Karin's omnitool chimes, and she purses her lips. "I have to deliver Joker's medication, and he's not considerate enough to come down and collect it. Of course not." She turns her glare on the two of us, meekly lying in our cots. "No escape attempts or I'll tie you to your beds." With that cheerful promise hanging in the air, she leaves.

"Spirits." Garrus remarks, not even turning his head. "I've never seen a doctor that frightening. And I've seen a few." He would have, with his stint in the military.

"You alright?" I ask. Considering I was the one giving first aid, I feel more than a little bit of responsibility.

He chuckles sarcastically. "Never better. Thanks for the treatment, by the way. Doc said I'd be a lot more beat up if it weren't for you."

"No problem. You sure you'll be fine for Feros?"

"No reason not to be. I doubt I'll be fully active, but I'll be more than capable to take on some Geth."

The fact that we'll be taking on evil plant zombie monsters I decided could go unsaid. "Well, don't strain yourself, alright? It'd be a shame if you got killed after I went to the trouble of treating you."

The Turian chuckles from his bed, chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. "I've got spare armour, so I'll be fine."

Shepard steps into the med bay, glaring reproachfully at me. I can't even talk? Come on. She produces a pistol and hands it to Garrus, smiling at him. "Chakwas probably won't like it, so don't mention it to her. But here. Play with that."

Garrus smiles widely, mandibles flaring in childlike joy. Just a hunch, but I think I know what to get him for Christmas. "Thanks, Commander."

The moment is cut short by Chakwas entering, rubbing her forehead. "Commander, if you could talk to Joker? If he would at least admit he needs his medication, it would make my day so much easier."

Annie Shepard chuckles, turning her back so that Garrus can conceal the pistol under his body without being seen. "I'll talk to him," she promises. "I'll take Parker back to the brig as well."

I can see that the doctor wants to argue, and so do I. This bed is comfortable. But in the end its Shepard's word that matters, and I'm back in the slammer.

To my surprise and pleasure, Tali is there, waiting for me. "Ah!" She fumbles in surprise, dropping the datapad she's holing. "Commander Shepard! Did you come to talk about the, um, Intelligence issue?"

"No, Tali, I didn't." Shepard responds politely, opening the cell and directing me in. "I'm here to escort Parker back to his cell after his medical assessment."

"Oh," Tali says, taken aback. "Then, perhaps we'll speak later?" Shepard smiles briefly, nods and leaves.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know," Tali remarks to me.

"Killing the Cerberus captain? Why do you say that?"

"He had surrendered. You didn't have to kill him."

"Even if he never would have gone to court? His friends from AONI would have rescued him before he got there. Better shoot him now. What if he activated more remote guns?"

"Please. I broke into the system after the first set of guns. There's no way he could have activated more with me there."

"And the courts?"

"Well, maybe. But Shepard had offered him sanctuary, and he'd accepted. You disobeyed her orders."

"Yeah, I did. That's why I'm in here. How did it work with your people?"

"On the Flotilla? It was a little different. Ship captains have absolute authority on their ships. I'm not sure if they would have chosen imprisonment as a punishment though."

"Why not?"

"Well, space is extremely important on the fleet. We don't have much ability to imprison our own people for any length of time, really. There's exile as a punishment, but that's only ever used in extreme cases. Most likely for an offense like this you would be given menial duties for a few cycles."

"You know, I might prefer that instead of just being behind bars. There's literally nothing to do except sleep."

There's a moment of silence. "You told Shepard about the spy?"

"Yeah. I don't know if she believed me though. I mean, I don't want to believe it. That someone on the Normandy could be a spy? It's not something I want to be true."

"Thinking of all the people who have been nice to me, and wondering if they're the spy? It's horrible. I'm so glad that things like this don't happen on the Flotilla. I couldn't handle it. It must be horrible for Commander Shepard."

"Yeah. Especially since she's known everybody for so much longer than we have. Did you find anything out?"

Tali shook her head. "No. It's not helping, you being locked away. What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about this sort of thing."

She's right. I should have thought of that, before I went trigger-happy. I said I would help Tali catch the spy, and all I did was get myself locked away. A great lot of help I am. "Sorry, Tali. I'll try to let Wrex shoot him next time."

"It's alright," she says confidently. "Shepard won't let anything bad happen."

"I hope you're right," I whisper. "But don't you have a shift starting in engineering soon?"

"Ah! Yes. Thanks for reminding me! I need to go. See you soon, Parker! Um, don't stay in there forever!"

I'll try not to. Besides, we'll be arriving at Feros soon.

* * *

The sound of metal slamming into metal jolts me awake instantly, nearly startling me off the bed. "What do you know?" Shepard yells, eyes furious. Fully armed and armoured as well, helmet under her arm.

"I… what?" I respond groggily, wiping a touch of drool off the pillow. Charming, I know.

"Tell me what you know!" The commander repeats complete with hand slamming into metal bars.

"First, what happened?" Why does she have to be so loud so early?

Her eyes are on fire. "Someone tried to kill Garrus."

My blood turns to ice. My face goes numb. "What?!"

"Someone tried to assassinate a wounded soldier in our own med bay." She snarls, unrestrained fury saturating her voice. "And you are going to tell me everything you know about it."

I'm still trying to process what she said. Someone tried to kill Garrus? But who would do something like…

Oh. Shit.

"It's the spook," I breathe in realisation. "The one Tali intercepted that transmission from. The one who wanted to make this a human-only mission. It has to be."

Shepard doesn't say anything.

"Shepard," I appeal, "Remember how I said that Alliance Intelligence was compromised by Cerberus? And that there was an AONI operative on the Normandy? It has to be him."

The commander's face goes pale. "Fuck. I thought you were making something up, and you somehow got Tali to believe it."

"What did Garrus say? What happened? Weren't there cameras?"

"Cameras were hacked. Looped. We can't get anything from them. Garrus fought off his attacker with a gun, but he missed. The attacker was wearing a mask, and it was dark. The build was human male, but that was all he could give us."

Not good. The Cerberus plant covered his tracks well. "An attack during the ship's sleep cycle?" She nods. "No witnesses?" Another nod. "Garrus injured at all?"

"No more than he was before. Garrus having his 'cultural heritage' was something the assassin didn't expect. According to Garrus, he was planning to do it with a knife."

"What's happening now?"

Shepard sighs, suddenly deflated at me not being a Houdini-style escape artist murderer. "I've stationed Wrex in the med bay as Garrus' bodyguard for the time being. It's not ideal, but it'll do for now.

"What are you going to do?"

"Right now? Hell if I know. Being betrayed like this… It's a first for me." Her voice is turn, and sad. Really sad. "We're going ahead on Feros. We need to save that colony." Then her voice turns hard, unforgiving. "After that, we find this traitor, and we put him in front of a judge, a jury, and when they convict him, I'll lead the firing squad."

That's about as brutal as Shepard gets, I suppose. I'd have gone for 'hang him up by his entrails', but I'm not in command. "Got that right, Commander. What's the plan?"

"Kick the Geth off our colony. Find the traitor. Stop Saren."

I was hoping for something a little more concrete. Then again, Shepard's just found out that one of the men she's served with for months is an Alliance Intelligence- and thus Cerberus- agent. I can't even imagine what she's feeling. "Is Garrus on any kind of IV or medication?"

"Probably. I wasn't looking that hard," Shepard replies, mind elsewhere.

"Have Chakwas examine his medication and IV. If I was going to kill a wounded soldier, I'd make it look like an accident. Levo medication maybe, or a bad IV. I'd only use a knife as a last resort; the spy would want to go unnoticed. Have the crew's belongings searched for masks as well, but quietly. Pretend you have less information than you do. I'll think about setting a trap for the spy, but the problem is Feros. We don't know if it's someone on the ground team or not, so any nonhuman left on the Normandy could be as risk."

Shepard stares at me, a little confounded. "I thought you were a medic."

Sure, a medic with a paranoid streak. Besides, if I hadn't learned to think like this, I probably would have spilled the entire plot of the games by now. Not to mention school at St Mercy's, where anyone could and did sell you out. In hindsight, it was almost like a kind of training in itself. "I had a different upbringing from you, Commander. Deceiving teachers and other students was something I had to learn how to do, or be stuck in that white hell forever. If that comes in handy now, then so be it."

"I'll get Chakwas to examine Garrus' medication. Speed is important, right?" I nod. "See you soon." Shepard steps back, the bars of my cell door steadfastly unopened. So, I'm not getting out then? Well, shit.

A few minutes later, the Normandy jolts suddenly. The impact carries through the ship, bouncing me out of bed. In the upper decks, the motion would be cancelled by inertia dampeners, but down here in the ship's bowels it's not as much a concern. What's odder is that the ship jolted at all; there's no cause for jolting in space.

Unless we're not in space still.

Unless we're touching down on Feros- and I'm not going. I'm stuck down here.

Well, shit.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter was a royal pain. I'm much happier now that it's done, although I apologize if it isn't as good as it might have been if things had gone differently. Well, such is life. Sometimes it's easy, sometimes it's not. But yeah! Done. Good. This chapter kind of ends on a bit of a cliffhanger too... sorry about that. Haha. I promise it'll be the last cliffhanger for a little while. Probably. _

_Feros next chapter! Again, like Therum, there will be differences between original canon and what happens here. Otherwise this would be just a novelisation with one extra guy just hanging around. As aways, the next chapter will be up exactly one week from now, so please look forward to it! Besides, it's been a while since we had some action. The assassination attempt on Garrus aside, since that happened offscreen. I'd be really interested to hear what you guys think of that little subplot, so feel free to let me know! See you guys next week~_

_As always, a major shoutout to my editor and beta reader **the extroverted recluse**, who makes this story readable. Seriously. I wouldn't read it if she wasn't here to make it good._


	11. Escapement

_The easiest way to escape from a problem is to solve it._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

_es·cape·ment _(_noun_)

A means or way of escape.

* * *

The Normandy continued to rattle and shake, a range of motion that would never reach the upper deck. What the hell was happening up there? I had no choice but to sit tight and wait, or else break out just to sate my curiosity. Once upon a time I might have considered it, but I was already skating on inordinately thin ice. Better not to add an unnecessary repair bill to the situation.

About ninety seconds later, someone kicked the door to the brig in. Not opened the door; not let it slide peaceably aside. A big Krogan boot slammed into the metal before it had a chance to open automatically, denting it inward. The rest of the Krogan followed, eyes flashing in the early stages of the blood rage. Whatever was happening, it wasn't little. Before I could speak, Wrex lunged for my cell, grabbing the bars and concentrating briefly before ripping them apart.

Hey, not my fault. I'm just happy not to be next.

"Get your armour. No time. Come on."

Wrex's expression is typically terse and blunt, but I don't think it's directed at me. Must be serious then. The brig is underneath the garage, so I don't have far to go to armour up. There hasn't been a chance to repair the tear along the side, but it'll have to do. At least the blood got cleaned off.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" I ask as I attach the rigid plates.

Wrex is moving, pacing, keeping his blood up. I'm getting my armour on as fast as I can, but it's not something you want to take chances on. I saw recruits who tried to rush armouring up in basic. Having your breastplate fall off in the middle of a firefight isn't the greatest tactical plan. "I don't need a medic, I need a soldier." Wrex snaps.

"I'm not a…" Wrex shoots a bloodthirsty glare, shutting me up. "Forget it," I finish. I pull on the gloves, clasping them to the vambraces. Good to go. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"You broke him out?" Joker's voice remarks incredulously, coming from speakers in the garage corners.

"Can you fire a gun?" Wrex asks the ceiling rhetorically.

"Uh, can you fly the most advanced ship in the galaxy? Didn't think so. But hey, sure, just let him out. Not my ass Shepard'll be roasting when she finds out. Twenty seconds, big guy."

Twenty seconds to what? Then the Normandy's rear hatch begins to slide open, sending a vortex of disturbed wind spinning through the garage. An airdrop? I get my helmet on and sealed fast.

"Geth are shelling the colony," Wrex grunts tersely. "Idiot pilot had to leave before we all got on the ground. No way to land properly until the mortars are gone."

Wait. Hold up. We're airdropping onto active mortars? It's official. Shit is insane. "Anything else I should know?" I ask, more or less to keep from thinking about jumping out of a spaceship into anti-air cannons and freaking mortar launchers.

"Hmph. With all the AA guns, the Normandy won't be able to guide us down."

Oh. Brilliant. Even better. So the reason I'm doing this is because I'm a biotic, and theoretically I don't need the Normandy's help to survive an airdrop. Great.

"Five seconds," Joker reports. Alright. With no oversight from the Normandy, we'll be dropping straight down. Feros is a skyscraper world, so deviations from the straight flight path will result in me missing the Geth artillery. With enough firepower coming in to vaporise me in a single hit, speed will be the most important thing. So, headfirst freefall. Then again, chances of being hit by a round like that are very slim. Probably.

Right now, I'm too focused on not dying to guns bigger than I am to be scared of the drop.

Joker starts to count down. "Three. Two. One. Go!"

I need to do something to bolster my courage. On sheer reflex and blind panic, I shove Wrex with a biotic push.

Out of the Normandy. Whoops.

He gives me a shocked look, one that morphs into a weird blend of anger and admission. I don't have another second to contemplate, because the next thing I know is that I'm swan diving off the ramp.

Freefalling face-first is exhilarating. Freaking scary, but the rush of adrenaline somehow sweeps terror away. There's a kind of serenity, once I'm aligned properly. There's actually nothing I can do. Course set, mass increased to maximise speed. If a round hits me, I'm dead. Nothing I can do about that, and the utter lack of measures I can take forces me to be still. For a full fifteen seconds Wrex and I fall in complete silence, in a state of such awareness that every second feels like a minute.

From the sky I can see Zhu's Hope, see the smoke and explosions from the mortar rounds slamming into the ground. I hope Shepard's not caught in that. Our target is the top of a long-derelict skyscraper, large artillery pieces surrounded by a quartet of anti-air cannons. Those four have tracked away from the two of us, strafing the Normandy as Joker retreats into orbit. Ten seconds from landing, I catch up with Wrex. Human bodies streamline more efficiently than Krogans do, so I begin to edge past him gradually.

Breathing starts to become difficult, and a gradual whistling fills my ears as my air starts to leech out through the tear in the armour's side. Problematic, but not horrible. By now I'm getting into thicker atmosphere, where I have no trouble breathing. I should have anticipated that my air supply would drain rapidly, but in the end it doesn't matter.

Every Alliance-issue armour is certified spaceworthy by law, and as a result they possess small manoeuvring jets. When I was certified for light armour on Macapa, part of the exam was the use of these jets. They aren't as useful in atmosphere and utterly useless with your feet on the ground, but in freefall there's no friction to stop the movement. My body flares blue with biotics, draining my mass to a tiny percentage of normal. My fall slows immediately, but I'm still falling face-first.

I fire the jets, spinning my body axially, touching down feet first on the ground with a heavy pound. The armour takes some of the blow, or else I'd have broken legs. The pain should have still incapacitated me, but with adrenaline flooding my body the ache is barely noticeable.

Four Geth mortars are set up around me, massive guns capable of hurling ordinance more than a few kilometres. But they're all oriented up and towards Zhu's Hope, and the platforms left to man the guns are few and poorly equipped. Wrex crashes down beside me, heavy fall mitigated by Krogan biology. Both of us flare blue from reducing our mass, so the power of biotics is close to hand. I throw out an orb of force, tossing one of the Geth units off the skyscraper to its death. Wrex focuses on the same gun, tossing off another of the gun's crew before charging the final platform into the abyss. The rest of the Geth, three for each pair of guns, retaliate with pistol fire. I funnel my biotic power into my barrier, overcharging it to the point where the small pistol rounds barely deplete them.

The building isn't a large one, barely twenty metres to a side. Wrex and I huddle behind the inactive mortar and AA gun, while the remaining nine Geth plink away at us with their light pistols. Wrex draws his assault rifle, while I flex my hands. Two of the Geth crews turn back to their guns, trying to keep up the bombardment on the colony. With their attention divided, Wrex and I move into action, the big Krogan opening up with his rifle, forcing the pistol-wielding Geth into cover. That gives me the chance to sprint for their position, hurdling their cover and closing to hand-to-hand combat distance.

One Geth goes down with a big right cross, too close to even consider dodging. Somehow, combat seems easy this time. Simplified. Streamlined. Like everything is happening in a kind of slow-motion, or I'm thinking faster than ever before. Cross flows into left jab, head slip and step forward past retaliatory pistol-whipping, shoulder bump to shove the enemy back. The second Geth staggers away from me as if hit by a car, sprawling back onto its fellow, tripping both of them. I step onto them, allowing my weight to increase massively until the Geth are flattened against the ground.

Wrex has already shifted his fire, ruthlessly gunning down another triplet of Geth, leaving only one gun left. At least these three realise their fate, and decide to keep firing the big gun until they're wholly disassembled. I pull one off the gun, before it can grab another shell. It floats serenely through the air, until the field gradually dissipates and it falls a long way to the ground below. The last two Geth leap for Wrex, but the big Krogan leaps and kicks one in midair, blasting the other as soon as he touches down.

That's it. Twelve Geth versus the two of us, and we barely broke a sweat. Sure they weren't packing anything larger than mass-effect powered popguns, but that's still impressive. The rush from the battle fades, leaving only aching legs. That was… strange. Amazing, but strange. For a moment, it felt like everything made sense. Everything fit together harmoniously into a great jigsaw. And I kicked ass.

"What was that about not being a soldier?" Wrex asks snidely. He's already pushing against the big mortars, and with a roar he heaves one over the side.

I put my palms to the next and help him shove it into the abyss, ignoring his triumphant eyes and cocksure grin. "So maybe you were right. I'm a medic and a soldier. Happy?"

"Maybe," he grunts as the second gun topples off the roof, "but you threw me out of the ship. That might make me a little mad."

I have a feeling that if I try to make excuses, he'll rip my head off. So I don't say a word, just help to shove the third of the big guns off the roof.

"Well, whatever," Wrex mutters. "Job got done." The fourth gun follows the other three down to the ground, and the Normandy swings back around to pick us back up in short order.

* * *

With the skies open, Joker docks the Normandy at Zhu's Hope. Wrex and I make our way through the dull concrete passageways, until we reach the open area that serves as the colony hub. It doesn't look good. Geth corpses litter the ground, evidence of Shepard's presence. But aside from the fallen enemies, blood and flame have left their indelible mark on both the people and the infrastructure.

The ground is littered with craters and fallen masonry; whether a result of the mortar bombardment or infantry attacks I don't know. The colonists are running to and fro, frantically dousing fires and pulling the wounded to whatever shelter they can find.

The colonists. Thralls of the Thorian. I don't know what I'd expected; they look like ordinary people, as much as people can look ordinary while under siege by endless waves of Geth. Haggard, wounded and worn. There aren't as many as there were in the games, at least at first glance. Then again, Geth artillery wasn't canon either.

What am I going to do about the colonists? It's hard not to feel resentment, knowing how they will turn on us. Then again, they're not doing it of their own will. Shepard will insist upon saving them, of course. I guess there's no reason to kill them, other than simplicity and the lack of extra risk…

It would make sure everyone stays safe. Besides, they don't really do much in the rest of the series. We'll see when the time comes, I guess.

Speaking of Shepard, where is she? I can see the colonist leader, twitching spasmodically as the Thorian controls him. Wrex is apparently thinking the same thing, and he walks over, visibly scaring the shit out of the colony boss. "Where's Shepard?" the Battlemaster grunts, and the colonist points to the tower, white-faced.

Even as he points Shepard walks out, flanked by the rest of the squad. Unharmed, by the look of it. As soon as she sees me her smile vanishes, replaced by a critical tilt of the head. "No more Geth in the tower, Fai Dan," she says to the leader of the colonists, without a word to me. Present a unified front, I get it.

"You have our thanks." Fai Dan bows respectfully, "but I fear we still have very limited options. Our water and food supplies have been lost, along with our electricity. My people have given me reports of the Geth setting up a transmitter of some kind in the tunnels as well."

Shepard tilts her head. "How come you didn't mention this before?"

Fai Dan gives a little shrug. "Survival was more pressing than sustenance. As for the transmitter, some of my people were driven into the tunnels by the bombardment. They have only just returned. Others may have more information."

"Yes. Thanks for clearing the skies, Wrex." Shepard nods to the Krogan, who grunts in customary fashion. "We'll see what we can do," Shepard promises the spokesman. He bows and walks away, heading for the medical centre.

As soon as he's out of earshot, Shepard turns back to Wrex and I. "Any problems with the artillery?"

Wrex eyeballs me, and apparently the burden of speech rests on my shoulders. "No problems. The crewers weren't packing anything worth worrying about. Guns are on the ground as well, we pushed them off the roof. Unless they set up again with new equipment, there won't be any more problems."

"Well, that's something. And why, exactly, are you out of the brig?" The question comes with a raise of the eyebrows and folded arms, her nonchalance somehow threatening.

"Wrex broke me out. Literally, actually. Got me to help him cleaning up the artillery."

She thinks for a while, chewing her lip. "I guess I can't fault the pair of you, since you did clean up that emplacement. It's worse here than I thought. If I'd known, I would have brought you from the start."

I don't think I'll ever understand her. "So… you're not pissed?"

"Actually, I'm incredibly pissed. Now not only you have disobeyed direct orders, but Wrex has, too. Until we get back to the ship, I'm putting all that aside."

Liara gapes. "You can do that?" she whispers.

"We're wasting time," Shepard reminds us. "Here's the plan. We'll split into groups to get the colony functional again. Ash, Liara, the two of you work on the power problem. Wrex, Garrus, the water supply." The Turian and Krogan pause a second to fire off matching death glares, but Shepard steps between them. "I don't care about your issues, put them aside. You're both brilliant soldiers, now act like it." Her tone cuts through the animosity and the two males back off from the petite Shepard. "That's better," she smiles. "Kaidan, you stay behind and liaise with Fai Dan and the colonists. If the Geth show up, call us and defend the colony."

That leaves Shepard herself, Tali and I. "We're going after the Geth transmitter?" Tali asks.

"Yep. I'll need your technical skills, Tali, and that's where there's the greatest risk of injury, so you're with me, Parker. Everyone got their jobs?"

Everyone nods and moves out, Ash and Liara getting along surprisingly well. Then again, there's no male Shepard for them to fight over, and Garrus, Wrex and Tali have done a good job convincing everyone that there's no cause for racism.

"Any problems in the tower?" I ask as we take the stairs down into the tunnels, guns up and eyes peeled.

"It wasn't bad, we caught them unprepared. They were expecting cowering colonists, not us." She grins, and for a moment her incisors look a lot like fangs. "I just didn't expect so many of them. More than the one frigate would have brought."

"Another ship?" Tali suggests.

"Unless it's hiding on the dark side of the planet, no." Shepard replies, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"It's pretty easy to cram synthetics together, Commander," Garrus replies. For the moment we haven't separated, and both the water valves and Geth encampment are in the tunnels.

"I suppose," she responds dubiously.

"Commander, this is Williams." Ash calls in, the sound of occasional gunfire in the background. "We, uh, might have solved the food problem. Yes, Liara, I'm fine. Stop asking! Sorry commander. Lots of Varren here. We're still looking for the power supply. A few derelict vehicles here, so there's a good chance there's something we can use."

"Roger that, Williams. Any problems?"

"Ma'am. I got a scratch from one of them, so infection could be a problem."

"Let Liara finish the searching for tech. Join back up with us, we'll get Parker to give you a look."

"Yes, commander."

Garrus and Wrex leave us behind as we stop to wait, leaving the three of us alone. "How is Garrus?" I ask, and Shepard's mouth contorts into a rare look of open anger.

"He's struggling. It's too early for him to be back in the field, if I had a choice. But he's not Alliance, and it seems you and Wrex aren't the only ones being mule-headed. I guess I need to start getting used to this kind of stuff. When everything was straight Alliance I could give orders and know they'd be obeyed. Now I have to mother you lot."

"You still could have forced him to stay on the Normandy," Tali points out.

"I can't. I don't know who the traitor is, and leaving him there might have made him vulnerable… it's why I paired him with Wrex. I don't think Kaidan's a mole, but I can't take chances." Suddenly Shepard slams her armoured fist into the wall, taking chunks from the old concrete. "Fuck!" She roars, repressed anger finally spilling out. "This whole fucking situation! When we get back, I don't care what happens. We're finding this bastard."

"It's hard, not knowing who your friends really are," I remark, half to myself. It's a pain I knew, a long time ago.

Ash interrupts our introspection, and Tali gasps involuntarily at the sight of her. The entire front of her armour is shredded and torn, three long claw marks cutting horizontally across her chest, the lowest slash in line with her navel. The highest slash is barely below her bust, all three slashes showing pink flesh through torn ceramic. Ahem.

"Just a little scratch, Chief?" Shepard asks, halfway between incredulity and reproach.

"It's worse than it looks," she retorts, albeit lacking in vigour. "Armour took the worst of it. Medi-gel sealed it." She looks aside awkwardly. "I'd planned to get Chakwas to look at it, commander."

"No," Shepard says bluntly. "Varren carry more bacteria than just about anything else. Besides, we can't spare the time to take you off the front lines."

"I might be able to help too," Tali volunteers. "We Quarians know antibiotics better than anyone."

Ash looks at me, face mostly hidden behind her helmet. "As you say, ma'am."

Well. This is distracting.

Shepard steps back to watch the tunnels, while Tali and I tent to Ash. I mean Chief Williams. With medical impartiality.

Just... damn it.

"Tali, do you have any antibiotcs on hand?" I can at least try for professionalism.

"No, all of my supplies are only suitable for dextro-amino beings. Why is your face turning red? Are you alright?"

"Yes!" I reply frantically. "Fine. Probably. I'll be fine. Just, examinations. Yeah. Work."

That made no sense.

Look, one of those tears in her armour is very close to an important part of her body.

I bring my omni-tool up to Ash's stomach, bathing her pinkish armour in orange light. She'll need a replacement chestpiece, if not a whole new set. Basic Alliance garrison armour isn't really up for constant firefights with Geth.

"Medi-gel was immediate?" I ask, without looking at her face. It's easier that way.

"Yeah." She answers, and the downside of not looking at her means I don't know where she's looking. Or if I'm a second away from a knuckle sandwich.

"I'm not getting any signs of infection," I mutter to Tali. Medical technology is amazing compared to my past life. Before, you would have had to wait to see if an infection was taking hold. Now you can do it within seconds and know.

"If it was just a shallow wound, there might not be any for a human." Tali agrees. "If the wound bled out instead of coagulating and sealed quickly, any pathogens could have been expelled. Especially if medi-gel was immediate."

"Right. I'm getting up now," Ash grunts, pushing past us without a look back. Not as terse as I expected, actually. Ordinarily she would have just left without a word.

"We're good, Shepard. Ash is fine." I report, and Shepard sends back a click in confirmation.

"Alright. Chief, you're with us. Fai Dan's people said the transmitter was across this bridge. It could be a trap, so eyes open. Those hopping buggers like to cling to roofs."

I don't remember the specifics of this part of the game at all, so it's going to be all improv. Shepard ignores the panel that controls the door, instead fixing a demolition charge straight onto the metal. "They'll expect us to just trigger the door," she explains.

"I thought infiltration was quiet," Tali remarks as we back away from the door. Shepard winks.

"Not this kind." she smiles deviously. She raises three fingers, dropping them in sequence. Then she hits the detonator, blasting the door off its hinges.

The four of us storm the entryway, Shepard's sniper rifle ringing out almost instantly, picking off a Geth sniper on the other side of the room. She didn't even stop running to aim, just plugged him through the smoke at full sprint.

I don't think I'll ever get used to how she shoots.

Ash's rifle spews out an unending stream of slugs, ignoring accuracy in the wake of the explosion in favour of sheer number of shots. The other two Geth snipers on the ledge make their whirring and beeping noises as they fire into the concealing cloud, and my barriers drop dramatically. Shit! So much for the smokescreen. I abandon firing with my pistol, huddling behind one of the pillars to escape the snipers' rifles.

Shepard blasts another, sending its sparking corpse off the platform. Tali overloads the third, stunning it long enough for Ash to riddle it with more holes than Swiss cheese. Restoring my barrier takes more time than I'm used to, a fact that forces me to sit back and take stock. I guess I am carrying a lot of stuff around, with the AONI-and-Cerberus spy, the Thorian, and Ash's wound. Enough that my focus is dulled, my biotics slower. I guess this is why so many Asari huntresses practice meditation. Eri tried to teach me, but I was too young to see the wisdom in it.

Still, I restore my barrier, and we push on. Shepard attaches another grenade to the connecting door, standing back to blow it. Again, she raises her hand to count down. This time, when the second of her three fingers drop, the door explodes of its own volition. Towards us. Under the weight of a pair of charging Krogan.

Saren's cloning facility, I suppose. It's obviously not in full swing, or else we'd be dealing with unending hordes of duplicates.

Tali and Ash move forward in perfect synchronization, independently of each other, though both motivated by the same thought. Shotgun at close range equals dead things. Shepard's reaction is, as always, immaculate, blowing the grenade immediately and dropping an overload on the charging pair. The grenade and overload strips the reptilian duo's shields, and twin shotgun blasts from the two women blast the overeager Krogan away. Staggered by the gunshots, fire and electric shock despite their formidable biology, the two newborn clones can't react quickly enough to avoid the second pair of shotgun blasts, falling dead to the blackened ground.

That's another good thing, the clones are lacking in training. We've still got some time before the facility is fully operational, it seems.

"Everybody down!" Shepard shouts and at the same time I see it. A third krogan, hefting a tube on his shoulder, meaty hand slamming down on the oversized trigger. Rocket launcher. No time to back away, and no room to avoid it. A trio of Geth assault drones drop down behind us, hiding until now to spring their ambush. No retreat.

I only figured out exactly what happened later. At the time, I didn't bother to think. I leapt forward between Ash and Tali, biotic aura gathering and strengthening. Liara had shown me the basics as an apology for trying to kill me, but I'd never really tried it before.

The rocket streaks towards me. I spread my arms, barrier solidifying. This isn't Ken. Even that couldn't withstand a direct rocket hit at point-blank range. More biotic power solidifies around me, until I couldn't move if I wanted to. That's the point.

"Stasis," I breathe, focusing my will. The biotics solidify and hardens around me, trapping me in my own power.

The missile slams into my chest, exploding in a fiery fury. The impact throws me into the air like a ragdoll, blowing me off my feet and back into the sniper catwalk. My back slams into the hard stone, before the concrete is forced to give way, throwing me even further away from the launcher.

I can see on my HUD the signals for the Geth drones vanish, the Krogan following shortly after. I can't move. "Oh, Keelah," Tali says, the voice still coming through my earpiece.

Shepard kneels down in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face. "Parker? You alive?" Her voice is frantic, panicked. I didn't know she cared.

The stasis fades, my lead lolling forward. "Fucking hell." I manage. "Very much alive."

Shepard breathes a sigh of relief, reaching a hand out. I take the hand, and she helps me back onto my feet. "How bad's the damage?"

"Uninjured, Shepard," I grin happily. Damn, but that's a useful ability. Who cares about not being able to dodge if you can take a tank round to the face and laugh it off? "Liara taught me stasis. Now I know why you wanted me to learn it so much."

Talk about a rush. Seriously, if you're ever looking for a thrill, just be a biotic and play stasis chicken. It's awesome.

"Even the stasis's I've seen wouldn't have taken that rocket, let alone smashing through solid concrete." Shepard remarks. "And I've seen some damn good biotics."

"Liara did say that since my barrier was so high-level my stasis would automatically be extraordinary. Guess she was right. Is that all of them?"

A line of bullets cut through the debris. I roll away from the gunfire. "Not quite. Tali and Ash are holding them off. You good to fight?"

"Shepard, right now I could take on a Colossus solo. Let me at them."

She regards me carefully. "Don't take any risks. I know what it's like to be on a survival high. Just support us, for now."

She's right. It would be really easy to just rush in and die, thinking like I am. That alone takes the edge off my euphoria. "Got it, commander."

Tali and Ash are huddled behind a debris wall, snapping up to let off volleys of fire against a pair of shock troopers and a towering Geth destroyer. The Geth cover has been reduced to rubble by Ash and Tali's carnage shots, forcing them to cower behind the shock trooper's hexagonal shields. I add my own pistol shots to the firefight, aiming for the destroyer's head, its great height rendering it unable to properly take cover.

"I've had the destroyer's shotgun sabotaged, but that won't last much longer." Tali reports. "I bought some time by hacking the destroyer. It kicked my control though, and it's adapted its firewalls. We'll have to take it down the hard way."

Shepard unleashes her own sabotage as the destroyer raises its shotgun, causing the synthetic's weapon to squeal in protest, venting superheated steam. Ash's rifle fire depletes one of the hexagonal shields, and Shepard drills its head with her rifle, ignoring shields with proximity. The shock trooper drops to the ground like a masterless marionette. The destroyer reacts with an angry screech, abandoning its shotgun and charging our position.

Standard procedure would be to use a biotic throw to hurl it away, but I don't have nearly the brute power required, or the ability to form a lift field in time. So instead I throw out a kinetic push on a curving path, catching the charging destroyer in the side, forcing the synthetic into the wall instead of us. The mechanical monster topples to the ground, momentarily stunned by the impact.

Shields are designed to stop bullets, not fists.

The fallen destroyer crumples only partially under my one-ton feet, and even at this range it shrugs off my pistol rounds. A quick glance confirms that the last shock trooper is doing everything it can to avoid the amazon trio's gunfire, to limited success.

I drive a Ko-empowered fist into the destroyer's head, smashing its armour and crushing its flashlight optics. It throws me off, squealing, throwing wild punches trying to hit me. But Eri was faster and more precise, so with experience borne of a great many bruises I step in and smash its chest, pinning it between the stonewall and my enhanced punch. Leaking white hydraulic fluid, the destroyer crumples, and doesn't rise.

Tali, Ash and Shepard are already at the transmitter, a tower festooned with wires and hubs.

"Shepard?" Tali asks, a touch of confusion on her voice. "This isn't a transmitter. It's a signal booster."

Shepard frowns. "Fai Dan's people said it was a transmitter."

"A civilian might not know the difference," Tali remarks, "but this is definitely not a communicator."

"If it's a signal booster, what is it trying to boost?" Ash asks.

"I don't know. It's not going off world, or else they wouldn't need to put the booster here. I would normally say it's going to the colony, but it's just a binary beep. I don't even know why you'd need to send that kind of signal, much less boost it."

That's weird. I know it was a transmitter in the games. I don't remember everything, but that I do remember. "Whatever it is, we stopped it, right?"

"Yes," Tali says, starting to systematically dismantle the Geth tech. "The Geth hadn't finished setting it up before we arrived. If I can just get this piece-"

Shepard takes Tali by the arm, dragging her away from the complex machinery. "Tali, sometimes it's quicker to just cut the knot."

Ash blasts the signal booster, taking chunks out of its metallic frame. A few shots later and the tower falls apart, blown into so many pieces that it's not even worth salvaging. "Oh." Tali says. "Right."

"Shepard to sub-teams," the infiltrator calls in, "We're all done here. Status?"

"I've found a replacement power source, commander," Liara calls in. "I'm back up with the colonists."

"No Geth movement up here, commander," Kaidan radios. "Quiet as the grave."

"The Turian and I are at the last water valve," Wrex's gravelly voice comes in. He sounds bored. "Next time give me a challenging job, Shepard. We're done here."

"There will be plenty of things for you to kill at ExoGeni headquarters, Wrex," Shepard reminds him. "Meet back up at the colony centre. Nice work, people."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Spectre Shepard," Fai Dan says again. "You have saved us yet another time."

"Just doing what I can. Now, what do you know about ExoGeni HQ? The Geth have set up there, correct?"

"Indeed. Many of us worked there, but were forced to flee when the attack came. If you are to stop the Geth entirely, you must go there and destroy them."

"Weird guy," I mutter to Wrex. Mind controlled actually, but the more I can prepare people for the backstab the better we'll be.

"Not as mad as the one we found," Wrex murmurs back, surprisingly quiet for his size. "We found a raving lunatic. Something about this place is wrong."

"There is a Mako in the garage that is military issue," Fai Dan continues, oblivious to our small conversation. "You may take that to reach the building. Good luck, Commander Shepard."

Shepard surveys us, her gaze coming to rest on Garrus. "How're you doing, Archangel?"

Garrus' face contorts. "No problem, commander." Well, that's a blatant lie. He's breathing heavily, and he looks paler than usual. I've never seen the Turian out of breath, but he's winded now.

"You're staying with the colony." Shepard tells him, without asking for his opinion.

"I… Yes, commander." Like it or not, if he can't go he can't go. Besides, a Mako only has so many seats. Garrus will be able to rest for a little while at the colony, since the Geth attention will be on us.

The problem is when the colonists turn on us, what does he do? He's already wounded, and although nobody said anything I get the feeling Wrex did the lion's share of the fighting when the two of them went off to fix the water supply.

Shepard turns towards the skyway, the massive bridge that connects the different parts of Feros. I linger a while, looking at the faces of the colonists. Surreal, to see those smiles, and know that their master is plotting your death.

"Garrus," I whisper, and he leans in a bit closer. "If the shit hits the fan, go for the Normandy."

He regards me levelly. "Is something going to happen?"

I lie. "I don't know. But something about this place rubs me the wrong way. Wrex told me about that crazy guy in the tunnels. I don't know, but something's up. Better safe than sorry, right?"

He thinks for a moment, and then nods. "Alright."

I sigh internally in relief. Thank god. Then I jog to catch up to Shepard, catching up with them as we force our way into the Mako garage.

The token Geth resistance is barely notable, the half-dozen troopers completely unable to deal with Shepard's hyper-lethal sniper skills and Wrex and Tali's shotguns. Not to mention Ash's assault rifle, a plethora of tech skills, three biotics, and-

Well, you get the picture.

This Mako isn't much different from the one we had on the Normandy, and as Shepard climbs into the driver's seat I have a horrible premonition.

This is Shepard. Driving on a narrow road more than a thousand metres above the ground. While we're going shot at by Geth.

Can I trade with Garrus?

* * *

_A/N: Hello all, welcome to another chapter of The Transmigration Effect! I'm not quite sure how I feel about Feros. I liked the concept, but the addition of a giant sentient mind-controlling plant was almost too much for my suspension of disbelief. Almost. Ah, who am I kidding. I loved the whole game, and everything I say in criticism is nitpicking. But yes, Feros. As you might have surmised, not everything is according to canon here (which is as it should be, in my opinion. This isn't a novelization). _

_Feros should be about three chapters (I think?). Give or take one. _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited, your feedback makes me write this story. If you're reading this and haven't done any of those things, why not do them? You won't even risk losing anything. Plus, I take all kinds of feedback, good and the bad. My editor tells me what needs work every week, and I love her for it! On that note, __**the extroverted recluse**__; you are awesome. Seriously. Without you this story would be a mishmash of random tenses that made no sense._


	12. Desolation

_War does not determine who is right - only who is left._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

_des·o·la·tion _(_noun_)

A state of complete emptiness or destruction.

* * *

There is a difference in this Mako, although whether it's a colonial modification I don't know. This Mako has windows in the side, and the viewports are larger. So I'll be able to see what it is that kills us. Joy.

"Wrex, you've got the gunner's seat," Shepard orders, and Wrex gives a grin before he climbs into the seat. Then he pauses, hesitates, wriggles around.

"The seat is too small," he growls. He struggles to fit in, denied his excessively large toy by virtue of a human-sized seat. The sight of Wrex trying to contort himself is comical and even Shepard struggles to supress a snigger.

"Forget it, Wrex. Short of tearing the roof off, you won't fit in." He looks sorely tempted, but backs off. Shepard purses her lips, thinking over the options. Ordinarily she'd send Garrus in to do the gun if Wrex couldn't, but Garrus is recovering in the colony. Tali is needed to keep the damn thing driving, so it falls to Kaidan, Ashley or myself.

"Parker, you'll have to man the turret," Shepard orders, to my shock.

"Me? Ash would be a better choice, Commander. She's a way better shot than I am. Hell, even Kaidan shoots better than I do."

Neither of the Alliance soldiers says anything, although it's plain on Kaidan's face that he agrees. Ash's face is carefully neutral, but that's who she is. Orders are orders and there's no backtalk. "That might be so," Shepard replies, "but I want Kaidan to help Tali with the shields. This isn't our Mako, and I want two tech specialists to make sure it runs properly. Chief has already been wounded once this mission, and even though she's a better marksman than you she doesn't have any experience with turrets like this one. Problem?"

"No, ma'am," Ash replies, standing in parade attention apparently on pure reflex.

"Right then," I mutter, hoisting myself onto the Mako's roof and then into the gunner's seat. "Wish me luck."

The gunner seat of the Mako looks a little like a video game, rather than the inside of a high-tech military vehicle. Then again, I've never sat in a tank before. Maybe it's normal. The tank rocks a little as Wrex's enormous bulk hauls itself into the passenger's seats, and I pity whoever has to sit next to him. "Everyone good?" Everyone replies back with various affirmatives. "Then let's get this show on the road."

Tali hits the button to open the garage, scurrying back into the vehicle before the garage doors fully open. Of course, Shepard doesn't care for these things you call 'common sense', and floors the gas the moment the doors are open wide enough. The Mako flies into motion, crashing through the doors, kicking up a wave of sparks on either side.

Straight into a pack of fully fifty Geth.

The Mako's wheels grind down the first three ranks, but stall on the fourth, the sheer amount of trashed metal stopping the vehicle from moving on any further. Shepard frantically floors the reverse as the Geth recover from their shock, pulse rifles opening up and hammering the tank's shields at point-blank range. As soon as Shepard pulls us clear I open up with my own guns, explosive round blowing apart the centre of the Geth formation. With the first blast accounting for a dozen troopers by itself, the rest of the synthetics disperse, abandoning their efforts to break through the Mako's shields. I put the tank's machine gun to use, strafing the remains of the little army, cutting them down with impunity. Wrex apparently can't hold himself back, levering the door open a fraction and randomly shooting his rifle, shouting in rage before he's dragged back inside and the door sealed.

They're not special geth, just plain old troopers. No heavy arms, no commander units. Cannon fodder. Why are they throwing away so many platforms?

Even if they'd caught us outside of the Mako we would have been able to take them, with a position to defend. Not to mention the help of the colonists. There's no time to ponder though, because Shepard ignores the remnants of the little army, boosting the tank along the mauled skyway.

I mentioned before that Shepard's driving skills only suffer when steering is required, and so blasting straight down the skyway is mercifully a fairly nonlethal experience. The shortage of Geth platforms is a bit of an oddity, actually. Oh there are a few armatures and troopers toting rocket launchers, but none of them are a match for the Mako's heavy arms.

We didn't have much further to go when sporadic bursts of communication flickered on and off again, snippets of human voices. Shepard trades a look with me, both of us thinking the same thing. Sure, in the game there are more survivors, but canon didn't have artillery bombardment. I guess I assumed the Geth would be more methodical.

"More survivors?" Shepard asks, slowing the tank to a crawl.

"Sounds like it. We should check it out. They might know why the Geth are here, at any rate."

She frowns. I guess that question was eating away at her, too. "Rules for small forces engagements," she mutters. "What is the enemy objective? How are they going to get it? What can you do to stop them?" I let her think, just watching her mind at work. "I don't like going in blind," she decides. "Prepare to disembark, people."

Guns up and eyes peeled, we edge down the ramp to find a small camp's worth of people, guarded by a nervous set of ExoGeni security forces. "Thank heavens, you're human," one of them sighs, standing to her feet. Another, a shifty-looking man, pulls her back down behind the makeshift barricade.

"They're not all human, Juliana! What if they're Geth spies?"

"That's ridiculous," Tali retorts, arms crossed. "What need would the Geth possibly have for spies? They could just walk in here and shoot you."

"She's right, Jeong." The woman throws off Jeong's arm, standing and walking towards the heavily-armed group that just walked into their last sanctuary. Brave, if nothing else. "My name is Juliana Baynham. I'm an ExoGeni employee, working in the Growth Labs. May I ask who you are?"

Shepard smiles, taking off her helmet and extending her hand, which the other woman accepts warmly. "My name is Commander Shepard of the Alliance Military, Council Spectre. I'm here to find what the Geth are after, and then kick them offworld. You're survivors of the Geth attack?"

"We are," the man replies imperiously, forcibly integrating himself into the conversation. What an imbecile he is. I'd forgotten about him, but his grating arrogance brings back a few memories. "And I will thank you to direct all enquiries towards me, as I am the only ExoGeni representative on the planet."

An odious bureaucrat. Even better.

Shepard regards him coolly, completely unintimidated. Then again, this is Commander Shepard against some guy whose only authority is an absent corporation. "Why didn't you link up with the other survivors at Zhu's Hope?" Shepard asks him. Jeong pales a little at the question.

"The colonists are still alive?" Juliana asks, shocked. "You said they were all dead!" She turns on the ExoGeni representative, who raises his hands in defense.

"I said they were _probably_ all dead. Besides, the skyway is too dangerous to travel! You heard what happened to Carl's group. Our only option is to wait for an ExoGeni team to rescue us." Not really a good plan.

"I've cleared the skyway, at least for the moment," Shepard reassures them. How she deals with someone so stupid so easily, I'll never know. I never did have much tolerance for incompetence, and combining it with haughtiness doesn't go over all that well. "Do you know what the Geth are after?"

"No, we don't," Juliana remarks sadly. "As far as we know, they just invaded us. I'm sorry."

Shepard frowns, and Jeong looks away. I open my mouth to question a little more strongly, but Wrex beats me to it. "Male. You know something. I'd start talking if I were you."

Juliana shoots him a glance, mixed nervousness and distrust. He's not a well lied man, Mr. Jeong. Shepard sees the reactions, and cocks her eyebrow. "Okay, okay," Jeong says, hands raised defensively yet again. "The corporation was hoarding a lot of material we'd taken from the prothean ruins, nothing valuable! Just holding it until it's market price increased. We might not have told anyone we were destroying prothean relics, but there was nothing valuable!"

The best lies have a grain of truth in them, I've found. I can't remember if Jeong knows about the Thorian, but my gut says he does. He's just too shifty. Still, hunches don't get results, and I'm skating on thin ice already. I let it go.

"I see," Shepard remarks, face carefully neutral. Exposing the legally grey deeds of corporations isn't what gets her up in the mornings. If that's all, we'll be going. Whatever reason they're here, beating them means storming the HQ. Is there anything we should be ready for?"

"You don't need to go the main building!" Jeong practically squeals, his voice rising in desperation. "I'm sure it won't be much longer until a security team arrives, and they can clean out the building! There's no need to risk yourselves!"

We all look at him in silence. It's blatantly obvious that he has no way of knowing if an ExoGeni team will arrive at all, or if they'll be competent enough to beat the Geth. And he'd rather back that obscure hope instead of the first human Spectre and her heavily-armed squad of special-forces tier soldiers?

I raise my hand in front of my face, studying it through my helmet. Then I drop my head into the palm, pantomiming what was going through everyone's heads. This guy is an idiot.

"Right," Shepard mutters, ignoring the frantic rep. "I think we'll be on our way now."

"Commander, when you are there, please look out for my daughter, Lizbeth. She was separated from us in the attack." Juliana's face is full of motherly concern, and for a second Shepard's face dissolves into unbearable sadness.

"We'll find her, Juliana. I won't be remembered as someone who lets families be separated when I have a say in it."

Shepard, the survivor of Mindoir. She lost her whole family in one day; hearing a mother ask for her missing daughter cuts through her toughness in one stroke.

It's good to know she's still human.

* * *

The Mako ride to ExoGeni headquarters is a short one from the Weigh station, the beaten-up garage covered in bullet marks and blood spatter. When the Geth took the tower, they didn't do it bloodlessly. There are a few Geth corpses, but many, many more human bodies. ExoGeni's security forces, I'd assume. The mound of debris covering the garage stops us from pulling all the way in, but that doesn't matter.

"What's the plan, Shepard?" Kaidan asks, rolling his neck from side to side.

"Don't get separated, that's for sure. Better to take a while searching the place than to get surrounded and killed. Tali, if we take out some Geth, would you be able to search their memories?"

The mechanist shrugs. "Perhaps. It comes down to luck, unfortunately. We'd need to disable them before they became aware of us, at least."

"Easier said than done," Liara quips, eyes always looking out for anything prothean. This is the first opportunity since Therum that she's had to look for new relics and evidence, of course she's excited.

Shepard tenses suddenly, and the rest of us dive for safety on instinct. A rocket streaks through the air, humming over Shepard's head as she ducks. The explosion of flame against the far wall causes two squads of Geth to rush out of their narrow trenches, the remains of the ExoGeni barricade. Four shock troopers, two of the hoppers and the rocket trooper against the far wall in all.

Kaidan and I act together, snagging the hopper as it flits through the air. My grab tries to hold it in position, while Kaidan's tries to pull it slowly closer. We trade a look of distaste, but I let my blue glow fade. Petty rivalries aren't worth it. Shepard shoots the Hopper through the chest, all but blowing it into pieces.

Ash brings her own sniper rifle to her shoulder, crouching down on one knee for stability. Power flows from my fingertips, coating her in a shroud of protective energy as she sends hypersonic rounds at the Geth. Her first slug catches the rocket trooper in the arm, forcing it to drop the second rocket it had been trying to load. Her second shot drills through the trooper's other arm, forcing it to drop the launcher. With no functioning hands and no nearby Geth to take up the launcher, the platform just stands dumbly, taken out of the fight.

The shock troopers focus on her, but though they shred Ash's shield in short order, my barrier holds against the sustained fire enough for Wrex and Tali to deliver their own supressing fire. The white troopers back down with trills of irritation, down their sniper and heavy support. Liara flares blue and yanks one off the ground, the synthetic's arms flailing helplessly as opportunistic bullets tear through it.

Biotics really are the Geth's greatest weakness, and neither Kaidan nor I are afraid to exploit it. Two more shock troopers squeal in protest as gravity reverses itself, propelling them into the air. These two, apparently forewarned by the first, take the chance to open fire with everything they have. The shock trooper fire thunder into my barrier, but sniper fire from Ash and Shepard silence the enemy before any serious harm can be done.

The last shock trooper backs off, firing its rifle to keep us back. But no rifle can fire forever, and eventually the gun overheats. Shepard's sniper round tears through its head, cutting off its angry shriek, the harsh grating morphing into a fading whine.

"I expected more resistance, or less," Shepard muses. "Six Geth is a strange number." She goes to holster her rifle, hesitates, and blows off the armless Geth's head as an afterthought. "We need to find out what they're doing here."

"It could be something to do with that blue forcefield over there," I remark easily. Shepard cranes her head, bringing the brilliant blue field into view. She draws her pistol and blasts a few shots into it, just to see what would happen. The field shimmers with the impacts, but shows no sign of weakening. We'll have to find another way around.

Tali crouches down next to the barrier, data streaming through her omnitool. "No way we'll be able to get through this with normal weapons," she confirms. "It looks like it's powered from the Geth ship directly. We'd need something even bigger than the Mako to make a dent."

"We can drop down here, looks like," Wrex rumbles, already trading his assault rifle for his mammoth shotgun. Without waiting for confirmation, the big Krogan drops into the narrow trench, barrier flared against incoming damage. With a shrug, Shepard follows him down, her own rifle raised. Ash, Tali, Kaidan and I follow, Liara bringing up the rear.

The trench opens up to a wrecked space of some sort, overturned Grizzly tanks and mounds of debris tearing the cavernous chamber into smaller, tight spaces.

A gunshot rings out, and a single bullet ricochets off Wrex's monolithic barrier. He shakes his head as if rammed by a wasp, and snorts. The young woman holding the gun trembles, her arm shaking so much I'm surprised she can keep a hold of the gun. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I thought you were Geth!"

Shepard takes a look at the rest of the squad, at Wrex's towering bulk and Tali's diminutive frame. Tali was really the only one who could be mistaken for a Geth, if the light was reflecting off her visor properly. Then again, the Geth were created by Quarians, and so it was probably more accurate to say that the Geth looked like her, but that was another matter.

"You thought we were Geth?" Shepard asks incredulously.

"W-well, not anymore, I mean. But you could have been. I'm sorry, I'm not doing a very good job of selling myself. My name is Lizbeth Baynham. I work- I worked- for ExoGeni."

"Lizbeth?" Shepard repeats. "Your mother Juliana asked us to find you. She's safe at the skyway weigh station."

"She's safe?" The young woman gushes, almost collapsing in relief. Why do we always get the foolish colonists? Why not ever the smart ones? I guess anyone smart would have gotten out before everything went to hell in an express elevator, but come on. Once?

"She's with some other survivors. Fai Dan's people at Zhu's Hope are still alive as well, or some of them. The Geth artillery did a number on them. Do you know why the Geth are here?"

The ExoGeni employee hesitates, doesn't speak for a second. I, yes. I do. They're here for the Thorian, or so I would assume."

"The Thorian?" Shepard asks. "What the hell is a Thorian?"

"It's an indigenous life-form," Baynham explains, wringing her hands. "ExoGeni was studying it. It's millennia old, one of a kind."

"That would explain why the Geth ignored the weigh station and focused on the colony. The Thorian is in the colony?"

"Yes," is all she manages before the mangled garage echoes with the howls of Varren, and a pack of the feral predators round the corner at full sprint, ropes of saliva flying from wide jaws. Ash retreats to the back of the group, her torn chestpiece an open invitation to the diseased attackers.

Wrex and Tali's shotguns clean up one charging Varren each and Shepard's wickedly lethal pistol accounts for a third. To my surprise, Lizbeth's pistol clatters into action, fighting rather than running. Kaidan and my own pistol fire track another charger, a lucky round from the civilian tearing through its eye and taking the kill. No matter.

They're still getting closer, and I drop my gun in favour of channelling power to my fists and feet. Wrex and I step forward to meet the rush, the best hand-to-hand fighters in the team. Garrus could likely match me, when he doesn't have a hole in his chest. Maybe I could win with biotics.

Shepard, on the other hand could doubtlessly kick my ass seven ways from Sunday, but she's even more effective with a gun.

Kaidan's own biotics burst into action, shoving one of the Varren away from us. Liara's power shimmers into being, a midnight projectile that expands into a great singularity. The micro-black hole creates a wall of sorts, blocking us off from the charging pack, if only temporarily. Still, one Varren sneaks in under the rippling mass effect field, lunging at me. I can't really fault the beast for attacking me when the only other target is a Krogan battlemaster, as much as it would be easier to let Wrex handle it.

The Varren gets completely airborne as it lunges for my neck, airborne and unable to change direction. My fist hits it in the side of the head, ending its slavering roar in exchange for a whimper of pain. The beast hits a mound of debris and shakes itself, gathering it's bearings for a second lunge. Wrex's shotgun catches it in mid-leap, blasting it to bloody chunks.

Liara's singularity fades to nothingness, freeing the Varren trapped in its embrace. Only two remain, the rest shot dead by our sharpshooters. Wrex soccer kicks one in the head, booting it half the length of the garage even without biotics. The second charges at me, only to receive a biotic lift that propels it harmlessly over my head. Liara raises her hands and concentrates, sending two biotic waves of force scything around, trapping the Varren between them and breaking its spine.

Lizbeth emerges from hiding, having run the moment her pistol overheated. To her credit, she didn't just run away entirely. "The Thorian is in the colony. I have to hide; there are many, many Geth here. Most of them are congregated in the upper levels, where they've latched their ship onto the building. Here, take my ID. It should get you into any restricted areas." With that she runs away, still trembling.

"I have the feeling that she knew more than she was telling us," Liara remarks, brow furrowed in concentration. Deception doesn't come naturally to her, or it doesn't yet. By the time of the second game, deceit will be second nature to her. I wonder what would have happened if she'd just gone straight into the information business?

"You and me both," Shepard agrees. "Something's not right here. I'm sure a company rep like that Jeong guy would have known about the Thorian, but he didn't tell us. Why?"

"Sounds shady if you ask me, Commander," Ash replies.

"Not to mention that Spectres are the ultimate authority in Council space," I add. "I can see a shady corporation try to keep Council agents out of the loop."

Shepard nods, but still looks a little troubled. "Well, not like it matters," Wrex surmises, "You just need to hit anyone who stands in your way. I don't like getting caught up in you weakling's squabbles.

"'If violence doesn't solve your problem, you aren't using enough of it?'" I quote. The krogan turns to face me, a battle-hungry grin on his face.

"Exactly."

* * *

The walk through the corporate ruin is a slow and cautious one, and more than once we had to skip aside to avoid a small waterfall of falling debris. I get the feeling that the whole building could fall at the slightest provocation, and it doesn't exactly fill me with optimism. How are we supposed to take out the Geth ship if we risk crushing ourselves to a pulp? Suddenly the silence of our ascent is shattered, the meaty thud of a heavy fist ponding against concrete.

"No, you stupid machine, give me the data!"

"I am unable to comply. Please make an appointment with your supervisor for a temporary security exemption on level eight. Thank you for visiting ExoGeni Feros branch. Have a pleasant day."

Shepard raises a finger to her lips in silence, slowly leading us around the corner. A heavily armoured Krogan (is there any other kind?) continued to threaten the glowing VI, who was, of course, unswayed by threats of violence.

"Just do it, or I'll… I'll blow you up. And then I'll sit on you." The Krogan glowered at his adversary, the helpful terminal repeating its message ad infinitum.

"If you have no more use for this terminal, please step aside," the VI asked helpfully, as Shepard crept up quietly behind the krogan, pistol and omnitool ready for what I imagine would have been an insanely cool stealth assassination. "There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this terminal."

The Krogan whirled, and Shepard stopped sheepishly, one and a half steps away, weapons drawn. For a second, the two of them looked at each other, and then Saren's cloned foot soldier broke eye contact to take in the rest of us, equally flat-footed. I know firsthand how strangely difficult it is to engage in violence just after you've tried so hard not to break something.

Apparently Krogan don't have that problem, and Saren's Krogan charges forward, forcing Shepard to skip away from the head-first rush.

Then Wrex strides forward, aged and battered armour gleaming in the dim light, grabs the other Krogan by the body mid-charge and suplexes him. "Whelp," our Krogan grunts, leaving the clone wide-eyed on the ground, stunned. Wrex extends a hand and pulls the clone to its feet, letting it stand for a second before brutally headbutting it down again.

"Somehow, I feel like we shouldn't interfere," I whisper to the rest of the group. I'm not sure why, but everyone else seems to agree. Shepard carefully steps around the pair of brawling Krogan, ignoring the meaty grunting and occasional snap of breaking bones.

"Greetings, Research Assistant Lizbeth Baynham," the VI announces, also apparently ignoring the two Krogan rolling around the corridor.

"Shepard, I think it means you," I whisper, indicating the ID that Lizbeth gave her.

"VI," Shepard asks, pausing for a second to format her question, "what is the purpose and aim of ExoGeni on this planet?"

"Examination of native Species 37, the Thorian, Dr. Baynham."

"What is the Thorian? Give me all known information."

Wrex threw the cloned Krogan against a wall, sending shudders through the building. Shepard shoots him a quick glare, drawing a roll of the eyes from the battlemaster.

"Species 37 is a plant-based organic life-form of unknown age, although its estimated age is well over seventy-five thousand galactic standard years. It exists underneath the port colony of Zhu's Hope, which is currently being used as a test of Species 37's unique abilities."

Shepard's eyes narrow, her voice taking on an edge of sharpness. "What are the unique abilities of the Thorian?"

"Species 37 possesses the previously unknown ability to take control of other sentient beings that have inhaled its spores. The spores are drawn to the pain sensors of the host's brain among other areas, allowing the Thorian to deliver intense pain to disobedient thralls. The most recent data reveals almost 85% of all subjects in the Zhu's Hope control group to be infected."

Shepard bares her teeth, clenching her fists. "ExoGeni knew its people were going to become infected?"

"It was deemed necessary to uncover the full potential of Species 37."

For a long minute, we all just thought over the implications of that revelation. Except for me, since I already knew. I just watched Wrex and Saren's cloned krogan go at it. You usually had to buy tickets for this kind of fight.

"We should contact Joker. He should know he's in the middle of mind-controlled colonists." Kaidan suggests. Shepard doesn't move, focusing very hard on one spot on the ground.

"It would explain why the colonists were acting so strange," Liara surmises. "We must return to the colony. Garrus may be in danger."

Not just from the colonists, but the AONI spook as well. The mention of Garrus knocks Shepard from her reverie, and she raises a hand to her ear. "Joker, Joker come in." A wave of static is the only answer, the persistent crackle of jamming. "Damn it. The force field must be blocking us. We'll have to bring that down before we can leave."

I frown. "Do we actually? The drop into the garage wasn't all that long we could probably climb out and head straight back to the colony. The field is only around this building, after all."

As far as the games go, it's a pretty revolutionary idea. I mean, mind-controlled colonists are mind-controlled. Is it even fait to still call it a human colony? So long as the Geth are crippled enough that they can't pose a threat for an hour or two, that's easily time enough to get back to the colony, beat up a giant plant monster, and be done with it all.

I mean, Geth are here to kill the Thorian. We're here to interrogate the Thorian, and therefore we don't need to exterminate the Geth, just beat them back. If we get the information we need, the Geth will leave without any push from us. Nothing to gain, no reason to stay.

"No," Shepard says evenly, dashing my hopes that we might get out of this one relatively unscathed. "ExoGeni has already betrayed these people, and I won't abandon them. We kill the Geth, and then we go after the Thorian."

"Understood, commander," I respond. Well, it's not a bad way to do it. Taking out the Geth entirely stops the potential for counterattacks, at least.

"VI, tell me everything you know about the Geth."

The VI frowns, as much as it's capable of making coherent facial expressions. "I have little information on the Geth. Since their arrival many of the sensors have gone offline and remained so, despite the passing of several maintenance cycles."

Shepard's lip twists in irritation. Paragon or not, everyone has a limit. Knowing that ExoGeni willingly threw their people away for the sake of a scientific experiment has pushed her close to that point, closer than I've ever seen her. I think if they'd just killed the colonists, it wouldn't have done as much to enrage her. It was making the slaves that did it.

Wrex delivers one last punch, leaving bloody remains on the neat ExoGeni walkway. Shepard doesn't spare a backward glance, simply walking towards the stairwell. The next room opens into a tight space filled with Geth ship claws, artfully arranged surrounding a single glowing orb. Shepard doesn't spare a second glance, a spare step or a word. She shoots the two Geth that kneel before the orb, as if in prayer. Both of them go down in seconds, falling in what almost looks like synchronized death.

Tali steps forward to examine the Geth artefact, but Shepard doesn't stop, not even holstering her sniper rifle, just striding implacably forward. Pulled silently along, all we can do is follow. Shepard barely responds to any of us, spitting out terse monosyllabic answers every second or third question.

The corridor winds down to a single-file walkway, Shepard strikingly unflinchingly into what has to be the worst tactical position we've ever been in. She can't be thinking normally, the only other option is that she's somehow the most brilliant strategist of all time.

While I debate a way to stop her from doing something stupid, Wrex just grabs her by the shoulders and shifts her out of the way, lifting her off the floor entirely. Shepard kicks him in protest, her arms pinned, but Wrex ignores it. "Calm down, Shepard. You want to die so badly?"

"He's right, ma'am," the Chief says quietly. The fact that it's Ash, of all people, who agrees with Wrex provides enough of a jolt that some of the colour returns to Shepard's face, even if only a little.

"Alright," she grunts, the first word of more than a single syllable in no small amount of time. "But we kill them all." Tali pumps her shotgun, eyes gleaming behind her visor. No encouragement needed there.

We prepare like we always do for close quarters fighting. Wrex and I in front, Tali and Ash to the sides, Liara, Kaidan and Shepard in the rear. Both Wrex and I flare blue, the familiar rush of biotics coursing through my veins. There really isn't another way to describe the power; the peerless ability to manipulate the empirical forces of the universe with nothing more than a thought.

Then our plan gets spoiled by one inquisitive Geth, peeking around the corner.

Shepard shoots its head off on pure reflex, as Wrex and I realize that there's no more time to wait. The seven of us storm the cavern, the stark lack of common cover immediately apparent. Well, if there's no cover, then I'll have to make some. There's one section of rocky debris that might shelter one person, and as the Geth rifles track towards us I drop into a crouch besides it, impenetrable sheaths of biotic power forming in seconds around my body. The Stasis locks into place, a second before my barrier is assailed by a torrent of gunfire.

It's perhaps the most surreal experience of my two lives, deliberately placing my hopefully invulnerable form in the direct line of fire. And it's only surreal because if it's not, it would be pants-crappingly frightening. I know my Stasis can stand up to missile fire. That doesn't mean your mind accepts that sitting in front of nearly a score of Geth is a good idea. A bullet turned away by my barrier centimetres from my eyeball would have made me flinch, if I'd retained the ability to move.

It does come with advantages though. I can see exactly how many Geth there are, and what kind. Three of the hopping type, one sniper, two destroyers and a full six shock troopers. Another six common troopers, and a single ghost, flitting in and out of view.

It's a bad position for us. There simply isn't enough space to protect us, even with Ash and Shepard hidden away in the corridor. Kaidan has found some cover of his own on the far wall, at least stopping us from being surrounded. Tali slides in behind the rocky cover, shotgun up and firing as fast as the mechanism allows. When it overheats she simply drops it, not even bothering to holster it in her rush to fire up her omnitool. Almost immediately, she waves the glowing arm across the room, and the synthetics hesitate.

Two commons drop from the electric burst, while another squeals as its gun overheats and explodes. The Geth ghost, caught in a rare moment of visibility shudders, hesitates, hunches over for a second. When it straightens, it vanishes again. Well, time bought. Liara slides in beside Tali, using the power of her barrier to slide directly into cover. My Stasis still holds strong, but the Geth are realising that I'm just a distraction, and nowhere near as many bullets batter from my body.

The archaeologist's body flares blue as she takes cover half behind me and half behind the mound of debris, throwing one common into the sniper, knocking both to the ground in a tangle of limbs. The power of her biotics gathers again, throwing out a massive singularity that stops half the geth from advancing, separating the room into two halves.

The three hoppers ignore the impediment, of course, leaping and clutching onto the roof with their suction cup hands or whatever they use. Their first salvo of shots is devastating, but happily uncoordinated. The first round cuts a path through the air, ripping through our Quarian's kinetic shield without pausing, scything across her face. She whips around to return fire almost immediately, a glowing ted trail of molten metal etched into the side of the metal.

The second shot goes into the debris mound sheltering Kaidan, boiling away some of the fallen rock and drawing blood from his shoulder, punching through his shields easily despite needing to drill through solid rock first. The third blast takes me in the head, but my ultimate shield holds, flickering ominously.

Not a second too late, either. The immobilising, impenetrable field fades away, forcing me to dive beside Kaidan for shelter. He spaces me a glance, a single look of distaste before Wrex barrels into the Geth squads. He tears them apart with his bare hands, blue glow of biotic power surging through his body. I'd seen Wrex run rampant before, but this was slightly different somehow. The way he actually tried to dodge, rather than just let his titanic barrier tank the incoming damage.

Then I saw the patterns to his attacks, the tempo of his rush. No fucking way. Impossible.

Urdnot Wrex, one of the last Battlemasters of the Krogan race, was using Rurubu.

There was no mistaking it. The rapid shifting of biotic auras, the need to actually dodge when your own attacks stripped your own barrier for the briefest of instants. His fists blew clean through one of the Destroyer's chests, smashing the towering synthetic into pieces with a single overwhelming punch. The second destroyer put a shotgun blast directly into the Krogan's torso, but it was anticipated. With the perfect focus and speed of a Rurubu master, the same kind of speed Eri had, he weathered it with impunity.

Then he brings his head down onto the robot, shattering its flashlight head and driving a massive dent into its chest. The headless android drops like a rock.

See, I know I'm staring, mouth agape. But he just biotically headbutted a Geth Destroyer to death. With the martial art that I'd sworn to never teach to anyone else.

I guess I never had to teach. He just picked it up from watching me.

Liara's singularity drops a pack of shock troopers to the ground, and renewed gunfire erupts from the Geth forces. The Asari gestures, catching the sniper at the back in a stasis bubble, this time employed offensively. The three hoppers fire again, their deadly beams aimed squarely at the berserk Krogan that so easily obliterated their heavy infantry. The searing beams strike, the first tearing his barrier down. The second beam cuts cleanly through his thigh, armour and all. The third lances through the meat in between shoulder and neck, drawing a roar of pain from the Battlemaster.

The three hoppers leapt away, escaping Wrex's retribution despite firing his rifle until it overheated completely. Shepard took her breath and held it, rifle cracking once. One of the hoppers exploded in full flight, its headless body crashing messily into the wall. Kaidan grabs one with biotics, slamming it into the third and knocking them both to the ground. Liara and Tali work together to fill the first with enough bullets to kill a Krogan, while Kaidan and my own pistol fire account for the last.

Shepard and Ash finished off the vanilla troopers in short order, and the remaining shock troopers disoriented and damaged by Liara's singularity are little threat. The last rounds stop their echoing, the chamber finally silent. Wrex's blood pumps steadily from his wounds, but the towering Krogan walks on like nothing is wrong.

Tali runs her finger along the new groove on her helmet, a perfectly straight cut to the left of her mouthpiece. Kaidan stands, massaging his shoulder, the edge of his collarbone singed. Considering Wrex's regenerative ability Kaidan's injury is the worst we have, although with medigel and adrenaline he won't feel the pain any time soon.

Shepard's hand flicks out to the side, grasping round something. She jerks her band back and up, snapping her leg out in a side kick. The Geth ghost shimmers back into visibility, reeling away from the armoured boot Shepard planted in its midsection. Shepard disarmed it before she could even see it, leaving it weaponless. She holds the rifle by the barrel, before spinning it around and taking the ghost's head off at point blank range. Damn. I'd forgotten about that one.

"This is a nice rifle," she remarks, sounding a little surprised. "Mine now." All she carries is a pistol and her sniper, so she slides the ghost's sniper rifle onto one of her magnetic clips, incredibly proud of herself. "Any problems?"

Wrex shrugs despite the seared section taken out of his muscle, apparently unbothered by the fist-sized wound. Kaidan watches Wrex's shrug, and gives one of his own. Wrex just grins beatifically. "Well then. How the hell do we get this ship dislodged?" Shepard asks, only half rhetorically. It's a good question really, singe the thing is a massive frigate and we don't have much in the way of heavy arms. A few grenades won't really do the job.

"This console could be of use to us," Liara calls, drawing us over to the far side of the room, next to a large hangar door with a maintenance label on it. "Cut through the steel I-beam sounds very useful, in the circumstances."

Almost too useful.

"It's a mathematical puzzle, as well," the Asari claps her hands happily, adjusting the PSI valves to funnel enough pressure to the hydraulic door - the door that looks uncommonly like guillotine. Liara turns one last lever, and then punches the big red button down. As one, we turn to get a glimpse of the great steel sliding door crashing down onto the Geth ship's landing clamp.

Except that it doesn't move at all.

"Huh," the Lieutenant remarks, deadpan. "That's not good."

* * *

_A/N: This might be a little longer than normal, but please bear with me, since it's important._

_First, I turned 22 yesterday, on the 22__nd__. So that's pretty cool._

_Secondly and more importantly, there will be no new chapter next week, on the 30__th__ of June. This is because my Grandfather, who has been very sick for a long time, passed away early on Thursday morning after his condition worsened dramatically on Tuesday. He was a lovely man, and I will miss him dearly. I'll be in Melbourne for the funeral next week, so I won't have the ability to write. Besides that, anything I write next week will probably not be worth reading. Most of this chapter I'd written (or brainstormed) before I found out and the rest has been very difficult to write._

_As for comments on this chapter of the story, I'd ordinarily drop a few teasing notes, or try to at least. But I don't really have anything else to say, other than thanks to my editor, __**the extroverted recluse**__. She does a fantastic job, and this week she's gone above and beyond to help me get this out. I'm sorry for missing a week; Chapter Thirteen will be up in a fortnight._


	13. Predator

_If it bleeds, we can kill it._

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

_pred·a·tor _(_noun_)

An animal that naturally preys on others.

* * *

"Be honest. You have to admit it would be pretty stupid to leave such a convenient way to tear down your own ship untouched." Tali explains. Liara blushes.

"Well, yes, in hindsight. But I-"

Shepard interjects into the conversation, cutting off the two women. "Let's leave it for later, people. We have to get that ship down now, and then double-time it back to the colony. No time for side trips, got it?"

"Well, how are we going to bring it down?" Kaidan asks. "That's a lot of ship and we aren't packing heavy weapons."

Wrex growls. I think he's insulted. "That a challenge?"

"The Geth ship is tethered to the building's superstructure at two points," Tali announces, cutting through the rising testosterone. "If we can do something about them, we may not need to inflict damage on the ship itself. In theory."

"Then what are we waiting for," Wrex grumbles, stomping across to the frigate's claw. Guns stowed, he flexes his hands for a second, building up a colossal blue glow as biotic power floods his body. He punches the floor, sending spider web cracks through the dull grey floor. A second blow and clouds of stone dust fly into the air. At the third strike the floor breaks, and the Krogan bodily grabs the black claw, heaves it from the concrete and out the open doorway.

Damn. I knew Wrex was strong, but that's a whole new level. Who needs heavy weapons when you have a biotic Krogan?

The frigate trembles and groans, but doesn't move more than a metre. More problematically, the ship begins to flicker to life, pulling some of its awareness back from its siege troops and into its immediate awareness. Not good.

The battlemaster snorts at the roof, raising his arms and unloading a massive bolt of biotic force into the ceiling, straining to pull the gripping claw from its hold on the roof. He growls, struggling, and I add my own pull to the effort, straining to tear the second black claw free. Liara and Kaidan add their own efforts, but the problem isn't raw power, more application. No matter how hard we pull, we're basically only lifting ourselves up.

Basically, since the claw is stuck so well into the roof, we're doing biotic pull-ups instead of tearing the damn thing free. Well then. If we're too light, making things heavier is a biotic specialty. Wrex realises it the same time I do, the other two biotics seconds behind. Combined, our new weights threaten to demolish the floor, but corporately we yank the black claw from the ceiling, and the frigate creaks ominously.

The second claw falls back through the sabotaged docking bay door, thundering into the ship's grey body with a metallic boom. Two of its supports severed is enough, and the Geth ship falls away from the derelict skyscraper, falling into the abyss.

We gave it too much time.

Even as it falls, engines flare to life, halting its descent. The gunmetal grey frigate recovers and boosts away, accelerating towards Zhu's Hope.

With the frigate gone Joker's voice comes through immediately, his normally calm tone of the verge of panic. "-nder, come in. Damn it Shepard, say something! I'm not kidding here!"

"Joker, that you?" Shepard asks, brow furrowed.

"Who else, the Easter bunny?! We've got a serious situation here, commander. The colonists have gone insane, banging on the hull. I wasn't worried, cause you know, fists against a spaceship, good luck. Then one of them brought out a damn rocket launcher, and that shit was _way_ too close. We had to bug out. Sorry commander, I don't know what the hell happened."

Shepard chews her lip. "Everyone alright?"

"Yeah, a few people with bruises when they fell over. We got Garrus, he's fine, or not any worse at least."

"Where is Garrus?" Shepard asks. I know what she's thinking, without even looking. This kind of chaos would be a great time to make a follow-up assassination attempt.

"Chakwas is with him in the med bay, she's locked it down tight for some reason. Wasn't exactly a priority for me."

"Still isn't," Shepard instructs, relief evident in her voice. "We've got our own news. We brought down the Geth frigate, but it powered up before we could bring it down completely. Last we saw it was headed for the colony."

"Let it have them, I say. Bastards scorched my baby's paintwork."

"Can't do that, Joker. Either way, watch your back. Keep the frigate off us, but don't endanger the colony."

The pilot sighs in disapproval, drawing the sound out enough that there's no chance of us missing it. "You're the boss."

* * *

"Clear, commander. Looks like all the Geth are dead or gone." Ash raises her rifle, signalling us forward. "The blue field is down as well."

We all know how vital it is to get back to Zhu's Hope before the remainder of the Geth reach it. Joker's managed to force the frigate away; otherwise everything would have been over. That's another one I owe him, on top of Therum.

Speaking of things owed, if it isn't Lizbeth Baynham. Words will be had, young lady.

"You knew more than you were telling us," Shepard states. It's not a question.

Something I've learned about Annelise Shepard: she's one of the nicest people I've ever met, but she doesn't put up with anyone's shit. Perhaps more than anything else, she hates - absolutely _hates_ - being yanked around. Her other hate is slavery. So when she sees Lizbeth, the woman who yanked her around by not telling her about slavery, she's not smiling. At all.

"Ms. Baynham," she asks, "would you like to explain why you decided not to tell us what you knew about the Thorian?"

The scientist blanches. "I wanted to, but I couldn't! That's why I stayed behind, so I could send a message to the Alliance. But the Geth cut off communications before I could send it. I didn't know what to do!"

Shepard glowers at her, but she grits her teeth and holds her tongue. It's one of the things that makes her a brilliant tactical officer, even if she developed it at the cost of strategic skill. "We don't have time for this. You're coming with us. Everything you know, you tell us." With that, she blows past her, all but grabbing the young scientist in her dash for the Mako.

It was already a tight fit on the way to ExoGeni. With an extra human passenger on the way back, it was downright torturous. Shepard wasn't driving carefully either; even compared to the trip up she was flooring it as soon as possible, as long as possible. A few Geth stragglers were hanging around, slowly shuffling towards Zhu's Hope, but Shepard ran them down without a second thought.

"I bet that asshole Jeong knew about the Thorian as well," Shepard fumes. Nobody dares to answer her, except for Wrex who, as per usual, looks like he doesn't really care.

"He did," Lizbeth squeaks, squashed uncomfortably between Wrex and Tali. "It was one of the reasons he was here. Not to assess the colony, but… you know." Shepard's eyes narrow even further.

Without warning, the usually calm commander yanks on the handbrake, bringing the Mako to a squealing halt, throwing all of us forward. Without a word she extricates herself from the tank, checks that both of her sniper rifles are in place, and stalks towards the bunker where we met the delightful Jeong. Got to be honest, I don't really care what happens to the guy. He's a pretentious self-entitled idiot, and believes himself to be the centre of the universe.

"You can't do this, Jeong! I won't let you!" Hey, some things don't change.

"Is that… Mother!" Lizbeth shouts, overtaking Shepard as she sprints into the station. Jeong already has his peashooter out, a pistol small enough that being threatened with it was almost insulting. On the other hand, it would go through an unprotected body just fine. Juliana doesn't back down despite the gun's barrel resting on her sternum, but she can't hide the pallor of fear. Honestly, that's a hell of a lot better than how I'd reacted the first time a gun was pointed at me.

"Lizbeth!" For the first time, real fear appears in the older woman's eyes as the gun whirls around to aim directly at her daughter.

"Come out! All of you, out where I can see you!" Jeong yells shrilly. Shepard shrugs, rising from behind the barricade and walking easily into the bunker. The rest of us follow her example, none of us surrendering. Like I said, with shields and armour, Jeong's peashooter isn't very threatening.

Apparently realising this, Jeong waves the gun back at the mother and daughter. "Shepard," he sneers, trying to hide his uncertainty. "I knew it was too much to hope the Geth would kill you."

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" Shepard asks coolly, ignoring the implicit threat.

"The company wants this place purged," the corporate rep spits, glaring vehemently at us. "I read your file; this doesn't have to be like Torfan! We can work this out!"

"We're people, you can't just make it like we never existed!" Juliana objects.

"This won't be anything like Torfan," Shepard promises, her voice dangerously soft. "And whether we can work this out? You want to convince me to let you purge all these people, after you admitted you hoped I would die? Maybe I should purge you instead, for enslaving all those people!" She rests her hand on her own pistol, but everyone knows she can draw, aim and fire in a heartbeat.

"You can't do that! I am a representative of ExoGeni Corporation!" Jeong squeaks, the blood draining from his face.

"And I'm a Council Spectre. I win."

"I'll… I'll kill these two!" Jeong threatens frantically, finally realising that he might have made a grave mistake. About damn time. Liara and I get the nod from Shepard, and both of us snag Lizbeth and Juliana in biotic stasis. Jeong's pistol goes off, the round bouncing harmlessly off the immobilised women.

"Then I'll just kill you!" Jeong screams, firing his pistol at Shepard this time, jamming his finger down on the trigger until the gun overheats. The dozen rounds plink harmlessly off the N7's shields, the gun petering out leaving Shepard untouched. The rest of the guards don't dare touch their own weapons; at least they're smart enough not to pick a fight with a fully armed Spectre.

"See, that would be intimidating if you were, well, intimidating," Shepard retorts.

Jeong keeps trying to pull the trigger in impotent rage, but the gun isn't firing. "Are you mocking me?!"

"What? No," Shepard replies, trying for earnestness. "Actually, yeah." Her own gun comes up quicker than a rattlesnake, a single round punching a hole in Jeong's chest.

I feel like this was unavoidable.

Juliana and Lizbeth stagger, released from stasis. "You shot him!" Juliana gapes.

"He shot at me first." And that made it all ok. "We don't have time to stop here. We have to get back to Zhu's Hope. We have to stop the Thorian."

Lizbeth pre-empts her mother's question. "It's a telepathic plant life-form under the port. It's been controlling the colonists there. That's what ExoGeni was studying. We were all just guinea pigs."

"I'll try not to kill the colonists," Shepard assures her, "but it'll be difficult if they're trying to kill us."

Juliana hesitates. "If the control has weakened their nervous systems, I might have a solution." She produces vials of gas from a nearby workbench, holding it up for us. "This agent is meant to slow and incapacitate, but against weakened targets it could knock them out entirely. I can install it into your grenades, if you wish."

"If it'll give us a chance, do it." Shepard glances up appreciatively, as we all hand over our grenades. When everything is said and done, Shepard bids the survivors farewell, and we clamber back into the Mako. This is it. Thorian time.

Shepard keeps flooring it back to Zhu's Hope, but this time the journey isn't so easy. "Hey, Commander?" Joker comments. "That frigate? It's coming back your way. I blew out its main gun, but still, heads up."

"Thanks Joker. We'll handle it," Shepard reassures him. Mere second later, a series of booming impacts rock the skyway, sending the Mako jolting over new potholes. "What the hell was that?"

"Not gunfire," Wrex guesses. "Drop-offs."

Sure enough, Armatures and Colossi rise from the craters, Siege Pulses charging. Shepard wrenches the wheel around, and my first shot with the Mako's turret flies wide. Shepard punches the hover jets, lifting the Mako over the four balls of roaring plasma. Two armatures, two colossi? That's enough firepower to slag the Mako a few times over.

The Mako's wheels touch down and Shepard immediately spins the tank around, jolting back into the air as we run into the ramp in the middle of the skyway. The constant rocking and jolting bounces me all over the gunner's seat, making the stationary walkers the most evasive things I've ever seen.

"We don't have time for you!" Shepard snarls, threading the Mako between the walkers with impressive dexterity. I land a few solid hits while our wheels are on the ground, but the towering Colossus emerges unscathed.

A swarm of lesser Geth fall from the sky, their smaller guns more irritating than actually damaging. Shepard runs them down with impunity, scattering the synthetics as they either leap aside or get crushed beneath the tank's wheels. Shepard surges the tank forward towards the Zhu's Hope garage, now easily in sight. Nobody dares speak in the back seat, since even a little lapse in concentration will send us flying off the bridge.

I keep the turret firing back at the walkers, landing enough solid hits to at least burst down one of the armatures. Another round of siege pulses come in, but Shepard jukes around them, avoiding the liquefied potholes as the searing plasma explodes against the deck. One last silver streak touches down from the frigate overhead, and a destroyer rises from its crouch, weapon coming up. The Mako's nose drops the destroyer before he can fire, pulling him under the wheels remorselessly.

Then again, destroyers are made of tougher stuff than other infantry. The synthetic survives long enough to fire its rocket launcher, the blast blowing the Mako into the air, the uncontrolled spin dropping the heavy tank onto its side, tossing me like a ragdoll from the gunner's seat. Windows shatter, tossing some of the team from the cabin. Shepard leaps athletically through the shattered windscreen, already up and firing. But no matter how good her accuracy may be, one sniper rifle won't kill a colossus.

Wrex picks himself up immediately, backlit by the burning Mako. The Krogan's face is fierce, bleeding from his jaw. Tali, Ash and Kaidan are slower to rise, but in seconds they too are up and firing, taking cover behind the wrecked tank.

Roars of anger and battle-rage, unintelligible though they may be spawn more of the same, until even Shepard is bellowing in utter fury. Infantry platforms continue to drop from the frigate, threatening to overwhelm us by pure force of numbers. I shove as many back as I can, but even with Wrex and Kaidan's biotics, the grey tide charges forward. Where's Liara?

A single blue-armoured hand clutches the side of the bridge, the Asari's cries for help lost in the endless shouting. By now all of us are holed up behind the wreckage littering the skyway, whether the Mako or decimated colony vehicles. Liara hasn't been seen by the Geth yet, but neither is she close to any of us. The impact must have thrown her well clear, until she hangs over the precipice with Geth swarming closer.

"Getting T'Soni!" I scream, hoping that someone hears over the grand melee. I'm not going to hit anything at full sprint, so I toss my gun to Shepard. Holstering it would take an extra second, and I don't have any to spare. Forcing my barrier back to full strength and beyond, I break cover as Shepard catches my pistol and rises, pouring fire into the implacable advance. The walkers, previously outrun are double-timing it into range, and when they get there it won't be at all pleasant.

The covering fire supports me for a few steps, but pulse rifle fire starts to slam into my Ken, the sledgehammer impacts threatening to knock me off balance. The skyway is narrow, and the Geth fire is hampered by Ash's sniper fire. Even so, there are more than enough troopers to make up for poor accuracy. As my barrier flickers and fades I throw myself into a dive, skating across the metallic plating on my torso, sliding easily on my armour.

"Weightless!" Liara shouts, and I see how she's managed to hold on to the railing for as long as she has. By reducing her mass with biotics, she doesn't have to fight quite as hard against gravity. It's biotics-intensive, but when the alternative is death you find a way. Holding one hand down on the skyway I spin myself around, slamming into the narrow guttering of the skyway feet-first. I grab the Asari's wrist, heaving her bodily onto the plating.

A trio of siege pulses fly to my side, blowing away the squad's cover, throwing Tali through the air with the concussive force. Shepard snaps back up behind from her wrecked truck, one of the last cover pieces left. With the armatures in range and still a dozen infantry troopers left, it's not looking good.

Shepard sighs. "Fuck. Game over."

That's it? Resignation? Then I see what she sees. There is absolutely no way we'll be able to fight off that many Geth. In the Mako, on the Normandy, even in an open field, maybe. But not here.

A burbling screech splits the air, a shrill scream like I've never heard before. The robotic army hesitates, weapons trained on us but not firing yet. What are they waiting for? If I'm going to die, I might as well die quickly.

A dull brown form leaps onto one of the colossus' necks, burying its mouth into the plating. More emerge from the ground and the narrow underpasses, shambling into the Geth ranks, spitting corrosive acid. Thorian Creepers?

The zombie plant army appears almost out of nowhere in the midst of the Geth, denting armour with heavy claw-swipes and absorbing al but the heaviest gunfire with impunity. The infantry fall almost immediately, those few not eviscerated by the creeper's claw-hands cut down by the squad's gunfire. The surviving creepers, depleted but still swarming, rush the walkers, too slow to get away. The walker's weakness was always their ungainly size and slow firing time, qualities only made more damning in a fistfight. The creepers wear down the walkers bit by bit, even the pair of mighty colossus falling under the slavering jaws of the Thorian's children.

"What the _fuck_ are those?" Ashley gasps, face contorted in revulsion.

"They'd better not be the colonists," Shepard murmurs, eyes wide.

"I don't think so." I point out, "Those dead ones look like plant matter. No human parts."

The creepers turn their eyeless faces towards us as the last colossus falls, bile dripping from gaping maws. "We can kill these things, can't we?" Liara asks quietly, blue face pale.

"Go right ahead." Shepard leads by example, twin pistols roaring as the eight remaining creepers begin to stalk us. More gunfire follows Shepard's first rounds, the hail of metal blowing chunks of decaying plant matter from lifeless bodies. The lack of cover doesn't matter so much against the short-ranged acid spit and we back up slowly as the creatures push forward, until eventually they fall.

"We need to get in there and kill that thing," Shepard emphasises, her voice thick with equal parts horror and disgust.

Tali touches the garage button, bringing the door online and finally getting us off the skyway. Without a second's pause, we're under attack again. Conventional gunfire this time, although I'm not sure which is worse. The mind-controlled colonists of course, along with a trio of creepers begin their slow shamble towards us.

Three creepers go down much more easily than the eight outside, now that we've got a handle on what to do to put them down. Headshots don't seem to do all that much, apart from make more places for acid to spill from. Leg and torso shots seem to work best, even if it's only impeding movement.

Wrex leads the charge against the two colonists manning the barricades, swollen barrier amply handling the pistol shots drawn to his enormous bulk. He throws both of them away, and they're disarmed before they can catch their breath. Ash and I seal the deal with knockout blows to the head, leaving them down but breathing. Although if the Thorian can make them get up again despite that I'm shooting them, no question.

"How're we going for grenades?" Shepard asks before we step into the stairwell.

Neither Liara nor I have any, and neither does Wrex. As biotics, neither of us have the training for high explosives and if Wrex wants something blown up he does it himself. Kaidan has two, Tali three, Ash another two. With Shepard, that brings the total count up to eight. Not many, given that the colonists will know to spread apart. "It'll have to do. Who's the best toss?"

Garrus probably would be, if he were here. Shepard is more used to using demolition charges, like how she used grenades to blow the doors in the tunnels. Surprisingly, it's Tali who puts her hand up. "I'm a fair throw, Shepard."

Shepard looks at her for a second, evaluating. Then she nods, and Tali tucks her three charges into a few of her suit's myriad pockets. Shepard accepts a grenade from Kaidan, and the seven of us storm the stairwell. A wasted effort it turns out, since the colonists have pulled back to the main area.

Even if the Thorian controls them, colonists are colonists. They don't have the muscle tone or fitness level of trained soldiers, and no matter how tightly it grips them there is a deep aversion to shooting another human being. You tremble, nerves set in, and you miss shots you'd ordinarily make in your sleep. So when assault rifle and shotgun fire begins to pour in from the Thorian-controlled colonists, nobody is truly on edge. Shepard and Tali toss one of their grenades each, sending clouds of green gas billowing across the colonists. The four caught in the cloud drop almost immediately, weapons falling from enervated fingers.

The squad charges into the main square, Shepard driving us on to end of the colonist's suffering as quickly as possible. A pair of creepers rounds the corner ahead of us, using the tight confines of the colony to their advantage. We'll never be able to flank them, since they know automatically where the others are. Troublesome.

One leaps with surprising alacrity at the squad, catching Kaidan in the leg and bringing him down as Shepard dives clear. The creature dies almost immediately as the entire squad's guns blow it to pieces, but the acid issuing from its corpse still burns on the lieutenant's armour, the creeper caught in a literal death grip on his thigh. The marine suppresses a scream as the acid almost completely ignores his kinetic barriers, eating away at his armour before burning his bare skin.

"Alenko!" Shepard shouts, as the other creeper meets its end courtesy of Liara's biotics. The sentinel clambers back to his feet, testing how much weight he can out on the leg. It looks inflamed and blistered, weeping pus, but he stands on it confidently after a few tender tests. "Armour and medi-gel took the worst of it, Commander. Still good to go."

Annie nods, eyes hard behind her helmet. "Take it easy." Kaidan nods, hefting his pistol. We continue.

There aren't as many colonists as I remember from the game, but some of them were killed by the Geth mortars before I got my boots on the ground. Even so, eight grenades aren't enough to incapacitate all of the colonists as well as keep the creepers away. In addition, the knowledge sharing between colonists is far more of a danger than we'd thought at first. Untrained colonists reacting to each other's moves with more effectiveness than veteran soldiers?

It made them much harder to break and overrun, not to mention their master forcing them to fight until their last breath. Tali lost all of her shields when she tried to exploit their positioning, and only Shepard drilling the colonist through the forearm saved her from a suit puncture. On the other hand, it is easier than it was in the games. Here, a gunshot wound isn't automatically lethal, and a shot to the leg will make someone pretty easy to knock out.

In the end, our superior training and weapons win out, and the last colonist collapses in a green haze. "Now, how do we get down to kill it?" Shepard wonders aloud.

I direct her to the freighter console. "One of the colonists was always guarding that console, but I never actually saw her doing anything with it. Pay dirt?"

"Worth a try," she agrees.

Fai Dan staggers from the medical hut as she works the controls, shaky hand waving an old pistol about. "You don't know what it's like," he whimpers, although whether to himself or us I'm not sure. "It… it gets into your head. I tried to fight it. But I couldn't. It wants me to kill you. But… I won't!" He brings the gun up to his temple, agony written all over his face.

The moment before he pulls the trigger, I wrap him in a stasis field. His eyeballs still jump and move behind the layer of biotic energy, and he looks at me with an expression I can't quite decipher. Fear? Pain? Hope?

The field wears off, and he staggers long enough for me to swing a fist into his head, dropping him to the ground. "He's alive, Shepard."

I don't know if saving Fai Dan will help, but it has to be better than nothing.

Shepard types in one last command, and a segment of the freighter lifts off the ground, revealing a passageway into the labyrinth below Zhu's Hope.

The black stairwell looks like the open maw of a demon, and the smell that gushes from underground doesn't help. The smell of rotting meat left in the sun, of decomposition. Like the worst thing you've ever smelt, so bad it invades your nose and makes your stomach turn. Ash blanches, going white immediately. Even Shepard staggers back, and I have to swallow to make sure that something doesn't come up the other way.

Tali doesn't have to worry, with her mask's air scrubbers. Kaidan seals his helmet when the three of us stagger, asking if we were hit by a nerve gas. Even Wrex frowns when it hits him, a grimace that bares his teeth.

"Good _lord_ that's horrible," Ash moans, sealing her helmet. "Killing this thing will be a favour to the galaxy."

* * *

We only have to use lights for the first flight of steps, after which the cavern is lit by some kind of fungus. It's an odd, glimmering green light, but at least we won't be fighting in the dark.

"Do we know how big this organism is?" Liara asks, lagging behind with Shepard.

"Not really. But it's a plant, so I'd guess that it's…"

"Huh." Wrex grunts. For him, that's jaw-dropping shock.

Suspended by fleshy supports, the Thorian sits above a long, long fall, towering over all of us. The games don't do it proper justice, and I'd guess that this part of the Thorian- the nerve centre or whatever- is at least thirty-five metres tall, and half that wide. It once looked a little like a giant heart to me, but in real life it's nothing like it. A fleshy pulsating mass, yes, but black and red and green and brown and woven together by hard growths that keep it from spilling apart and rotting to nothing.

The Thorian shudders, vomiting a green-skinned Asari clone onto the rocky walkway in front of us.

"You stand before the Thorian, fleshy ones," it intones, arms raised in worship. "It commands you be in awe!"

"You gave something to Saren," Shepard replies, ignoring the order. "I need whatever it was you gave him."

The Asari clone lowers its arms, pacing from side to side. "The Old Growth did indeed treat with the fleshy one named Saren," the mouthpiece spat. "But the trust was broken. The tenders that would sustain the Old Growth were hunted down by Saren's cold servants and the gifts Saren gave were treacherous! The Thorian sees the air you push as empty lies! It will treat with you not!"

"Saren and his Geth were in this chamber?" Tali asks nervously.

"I guess," I whisper back. I didn't really want to interrupt the Asari's speech. It seemed like she was really acting it up. "Why?"

"Well, then that would explain the signal booster we shut down in the tunnels."

"Why?"

"We deactivated a jamming field on the way in."

"Jamming for what?"

Tali's voice sounds despondent. "For all of the bombs on the ceiling, I'd assume."

Two dozen explosions go off in perfect synchronicity, massive explosives that the Geth must have planted when they were here with Saren and called them 'gifts'. The colonists must have figured out they were bombs, but not had enough time to defuse them. So they threw up a jamming field in the underground tunnels, forcing the Geth to try to boost their detonate signal.

A jamming field that we disarmed, so that we could communicate properly.

Tonnes of rock fall from the ceiling, smashing into the ground and shattering the surrounding area. Liara and I replicate the bubble field we used to stop the poison gas on the Odysseus, Wrex and Kaidan lending their strength to the field. Rocks fall and shatter on the barrier, fuelled by the survival instinct of four powerful biotics. Through gaps in the rockslide I can see the Thorian birthing many more Asari clones, imitating our strategy, protecting the neural nodes and main body.

Damn copycat. But the weakness of having the Asari clones outside the barriers they project means that they themselves are vulnerable to the avalanche of granite, sweeping a few of them into the bottomless pit or crushing them flat.

The rocks finally stop falling and the tremors cease, the last few surviving mouthpieces of the Thorian bellowing their fury at Saren's betrayal. But the bombs didn't kill the Thorian like Saren intended, and as much as it pissed me off to clean up after the lazy bastard, it falls to us to correct the rogue Spectre's mistake. The open sky looms above us, the blasts throwing the lair open to surface air for the first time in hundreds of thousands of years. Naked sunlight spills in, the remains of colony buildings falling into the abyss.

"What _is_ that?" Kaidan gapes, hands on his knees as we recover from sustaining a barrier against the cave-in. I follow the line of his eyes, and see Fai Dan, pistol still clutched in an unconscious hand. An asari clone grabs his inert body, hauls him over to the wall and forces him into a pod.

It's not just Fai Dan, either. All over the cavern, exhausted asari clones are dragging limp colonists over to pods on the walls, forcing them in. "Everyone alright?" Shepard calls, coughing a little on the dust left by the blasts.

"Yeah," I answer, "but I'm not so sure about the colonists."

Shepard furrows her brow, looking at my pointing finger as the last of the colonists are thrust into green chrysalises. Then Fai Dan's pod bursts open, spilling a new Thorian Creeper onto the ground. But this one doesn't look like the others, it looks newer. Fresher. Leaner. It rises athletically, with none of the shambling gait we saw in the other creepers.

"Holy fucking _shit_," Shepard breathes. "Did that just…?"

"It turned him into a plant zombie." I gulp. I'm feeling a little green too.

Holy hell. What if Thorian Creepers are the dead bodies of colonists? If they shamble and shudder because it's all that's left of years of mortal life? Control by the Thorian takes an even more nightmarish feel. I imagine for a second being forced by this sentient plant to carry your dead brother or father or mother into this chamber, and place their body into a pod. Then to watch helplessly as the Thorian converts it into a monster, a grotesque perversion of life.

The message was clear. Even in death, you will serve.

The creeper, spawned from Fai Dan, strides forward easily, the stride of a man only a few years past his prime.

Shepard puts a bullet in the middle of the monster's eyeless face, and it staggers back, but only for a second. Liara shoves the creature sideways with biotics and it falls, screeching, into the empty abyss. "Goddess," she murmurs over and over, blue skin almost totally drained of colour.

A fresh army of creepers scream their banshee screams and charge at us, some swiftly, others slowly. The Asari clones join the attack, although their exhaustion from defending their parent makes them easy prey. Shepard's last grenade rips through the crowd, claiming five creepers in a single gout of green gas.

"Everyone see the nodes the green Asari were protecting?" Shepard calls, in between shots from her rifle.

"I did!" I call, and Wrex echoes me. Ash calls in the affirmative as well, her longer weapon aptly suited for picking out individual targets. First she and Shepard ventilate the node's green guardian, before turning their attention to the node itself. The blob shakes as hypervelocity sniper rounds drill through its flesh, until finally it bursts.

Meanwhile, Liara, Kaidan Wrex and I hold off the creeper advance. With four biotics even this massive crowd of creepers finds it hard to get close; Liara's Singularity and Warp stop them from bunching up and regenerating, while Kaidan and my Throws send isolated creepers into the pit or staggering into the path of their fellows, impeding the whole herd. Wrex's sheer power and near millennia of experience lets him pick out important or powerful creepers and isolate them, turning them into chowder with repeated shotgun blasts.

From somewhere I find a long spur of rock, and I swat aside a creeper that is drawing too close. Tali sets a creeper on fire, and Liara shoves him into the main pack, spreading that fire. Perhaps not the best idea, seeing as now we have to fight zombie plant monsters that are trying to cut us to pieces with flaming talon-hands.

A fresh clone leaps over the heads of the creeper mob, glowing blue with biotics and forcing us apart. Her shotgun fires, isolating Kaidan and tearing into his unarmoured leg. He collapses with blood jetting from his thigh, medi-gel applied manually from his omnitool, automatic armour systems gone. I jab my rock staff into her midsection, forcing her back, compounding the effect with a big biotic push.

_"YOU SHALL NOT PASS_!" I scream at her, for a moment aware of the dumbfounded look the marine shoots up at me.

Wrex charges her as she lands on catlike feet, half a ton of roaring battlemaster blowing her off her feet and into the rock wall, finishing with a massive biotic shove that impales her on an I-beam from the broken colony.

It's about as close to a magic dinosaur as we're ever going to get.

The rock slide crushed more than a few of the nodes apparently because as Shepard and Ash take advantage of the sanctuary we're fighting to bring down a third node, the main body quivers and shakes, somehow emitting an eardrum-tearing shriek.

The creeper army seems to falter for a moment, as the Thorian understands that maybe, today might be its last day. After more than one hundred thousand years of endless life, with no natural end in sight, these weak, fleshy creatures it derides so might just bring it down.

I hope it does realise. Because no matter how much it fights, it deserves to die.

The creeper army surges forward with renewed vigour, and Shepard holsters her rifle for a pistol. "We need to move!" She calls over the clamour of battle, tossing her own fireball into the mix. "The last node is down a level! Let's go!"

Kaidan rises to one knee, grimacing. "Sorry, Commander," he manages in between breaths. "One of them winged me." To his credit, it wasn't unreasonable that you would assume newly born clones would be unarmed. Where the hell did those shotguns come from, anyway?

"Tali, take Kaidan back to the surface," Shepard orders immediately. "Flag Joker down, we might need a fast pickup. Tali, check on Garrus while you're there," she adds, almost as an aside.

"Yes, Shepard." The Quarian nods, taking Kaidan's arm and supporting him as he limps away. The Thorian's minions seem content to chase us instead of the retreating pair, prioritising elimination of the main threat over chasing stragglers. Most of the agile creepers are dead, and the shambling horde can't keep up with our speed. Another Asari clone appears as Shepard begins firing on the last node, and this one speaks.

"Fleshy one, stop!"

Shepard complies, if only for the moment.

The Thorian swallows the bitter pill. "You would inflict terrible damage upon our form. If you would leave, we will give you what it was that Saren sought."

For the barest second, Shepard pretends to consider the deal. Then she presses the barrel of her pistol into the growth, pushing hard. "Let me get this straight. You will give me what I asked for at the start, and then I leave with my people. Leave you here, as you are, with more slaves. That about right?"

"It is," the clone says warily.

"Then here's my answer, you pretentious motherfucker. _Fuck you_. I don't give a shit what you gave Saren. Fuck you. Fuck your damn zombie children. Fuck your green Asari."

The clone's voice grows cold. "You make a grave mistake, fleshling."

An agile Thorian Creeper, at the peak of its ability, leaps towards the commander, spewing bile from its open mouth. I react on instinct more than anything else, dropping my shoulder and shoving her out of the way. The plume of acid takes me in the shoulder, long trails of lime-green acid trailing down my arm. Then the burning starts, as my biotic barrier does nothing against the liquid attack.

Shepard kicks the creeper away, venting her rage by tearing the plant monster apart with her bare hands. The acid sears through plating, tearing into skin. Pain erupts like a second sun behind my eyes, overwhelming everything else but the sensation of being burned alive. I can't help but tremble as the whole quantity of acid goes to work, clashing with the cooling wave of medi-gel as my arm and shoulder are burned to ash and reconstructed in a split-second.

Ash adds her own supply of medi-gel to the wound, easing the pain enough for me to see something other than tears. Shepard gazes balefully at the silent Thorian, the dead asari clone at her feet. Then she pumps round after round into the tumorous growth, bullet after bullet until the gun overheats and the Thorian wails as it falls.

* * *

Close by, one last pod bursts open as the great plant falls. "Goddess… I'm free. Free!"

"Who the hell are you?" Shepard asks, bloody pistol ready.

"My name is Shiala," the Asari replies deferentially. "I was a thrall of the Thorian. In defeating it, you have freed me."

"Who. Are. You." Shepard repeats.

The Asari rises to her feet. "I am- was, an acolyte of Matriarch Benezia. When she joined Saren, so did I. I was the price of the Thorian's co-operation with Saren."

"You know what Saren was after?" the commander asks.

"An ancient artefact called the 'Cipher'," the Asari answers, "the combined sum total of all Prothean knowledge. For want of a better word, it is a complete Prothean psyche."

Liara's held it in as long as she could. "What has happened to my mother?" She bursts out, eyes wide.

"I know you," Shiala murmurs. "The Matriarch's daughter. Saren has a ship. Massive. It is called Sovereign. If you are near it, it- twists you. You come to believe that Saren and his goals are correct, and that you should do anything you can to help. So it was with the Matriarch."

"You're saying an Asari Matriarch, one of the most strong-willed beings in the entire galaxy, was… indoctrinated?"

"Yes," Shiala says honestly, and in that one word my skin crawls. Indoctrination is a hell of a scary thing.

"That's…" Shepard struggles for the right word, "troubling."

"I can give you what Saren sought, Commander Shepard," the Asari says, eyes shining. It would be my reparations to you for freeing me from the Thorian's enthrallment."

"It'll help me understand the visions?" Shepard asks, suspicious.

"It should," Liara says, deep in thought. "The beacons were programmed for Prothean physiology. To have their genetic memory would be of great use in understanding."

"Alright then," Shepard agrees. "Give me the Cipher, Shiala."

Benezia's former disciple steps forward, her eyes turning black. "Relax, commander. _Embrace eternity_."

It's over in a split second, or it is for me. Shepard falls backwards, breathing heavily, suddenly sweating. "Commander!" Ash starts, heading for her superior.

"You have received a great gift, Commander," Shiala intones gravely. "The memory of an entire species. It may take some time to comprehend."

Annie Shepard looks around, confused. Then she seems to settle, and relaxes. "Tali, you get Joker on the horn?"

"Hey, one word from a pretty lady and I'm there. You should have known that by now, right Commander?" Joker's voice chirps happily.

"Sitrep," Shepard orders, eyes still having trouble focusing.

"Geth frigate bugged out when the blast went off, ma'am. Hit the relay ten minutes ago. No other activity in the system that I can find. I'm docked undercover at the colony. Lieutenant Alenko and Tali are on board."

"We're on our way up," Shepard manages. "Shore party out."

"Commander," Shiala asks tentatively. "What shall you do with me?"

Shepard shrugs. "Do whatever you want."

"I would stay with the colony, but it seems to have been destroyed… I have no further allegiance to Saren, the Reapers, Benezia or any other authority. If you are bound for the Citadel, may I join you?"

The commander thinks it over. "Should be no problem. But you follow our rules, you leave once we're on the Citadel. Enough tagalongs this mission already."

The Asari's face twists into a smile. It looks out of practice. "As you say, Commander Shepard."

The walk back to the Normandy is a long, slow journey, but there's nothing left to get in our way. Wrex supports Shepard, although neither of them say anything. Ash follows with me, my right arm stripped clean of armour and fatigues by the acid. My skin looks like a patchwork quilt, but I've got enough medi-gel coursing through my veins that all I feel is a dull ache.

The Normandy lifts peacefully into the air, and although Chakwas asked me to check in at the med bay, I need to see this planet in the rear vision mirror. Shepard joins me at the cockpit, watching Feros recede.

"Joker," she orders, too tired to ask.

"Yeah, commander?"

"Blow whatever's left of that plant to hell."

* * *

_A/N: Well. It's been a fortnight since I posted chapter 12, and it seems like an age. Thanks to everyone who gave their condolences, and an apology for the break. But that's in the past now, so the story must go on! Also, Feros is done. That's a sigh of relief for me. The culmination of a few changes I worked in earlier, as well as my theory on how Thorian Creepers are made. Not the most happy idea, but it might just be true... ick. _

_Thanks to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter to come out- sorry if it's a little later than I'd hoped. A few rewrites were necessary for this one. Thanks as always go to my editor **the extroverted recluse**, who is probably the sole reason that this is done even remotely on time. Seriously, all of you reading this owe her thanks._

_Edit: Also, since a few people apparently have questions; Shepard didn't order orbital bombardment. 'Plant' in this case is not a typo for 'planet'. The colony was blown to hell by the geth bombs, all Shepard's doing is putting one round into the ruined colony to make absolutely sure the Thorian is dead. :D_


	14. Contingency

A sudden bold and unexpected question doth many times surprise a man and lay him open.

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 14_**

* * *

_con·tin·gen·cy _(_noun_)

A future event or circumstance that is possible but cannot be predicted with certainty.

* * *

The three flickering holograms stare down on us again, and déjà vu strikes as formidably as it ever has before. I wonder why Shepard insists on these Council debriefings, really. They get her report, right?

That's another thing I'm grateful for. Since I'm a contractor, advisor, volunteer, whatever, I don't have to write reports. Hallelujah.

"Are you certain about this, Commander Shepard?" Councilor Sparatus, the Turian, asks skeptically.

"No question, Councilor," she replies, not at all offended that the Turian would be suspicious. I think anyone might be, given all the crap that's going on at Zhu's Hope. "It was an unstable situation, and the colony was set to blow before we even arrived. There was literally nothing we could have done."

"Are you certain that this native life form was such a threat?" the Salarian Councilor, Valern, asks quietly. "It seems that it may have provided extensive research into many new fields."

Shepard's eyes narrow, and her hands curl into fists. "Its destruction was absolutely necessary. The thing was a monster. Nothing good could have come out of saving it. Nothing at all."

There's a beat of silence while the councilors share a glance. "If that is your judgment, you as a Spectre are free to exercise it." Tevos, the Asari, remarks levelly.

"You mentioned other survivors from the surface?" Sparatus interjects.

"Yes. They were bunkered down at the weigh station. They had a shuttle, but they couldn't leave while the Geth had air superiority. They evacuated as soon as my pilot took out the Geth ship weapons."

Tevos glares at Sparatus for changing the topic. "Where are you bound next, Commander?"

Shepard frowns, her momentary burst of anger vanishing like an errant cloud. "The Citadel, actually. We need to resupply and re-arm."

News to me. Although I guess we need a new Mako. And Garrus, Kaidan and I are still recovering… We're pretty weary, now that I think about it. Some time off wouldn't hurt. There's still all that money Eri left me that I could put to good use. A Serrice Council Bio-amp maybe? Then I think back, when I hung up my armour after Feros. The entire right arm dissolved, chest plate dangerously thin thanks to my slide along the skyway. Not to mention the slash taken out of the lower left abdomen… Yeah. I need some new armour.

There's too much damage to just patch it up. I'll need a new set. I guess that's the downside of having light armour. The disappearing light brings me out of my thoughts, the debriefing finished while I was idly thinking. Which means that my next stop is with Dr. Chakwas, and she's not going to be happy.

* * *

"I leave you alone for one mission, and you're back here again," Chakwas scolds us. "Why do I even bother?"

Kaidan and I don't say anything. It's one of those times where anything you say can and will be used against you. At least I didn't get shot.

"I've never even seen the kind of burns you two managed to pick up. What on earth attacked you?"

"Plant zombie monster vomit," I answer honestly. Her eyebrows almost shoot off her face.

"I don't think I want to know. Most people are considerate enough to get injured properly. Either way, both of you will need to keep those casts on until we can completely identify the acid."

"Yes, Doctor," we say simultaneously.

She harrumphs. "For now, you will need bandages, Lieutenant. Parker, your arm will need to be completely bandaged, then put in a sling. I will not allow any strenuous activity until you are completely recovered. Is that understood?"

Sometimes I think this woman is scarier than Shepard.

Speaking of the commander, she's waiting outside the med bay when I emerge, right arm bandaged from shoulder to fingertips, sling over my shoulder.

Garrus is still sleeping off his wounds, and I don't think it's a coincidence that Wrex has shifted to lean outside the med bay instead of hanging around the garage.

"Why did you shove me out of the way?" Shepard asks. "Why not just use stasis?"

"I guess I wasn't sure stasis would work," I say after a second's thought. It had never really occurred to me, but it was as well I didn't. "The acid went straight through barriers, so it probably would have gone through stasis, too? I don't know. Better this way, I guess."

The redheaded commander frowns, crossing her arms. "_Better_ this way? I understand thinking about the chain of command and all, but you need to have _some_ sense of self-preservation."

I study her for a second, the intent look in her eyes. "This conversation has been a while coming, hasn't it?" Here we go.

"You're too reckless," Shepard reprimands, not quite able to keep a smirk off her face. "You keep diving into things head-first. You're lucky only to come out like you have. I get that you don't have as much experience, but I expected you to shy away, if anything. Most squad medics stay out of the worst of it. It's not a bad thing."

She says that, but it still makes me get angry when I think about deliberately shying away from the heaviest fighting. That wasn't why I trained with a Spectre candidate for years on end, why I forced myself onto the Normandy.

I guess it comes down to knowing that I'm the only one in the crew that isn't supposed to be here. I have to prove that I can take it, whether or not it means anything in the long run. Better that I would take a bullet rather than Shepard. Not that I'm expendable, but it's like in chess. If you have to, you trade a knight to keep your king alive. Then again, maybe I am being too aggressive.

"I'll try to hang back a bit, Shepard. Sorry for making you worry."

She smiles. "No problem. As long as you're still alive and kicking. We've got a while before we reach the Citadel, so have some time off. You've earned it."

Phew. For a moment I thought she was going to send me back to the brig.

But time off? I don't really know what to do with it. I guess I'll check up on everyone else, maybe get in some biotic theory with Liara. I didn't really think about it, but I enjoy having her around. Wrex doesn't talk all that much, and Kaidan and I don't speak. Before that, though, there's someone else I need to see.

"Chief, do you have a moment to talk?"

Ash regards me coolly from the mess table. "Make it quick."

"About Feros, with the Varren, and the examination, and well, you know. I, um, wanted to apologise. Kind of. I think."

She looks up at me, eyebrow raised. "Okay."

"Well, I kind of thought maybe I offended you or something. You've barely said a word to me since."

She looks aside for a moment. "Not really. Just a lot to think about." Right, there was at that.

"So, what do you think about this?" She frowns, confused, so I elaborate. "Life, the universe and everything."

"Well, the answer's sure as hell not forty-two." She smirks, then looks more somber. "You believe in God?"

"Yes," I answer honestly. "For a while I wasn't sure. But there's too much going on for there not to be, I think."

"I've seen some pretty incredible things," she remarks, resting her hands behind her head. It's very appealing. "Too many for me not to think there's a creator."

"I know what you mean. So, um, we're good?"

She smiles, collecting her plates. "Yeah."

I take a deep breath. "Well then, do you want to get a drink when we get to the Citadel?"

She stops, smiles a little and my heart restarts, hammering a thousand beats a minute. "Sure. No promises, though."

Hot damn.

* * *

"Dr. T'Soni? Do you have time to talk?"

The Asari looks up from her computer, noticing me for the first time. I've been standing here for five minutes. No big deal.

"Ah, Mr. Parker! How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, all things considered. I'm right-handed, so it's really awkward. My whole arm is numb. Don't worry about the 'Mr.' by the way. Just Parker is fine."

"Then I insist that you call me Liara, as well." She smiles. "I assume you did not just come to exchange pleasantries? You are usually pursuing some goal."

"Well, yes. I was hoping we could practice biotics, actually. Do you have time?"

The archaeologist takes another look at her screen, before closing it. "I do. I was hoping that there would be something about the Conduit in the excavations on Feros, but most of the data we recovered from the ExoGeni building was on the colony and the Thorian. Shepard has asked me to delete it, but I was checking one last time." She sighs wistfully. "So much possibility lost. Did you have something specific in mind?"

I think back to all the things that Eri tried to teach me, things that I got quickly and stuff I just ignored. I feel like I should be over youthful impatience, with an entire life behind me. Then again, this is a new body. I'm making all the silly decisions that come with youth, as well. "My teacher tried to teach me meditation a few years ago, but I was too rash to learn it properly. Could you help me with that?"

"I assumed you were already proficient," she replies, startled. "Meditation is the basis of all training. You were taught advanced techniques without practicing meditation?"

Eri always was a deviant, I guess. "Yes, we just went straight on. Why is meditation such a big deal?"

Liara takes a second before she replies, marshalling her arguments. It's one of the things I like about her, that she doesn't feel the need to rush into things. She'd prefer to take a second, get composed, and argue concisely. It would be a great trait in a scholar, if the galaxy didn't have other plans for her.

"Meditation is the core of all Asari biotic teaching," she begins, sitting on the floor, motioning for me to imitate her. "With a clear mind, the body becomes unified with the spirit. The union of the two, driven by purpose, brings about action. Meditation is not to understand your place in the universe, it is to train you to empty your mind immediately, and devote your entire being to one purpose."

"So it's about speed?"

"Well, yes and no. You shouldn't think of it as having a purpose. It just is."

I've never been much good at emptying my mind. I'm always thinking. All the time, without stopping. Not always constructive or even coherent thoughts, but I never stop. For most of my lives, I didn't know that was different to anyone else. Apparently it is.

Meditation will never come easily to me, it seems. After a few minutes, the hard floor starts to feel uncomfortable. My arm begins to itch. Then I need to sneeze. Long story short, I give up. Just like that. Liara opens her eyes a fraction and smiles as I leave, sinking back into that meditative state all Asari seem to be able to assume at will.

Liara's not the only Asari in sight; Shiala is leaning tiredly against the bulkhead wall. She's already slept for nearly a whole day, but still she looks exhausted. I can't really blame her; being held by the Thorian like that has to do things to you. But seeing her awake… there's something I really need to ask her.

"Shiala. Were you with Matriarch Benezia long?"

She cocks her head, not expecting the question, I suppose. "I was with her for two and a half centuries. Why?"

"Well, before you left her service, was there an Asari who joined Benezia's retinue named Erintrea? She's a friend of mine. I'd feel better if she wasn't involved. I don't think she is, but still… It would have been a few months ago."

"I do not recall anyone joining Benezia's retinue in the last decade, let alone last few months," the former captive replies. "A few months is not enough time to indoctrinate a strong-willed subject while retaining the individual's skill. I would not worry, young one."

That's a relief. Eri won't turn up indoctrinated on Noveria, unless there's some random way to indoctrinate people super quickly. "Where are you going to go after the Citadel?"

"I'm not sure. I could return to Thessia, of course, but there is little left for me there. I might journey to Illium, or the Terminus Systems. I haven't decided yet."

"Good options, I guess. Terminus and Omega seems a bit out of place though… Why there?"

She shrugs a little, a helpless expression. "I have nowhere to go. Illium is an expensive place to live."

"Just seems a shame. Since you know for a fact the Reapers are coming, you could convince people or something."

Shiala frowns. "You haven't told the Council the Reapers are coming?"

Now it's my turn to give the helpless shrug. "We tried. They didn't believe us. They think it's just a big Geth dreadnought."

"That's troubling. I knew the Council was cautious, but this is foolish." That's an understatement. "I'll have to think about it," she remarks, brow now furrowed.

"Hey people," Joker announces over the PA system, "We've just come through the Widow Relay, ETA to the Citadel is fifteen minutes. Thank you for flying Moreau Airways, we hope you've enjoyed your flight."

I'd better get ready. We only have a day on the Citadel. Really, it's not time enough to relax but enough to upgrade gear. In addition to the money Eri left me, which wasn't much, I've been renting out the apartment I left behind in the Wards. For once, I'm glad Citadel real estate is ludicrously expensive.

Joker brings the stealth frigate into dock seamlessly, and the crew prepares to leave. This'll be the first time I've left the Normandy in a while without people shooting at me. Or at least I hope so. Garrus looks set to head out, even if he was asleep only a few minutes ago. "What've you got slated?" I ask, more to pass the time until the airlock synchronizes with Citadel pressure.

"A few family things, check up on some old contacts. Get a drink." He grins. "You?"

"Get my armour fixed, for one. I trashed it pretty bad on Feros. The whole right arm got dissolved."

Garrus' mandibles twitch in surprise, and he gazes down at my bandaged arm again. "The whole thing? I missed something huge, huh."

"A little. Know any good places I could go?" If it's a question about armour or guns, ask a Turian. That's pretty much a galactic law.

"C-Sec outsources most of its armouring jobs. You could go there," he advises. "Let me write something up so they'll get it done before we ship out."

"Really? Thanks, Garrus."

He shrugs. "I owe you one for the Odysseus, don't worry about it."

Shepard steps up behind us, Tali, Ash and Kaidan in tow. Wrex stands behind her, checking something on her omnitool. "Everyone knows when to be back?" the commander asks.

"Yes, mother," I drawl. Shepard looks like she's about to reply, but the airlock exterior door slides open, revealing a dress-uniformed Alliance official, the pips on his shoulder marking him as senior personnel. I never learned all of the really high ranks on sight, some kind of Admiral? Ash and Kaidan snap to immediate salutes, but Shepard doesn't. Spectres don't salute.

"My name is Rear Admiral Mikhailovich," the officer says with a thin Russian accent, weathered face contorted into a permanent frown. He dismisses Ash and Kaidan, and they stand at rest. "I am here to speak with Commander Annelise Shepard."

"That would be me, sir," Shepard says. "I wasn't expecting your arrival, or I would have prepared a more suitable greeting." She waves us on, and the Rear Admiral doesn't give us a second glance as we walk off. I'm sure Shepard will be fine, but it worries me that I didn't anticipate him coming. Was he in the game? Did I just forget?

Well, Shepard can handle herself. It'll be fine. I'd be better off focusing on my own stuff rather than waste time. Garrus hands me a data chip, a map and a note to the armourer. It doesn't take me long to find, only a short walk away from C-Sec headquarters in the Wards. Only a short walk from my apartment, as well.

There's a Salarian manning the desk, and he looks up at me curiously. "Hello, human. How can I be of assistance to you?" He asks politely.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order. Also, can you give this to Uraeus?" The Salarian's head cocks at the mention of the chief armourer, unexpected in someone he doesn't recognise I assume.

"Of course. Please wait here." He vanishes behind the counter and into the back, leaving me holding the case with the remnants of my beaten armour. In short order a Turian appears, wiping a towel over his face.

"You know Garrus?" He asks shortly, intelligent eyes not leaving mine for a second.

"Yeah," I answer, "I've been working with him since he quit C-Sec."

Uraeus nods absently, suddenly looking everywhere but at me. Weird. "Garrus," he mutters, counting off his fingers. Then he nods, grabbing the armour case from my hand without warning. He sits on the shop floor and tears it open, hauling battered armour pieces out and throwing them around. "Where's right arm?"

"Uh, dissolved."

He nods like this is the most normal thing in the world, lifting the chest piece to the light and examining it. "No shield generator. Biotic." He whips a hand up, omnitool coming out of sleep mode, waving its light over me.

"Measurements recorded, sir," a VI reports from his wrist. Uraeus nods absently, walking around me as if I were a lump of rock to be shaped.

"Identical?" He asks.

"You mean do I want identical armour?" He nods. "Not really. That one was never meant to be mine forever." I take a few steps over to the virtual catalogue, flick through a few pages. There's what looks to be a prototype version of the Mass Effect 2 armour, I'll go with that. "This one, please," I ask, indicating the screen. Uraeus nods again, lost in thought.

"When?"

"2100 tonight, if that's ok."

For the first time, the Turian frowns heavily, the single biggest frown I've ever seen on a Turian's face. "Ridiculous. Three days." The Salarian beside him sighs in relief, holding a hand to his chest. The armourer hesitates, takes another look at Garrus' message and scowls. "2200. Not a minute earlier. Tell Garrus we're even."

"Yes. I will." Not that I know why they're even, but if it gets me some new armour before we leave then I won't pry.

"Uh, sir, we have the C-Sec contract and Councilor Sparatus' guard to outfit in the next week, we really don't have time for this kind of project…" the Salarian mumbles.

Uraeus looks back at me. "2200. Yes?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

So, I've got more than ten hours. What to do, what to do... I'm looking forward to food, but it's some time until lunch. The Citadel hasn't changed a bit since I joined the Normandy crew, and it's a little surreal to see people arguing over petty issues when I've been fighting Geth across the galaxy.

"Parker? You hear me?" Shepard asks, voice sounding a little tinnier than normal. Interference from all the junk on this station, I guess.

"Yeah, Shepard, no problems. What's up?"

"Shiala's just disembarked, she got a call from an Asari on the Presidium, offering a meeting. A woman called the Consort. Apparently we've all been requested. Liara tells me it's a big deal, thought you might want to know."

Interesting. You usually need to wait months and spend an exorbitant amount of money to see the Consort, from the gossip I heard while I lived here. I remember Shepard getting a free session in the game, but the rest of the team is new. "Sure, sounds interesting. I'll be along soon. Fifteen minutes?"

"See you there." It shouldn't take me all that long, just a quick shuttle to get there. Liara is waiting for me when I get to the door, waving so that I can see her through the crowd of people waiting for their session.

"Where's Shepard?" I ask, looking around for the armoured redhead.

"Already inside," Liara whispers, trying not to make noise. "I think you're the only one coming."

Well, I can't see Wrex waiting placidly for his turn. Kaidan either, with the reputation this place has. Ash would snort and dismiss it, but I thought Tali would take the chance. I doubt many Quarians see the Consort. "Tali was too shy," Liara supplies, reading my expression. Fair enough.

We sit and talk, eating snacks until Shepard emerges. "That was… interesting. Who's up next?"

"I think I need some more time to compose myself, Shepard," Liara remarks, face flushed. Guess it's me then. One of the Consort's acolytes leads me into the rearmost chamber, where the Consort Sha'ira awaits. Her eyes are brighter than most Asari, but apart from that she looks incredibly normal for the fame she's built up.

"You are Mr. Parker, correct?" She asks, motioning for me to sit down.

"That's me." I'm not really sure why I'm here, or if I buy into the rumours surrounding the Consort. I mean, one extreme says she's the most expensive prostitute in the galaxy. The other extreme says she's a living avatar of prophecy and virtue, so there's far more subjectivity than actual fact.

"Tell me," she asks, a little smile on her face. "What do you expect from this visit?"

"Why do you ask?" I reply guardedly.

"I have found that what my clients receive from their sessions with me is a direct result of their expectations," she answers honestly, smoothing her dress demurely. "I wish to know what you desire as a result of this session."

There's not really a reason to play a cat-and-mouse game, and she's been straight with me so far. "I guess I'm trying to find out exactly who you are and what you do," I confess. Sha'ira nods, as if expecting that.

"A common wish," she says, "but what about beyond that? What is it you truly desire? Not simply from me, but from the cosmos as a whole?"

"That's a little more personal, don't you think?"

She smiles. "Here is what I see about you; you see things through different eyes. Displaced eyes."

My breath catches in my chest. "How do you mean?" I ask cautiously. Damn mysticism. She's catching me in her flow even though I was prepared.

"Why do you not tell me, traveler?" The response comes far too peacefully for the tension I'm feeling.

I grit my teeth. "Does anyone ever get a straight answer from you?"

She chuckles lightly. "No," she replies. Which, I realise, is a straight answer. Her eyes dance. "You are unsure about everything you do."

"So are a lot of people," I point out. "That's hardly evidence of you not being just a skilled cold reader."

"So guarded," she murmurs. "However, I see both reason and merit. Interesting."

I raise an eyebrow, arms crossed over my chest.

"You have good instincts," she says, "but do not trust them because you think only of when they have failed you. It seems your memory is longer than your current life."

What.

My voice goes cold. "Consort, what exactly do you know about me." I rise from the couch, hands clenched into fists. It's not a request.

Sha'ira just smiles, apparently unmoved. "I would not say I know everything. But enough, I think." My face goes pale.

"What… how? Who are you?"

"The Consort." She smiles. "And to you, Mr. Parker, I give a gift of purpose. You exist for a reason. You are needed. For against what has been ordained, who may speak?"

I don't know what to say. There's nothing I can say. I try, but no sound comes out.

Sha'ira smiles. "Live in good conscience, Mr. Parker. If we should not meet again, good luck."

Impotence isn't something I've felt much of, but here and now it's all I feel. Like a child floundering in the middle of the ocean. There's nothing I can blackmail her with. Nothing that can deceive her. No way to force her to speak, not with her acolytes next door. Hell, I don't even know if I could beat her alone.

I walk out. I don't want to see her face. What else can I do? The acolyte at the door smiles, her carefully cultured air of mystery laboured compared to the Consort's effortless portrayal.

"How was it?" Shepard asks.

"It wasn't… I just…" I shrug helplessly. I've lived with this secret for two decades, this second life. Then someone I've never met before, who I've taken no interest in, casually drops that she knows? Liara gets called in, but I can't bring myself to care.

"I need some time alone," I announce, walking out in a daze. Thoughts whirl in my head, wonderment, fear, amazement, shock, suspicion. I don't trust Sha'ira. How long has she known?

No, calm down. It's not like she could tell anyone – it's too unbelievable. But then how was she so sure? There was no hesitation, no fishing on the subject. She just knew. I don't think I need to worry about her, since she chose to break it to me like she did.

Could she know more? She probably could. I don't even know what she is, if she's like me, living multiple lives. She's definitely not a normal Asari. That much is sure.

I don't know how long I walk around, travelling from Presidium to the wards and back, just wandering. Hours, probably. Long enough that my legs start to tire, despite all the fitness work Chakwas enforced. Still my head won't clear, just a repetition of the same question.

How?

The thought consumes me so thoroughly, in fact, that I don't see the silhouette turn into the alley behind me until it's far too late. Something sharp jabs into my neck from behind, a needle's pinprick. I try to throw up my barrier, but I stumble. My legs don't respond. Light vanishes before my face hits the metal floor.

Small mercies.

* * *

Waking up from unconsciousness is different from waking up normally. Waking up from being drugged is different again. My brain feels like it's in a fog of wool: a warm, comfortable blanket that stops anything from getting in.

"Earth-clan, do wake up. You're taking up valuable -hhhk- time."

A Volus?

Sensation returns slowly, not so much like pins and needles, more like coming out of hibernation. What drug gave that symptom again? Some kind of muscle relaxant, I think. "Who are you?" My voice feels like it's coming from a long way off, but the sound still bounces around my head. I wince at the volume.

Eventually the world normalises and I blink. It's not dark. I'm blindfolded. Bizarrely, my first thought is gratitude that I might not have missed the armourer's deadline.

"We are nobody in particular, Mr. Parker. -hhhk- In fact, we are here to help you. My superior has a unique -hhhk- offer you will be interested in."

"That's an original spiel," I remark, fighting back fear. It's not easy, keeping composure when you've been kidnapped off the streets. Calm down, I tell myself, for the second time in as many episodes. If they haven't hurt me yet, they probably won't. Not unless I turn down this offer, anyway.

My hands don't feel bound, although my limbs aren't responding yet. So I'm trapped on the chair I'm sitting on, at least for now. Biotics are all well and good, but being able to kick like a Krogan isn't much help if you have no legs. "No restraints? I'm a little insulted."

Who is it that's abducted me, then? I let my guard drop in the aftermath of Sha'ira's bomb, but I should have at least looked out for myself. Virtually a nonviolent abduction, without hesitation even though they must know I have biotics. How they've restrained me shows professionalism, as well. Volus aren't usually part of mercenary groups, not in an officer role at least. The Citadel doesn't have that many syndicates yet; they won't come until Sovereign goes apeshit. It could easily be a group I don't know about, but I've got a good guess.

"Barla Von? And the illustrious offer you mentioned would be coming from your boss, the Shadow Broker."

The Volus makes a short huffing sound and I realise he's laughing softly. The blindfold gets pulled off my eyes, the light assailing me until my eyes can adjust. "Very good, Earth-clan. Many take longer than you to -hhhk- identify me."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I don't speak. Silence is a useful thing. Like one of my teacher's at St. Mercy's used to quote at me; 'Even fools are thought wise if they keep silent'.

Unfortunately though, Barla Von knows that maxim equally well. I suppose loudmouthed information dealers don't tend to have long careers. "You want to recruit me or something?" I finally ask.

"Do not think of it as -hhhk- recruitment," The Volus says conciliatorily. "More like a partnership."

There is merit to that, at least in some part. I was considering going to Barla Von of my own accord, before the call from Shepard came in about the Consort. Cerberus and the Shadow Broker are rivals; it stands to reason that the Broker might be my best chance at finding who the infiltrator is. Still, Shepard comes first. That's the ironclad rule. "And just what would this partnership demand of me?" I ask neutrally.

"We would be most appreciative -hhhk- if you would pass along any particularly -hhhk- interesting morsels you come across," the Volus replies easily, rubbing his hands together. "There are many advantages to being a part of our network," he continues.

"I'm not spying on Shepard, or the crew," I fire back. Damn Volus. It's impossible to read them through their bodysuits.

"Of course not," Von says, trying to soothe me. "We merely wish to know -hhhk- about Saren's movements. The Broker is very -hhhk- irritated with Mr. Arterius, you understand." There's a hell of a thin edge to this wedge. First it's just Saren's movements, then it's crew information, and soon enough every time someone sneezes I need to send a missive.

"If I should I refuse?"

"We will not _injure_ you," Von says, sounding offended. "But your lack of co-operation will be -hhhk- remembered. We only want to bother you once, you see."

I get it all too well, scumbag. The Shadow Broker neither forgives nor forgets. I don't think I'm important enough for him to order hits on me if I turn him down, but there could be implications in the future. I think for a long minute, and the Volus stares impassively at me the whole time.

"If I were to accept, I would need something in exchange," I say slowly. As much as I don't really want to get caught up with the Broker, it might be advantageous if I can pass on something to Shepard or Liara every now and then.

Not to mention, the chance to catch the Cerberus asshole who nearly killed Garrus is too good to pass up.

"Of course, Earth-clan," Von replies smoothly. "What is your -hhhk- request?"

"There's a Cerberus spy on the Normandy, undercover. I want his identity." The Volus rocks back, not bothering to conceal his satisfaction. Well, I was expecting to pay money, but it looks like allegiance is the coin of the day. Sha'ira said I had good instincts, I think it's high time I took a chance on them.

"It's -hhhk- a deal," the merchant purrs. He types a command into his omnitool and drips retract from my legs and arms, within seconds warmth returning. I flex my fingers, cracking my knuckles. I hadn't realised how much being without arms and legs unnerves me. The Volus produces a small data chip, which I take.

"I look forward to working with you -hhhk- Operative Shinga."

* * *

It's only after I wander out of Barla Von's office that I realise I'm late to meet up with Ash. Thankfully the next shuttle is perfectly timed. I leap on just as the doors close.

Chora's den is a pisshole, and I doubt they repaired all the damage we did on our last visit. We arranged to meet at Flux, and when I arrive she's waiting outside, not looking pissed. I'm only a minute late. "You look really nice," I say. Isn't that what you're meant to say?

"I'm wearing the clothes I always wear. I haven't put on extra makeup, either," she teases. "Nice thought though. You haven't dated many girls, have you?"

Right at the jugular, I see. It's a fair point though. I'm a 22-year-old guy; most guys have some dating experience. On the other hand, I grew up at a school where even associating with the opposite sex was incredibly restricted, and after that I did the military medical biotic study. Not much romance going on there. I guess I could have tried my hand once I moved to the Citadel, but it was never a priority for me. "None, actually."

Her mouth drops a little. "Don't you think you're taking it a little slow?"

"Never really thought about it?"

"Damn. Usually I'm the one giving tips to the guys I'm serving with. A bit different to advise the guy who's interested in me. Huh." She takes a quick, stern glance. "You are interested in me, aren't you?"

I flail mentally for a few seconds, before I realise there's no answer I can give in good conscience that doesn't expose me to possible hurt. "Yes."

"You've at least gone to a bar before, right?" She asks, leading me into the club.

"Does a Russian trying to get you drunk at sixteen count?" I ask weakly.

"Bartender," Ash waves the Turian over. "Something incredibly strong for my friend here." She puts the resulting glass into my hands, and stares at me. "Drink. Now."

I've made a terrible mistake.

* * *

On second thought, this was a very good idea.

Ash looks over at me, eyes narrowed in a playful way. "You bastard," she says.

"Don't hate the biotic, hate your unassisted liver," I crow smugly. "Another?"

She groans, leaning over. "I give. What time is it, anyway?"

I check my omnitool. Nearly ten p.m. Even as I look, an alert pops up to remind me that there's somewhere I need to be. "Ash, want to go see my new armour?" I ask, only slurring the words a little. She smiles.

"Sure."

A few steps outside the club, she stumbles. "On second thought," she announces, wobbling slightly. "I'll get back to the ship."

I look on, but she stabilises and throws off the effects a little. "Maybe a good idea."

"The trees are dancing," she reports.

* * *

Uraeus is behind the counter when I walk in, flexing a plate on his head as he smells my breath. "Armour done," he announces, keeping syllables to a minimum. "Colour?"

I've been thinking about this for a while, but I'm not good at being artistic. Ash thought it was good though, so whatever. Armour's not meant to be a fashion statement, anyway. "Mainly navy blue with dark gunmetal," I answer, and the armourer nods sagely. He taps a few buttons, and I get a whiff of fresh paint as the colour is applied.

"Leave to dry for ten hours," the Turian advises, before his Salarian assistant processes the payment. Well, that's most of my money gone. Money doesn't buy life though, and credits won't be of much use to me if I'm bleeding out in the dirt.

Old armour left with Uraeus for scrap, I head for the Normandy. A long day, and one that may well have long-term complications.

I'd almost have preferred people shooting at me.

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 14! Woo! Yeah. I've been sitting on these for a while, and not telling people is torturous. As you might imagine, there are quite a few things in this chapter that will have long-ranging implications. We're off to Noveria next, and after that, Virmire and Ilos and the Citadel and that's it. There's really not all that much of the game left, when you think about it. I'll do my best to make the remaining chapters the best they can be :)_

_In other news, I have surpassed twenty thousand views on this story, which absolutely blows my mind. I didn't think I'd get a quarter of that. 20k? You people are awesome and it leaves me speechless with gratitude. As always, massive thanks to my beta reader and editor **the extroverted recluse**, who is truly exceptional in every sense of the word._

___As always, please leave a review if you've liked the story thus far; feedback and input really helps me to write and come up with great plots!_


	15. Perception

The power of perception - Nothing has meaning but the meaning we assign it.

* * *

**_The Transmigration Effect_**

**_Chapter 15_**

* * *

_per·cep·tion _(_noun_)

The ability to see, hear, or become aware of something through the senses.

* * *

I wonder if there's a maximum for brain storage. Mine feels like it's going to spill out, trying to keep all of this in order. Saren and the Geth, our own search for the Conduit. When it was just that, I found it easy enough to separate what I knew and what I was supposed to know. Then it got more real, more personal, and I started to wonder whether I should just tell everything. That was hard enough to hold together. Now, things are changing, people are living or dying when they shouldn't. It's getting harder and harder to keep a coherent plan together – and that was before yesterday.

Now I've got to worry about the Shadow Broker, who somehow got me to join his network in exchange for the identity of the Cerberus spy. The same Shadow Broker that would gladly deliver Shepard's body to the Collectors. Also important, my new associate also has the ability to erase me from the face of the galaxy if I piss him off. Talk about thin ice.

And then there's Sha'ira, the Consort, who knows far more than she should, namely that this isn't my first life. Hell, I was already struggling to keep up. Tripling my effective load isn't going to help matters in the slightest.

Of everything, the Consort's probably the least important right now. Unlike Saren, she's not likely to turn me inside out with her mind, and unlike the Shadow Broker she's not likely to hire an assassin to kill me. Imminent threats to my life tend to take priority.

I was at least a little bit prepared for Saren. The Shadow Broker, not so much.

It's not like I can just go and tell Shepard I signed up, either. Firstly, it's one of the most malicious criminal organizations in the galaxy. Second of all, there's no way anyone would believe I have good intentions or that I wasn't in the Broker's pocket from the very beginning.

Look, I'm not a spy. Never trained at it, never wanted to do it for a living. I don't want to lie to people wantonly. Yet somehow the undertow sucked me into the world of deception, and if things don't change then sooner or later I'll have to choose between Shepard's trust and my life. It's like I'm suddenly playing a game I don't even know the rules to, or what a good hand is. Not a winning proposition.

I mean, it would have been nice if the bastard had given me twenty four hours to figure this out first. He's ordered my first report already. I don't think there's any harm in telling the Broker old stuff, and it was the deal I made. Knowledge of what Saren is doing traded for the identity of the spy. It'll take a little bit of time to get the identity of the infiltrator, but I need to keep my end of the deal.

There's a part of me that wants to be deliberately obstinate and demand the identity of the spy before I send a report on Saren, but this is the Shadow Broker, for goodness sake. Not a playground bully out to steal my lunch credits. I know Liara will eventually want to take him down, but right now that's at least two years off.

"Operative Shinga. Report." The disembodied, distorted voice flows quietly from my omnitool, an androgynous raceless voice that could be anybody or anything. Hell, I could be talking to a VI and I would have no idea. One thing I know is that it's not the Broker himself. I'm not nearly important enough for that. I hope.

"I have sent the report. Is that not sufficient?"

"I want your words." Damn but that's a creepy voice. At least the chip that Barla Von gave me is hack-proof, virtually undetectable. I won't get caught giving these reports, unless someone's physically eavesdropping outside the door. Not likely at two thirty in the morning.

"Saren is putting everything he has into finding the Conduit. Since I doubt someone as militarily competent as he is would make the mistake of not holding forces in reserve, I have to assume that he has more Geth than he's shown and he's hiding just how good of a hand he has." It's not really guesswork since I know he has enough Geth to storm the Citadel for an absolute fact.

"What is your estimation of his effective military strength?"

This is safe conversation, right? The Broker wants to stop Saren as much as we do, if for no other reason than loss of profit. "I can only speculate on spacefaring strength, but assuming Saren even controls one fifth of all Geth forces he could confidently assault the Citadel itself assuming he has insiders capable of delaying or stopping automatic defenses."

Not to mention Sovereign. A dreadnought two kilometers long, with weapons and shields strong enough to wipe out an entire fleet. Fun.

"What is Saren's plan for Noveria?"

"I don't know." Another lie. I'm really racking them up, aren't I? "We haven't even arrived yet. Info is that Lady Benezia, Saren's pet Matriarch, is there for some reason. If anything, your people there could give you more reliable information."

"Understood. We shall be in touch. Broker out."

* * *

I can't sleep. It's the middle of the Normandy's sleep cycle, and I've been awake for nearly a full day. The Normandy's never cold, but I'm shivering, so many possibilities playing out through my mind that end with the galaxy burning. I feel like I'm on straight caffeine but I don't even drink coffee.

Shepard pulls out the chair opposite me, dropping into place. "Can't sleep?"

"No. Surprising, actually. Usually I sleep like a log. You?"

The N7 sits silently for a full minute, as if wondering what to say. I don't press the conversation. What is there to say?

"I've got a bad feeling about Noveria," she admits. The funny thing is that she's right, and I can't tell her a single freaking thing.

I should stop bitching about it. I made the decision to stay silent, so I need to live with it. I just hope it was the right decision.

"For a while there I thought it was the Consort," I say, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I guess it was, a little," she says hesitantly. "These stakes aren't like anything I've ever seen before. I thought I'd seen the worst of my life already. I guess not." Oh Shepard. If only you knew.

"We've done pretty well so far though, right?"

Shepard looks me in the eye, holds my gaze. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that it only takes a minute for everything to go to hell." She grimaces. "'Pretty well' doesn't cut it."

"Noveria," I recite, drawing on my study. "Capital and port, Port Hanshan. Population, approximately 360,000. An ice world technically not in Citadel space, with a reputation for both corporate security and lax legal measures. Many influential corporations have labs set up, including Binary Helix, Synthetic Insights and about two dozen more. I've done my study. Doesn't make me any happier."

"Since it's not subject to Council law, my Spectre status only does so much," Shepard agrees wryly. Then she tilts her head, leans back to get a wider view I guess. "You aren't what I expected," she comments, "again."

"What were you expecting?" I'm not really in the mood to play games. I spent all my tolerance on that back on the Citadel.

"At first, I thought you were the meek, mousy medic with dreams of grandeur. A rookie. Then I thought you were an entitled, stuck up brat who thought he was above the rules. Now? Hell, I have no idea." She keeps studying me, like you would a perplexing puzzle. "What do you think you are?"

What a question. That has to rank somewhere up along the lines of 'what is the meaning of life', and the answer to this one sure isn't 42. "I'm 22, Shepard. I didn't think you figured that out until you were thirty."

Shepard snuffs a laugh. "Your best guess then."

Biotic. Medic. Second life. Irregular. Shadow Broker agent. Soldier. Everything and nothing. "I have no idea. I really don't. Is this something that you decide, or something that you become?"

"A bit of both, I think. I don't have it all figured out either, you know."

The conversation lapses into silence, the near-inaudible hum of the Normandy's systems sounding on the edge of human hearing.

"Shepard, are we all good? After the Cerberus captain, and the brig and Feros? Or are you just talking to me because I'm the only one awake?"

"I'm still pissed at you," she says definitively, "but it's personal, not professional. I get why you did it, and I'm thankful that you took the Thorian vomit for me on Feros. That's all old stuff though. Right now, I need you to catch the Cerberus spy."

He's laid low for a while, long enough to make me suspicious. The last time he reared his head he nearly killed a weakened Garrus; at this point he's far too threatening to ignore. "Why do you need me? Biotics aren't mind readers, you know."

"It took me a while to come up with this, but I'm no good at intelligence stuff."

"Says the Infiltrator," I retort.

"Seriously. I've done some covert stuff, stealth raids on Torfan and a few other places. But never as a spy, or rooting them out. I've always been planting bombs and getting out, saboteur stuff. Not deep cover."

"And I've got the right kind of shifty mind for it, do I?"

"I thought you'd want a chance to catch him," Shepard frowns.

I squirm in my chair, caught between a rock and a hard place. "Of course I want to catch him. But why does everyone think I'd be good at deception and lying? That's not exactly a compliment!"

Shepard shushes me; people are still sleeping. "Who said you'd be good at lying?"

I count them off on my fingers. "Tali came to me first about the spy. Not you, me. Then I have one good idea and you think I'm your counterintelligence guy. There were people at basic in Macapa, and people on the Citadel as well. Am I that dishonest?"

"Which people on the Citadel?" Shepard asks, suddenly too casual.

I call her on it. "You're fishing for names."

She beams at me. "And you say you can't pick up on things."

"Look, I… shit. I don't want to be good at lying to people, Shepard. I like trusting people. I _enjoy_ it."

"I wanted to be a musician when I was younger. It didn't work out. Use what you have, Parker." I open my mouth to protest, but she cuts me off with a raised hand. "Don't think I want you to be a heartless bastard for a second. But someone has to catch this asshole and you're the best chance we have short of grounding the whole ship. Just once, ok?"

"I lied and schemed my way through school. I didn't cheat, but I played people off against each other so that I could avoid whippings myself. At first I hated it. But as years rolled by, it got easier and easier. Then it got too easy. I was so close to being that entitled bastard you thought I was. I'm not declining because I'm afraid. I'm declining because I came to the decision that lying and deception is inherently wrong."

Annie bites her lip, thinking quietly. Minutes pass, lost in the endless expanse of space. Physical or personal, take your pick. "I'm going to bed," I announce, walking out without another word.

Come into my web, said the spider to the fly…

* * *

I'm necessary, she said. I'm needed. I have purpose. Something I'd asked for so long now finally confirmed. So why do I feel like throwing up? Why am I at war with myself?

How does she know? What if she's lying? Can I trust her?

There's that word again. Lie. Such an innocuous little thing. Everyone does it. Right?

_You're weak to rely on someone else_, a little voice says like silk. Maliciously.

No. You need people with you to change the world, my voice replies.

_You can't trust anyone. Remember?_

I'll trust who I damn well please, asshole.

_Don't make a rash decision, now. What would happen if you were wrong?_

I won't make a mistake.

_Really? You're only human. A very long way from perfect. I'd say you're nothing but mistakes._

Yeah? Then what are you?

_Of course I'm a mistake. I'm you._

Shut up. I don't need to be perfect. Just good enough.

_But are you, I wonder._

I have to be.

_That means nothing. A fragmented delusion of a desperate mind. A shame, really. You had such potential. Now look at you. Arguing with yourself._

An argument I'm losing, somehow.

_We are one and the same. Yet you lose, not win? What does that say about you?_

That I have to be better.

_Strive all you want. You'll never do it alone, and you dare not involve others. You dream yourself a tragic hero, but really all you are is a martyr for a one-man cause._

Strength is in surviving alone and you're telling me to go fail because I'm alone?

_Delicious, isn't it._

You don't make sense.

_On the contrary. I'm you. You don't make sense._

Go away.

_I'll always be back, you know. Until next time… sweet dreams._

* * *

Do I have a split personality? No, I don't think I do. I am both and I am neither.

_You are nothing._

Fuck off. I really can't tell anyone though. Everything I am in this world is built like a flimsy wall. Pull one brick, and the whole thing tumbles.

It's like having tact. If you don't, everyone glares at you. If you keep your mouth shut, nobody realises just what a jerk you could be. Do you ever get thanked for it? Of course not.

Every time I promise myself I won't lie, I won't build on this wall of deception, I add another brick. I want to be sincere, but how can I be? You've such potential, they all said. I'm smart enough that I can't lie to myself.

What a beautiful affliction.

Eventually I fall asleep. I might have felt better if I had slept peacefully.

* * *

"New armour?" Ash asks, giving my navy plate a once over.

"Yep. The old one was getting kinda beat up, and it didn't fit perfectly either. This one's tailored to me."

She turns the back piece over, looking at the workmanship. "Not bad," she admits grudgingly. "Medical interface?"

"With the data from the Thorian acid, as well. Hopefully we won't be drenched in vomit again, but I'll take anything right now." I don't know how it will hold up against Rachni acid, but it's got to be better than nothing.

Ash hands me the last piece of my armour, and it fits on like it was molded around me. Cost quite a bit, but the feel is well worth it. The old suit was like medieval plate – bulky and brittle. This feels like a second skin, albeit one composed of super dense synthetic fiber and ballistic plate. I also don't need to keep pulling my fingers into place, which is a relief.

The landing on Noveria goes without complication, a novelty for us. Shepard looks relieved that someone hasn't started shooting at us the moment we came in range. A first for everything, I guess.

"I'll think about what you said after we finish here," I say to Shepard. She just nods.

Come to think of it, this is the first time we've been at full strength in a while. Shepard leads the way, flanked by Wrex's towering form. Ash stands opposite him, her plethora of weapons ready. Kaidan, Liara and I stand behind their front lines, Garrus and Tali on the wings. I don't know how it fares as a conventional military formation, but it's good enough for us.

The Noveria security contingent is bigger than it was in the game: eight instead of a trio. "That's quite far enough," the captain says, black-armoured guards impassive. "We don't allow weapons inside the port. You'll have to surrender them."

Shepard raises an eyebrow, folds her arms. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are. You're not taking my gun."

"I am Captain Maeko Matsuo, ERCS Security Chief here. You will have to surrender your weapons, or I cannot allow you to enter the port." She holds up well in front of Shepard's force of presence, I'll give her that much. Most people wilt when they see Shepard possibly getting mad.

"I'm a Council Spectre. I won't relinquish my guns, and I need to get into the port."

The ERCS guards draw their weapons, taking aim. The eight of us react in kind, guns out, a swirling blue maelstrom forming as Liara, Kaidan and I manifest our abilities. "There are no human Spectres," one of the guards, a blonde, snorts disdainfully.

"Silence," their Captain says impassively, not taking an eye off Shepard. "Noveria is not a part of Citadel space, Spectre-san," she continues, "Your authority does not mean as much here. Also, I have trouble believing your claim. Leave now."

Shepard grimaces, but reaches for her pistol. To fire or relinquish, I'll never know.

"Captain!" The intercom screeches, sending uniform shudders through all sixteen of us. "The Commander's status has been confirmed. Spectres are allowed to carry weaponry in the port."

Captain Matsuo replaces her rifle on her back, still looking completely impassive. No sigh of relief, no disappointment at the absence of gunfire. Perfectly detached and professional. "Apologies, Spectre. You may proceed."

The blond guard snarls as we go past, her hand holding her rifle in a death grip. She'll be trouble if she gets the chance. "You give me any of this juris-my-diction crap," she snarls, "you can cram it up your ass."

An alarm sounds as we move forward, but a woman in a long red dress, worn in the Asari style, waves the guards down. "Just weapon scanners. I'm sorry, we don't get many Spectres here. My name is Gianna Parasini, assistant to the port administrator. What brings you to Noveria, ma'am?"

"We're here to see Matriarch Benezia," Shepard replies, shaking hands. "I've been told she's here."

"She arrived recently with her retinue," Parasini concedes, "but she was last seen travelling to Peak Fifteen, in the Skadi Mountains."

"Her retinue?" Shepard asks.

"Asari Commandos. Bodyguards," the assistant supplies.

"Could be tricky," Wrex grumbles. Wrex, admitting difficulty?

"How can I get to Peak Fifteen?" Shepard asks.

Parasini frowns. "Ordinarily you'd take a shuttle, but there's a blizzard warning. The only way in would be overland, through the Aleutsk Valley."

"I have a Mako," Shepard says dismissively. "All I need is a map."

"I'm afraid not, Commander. You will require a garage pass to leave Port Hanshan."

Shepard sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is going to be a long conversation, isn't it?"

Parasini's mouth twitches in the ghost of a smile. "Perhaps. Would you come with me?"

"Have a look around, guys," Shepard says. "Liara, Kaidan, you're with me. Maybe we can get to the bottom of this."

My omnitool chimes softly, and the squad splits up, exploring, shopping, or just resting. I make my way away from them, until I'm alone. I have a few different alerts for my tool, but the one I heard I only put in last night. I slip the helmet over my head. Almost immediately, that bland, electronic voice filters through my brain. "Operative Shinga. You have a new assignment."

"What is it now?"

"You are to make an information transfer between two parties."

"Bullshit. The deal was clear. I give you information on Saren and his people, and you give me the identity of the Cerberus spy. I'm not getting involved in your smuggling."

"Successful agents receive quite the bonus," the voice whispers.

"Not interested."

The whisper becomes as hard as slate. "You are bound to me. You will do this or you shall be exposed and cut off. I will ensure your demise as a traitor and spy, forever."

I don't believe it. He'd frame me as the spy? "People would know you're lying."

"I am the Shadow Broker. My words define truth."

Bastard. "Alright, I give. You win. What do you want me to do?"

That's what you get when David fights Goliath without help from God, I guess.

"You are to go to the bar and unlock your omnitool. Another agent will download a file to your person. You are to deliver this file secretly to the Administrator using the Shield Crush program. It is imperative that neither party you interact with deduce your identity. Understood?"

"Of course, my master," I reply sarcastically. The altered voice just purrs in satisfaction.

* * *

Brilliance requires brilliance, if only to admire what would fly over most people's heads. The Broker's plan is simple, yet complex. Everyone has an omnitool; using one is never suspicious. Most of the time, omnitools are locked up so that only their user can get into them, like a computer firewall. If tools were unprotected, then you'd get all sorts of viruses and random ads popping up every day.

In short, you just don't leave the thing unlocked. It's foolish. People can send you stuff without ever seeing you or knowing who you are, which in this case is the whole point. I make my way to the bar, order a drink. Nothing alcoholic, but pretences must be kept. After a quarter of an hour, I unlock my omnitool. I don't even have to bring it into visible mode to do it. There's a Salarian in the corner, looking twitchy. More than usual for a panicked Salarian, anyway. He peeks at his omnitool, taps a few buttons.

I watch lazily through half-closed eyes; I don't even know if I'm watching the right person. Maybe it's the Turian aside the room from me. It could be anyone. That's the idea. Thirty seconds later, my earpiece chimes. "File downloading," my suit's VI reports. No matter how closely you watch someone, you can't stop a virtual handover. "Download complete."

I named her Ellen, after the voice of the greatest computer ever. Ostensibly she's there to manage barrier and medi-gel levels, and the radar I always forget I have. I don't know why I made her a woman, but after Shepard it seemed wrong to have a guy avatar.

It's the first time I've had a personal VI, I quite like it. No irritating people to talk to. "Thanks, Ellen." I don't even know if you're meant to give VIs a name, but Avina has one, right? Another few touches, and my omnitool is locked up again. I'll check the file later, confirm it's the right one. I'll have to wait a little while so that the one sending me the information doesn't identify me; otherwise what would be the point of secrecy until now?

I finish my drink slowly. I don't know who gave it to me, and the other guy presumably has no idea who he sent it to. Shadow Broker to a tee, really. Even if I hate how he threatened me, I have to admire his ability to plan. I give it another ten minutes, leave without talking to anyone. Helmet back on, I let the document superimpose itself over my eyes. So long as I don't bump into anyone, I'll be fine.

Financial documents, by the looks of it. If it weren't for my first life I'd have no idea what any of it meant. This particular document was rather compelling proof that one Anoleis, Administrator of the port, was guilty of rather voracious embezzlement. As in millions of credits. Serious blackmail material, good for years to come. Given the amount stolen, I'm amazed the planetary administration hasn't come down on him yet.

Gianna Parasini gives me a look as I walk into her office, still embroiled in conversation with Shepard. I don't remember how Shepard got a garage pass in the games, but I figure she'll get one somehow. I slump down in one of the chairs lining the walls, opening my omnitool. I might look a little silly with my helmet on, but it's freaking freezing in here.

Oh yeah, and I need it on so nobody sees what I'm doing. "Ellen, run program 'Shield Crush', please." A gift from the Broker, though I'm loath to use it. I don't know much about hacking, but considering who gave it to me it's likely one of the best code breaking programs in the galaxy. Of course, everything I hack with it the Broker sees, so it's not something I can wantonly use against Saren. Bastard.

"Running program. Three suitable targets found." That would be Parasini's computer, Shepard's omnitool and the Administrator's computer.

"Administrator Anoleis' computer, please."

"Affirmative. One moment… firewalls breached. Choose file to upload."

"File 'Courtesy, Shadow Broker'. That will be all."

"File sent."

I guess all we have to do it wait.

* * *

Shepard finishes up with Parasini shortly after and calls me over. Liara and Kaidan look bored to tears, and Shepard just looks frustrated. "Parasini finally let me in to see the Administrator. She's adamant that he won't give me a garage pass, but I need to try."

"Exactly how adamant?"

"It was literally half the conversation. Bloody waste of time."

She leads the way into Anoleis' office. I'm not very good at reading Salarian expressions, but the administrator looks shell-shocked. He probably thought he was doing so well, too.

The Salarian pulls himself together, folding his hands. "I am Administrator Anoleis. Now would you kindly tell me what you're doing in my port?"

"I'd have thought your assistant would have told you. We're looking for Matriarch Benezia."

"Yes, Saren's representative. What about her?"

Shepard does a double-take. "You knew she was Saren's representative? And you still let her come here?"

The administrator doesn't flinch. "As you're no doubt aware, Noveria is not subject to Council law. That Saren's Spectre status was revoked and he was declared a criminal means little here. If that is your only justification for a garage pass, you can consider your request denied. If there is nothing else, I must ask you to leave."

Shepard just stares at him in a rare moment of stupefied silence. How did this guy manage to successfully steal so much money and be such a jackass? Shepard responds by uncrossing her legs. "I am on a mission from the Citadel Council to find Saren and his associates, and bring them to justice by any means necessary." Her voice drops into cold and then into arctic, eyes pitiless.

"By disallowing me a garage pass, you are protecting Saren's second-in-command. That makes you an accessory to all of Benezia and by extension Saren's crimes. So unless you want to be arrested for conspiracy, terrorism, murder, attempted kidnapping and treason, I suggest you give me that garage pass. Is that clear?"

Anoleis swallows loudly. His eyes flick back to his computer screen for a minute, then back to Shepard's pistol. Then again, he might just fight it. He's already got a slow death hanging over him with the Broker's hold on him, a quick death at Shepard's hands might be more honourable.

But bureaucrats always think they can weasel out of things given time. "No, no, that won't be necessary. I'll give you a garage pass. But I must insist: if you do anything other than bring Lady Benezia to justice, I will have you deported."

Shepard smirks. "You and what army?" I mutter, keeping it on the squad's communication network. Wrex chuckles.

Shepard snatches the offered slip of plastic from the administrator's hand, tucking it into one of her armour's pouches. "Appreciate it," she drawls.

Gianna's eyes flare as she sees Shepard's new pass, a momentary growl quickly hidden away. Interesting. Was she something special in the games? Maybe. Hell, she could have been my Broker contract. Shepard swipes the pass at the ERCS guard's insistence, and the garage door opens. Our Mako was already moved in, so there's no delay.

Shepard reaches out to haul herself into the driver's seat, but a Geth drops its camouflage cloaking, shooting the Spectre hard in the chest. Shepard falls backwards, and Tali puts three shotgun blasts into the ghost, dropping it to the floor. Kaidan stands between Shepard and the rest of the charging Geth as Wrex, Ashley and Garrus open up with their rifles, Liara shifting her focus to call up a powerful barrier.

As for me, I kneel down next to Shepard, Ellen kicking in, highlighting damaged plating. Shields depleted entirely by that one point-blank blast, her chest plate saved her life. But now it's dented in, impeding her breathing. I pull the plating off, and Shepard gasps in air, hacking and coughing. "You alright, commander?"

"Peachy," she snarls, pushing herself off the ground. Some shots deflect off her shields, until she deftly slips behind a crate. The ERCS guard at the door watches in open-mouthed shock, gabbling into his helmet, presumably calling for backup. Not that it's really needed. Wrex, Garrus and Ash stop the advance cold, while Tali, Liara and Kaidan pull the Geth around like ragdolls, ripping the synthetics apart with the easy precision of hard-fought practice.

I get that it was an assassination mission, but they're going to need more than half a dozen Geth to get the job done. The ERCS captain sprints into the garage, trailed by two of her troopers, including the blonde. Her eyes go wide at the bullet holes in the walls and the corpses of machines, her mouth dropping open. "What the hell happened here, commander?"

"We stopped a Geth ambush," Shepard wheezed, still winded.

Matsuo glares. "Geth? You expect me to believe…" she looks closer at the bodies, and swallows the last half of her sentence. "Where did they come from?"

"I'd guess they were brought in by Benezia. Did she have any cargo when she came in?"

"That's impossible. We screened all of her cargo thoroughly; there were no eezo masses or weaponry. There couldn't have been!"

Ash shrugs. "Apparently there were."

Matsuo's face falls. "If all of Benezia-sama's containers were full of these things, there will be many more. Many dozen."

Wrex sighs. "We should open up as Geth exterminators. We'd get a ton of business."

"Not to mention we'd be rich," Tali points out. "Geth always seem to have credits when they die."

"Aww, you want to stay with us forever, Wrex?" I smirk. "I knew we would grow on you."

The Krogan fixes me with a stare that would melt metal. "Die in a hole, human."

* * *

As the Mako rolls out of the garage, the Normandy lies dormant under ERCS guard. Quietly, a hand traces along a line of controls, softly inputting a single command. The low hum of the frigate's drive core ceased entirely, though by the time the alarm sounded the perpetrator was long gone.

Indeed, while the crew was frantically reconnecting the unbalanced drive core, that same hand gave another command. On the other end of the ship, far from the gaze of its operator, the Normandy's communications array cracked in two, the sound of the tiny explosive swallowed by the clamour of ship klaxons.

The Normandy was silenced. And now, all his waiting would bear fruit.

* * *

_A/N: Well. I'm very sorry this was a day or two late, but I had a shocking week topped off by getting a migraine big enough to split rock. But I'm all better now, and so is this chapter! Noveria. I don't have much else to say about it, you'll have to read on to find out. _

_In other news, after next week's chapter I will need to take a break from writing this story- nothing permanent, but before this story even started I'd agreed to write and direct an episode of a webseries one of my friends created, and I'll need to devote my time to that soon. After it's done, I'll come back to TTE. Just advanced warning for anyone who cares. Anyway, the webseries is called 'Atomic Kingdom', and you should all check it out!_

_I'd also like to publicly thank the extroverted recluse for her editing and dealing with me not being as in touch as I might have ordinarily been. I'm lucky to have her._

_Until next time!_


	16. Masquerade

_A deception differs from a lie only in that it is wrapped around a core of truth._

* * *

_**The Transmigration Effect**_

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

_mas·quer·ade (verb)_

_to go about under false pretenses or a false character; assume the character of; give oneself out to be._

* * *

It feels like pulling teeth, but I have to admit that being back in the Mako was a relief.

Then again, that I _can_ say that is pretty bad. The Alliance designs good spaceships; their groundside tech could use some improving. Really, the only reason this new Mako is a relief is because unlike the one we used on Feros, this one doesn't have windows. They're nice and pretty and all, but when rockets are trying to blow you into little chunks I like a solid steel bulkhead. If not titanium.

It was also the first place I'd been in days where I had no demands placed upon me. On the Normandy, Chakwas and I were always on call for medical emergencies. It hadn't been necessary yet, but even the prospect stopped me from thinking as I wanted to. This, bumpy as it was, was better.

Despite my original panic, I don't think being recruited by the broker is so bad. Sure, it raises the stakes by no small margin, but it's only personal stakes. Gutless panic isn't the best frame of mind to make decisions, even if it doesn't feel that way.

I do feel that panic was appropriate though. The Shadow Broker is quite possibly the most powerful individual in the galaxy at this point, with Spectres in his pocket, governments on his payroll and entire armies of hyper-loyal elite soldiers. It really is no exaggeration to say that he could obliterate me with an absent thought in his spare time, Shepard or not.

Of course, if I remembered where the Broker's base was, I could just get Shepard to send in the marines. Providing she believed me, of course. That'd be a trick and a half, getting her to believe that a regular medic somehow knew the location of the Shadow Broker's secret base.

It's not like Shepard will be around forever, either. Nor does she have any responsibility whatsoever to help me. Unlike in the games, if I go and get myself stupidly killed Shepard won't go on a roaring rampage of revenge. I literally cannot rely on anyone but myself to get myself out of the mess I've landed in.

If there's one advantage I have, it's that the Broker has thousands of things he needs to divide his attention between. I might be able to slip something past the side, especially if he thinks I'm brainlessly submissive. I've already come up with some contingency plans, most of them worthless. But I only need one.

The Broker wants to have a shadow war? Fine. I'll fight fire with fire. And like any good shadow war, he won't even know I'm fighting until he feels the knife in his back.

First question. Why was I forcibly recruited? Why not just go through with the transaction? In hindsight, I can see just how risky it was. Even though they kidnapped me from the Wards, the risk of C-Sec finding them would have been immense. Then again – Shadow Broker. Bastard probably has half of C-Sec in his pocket. Next problem.

Even with C-Sec contained, the Broker wouldn't candidly make enemies with a Spectre. So, whatever he grabbed me to do is worth the risk of Shepard's animosity, at the very least. Information on Saren seems a bit thin for the risk involved, so it has to be something else. Something he knows we'll encounter, but it would be something he couldn't get any other way.

Troublesome.

Well, until that happens, at least I won't outlive my usefulness.

From there, I can see two ways this could progress. Either the Broker deliberately doesn't tell me who the Cerberus spy is, in order to tie me to him out of desperation. A valid possibility. The other is that he judges the mole too great a threat to Shepard's mission, so he does tell me. As long as I remember that one of the Broker's chief priorities is crushing Saren, ensuring that Shepard's team wins seems more likely.

I'll need a contingency in case the Broker follows through on his threat to frame me. Unfortunately for me, it's not going to be hard for him to do. I'm a bit of a loner by design; I just don't have that many close friends. Biotic school in Central Australia, away from every other civilisation with slight cultish elements? Tell me that doesn't sound like a Cerberus or Terra Firma facility. After that, Alliance training depot at Macapa. Cerberus has deep military roots, and they've totally taken AONI over. As a result, any Alliance training outpost could conceivably be a Cerberus recruitment opportunity.

Even after all of that, I was just about alone on the Citadel for months. It would have been the simplest thing in the world for me to have joined Cerberus or the Broker in that time, and there's no evidence I could give to refute that accusation. Proving a negative is hard enough when you're virtually a shut-in.

The Broker has another arrow in his quiver, as well. All it would take is one little word before the accusations started flying; the idea that the reason I was so insistent on joining the Normandy crew was that I'd been ordered by my superior, whoever it was supposed to be.

One thing was clear; the Broker was playing the long game. What's new, I suppose. You don't get to be the head of the most malicious organization in the galaxy without thinking long-term. Cerberus was bad as well, but they won't really hit their stride for another few years.

I'll have to play the beaten, submissive pawn for now. All the better that I drew that threat from him immediately, instead of holding it in reserve. Wheels within wheels, layers inside layers. It's the kind of game where you live in constant fear that there's a higher counter you didn't see. There's always another secret.

"Coming, Parker?" Shepard's voice cuts through my focus, and I realise we're already at Peak 15.

"Yes! Sorry, Shepard."

Peak 15 is a foreboding place, what little you can see of it. The whipping winds and howling sleet turns Shepard invisible, her snow camouflage armour working all too well in the blizzard conditions. If it weren't for radar, I'd have lost her completely. State of the art though my armour is, I can still feel a chill seeping in through the armoured plating, not just cold but bone-freezing. The only one who looks totally unaffected by the relentless frost is Wrex, but I'd be more surprised if he was feeling it. Still, being cold isn't a reason to pile haphazardly into enemy territory. It'd be a bit of a downer to replace 'cold' with 'shot dead'.

Shepard opens the garage, and we rush in guns up. I hate insertions like this, hate the uncertainty of it. Well, to be fair I really don't like combat much at all. Something about the threat of imminent death at any moment. Unfortunately for me, fighting is essential, so I'd better get used to it.

There's nobody in the first chamber, what looks for all the world like an airlock. Then again, with the white-out conditions, a single door probably doesn't cut it. At least it's warmer in here.

The N7 slams the inner door open, and we storm the garage. Happily, cover is provided for us, for some reason. I'm suspicious of handouts from the enemy; I swear one day these convenient waist-high walls are going to be booby-trapped or something.

Shepard scores the first kill of Noveria, blowing away some sort of Geth drone at long range. The rest of the synthetics rush forward, incised by Shepard's offhand attack. On Therum, this amount of Geth might have been the end for us, or at very least strained us considerably. Now, we cut them down pretty easily. One of them gets close enough that its inaccurate shotgun might be problematic, but Wrex punches it in the face and suddenly it isn't a problem anymore.

I kind of get the idea that maybe I'm not needed anymore. I used to help out with biotics to control the battlefield, but Liara is leagues better than I am for that. Then I was the hand-to-hand specialist, before Wrex learned Rurubu by freaking imitation. So much for not teaching people.

This is why Sha'ira told me I was needed, I think. I'd feel pretty damn useless otherwise. My barrier drops below a third, and I huddle down to let it regenerate. I'm getting better at calmly restructuring my barrier in the middle of combat, but it's still hard.

Three of Saren's cloned Krogan break cover and charge, roaring and firing into the air as they come. Idiot berserkers. If you've got the ability to pull the trigger, aim the barrel at least in the general direction of the enemy. I put a cluster of shots into the foremost Krogan's legs, enough to cripple the gargantuan beast despite its unholy regeneration. It still tried to claw its way forward, pulling itself forward belly-first, ignoring shattered legs. Damn, but Krogan are tough.

The second and third Krogan rebound off a vast wall of biotic force, Liara groaning with the strain of absorbing so much kinetic energy. Tali and Kaidan strip the shields from the remaining Geth, Ash and Wrex opening up on their defenseless forms. Shepard re-aims, leaving the synthetics to her subordinates, pumping sniper round after sniper round into the disoriented Krogan.

The lame Krogan is the last alive, and Shepard demands it surrender, useless stumps training blood across the floor. The clone roars and snarls in reply, swiping at the commander. Shepard nimbly dodges back, killing it with some well-placed pistol shots.

Interesting. I'm the only one who knows about Saren's little cloning facility, unless the Council told Shepard when we were on the Citadel. Possible, but I figure if they knew about Virmire we'd have been on our way there. These Krogan look a little different from the ones we fought on Feros, better formed. Perhaps evidence of Saren's cloning process getting closer to perfection?

The station VI interrupts my thoughts, her distorted voice flitting in and out of function. "Damage level catastr… repairsneeded immed y… All functions …line."

"Ellen, did you catch any of that?" I ask my own VI.

"Would you like me to play back the message?" she asks.

I just sigh. An AI, an AI, my kingdom for an AI. Geth applicants need not apply. "Can you clean it up or summarise it?"

"Affirmative. One moment." The rest of the garage is deserted, all noise gone. Whether that's because the station VI is basically dead or the Rachni are just very, very quiet I don't know. I know which one I prefer.

"Analysis completed," Ellen announces. "Station VI critically damaged. All significant unshielded functions offline. Repairs recommended immediately."

"Unshielded?" I ask.

"Most of the VI's data is prohibited. I am unable to access it." The VI's avatar vanishes from my HUD, leaving me still irritated.

"Why are the turrets facing inwards?" Liara asks as we file though the frozen base.

"Corporations and their secrets," Garrus spits. "They keep their own people in as much as they keep everyone else out."

Or they're panicking and trying not to die at the "hands" of a formerly-extinct race of giant killer insects. But whatever floats your boat.

"What if they had some super-secret project and it went crazy or something?" Ash asks. "I mean, the place went Code Omega or whatever, right?" Ooh, so close.

"You've done it now," Wrex grumbles. "You've doomed us all."

"Does there need to be a reason for sounding the alarm apart from Geth?" Tali asks.

"I think it was just a way to keep everyone out of the way," Shepard remarks. "It certainly made it harder for us to get here."

The narrow tunnel opens onto a more open space, what looks like a communal area. Benches and tables abound, not much to hide behind. See, if I were a defending commander this is how I'd do it. Narrow entry, no cover for the invaders, a massive concave of fire coming in from all directions as soon as you see an exposed hair.

For some reason, it's not much consolation when I _am_ the invading force.

My barrier drops drastically almost immediately, taking fire from a dozen Geth. Tali steps up, grin apparent despite her opaque visor. "My turn." She flicks her omnitool like an orchestra conductor, hijacking the leader of the synthetic forces, a towering Geth destroyer. It immediately turns on its fellows, shredding basic trooper models with high-powered shotgun blasts.

As the rest of the Geth swivel to fire at their traitorous comrade, Tali goes into action again. The destroyer doesn't even die from the mass fusillade, the structure of cover giving the Destroyer at the rear near-supreme protection, even from its allies. The Quarian machinist finds three rocket troopers and blasts them with an overload, jolting their metal bodies into submission.

Another destroyer joins the fray from around the corner, brought in to combat the rogue Geth. Tali sabotages its weapon, the oversized plasma shotgun exploding in its hands, sending shrapnel and weaponized plasma all over Saren's forces. All but ignored amongst the total pandemonium, the genius carefully isolates important Geth platforms. It reduces them to scrap with her own shotgun; her careful, patient precision at odds with the scrambling Geth, melting under superheated plasma.

As the last Geth falls, the hacked destroyer approaches the team, kneeling meekly down on Tali's order. It presents its back to her, and she shoots off its head at point blank range. "Problem solved." she smirks.

Damn. So that's why everyone wanted to romance Tali.

"Why is there so much snow in here?" Kaidan asks. "It looks like a cafeteria."

"It would seem that the base's heating system has been disabled along with the VI," Liara observes. "This place is a bioweapons research facility. I would presume that in the event of a security breach, the facility could be sealed and frozen to prevent the further spread of the breach."

"Hope the cold solves your problem," Kaidan surmises. "Crude, but it's better than nothing."

"Wait, so we're saying there was a security breach or not? Or is this another thing Benezia did to make it harder for us?" Ash asks.

There comes a tapping of needles upon metal, the sound carrying eerily in this natural shelter. The blizzard rages outside, high above us. "What was that?" Garrus asks, eyes roving.

"Told you," Wrex grunts, shotgun up. "Williams killed us all."

"Keep moving," Shepard orders. "If there's something there then it'll still be there regardless of how you gawk."

Wrex growls, but he obeys. We all turn to face the ramp, and a swarm of little bugs skitters towards us.

"What the hell?" Shepard asks, before the first waves of bugs explode violently, showering the snow with acid blood. "Kill them!"

The squad opens up on full auto, backing away from the little suicide bombers. They die in swarms, but it's almost like an unceasing tide. Biotics help, slamming the little bombs into each other until they explode. Shepard drops an Incinerate into the middle of the insect formation, scorching a score of them to a crisp. The wave of creatures breaks over the tables and cover, acid blood spilled by the bucket load. The duraplas literally melts under the alien blood, snow, metal and Geth corpses all liquidized by the corpses of the Rachni.

When the last bug dies, the place looks like it was made by a glass-blower with hiccups. The walls, doors, floors and everything in between is pockmarked and corroded, melted away and broken down. Even with the toxic seals I added to my armour, the plating is pitted and gouged. "What in the flying fuck was that?"

Wrex produces a mighty rumbling from his chest, a resounding shudder that seems to shake the air itself. "_Rachni_." He snarls, bellowing into the frigid air.

"Rachni? That's ridiculous. The Rachni are extinct," Kaidan insists. I don't say anything.

Wrex knocks Kaidan to the ground, and the lieutenant scrambles back to his feet before the remnants of the acid blood take their toll on him. "Insult me again and I'll kill you," Wrex promises, without a shadow of hesitation. "My people bled and died to stop these abominations. You think I wouldn't know what they look like? What they can do?"

"That's enough!" Shepard shouts, pushing Wrex backward. "We're here to get Benezia. No matter what happened, happens or will happen in the godforsaken moral abyss, that's the mission. That's what we'll be doing. Is that clear?"

Wrex snorts through his nostrils, the force of the exhale removing an insect corpse from the front of his armour. "I get it, Shepard. I don't like it though."

While Wrex, Shepard and Kaidan are having their domestic, Ash is shoveling snow onto her hip, where alien acid stripped her armour away, leaving only the black interior of the armour. The part that's supposed to stop chafing, not gunfire.

"You ok, Ash?"

"Burns a little." She grimaces. "Was this how the Creeper acid felt?"

I shrug. Without actually having been burned by the Rachni suicide bombers, I can't exactly make a comparison. "I hope not. That was more than a little bit painful."

I lean down and add another dose of medi-gel, one from my own supply. I've got plenty of spares, unlike her. That's my job. She sighs in relief, pushing herself to her feet. "Ready to move out?" Shepard asks.

"Roger, ma'am." Ash replies, voice full of military stoicism.

Shepard nods. "Move out." As we start moving, the infiltrator turns to the battlemaster. "Wrex, what do Rachni do? How do we fight them?"

"Those barely qualify as Rachni," he states derisively. "Real Rachni are bigger, tougher and faster. They don't explode and die, they spit acid. Or so I was told." Shepard keys the door, and a great hiss immediately sounds in challenge, pincer-tentacles spearing forward. Wrex flares biotic blue, throwing the great bug away. It recovers in an instant, snarling and gurgling. Before it can spit, Wrex shoots it in the head, obliterating its jaw and spraying the amassed acid saliva across the far door.

Immediately, the beast crouches, flesh and bone re-knitting with a speed that might even surpass Krogan regeneration. Wrex growls and fires again, painting the walls with its brains. "You fight them like that."

This Rachni, the first true example of its kind, looks more alien than anything I've ever seen before. I'd always known they were coming, and even when I was playing the games the Rachni had been one of my favourite parts. Something about the sheer _otherness_, the complete and total gulf between species. The only race that couldn't have been played by men in rubber suits, the only alien I ever felt was really _alien_.

It's hard exoskeleton feels like armour, probably functioned like that against everything short of a Krogan's shotgun modded with a rail extension and explosive slugs. Its long appendages feel more like vines, but even from the one attack it had made before it died I could tell you didn't want them anywhere near you. Grasping, spearing, clawing, none of it could possibly be good for you.

"I think we know what they were working on here," Liara admits. "Although why anyone would want to recreate the Rachni I have no idea."

"What if they're not recreated?" I suggest. "What if they weren't all destroyed? A remnant from the Rachni Wars, cryogenically frozen or something? You saw how fast it healed. I don't think freezing would be fatal to them."

"A tame army." Liara nods. "Yes, I can see the appeal of such a weapon. The ability to simulate natural disasters, or alien raids. Untraceable." Now she's starting to think like the information broker she'll grow into.

Her little smile is frightening, actually. Maybe encouraging that side of her wasn't the best idea?

Another swarm of Rachni workers leap at us as we clear the doorway, but we're prepared this time. Liara blocks off the doorway with a singularity, while the rest of us put enough bullets into the lethal carpet to kill them all off. No wonder the VI isn't functioning with all this acid blood around.

"This is the VI core room?" Shepard asks. Tali nods.

"Based on the architecture and circuitry around us, I would presume that is accurate. That hub over there should be the VI core itself."

Tali rides down into the Peak 15 core, ready to do repairs. The rest of us fan out and wait, making sure there aren't any Rachni lurking in dark corners. The doors to the tramway, reactor and roof won't even open, so repairing the VI is definitely a main priority.

Reactivating the reactor after that, before we all freeze to death. It's not nearly as cold as it was outside, and I didn't notice it when we were moving and fighting, but it's still subzero in here. So much for cold stopping the Rachni.

Tali's irritated voice rises up out of the core. "The core is totally fried by Rachni blood. It doesn't need repairs, because there's nothing left to repair. I can try to shift the processing circuits to another shell, but we'll lose some functionality. What do you want to keep most?"

Shepard chews her lip, thinking it over. "Basic functionality, Reactor, Medical facilities and Defense. Give me long-range communication if you can."

"Got it, Shepard." We all step back as the mini-elevator rises, bringing Tali with it. "Simple, really. Surprising foresight for there to be such redundancy. I approve."

"Any compliments on my design should be sent to Binary Helix Headquarters," the station VI responds, a human-sized hologram appearing over the elevator platform. Bright lights run along lines in her body, like every other VI I've seen.

"You're the station VI?" Shepard opens. Best to go by the book with questionable computer systems.

"Correct. I am Mira. I thank you for reactivating me."

"I am Commander Shepard, Special Tactics and Recon. I need a damage assessment for the facility."

"One moment. Identity confirmed. Secure access granted. One moment. Damage catastrophic. Reactor offline. Landlines disconnected. Tramway status unknown. Main level defences offline. Manual repairs to reactor and landlines required."

The doors slide open, but Shepard doesn't dance to the VI's tune. "What about the creatures loose inside the base?"

"I'm sorry commander, but you have insufficient security clearance to access that data. Please file for a security exemption with a Binary Helix representative."

"Looks like there's a level above secure access," Garrus guesses. Shepard sighs.

"Like you said, Garrus, stupid corporate secrets. Alright. Tali, you're with me for the reactor repairs, along with Ashley and Kaidan. Wrex, Parker, Liara and Garrus, you handle the landlines. Let's get this done."

Biotics in each group, at least. I guess Shepard already realised just how important we are against the Rachni, so I have no reason to object.

"Let's go," Garrus orders, taking control of the subteam. The elevator brings us up to a large, open space, dotted with pylons and pillars. "Lots of radar contacts," Garrus cautions. "Be careful. We don't want the landlines melted before we can repair them."

"So, biotics?"

"Whatever works."

The Rachni workers come, and Liara immobilises them, before we push them into the open abyss where their explosive deaths can do no harm. Wrex grabs another cluster of the little workers in a lift field, tossing them into the open. A big warrior skitters into view, gargling in preparation to vomit corrosive acid onto Garrus, the Turian's eye glued to his scope. He doesn't see it coming.

I'm not too keen to have another acid bath, but there's another way to stop this one. The rounds from my little pistol won't cut it; I need something heavier. I sacrifice my barrier integrity to propel myself forward, ramming a biotically-enhanced fist into the Rachni's snout. The monster squeals and shies back, jaw clashing in pain and anger.

Hesitation means death in a fight. I punch it again, sending it sprawling, before I step in and kick the warrior into the freezing blizzard. It can survive inside, but outside, at something like fifty below zero, in the middle of a blizzard? It had better not.

I'm going to be traumatised by the thought of that Rachni coming back for revenge forever, aren't I? Probably.

Garrus plugs another warrior, shooting through its eye in a shower of pink blood. Wrex blasts a fourth off a pillar and into a pile of steaming muck, the clicking of mandibles and carapaces finally falling silent.

"I really hope this isn't complicated," Garrus pleads. "There's not much fun in calibrating a communicator. It just doesn't have that special something."

"Not enough infertility for you, Turian?" Wrex asks innocently.

"No, it's not that," Garrus mutters absently, tapping his fingers. "It's not enough impact. No ability to reduce something to a mound of rubble." He sighs, totally missing the Krogan's snipe. "Pity, really."

"I don't know how we ever lost to you," Wrex grouses.

Liara ignores the pair of them, peering through the maze of circuitry and machinery, looking for the main console. Wrex and Garrus amble over as she calls them, while I stay behind for a moment to look at one of the Rachni warrior corpses. It's surreal to think that these creatures nearly took over the galaxy, and would have succeeded if not for the Krogan. Humanity hadn't even touched the stars it was so long ago. What would have happened to us, emerging instead into a Rachni galaxy? An interesting little thought experiment.

Something hits me hard in the back, sending me staggering forward, tripping over the Rachni corpse. What? A hissing fills my ears, even though my armour is supposed to be completely sealed. The cold strikes with a vengeance, sending pain through my back like the stabbing of a thousand icy needles. What happened? I was attacked? I had a barrier up.

Gunshots whistle over my head in retaliation, killing the Rachni warrior that had crept up behind me. Acid spit bypasses barriers. Stupid. I shouldn't have let up. That'll teach me not to rely on my abilities so much.

Damn bugs kept making so much noise that I never realised just how quiet they can be when they want to, or how completely they can conceal themselves in dark corners.

"Parker!" Liara calls, helping me back to my knees, "Are you alright?"

My back is numb, though from the acid bile or the cold I'm not sure. Either way, no pain. For now at least. Brand-spanking new armour, melted on its first outing. I'm not sure whether to curse my idiocy or praise its effectiveness. "Can't feel much," I admit, concentrating on breathing. That was way too close.

"Toxic seals?" Wrex asks, peering over my back. I nod. "Lucky you had them. Otherwise we might be swimming in what was left of you." That bad?

Ellen repeats what she's been saying, but the sudden cold blotted out my ability to hear for the moment. "Caution. Rear plating critically damaged. Toxic seals intact. Undersuit undamaged. Toxic seals effective. Barrier unaffected. Vital systems unaffected. Do you want to purge damaged sections?"

"No," I respond. Some armour is better than none, and it's not like I'm dragging broken pieces around. The destroyed parts of my navy blue armour are already frozen to the ground, liquefied by the Rachni attack. Just as well that I'm a biotic, or that would have been my shield generator gone as well.

"As well I put them in, then," I groan. It might have just been liquid, but in this cold it nearly freezes before it even hits me. Being hit by acid doesn't hurt directly. Being hit by half-frozen acid that feels like a brick hurts like a bitch.

A shot of medi-gel solves that problem. I'm going to have to start rationing this stuff otherwise we'll run out before we get to Benezia.

"I've repaired the landlines," Liara reports. "It was very simple, as if someone had deactivated them on purpose. The Geth, perhaps?"

"It doesn't much matter now. If that's it then I'm getting out of the cold, because my back is about to freeze off."

We get back to Mira's core about the same time as Shepard, who nods in greeting.

"Any problems?" she asks, holding her rifle ready for combat. I guess she figured it out without a painful reminder; there is no safe zone here. No magic line enemies can't cross. I just turn my back to show the hole in my armour, and Shepard winces. "Ouch. You ok?"

"I had toxic seals put in after Feros," I explain. "I'm unharmed."

Shepard frowns for a second. "What about your shield… ah, right. Biotic. Never mind."

"Any problems with the reactor repairs?" Garrus asks. Considering that it already feels warmer inside, I'm guessing there wasn't.

"A few Geth," she shrugs. "Nothing too hairy."

Liara frowns. "I am assuming that is a human expression. Geth by their very design are completely hairless."

"It means there wasn't much difficulty," I explain before anyone can bring up cats and hairballs. Too late.

As comprehension dawns on the archaeologist, Shepard turns to the VI terminal. "Mira? Is the tram station unlocked?"

The virtual intelligence flickers into sight, preprogrammed smile wide. "Functionality restored. Tram station unlocked. Have a nice day, Commander Shepard."

Then she disappears. "Are VIs supposed to be that terse?" Ash asks hesitantly.

"Well, it did answer the question," Tali points out.

Shepard throws her hands into the air in frustration. "Whatever. I don't care about these people's secrets or what skeletons they have in their closets. I want to find Benezia, punch her in the face – no offense, Liara – and go home. Anything else? No? Good."

With that she storms into the tramway access, fuming silently. She doesn't like being jerked around, and all of Noveria has tried to make her jump through hoops. No wonder she's pissed off.

"You ok about all this?" I ask Liara, who looks unbelievably saddened. I guess no matter how hard you push it back, eventually it hits you. Sometimes, parents aren't good people.

"I… do not know," she answers honestly. "I do not see how my mother could stand for this to happen, or even conceive of it… yet all the same I cannot deny her involvement. Is this indoctrination truly so strong? Is nothing of my mother left?"

Her voice is uncertain, and I don't know whether she wants to hug her mother back to sanity or mourn her as if already passed. I don't think she knows, either. "I think that kind of brainwashing is permanent, Liara."

The Asari glares up at me in a rare moment of blazing anger, a fire that vanishes as quickly as it comes. She looks away. "It wasn't on Feros."

True. But if your only way to undo indoctrination is to submit to the will of the Thorian, then you might need to rethink your priorities. Especially since we killed the only Thorian in existence. Even then, you just trade one master for another. All things I could say, right things, correct things, but for once I hold my tongue. She already knows it all. I doubt she's forgotten. A moment of silence passes, and Liara pushes past me roughly. What do I say? Comforting people was never my strong suit.

Driven by Liara's sense of purpose as much as anything else, we storm the tramway station. The few Rachni in attendance die before they can do more than hiss mindlessly. The creatures aren't intelligent like I'd thought they would be: dangerous, cunning, yes, but not intelligent. Bestial, more like wild animals than a civilisation.

Even so, they can't be underestimated. Even without the guiding lights of tactics and strategy, they're giving fair challenge to us, some of the greatest soldiers currently in the galaxy- and their itinerant hangers on. With a general, a strategy, they'd be virtually unstoppable. My regard for the Krogan prowess in battle, already absurdly high, ratchets up another few notches.

Shepard keys the doors, and the tram slides easily away from the main station. "Are you sure the landlines were connected?" Shepard asks us.

"Completely," Liara responds, mind elsewhere.

"I haven't been able to get Joker on the line," Shepard muses. "Odd."

"Pretty normal, I think." Garrus rubs his scales in thought. "I'd say that the landlines are just for inter-facility communication. They don't want their employees blabbing secrets, so they jam outgoing signals." He shrugs. "My best guess, anyway."

The words ring in my head louder than a church bell. Nobody can send anything in or out? I've barely thought about it, forced myself not to. But if there's absolutely no way the Broker or Cerberus or anyone else can listen in, then I could tell Shepard. It's not something I ever thought would be practical to do, but this one slice of time might be enough. Enough, at least, to take a chance on. I sit on the floor, hands nowhere near my gun.

The conversation lulls for a second, the train soundlessly bearing us towards Rift Station. It will take the best part of an hour to arrive- the labs are deep inside the glacier, and the long travel time makes it hard to pinpoint their exact location.

"Shepard," I begin haltingly, and it seems every eye in the carriage turns to me. "Have you ever wondered if this mission of ours got the Shadow Broker's attention?"

She frowns, lounging on one of the carriage's seats. "I guess? After Tali, I suppose it might have."

"Well, you can stop guessing, because I can tell you it has. The Broker tried to recruit me when we were on the Citadel." Tried, technically true. Tried doesn't imply what the result was, right?

Conversation stops, and sound of the carriage moving through the frozen tunnels suddenly deafening. "_What?_" comes from more than one mouth, but my eyes are fixed on Shepard's.

Time to bite the bullet. Come to think of it, that might well be an apt description of what's about to happen to me. I wince. Nice work, brain. "And when I say 'tried', I mean succeeded. Um… sorry?"

And I thought the silence before was ominous.

"You... you work for the Shadow Broker?" Shepard's mouth is wide open, so wide I'm surprised she can draw it closed to speak properly. Wrex stares, arms uncrossing, one hand on the butt of his shotgun. Garrus has his arms crossed, but his pistol is higher on his waist, and well within reach. Liara and Tali look too stunned to pull guns on me, but those two are the ones that need them the least. Ash and Kaidan are behind me, but I don't dare make any sudden moves. Bite the bullet, indeed.

"I guess I do. I was recruited when we were on the Citadel, three days ago. He wanted me to report on the status of the mission, Saren's movements. It was a trade."

Still nobody moves, and I get the uncomfortable feeling that if I so much as scratch my backside, I'll receive a bullet. Or three. "A trade for what?" Shepard says slowly, eyes uncertain.

"In exchange for giving information on Saren's forces, I get the identity of the Cerberus traitor on the Normandy," I say quietly. The barest flicker of understanding dawns in Shepard's eyes, while Ash and Kaidan behind me breathe in sharply.

"Cerberus has someone on the Normandy?" Ash asks softly, and Shepard hesitates before nodding.

"Yes," she answers. "We were trying to keep it a secret, but it seems my opinion doesn't matter on my own ship." The end of her sentence tears at me, but I don't back down.

"You told me to give my all to catch the ratbastard, Shepard. That's what I'm doing. Giving my all."

A pursed mouth turns into a scowl. "Even selling your soul? Betraying us all?"

My own eyes flash in anger and indignation. "I haven't betrayed anyone on the team, Shepard. Not once. Ever."

"You expect me to believe you've only worked for the Broker for three days? After what you knew about Therum? How you were so insistent about getting on the mission?" Shepard's voice starts to rise to match my intensity, and Garrus' hand drops to rest unapologetically on the pistol's grip.

"I could have not told you this, Commander. I could have never said anything, and come up with an explanation for catching the spy all on my own. Understand? In this, the one place I know for certain the Broker isn't listening in."

The cold, precise logic of it cuts through Shepard's mounting fury, popping it like a bubble. "You don't trust the Broker." She breathes, like it's a revelation.

"By all that is holy, no freaking way. The guy strong-armed me into a job, or his people did. Bloody Barla Von."

Everyone seems content to let Shepard handle this, which makes me eternally grateful. "Then why tell me this? Why risk everything? I could, maybe even should kick you off the Normandy. I can't trust anything you say."

That's how it goes with cloak-and-dagger work. There is no trust, just evaluations and possibilities. Alliances of moments, of convenience. But if that's what I need to do, then fine.

A while ago I said to myself I'd get the job done, even if people thought I was a heartless monster. Time to stop with the self-pity, the procrastination. Now.

"You can't. Perhaps you never will. But you _know_ I want Saren stopped. You _know_ that you're the best chance for that to happen. Therefore, I will help you. Don't trust me. Understand me."

She rocks back, surprised. She's an infantry leader. A gifted tactician, a genius of small-unit combat. But that's it. She's not an officer, not a battalion commander, never been in a position where she had to lead more than a squad. The massacre on Torfan, where she led men to their deaths- proved that. In the wider theatre of war, she loses almost all of her effectiveness. Annie Shepard isn't the perfect soldier she appears, but she is a precise instrument. A scalpel. She's never had to deal with naval support, intelligence assets, inter-unit co-ordination over miles and weeks.

As a result, she's always commended by demanding and receiving the loyalty of her soldiers. Other marines just like her. Not simple people, but straightforward ones. She's never had to deal with what I'm asking for.

"I can't trust that, either, can I?" she asks slowly. "Why shouldn't I throw you off the Normandy, let you explain it to your boss? I don't want to deal with this shit."

I raise my palms in irritation. "Shepard. You've already got two galaxy-spanning networks with moles in your crew. Getting rid of me might get rid of the Broker – for a day or two. How many crewmen are on the Normandy? How many of them wouldn't mind reporting on the enemy in exchange for doubling their pay? Don't trade a known spy for an unknown. That's just foolish."

Shepard's face goes scarlet, although in anger or at the accusation of foolishness I don't know. Garrus rests a hand on her shoulder, the hand that isn't wrapped around his pistol's grip. "Shepard. He has a point. He could have screwed us over more than a few times, and gotten away with it. Hear him out."

I nod in appreciation, just a millimeter. Shepard frowns, in confusion rather than reluctance. "You can't be transmitting to the Broker all the time, can you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I lift my arm, pointing at the omnitool. "I can't. I don't know for sure, but if I were the Broker's people I would have bugged my omnitool. After that, I couldn't get a new one without looking seditious or rebellious. Better to lie low for a while, even if it was recording."

The N7 rubs her forehead, frowning in concentration. "This already feels like it's turning my brain inside out. How do you do this?"

I shrugged. "Practice, aptitude and paranoia."

Her mouth drops as she sighs. "Alright, Parker. Alright. I don't like it, but alright. Garrus is right. You could have done a lot more to hinder the mission if you'd have been of a mind to. Just… find a way to signal me if things change. I can't be in the dark about this." Then, orders over, she nods her head back skyward, and groans. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted was to do my job. Is that too much to ask?"

Nobody really seems to know how to answer that. I guess I'm the resident spymaster, so it's my job. "Commander. You're the first human Spectre. What did you think Spectres _do_? Ask nicely? Spectres are spies as much as they are military recon. Like it or not, this is what your job is now."

One eye rolls towards me, and she snorts disdainfully.

Still seated, I give a sigh of exasperation. "Fine then. Sit up, Annelise, and I'll tell you what I can of intelligence work."

That gets her attention. She cranes her neck to look at me, eyes curious and apprehensive. "Um, how?"

I give a glance at the squad, and at Shepard's nod they retreat to the other end of the carriage, out of earshot. "Scenario," I say. "You, a Spectre, are pursuing an agent for a criminal syndicate. You know he's dirty, but you don't have proof yet. You corner him in an alley. What do you do?"

She frowns, answers immediately. "Arrest the guy, hold him in a cell while I get evidence to prove it."

"No. Wrong." My words hit her like a slap in the face, and she recoils. "You arrest him, he raises charges of brutality against you. Charges you have to stand and endure, and the matter gets bandied about in court for a full six weeks. In that time you are forced off the streets, unable to search for evidence and the syndicate's other men run free and do more damage than he could ever do. You failed the mission."

"That's not fair!" Shepard blurts out. "He's lying!"

"Does the court know that?" I ask. She stutters in response. "Eventually they will." I allow, "But there's no proof on either side, your word against his, and he knows how to work a crowd. Bureaucracy, Shepard. Learn to work with it, or get crushed under it. Even a Spectre can only buck the trend so many times. Remember who your bosses are?"

I give her a moment to remember the Council's inefficiency, their stubborn refusal to look into Saren's guilt before absolute proof was found.

"Next scenario," I say, moving on. "You're working outside council space to catch a Cerberus spy fleeing justice. You corner him in an uninhabited part of town after a decent chase, during which you disarmed him. He tries to rush past you, and refuses to be taken in quietly. What do you do?"

She frowns, takes a bit more time answering. "I arrest him, even if I have to knock him out. Then I take him back to the Citadel for trial."

"You get arrested yourself at the spaceport, when officers produce photos of you beating a civilian unconscious. You didn't check your surroundings and got led into a trap. The spy's companion took stills of you hitting him and forwarded them to police. You get incarcerated instead of him, he goes free, and in the time it takes for you to get free he's gone to ground. You lose him. You fail."

"That's not fair either!" Shepard bursts out petulantly. "You never told me there was a second one!"

"You didn't ask. Why didn't you just shoot him with a tranquilliser? Use a taser? Lure him out?"

She frowns. "I had a taser?"

"Shepard, everything about this is a battle of wits. The scenario doesn't matter. Just whether you can outthink me. Hell, all of these questions are stupidly unfair. I'm making things up as I go. There are no rules."

Shepard holds her head again. "Forget this for now. What are you going to do about your omnitool?"

"I can't overtly get rid of it. But if it were regretfully destroyed in battle, I would have to get a new one. Such a shame."

"Wouldn't the Broker know?" Shepard asks. "Sounds pretty simple."

"Doesn't matter," I answer casually. "As long as he can't prove it was intentional, he has to believe me when I say it was unintentional. He'll suspect, and if I keep pulling the same kind of trick he'll know for sure. But as long as it _could_ be legitimate, he won't take action. That's how the game is played."

A shocked look comes across Shepard's face. "A _game_?"

I fold my arms behind my head, laying down easily on the floor. "Of course it is. With life, the universe and everything as the stakes. Welcome to the greatest game of all time, Commander."

* * *

_A/N: This is a bit later than I'd hoped it would be, but such is life. If you didn't read the AN last chapter (or forgot), this will be the last chapter for The Transmigration Effect for a while, probably a month or two. I'm still very much enjoying the story and I fully intend on returning to it as soon as I can, but I will be writing an episode for a webseries, something I promised I would do before I wrote one word for this story. _

_About all the reviews I got criticizing Parker's character for his handling of the Broker, give it time. If every subplot was solved instantly it'd be boring, right? That's probably my biggest criticism of the fanfic system; reviews every chapter is amazing, but if you're left reviewing only half of the plan your review might not be that helpful :/ hmm. Ah well. _

_Regardless of what I just said, please review and favourite and follow. Because I like to read them, and it makes me happy. So you should do it. Yeah. :D_

_Finally, the greatest of thanks to my editor, **the extroverted recluse**, whose brilliant skills keep me looking good. Otherwise I'd look like a writing hobo._


End file.
